Clases particulares
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic Cours particuliers de Sedgie. Cuando Emma, de 27 años, retoma sus estudios en la facultad de Boston, entre nuevos amigos y clases, no se esperaba recibir de parte de la muy atractiva profesora, la señorita Mills, clases muy particulares... AU Swanqueen.
1. La vuelta

**Hola chicas. Solo queda el epílogo de** _ **Protección cercana**_ **, y aunque me dije que no iba a empezar otro fic porque tengo que estudiar, es superior a mí, esto de la traducción se ha convertido en mi droga.**

 **Regreso con uno de los primeros fic de Sedgie (** _ **Las flores del mal**_ **,** _ **Touch,**_ _ **Confidente's diary**_ **….) y uno que también tiene bastantes comentarios en su lengua original. Se trata de** _ **Cours particuliers**_ **, que traduciré por** _ **Clases particulares**_ **. Es AU, y por supuesto Swanqueen.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **La vuelta**

¡Nunca había estado tan motivada!

Bolso bajo el brazo, vaqueros, botas y chaqueta de cuerpo rojo a su espalda, rizos rubios impecables. Cuando Emma se miró en su espejo, sonrió, divertida: aparentaba por lo menos cinco años menos…¡Era perfecto!

Allí donde se dirigía quizás no era recomendable que la gente supiera su edad. ¿Estaría a la altura? Hacía tanto tiempo que no se relacionaba con jóvenes…Y hoy hela ahí, dando sus primeros pasos en la facultad de Derecho de Boston. Después de todo ese tiempo, todos sus sacrificios, por fin concretizaba uno de sus sueños.

Aferrando sus manos a las asas de su bolso, caminó, con el corazón a mil por hora, por los pasillos en los que se cruzaban decenas de estudiantes que no prestaban atención a la recién llegada. Después de todo, se trataba de la vuelta a clase, ¿quién se preocupaba por una nueva cara?

Boston rebosaba con los recién llegados, cada año, incluso a mitad de curso. Emma tenía miedo de no dar la talla en ese universo que le era desconocido: ¿cómo vestirse? ¿Cómo comportarse? ¿Cómo hablar? Pero, visiblemente, no era la más vieja del sitio, ya que se cruzaba a cada momento con personas que parecían rozar la cuarentena. Bueno…salvo que estos fueran profesores…evidentemente.

En eso también tenía miedo de caer: su edad podía ser un freno para su integración, pero, ¿quería ella de verdad integrarse? Después de todo, estaba ahí para sacar rápidamente su curso, es decir, hacer tres años en uno solo, lo que quería decir: más horas de clase, más materias, más trabajo…Este año no estaría con los brazos cruzados, pero era una elección…¡Su elección!

Con la hoja de inscripción en la mano, se dirigió a la administración, siguiendo las indicaciones hechas para los recién llegados, hasta alcanzar un despacho bastante ordinario donde trabajaban algunas secretarias visiblemente desbordadas. Podría darse la vuelta para dejarles algunos instantes de respiro, pero necesitaba su horario, su programa y su taquilla…

Así que se puso en la cola tras una joven con una falda extremadamente corta, con largas mechas rojo escarlata, que canturreaba, acaparada por su Ipod. Divertida, Emma esbozó una sonrisa antes de colocarse un mechón tras la oreja. Su mirada fue entonces capturada por una silueta tras el cristal translucido de la puerta en la que se leía en letras doradas «Decano Miller» Frunció los ojos y pudo distinguir la silueta de una mujer, morena, con un buen polvo, pensó Emma.

Y mientras estaba en plena contemplación, una voz la llamó.

«¡Hey, hey! ¡La Tierra llamando a la bonita rubia!»

Emma entonces se dio cuenta, y giró rápidamente para darse de cara con la joven morena que la precedía.

«¿Q…qué?»

«Decía…» sonrió la chica «Eres nueva, nunca te había visto»

Emma se asombró: debían deambular cientos y cientos de personas en esa facultad, ¿cómo esa chica podía saberlo?

«Sí, nueva…»

«¿Primer año?»

«No, tercero»

«¿De verdad? ¿Trasladada?»

Emma frunció el ceño, descorazonada por la curiosidad de la joven.

«Euh…No»

«Oh, ok. Me llamo Ruby Lucas» dijo ella tendiéndole la mano. Emma sonrió discretamente antes de responder a su saludo.

«Emma Swan»

«Hola, Emma. Lo siento, soy un poco curiosa, un defecto»

«No, no pasa nada»

«Entonces…¿cómo es que llegas directamente al tercer año?»

«Yo he…he recibido clases a distancia por un tiempo, pero para licenciarme, prefiero tomar clases en la facultad»

«Ok, genial. ¿Vives en Boston?»

«Sí, tengo un apartamento no lejos del acuario»

«¿No tienes una habitación de estudiante aquí?»

«No, yo…no puedo» dijo ella ligeramente incómoda

«¿Así que estudias derecho?»

Emma se asombró una vez más: ¿habría sentido esa Ruby su malestar? En todo caso, le dio las gracias con una sonrisa antes de responderle.

«Exacto. ¿Y tú?»

«Biología animal…me gustaría convertirme en veterinaria…o trabajar en una reserva natural. Milito activamente en la preservación de los lobos» dijo ella mostrando orgullosamente una palca que llevaba en la solapa de su chaqueta.

«Ya veo…Impresionante»

«Sí, Graham y yo, Graham es un compañero, adoramos los lobos. Nos gustaría abrir una reserva en Canadá» dijo ella con un tono ligero.

Emma se estaba divirtiendo: de todos los estudiantes de la facultad, de esa universidad, tenía que dar con la más extravagante.

«¿Vas a ir a la pequeña fiesta de comienzo de curso?»

«Oh, no, no creo, no soy mucho de "fiestas estudiantiles"»

«Como quieras. Seguramente tendremos ocasión de volver a vernos de aquí allí. Quizás tenemos clases en común, quién sabe»

«Sí, quién sabe…»

La bonita morena le hizo una señal con la mano antes de marcharse y dejarle su sitio en el mostrador de inscripción.

«¿Sí?»

«Es…para una inscripción»

«¿Su nombre?»

En ese momento, la puerta del despacho de al lado se abrió y la silueta que pudo ver antes adquirió un rostro que no se esperaba ver: una mujer, una muy hermosa mujer, morena, de media melena que le rozaba los hombros en un peinado impecable. Vestida con un traje chaqueta gris antracita y con una camisa blanca inmaculada. Sus miradas se cruzaron algunos segundos y Emma sintió su corazón saltarse un latido sin saber verdaderamente por qué: esos ojos avellana clavándose en ella, sintiéndose desnuda y desvalida de repente, y sin darse cuenta, temblaba. No pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, escanearla, así como esa extraña mujer también lo hacía con ella.

«¿Señorita?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Su nombre?» dijo la secretaria algo molesta por tener que atender a una distraída.

«Em…Emma Swan» balbuceó la joven mientras que la bella morena esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, divertida del efecto que producía en Emma, antes de salir y desaparecer.

«Señorita Swan, tercer año de Derecho, opción…Sociología. Sigue un curso intensivo»

«Sí, eso es»

«¿No tiene habitación asignada?»

«Vivo fuera del campus»

«Bien. Este es su horario, el código de su taquilla. Las clases comienzan este jueves»

«Gracias»

Emma cogió todos sus papeles y decidió dar una vuelta para familiarizarse con su nuevo entorno: esos pasillos, esas escaleras, esos pisos, y sobre todo esos estudiantes. Emma nunca había sido muy sociable con los demás y la idea de tener que hacer su último año en la facultad no es que la llenara de alegría, pero no tenía elección.

Y cuando decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, dejó el lugar, volviendo a su coche aparcado en el parking de la facultad. ¡Cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver allí a la bella morena que se había cruzado una hora antes en la oficina de administración!

Una vez más, no pudo apartar su mirada de las perfectas curvas de esa mujer de la que no sabía nada, pero que la atraía espectacularmente. Emma nunca había escondido su inclinación hacia los dos sexos, diciéndose que había cosas buenas que coger de los dos lados. Había conocido a hombres, algunos menos recomendables que otros, también había conocido a mujeres…

Y esa mujer…esta mujer tenía algo atractivo, terriblemente atractivo y Emma ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Una vez más, la mirada de la bella morena se cruzó con la suya, estaban a treinta metros la una de la otra, separadas por algunos coches y sin embargo, Emma podía notar cierta tensión entre ellas que la hizo estremecerse.

Ninguna se movió, Emma no sabía en absoluto por qué, quizás por miedo a romper ese momento como cuando se mira algo atentamente y no quieres parpadear por miedo a que desaparezca.

Llaves en mano, Emma no se atrevió a moverse hasta que la joven mujer morena le hizo una educada señal con la cabeza, entró en su bonito Mercedes y desapareció, una vez más, haciendo rugir ruidosamente su motor.

«Mierda…» murmuró para ella misma antes de entrar también en su coche. ¿Quién podía ser esa mujer? Con seguridad no era una estudiante, ¡si siquiera una de quinto o sexto! ¿Entonces, una profesora? Seguramente…Pero, ¿qué materia podría dar?

Inconscientemente, Emma ya rezaba para que la materia que diera estuviera incluida en su horario.


	2. Primera clase

**Primera clase**

Emma se había aprendido de memoria su horario, casi todo consagrado al Derecho. Sus horas eran bastante flexibles, y eso le convenía. La víspera del primer día, había dormido poco, maldiciéndose por actuar como esos jóvenes estudiantes a los que temía: febril y ansiosa como una joven primeriza que no era. La verdad, no creía que la cuarta parte de los estudiantes que compartían el anfiteatro con ella hubiese vivido lo que ella había vivido.

Emma no era de las que se pavoneaba, al contrario, pero una cosa era cierta, había vivido mucho más que esas niñas de rostro demasiado maquillado, de ropas apretadas y con una actitud altanera. No, definitivamente, no tenía nada que ver con ellas.

Su mirada vagó por el auditorio y pronto distinguió un rostro conocido: Ruby acababa de entrar. Enseguida divisó a Emma y le hizo grandes aspavientos con la mano. Emma respondió más discretamente antes de verla acercase a ella, seguida de un joven.

«¡Hey, hola!»

«Hola»

«Te presento a Graham, ya sabes, de quien te hablé»

«Oh, sí, hola» dijo ella estrechándole la mano «Emma»

«Graham. Entonces, ¿también estás en tercero? Paso obligatorio por la ceremonia de abertura» dijo él con una sonrisa

«¿En qué consiste?»

Ruby se sentó a su lado, seguida de Graham.

«Bah, solo son unas palabras de bienvenida por parte del Decano, la presentación de los horarios, los objetivos de este año y la presentación de los profesores»

«Oh…»

«Sí, sí, puedes decirlo, es una pesadez»

«Si de verdad lo es, ¿por qué vienes?»

«Solo por verla. Este año no tengo Derecho, así que no la tendré en ninguna clase. He hecho el duelo, pero aún tengo oportunidad para poder admirarla aquí y ahora»

Emma frunció el ceño preguntándose sobre qué hablaba y antes de que pudiera hacerle ninguna pregunta, una corte de profesores entró en el anfiteatro, capturando la atención de todos y más particularmente de Ruby que enarbolaba ahora una sonrisa en su rostro, su cabeza entre sus manos, admirando el espectáculo.

«Pero, ¿qué le pasa?» le murmuró a Graham

«Es por ella…» dijo él señalando la entrada con la cabeza. Emma siguió entonces su mirada y vio a esa mujer…Esa bella morena caminaba junto con otros profesores, insignificantes todos a su lado.

Emma entonces comprendió por qué Ruby parecía tan atenta, ¿cómo no estarlo? Pero, ¿tenía también ella esa expresión tan estúpida cuando la miraba?

«¿No es magnífica?» suspiró Ruby

«¿De quién hablas?»

«De la señorita Mills»

Señorita Mills…Debía ser ella…

El decano se acercó, al menos eso pensó Emma debido a la avanzada edad que debía tener el hombre, y comenzó su discurso. El programa de la "fiesta": presentación del año que comenzaba, de los objetivos, de los efectivos, y finalmente, la parte más interesante, la presentación de los profesores.

Entonces, cada uno se presentó, así como su materia y programa, cada estudiante bebía las palabras de cada uno hasta que la última en hacerlo fue esa enigmática profesora. Avanzó con gracia y clase, manos cruzadas por delante.

«Buenos días, para aquellos que no me conozcan, soy Regina Mills, profesora de Derecho»

Regina Mills…Finalmente ponía un nombre a ese físico. Emma suspiró de satisfacción y cuando miró a su alrededor, tanto chicos como chicas parecían todos bajo su encanto, como si les hubiera lanzado un hechizo.

No podía creer que una única mujer pudiera producir eso…Ciertamente debía haber una explicación y, no sabe por qué razón, Emma estaba decidida a descubrirla.

Emma no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que Regina decía, demasiado absorbida por sus labios, sus gestos…Y cuando al final se calló y volvió a su sitio, al lado de los otros profesores, Emma se sintió arrancada de un dulce sueño, y volvió a la Tierra.

«¿Emma? ¡Emma!»

Solo la voz de Ruby la sacó de su contemplación.

«¿Qué? ¿Decías?»

«Decía: vamos a tomar algo al bar que está frente la facultad, ¿te apetece venir?»

«Sí, ¿por qué no?»

«Venga, vamos»

No tuvo otra opción sino seguirlos una vez más. Antes de salir del auditorio, su mirada vagó hacia los profesores que estaban conversando entre ellos hasta que la mirada de Regina se clavó sobre ella. Totalmente desestabilizada, Emma chocó violentamente contra la espalda de Graham, lo que provocó una mueca divertida en la morena. Avergonzada, Emma desvió rápidamente la mirada antes de dejar la sala.

* * *

The Rabbit Hole…¿En serio? ¿Qué bar podía llamarse así? Pues parecer ser que ese cerca de la facultad de Derecho sí.

Emma miró divertida el estilo bastante rústico de su interior: todo en madera de roble y en cuero color burdeos. A esa hora, estaba casi vacío, solo el barman limpiaba sus vasos, silbando.

«¡Hey, August!»

«Oh, la más guapa, ¿así que de vuelta a clase?»

«¡Tú los has dicho! También igual de pesado…Al menos he podido verla durante una hora, eso merece la pena» dijo Ruby alegremente «Ah, te presento a Emma, es nueva aquí. ¡La inicio en las alegrías del desmadre en Boston!»

«Hola Emma»

«Hola»

«¡Ven, vamos a sentarnos!»

Sin darle la posibilidad de negarse, Ruby tomó la mano de Emma y la arrastró hacia una esquina, a una banqueta.

«¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Vodka a la naranja?»

«No, no me va mucho el alcohol»

«Vaya, vaya: nada de fiestas, nada de alcohol…¿Siempre has sido tan sosa?» dijo divertida Ruby.

«Créeme, ya he estado por esos lares…Entonces, ¿me vas a explicar lo que pasa con esa profesora?»

«¿Hablas de Regina "estoy como un queso" Mills? ¿Esa bomba andante, sexualmente atractiva?»

«La misma»

«Venga, Ruby, date el gustazo…» rezongó Graham, el tono ligeramente herido. Ruby no respondió sino con un sugestivo revirar de ojos antes de girarse hacia Emma «Regina Mills, alias la mantis religiosa»

«¿La mantis religiosa?»

«Se dice que cada año tiene en su punto de mira a uno o dos estudiantes que se convierten en los afortunados en un juego que ella ha instaurado»

«¿Un juego?»

«Sexual» Emma creyó ahogarse con su buche de zumo de grutas «Sí. Ella es hermosa, seductora y deseable. Tan deseable que puede liarse con quien le parece sin tener problemas»

«¿Quieres decir que ella…que se acuesta con sus alumnos?»

«Sí»

«Evidentemente…» la interrumpió Graham «No tenemos ninguna prueba, son solo "rumores". Si de verdad la señorita Mills se acostara con sus alumnos, se sabría. Habría terribles repercusiones para ella y para la facultad. Yo creo que es una leyenda urbana sencillamente alimentada por el hecho de que es bella y misteriosa. No se sabe nada ni de ella ni de su vida, así que la gente se imagina cosas»

«Y…¿nunca ha escuchado ella lo que se dice a sus espaldas?» preguntó Emma, curiosa

«Seguramente, y a menudo juega con ello. Después de todo, aunque sea verdad, no hace nada malo: todos somos adultos y responsables. Como mucho, sencillamente se tambalearían las buenas costumbres de la universidad»

«Pero podría arriesgarse a perder su plaza» añadió Graham

«Eres un cínico porque ella nunca se ha interesado en ti, eso es todo» dijo divertida Ruby.

«¡No digas tonterías!» dijo él enfadado «Solo digo que si fuera verdad, como todo el mundo parece creerlo, ¿por qué nunca le ha sucedido nada? Quiero decir…Nadie ignora esos rumores si verdaderamente fueran reales, Mills habría tenido problemas, un aviso, no sé…Y como no ha sido así, pienso que es falso, no hay ningún fundamento, ni siquiera estudiantes que lo confirmen»

«Porque tienen miedo de ella y de sus contactos con las altas esferas de la universidad. Pero acuérdate que varios estudiantes, después de su llegada, cambiaron de facultad, incluso de ciudad, y de carrera»

«Eso es casualidad» argumentó Graham

«¡Tú no eres objetivo! ¡Tú quieres tirártela desde que pusiste los pies en Boston!» exclamó Ruby

«¿No sois de aquí?» preguntó Emma para cambiar de tema ya que se estaba haciendo algo incómoda para ella. No es que fuera mojigata, pero odiaba hablar de personas que no estaban delante para defenderse o dar su versión.

«Yo soy de Boston, conocí a Graham en el instituto. Él llegaba procedente de su pueblo perdido en mitad de Oregón. Y, por si te haces la pregunta: sí, salimos juntos, por un largo tiempo, incluso, antes de comprender que nos llevaríamos mejor como amigos que como amantes»

«Oh…»

«Pero no te preocupes, ya lo hemos superado. Hoy, nos llevamos como hermano y hermana. ¿Y tú? Cuéntanos algo de tu historia»

«Oh, ehu…No hay gran cosa que decir…»

«Claro que sí, aterrizas aquí, carne fresca, directamente a tercero de Derecho, no duermes en el campus. ¡Yo creo que, en cambio, hay mucho que decir!»

«…»

«Ruby, eres una pesada…Deja que respire, acaba de llegar y ya quieres saber todo su _curriculum vitae_ …»

Ruby suspiró y Emma apoyó una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro.

«No te preocupes, no me siento ofendida. Soy de un pueblo marginado cerca de Boston. Huérfana, pasé de una familia a otra sin realmente echar raíces. Tampoco nunca estuve pegada al sistema escolar, que abandoné muy pronto. Pero comprendí mi error hace poco tiempo, así que tomé cursos por correspondencia, y heme aquí en mi tercer año. Ya está, lo sabes todo…o casi»

«Genial. Entonces…Eres mayor que nosotros, ¿eh?»

Emma se pellizcó el labio inferior: allí estaba ella que no quería que supieran su edad para no ser una paria.

«Tengo…27 años»

«¡Wow! ¡No los aparentas!» exclamó Ruby «Pero, solo son cuatro más que nosotros…No es un drama. Venga, ¡vamos a brindar!» dijo ella alzando su vaso, seguida de Graham y de una Emma aliviada y cada vez más cómoda.

La mañana siguió su curso y los tres compañeros se quedaron en el bar charlando de todo y de nada cuando una pareja de estudiantes entró y fue acogida por Ruby con los brazos abiertos.

La muchacha era delgada, pequeña, morena, con los cabellos cortos, en cuanto a su compañero, él era alto, rubio, un rostro de ángel.

«Emma, te presento a Mary Margaret, pero la llamamos MM, y a David, su chico. MM, David, os presento a Emma, es nueva, facultad de Derecho»

«Hola» respondieron a la vez mientras Emma los saludó dándoles la mano, mientras se acababa su enésimo zumo de frutas.

«Ahora vuelvo…¡voy a…refrescarme!» dijo ella excusándose mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Al pasar por delante de él, le pregunto a August dónde estaban los servicios antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Apenas hubo acabado cuando escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría y se cerraba con un ruido que la hizo sobresaltarse. Se subió los pantalones, tiró de la cadena antes de abrir la puerta de su cabina y quedarse fija en el sitio al ver la identidad de la persona que acaba de entrar.

Retocándose ligeramente el maquillaje en uno de los espejos, Regina Mills. Emma sintió un escalofrío antes de darse cuenta de que la joven mujer había lanzado una ojeada al espejo para saber quién estaba tras ella. Sin el menor gesto o palabra, Regina continuó con lo que hacía.

Emma, por su parte, se dio una patada mental en el culo para no quedarse ahí parada. ¡Se habría dado de cachetadas por ser tan parada! Carraspeó ante de dirigirse al segundo lavabo y mojarse las manos. Apenas se atrevía a levantar la mirada, contentándose con mirar fijamente sus manos.

¿Quién saldría del lugar en primer lugar? En todo caso, estaba segura de que no se iba a pasar tres horas lavándose las manos…Y cuando finalmente se giró para secárselas, escuchó un roce de tela, y vio a Regina a dos metros de ella, mirándola de arriba abajo. Emma tuvo la impresión de ser un vulgar trozo de carne ante la mirada ávida de un carnívoro, detestaba esa sensación.

Sin una palabra, Regina se acercó, y casi nariz contra nariz, alzó sus manos hasta la camisa que llevaba Emma. Esta estaba totalmente fija en el sitio, la joven mujer delante de ella la impresionaba hasta un punto que no podría imaginarse. Alzada sobre un par de impresionantes tacones, Regina era un poco más alta que ella. Entones sintió que su camisa se movía un poco, ella no se atrevía a hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando Regina desabotonó el primer botón antes de retroceder un paso e inclinar ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Emma sintió la punta de índice de la mujer rozar el incipiente escote.

«Así está mejor»

Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció antes de salir del baño, dejando a Emma totalmente en shock. Solo cuando la puerta golpeó de nuevo se permitió un gesto: dirigió la mano hacia el botón antes de mirarse en el espejo: tenía las mejillas rojas y su pecho se elevaba como si hubiese corrido 1000 metros.

Había que reconocer que, dijeran lo que dijeran de esa mujer, era incuestionable que era bella hasta decir basta, y tan excitante que un sencillo roce de su índice la había excitado como nunca.

Después las palabras de Ruby aparecieron en su mente: la mantis religiosa se deleitaba con los jóvenes estudiantes de hormonas a flor de piel, jugando con ellos para su placer, antes de tirarlos sin vacilación. ¿Era entonces verdad el rumor? ¿Podía Emma "pretender" ser una de sus víctimas?

Esa perspectiva la excitó tanto como la aterrorizó: nunca había jugado a algo parecido antes y hoy, aspiraba a la estabilidad y a algo serio. ¡Sus estudios ante todo! Y por muy tentadora que fuera la perspectiva de acabar en la cama de una mujer tan bella y con tanta clase como Regina Mills, tenía que pensar en ella y en su futuro. Ese tipo de relación no la llevaría a ningún lado y le haría perder su tiempo.

Y una cosa que diferenciaba a Emma de los demás era su edad y su experiencia: estaba lejos de la imagen de esas jóvenes estudiantes queriendo sobresalir, impresionar…Emma ya no necesitaba eso, no necesitaba a los demás, y mucho menos complicarse la vida más de lo que lo estaba.

* * *

Las cosas hubieran podido quedarse ahí y Emma hubiera podido comenzar su primera semana de clases lo más calmadamente posible, pero evidentemente, como todo en su vida, nada era tan sencillo.

Después de los sucesos en el Rabbit Hole, Emma no había dejado de pensar en Regina. No sabía nada de esa mujer a no ser su nombre y su profesión, sin embargo, eso le bastaba para no dejar de tener sus pensamientos centrados en ella.

Emma ya temía la primera clase de Derecho que tendría en su presencia, sería estúpido dejarse desestabilizar por tan poco, Derecho era la materia principal y cuya nota contaba más.

En esa fresca mañana de septiembre, Emma se dirigió hacia el anfiteatro que acogía a más de cincuenta estudiantes, todos demasiado jóvenes. Emma, habiéndose perdido por el camino, llegó justo algunos minutos antes del comienzo de la clase y evidentemente no encontró sitio sino en primera fila, en pleno centro. Protestó interiormente antes de avanzar por los asientos y darse cuenta que estaba justo frente a la mesa del profesor.

Pero a pesar de pensar que llegaba tarde, la señorita Mills se hacía esperar. Cinco…diez…quince minutos de retraso, y ya muchos tenían la esperanza de que no apareciera para poder tener dos horas de descanso extra. Pero cuando algunos ya empezaban a levantarse y bajar los escalones, una puerta se escuchó y todos se quedaron parados, el silencio se hizo inmediatamente.

Unos tacones resonaron en el suelo, señal de un caminar seguro y rápido, y algunos segundos más tarde, Regina Mills hizo su aparición en traje chaqueta azul marino y camisa blanca, cabellos atados en un moño impecable, estaba magnífica. Sin darse cuenta, Emma no dejaba de mirarla.

Regina dejó su pequeño maletín sobre el escritorio, después se giró hacia los alumnos.

«Mi nombre es Regina Mills y soy vuestra profesora de Derecho este año. El Derecho…poco importa por qué habéis elegido esta carrera, comeréis, beberéis, soñareis con el Derecho durante todo este año. No os daré tregua, y creedme, al final del año, me odiareis»

Algunas risas ahogadas se escucharon mientras que Regina esbozaba una mueca.

«Estoy contenta de que esto os haga reír…Mantengamos ese buen humor y sacad una hoja en blanco, por favor. Este año es crucial para ustedes, no nos podemos permitir perder el tiempo. Así que me gustaría ver qué nivel tenéis»

Sacó de su maletín un paquete de hojas y la asistencia gruñó, perdiendo su sonrisa. Regina se acercó entonces a Emma y le tendió las hojas

«Páselas, por favor» Emma obedeció y tomó una hoja pasando el resto a su vecino. Solo concedió una breve mirada a Regina, sintiendo que la de esta estaba constantemente sobre ella.

Una vez el anfiteatro listo, Regina fue a sentarse a su mesa.

«Tienen una hora y media a partir de ahora»

El ruido de las hojas se escuchó antes de que un silencio sepulcral se instalara. Emma se concentró en su hoja, viendo pasar las preguntas bajo sus ojos: algunas le eran desconocidas, otras terriblemente fáciles. De vez en cuando, despegaba sus ojos de la hoja para mirar a Regina: esta tenía un libro en sus manos y, por momentos, también ella despegaba su mirada de la lectura para vigilar a sus estudiantes.

Por breves instantes, sus ojos se cruzaban e, inmediatamente era Emma le que cortaba el contacto volviéndose a hundir en su examen. A veces, podía sentir la mirada de Regina sobre ella, lo que la incitaba a no querer darle la satisfacciones de ser pillada, de ahí que se mantuviera con la cabeza bajada, en su examen, aunque hiciera más de diez minutos que había acabado.

Cuando Emma sintió movimiento frente a ella, no pudo sino levantar la cabeza para ver que Regina se había levantado y que iba y venía, escrutando a sus estudiantes. Se acercó a la primera fila y lanzó un vistazo a las hojas sobre las mesas y se detuvo a la altura de Emma. Esta alzó su mirada y se cruzó con la de Regina, quien le sonrió. Emma sintió sus mejillas al rojo vivo antes de que Regina tendiera su mano hacia la hoja.

«¿Ha acabado?»

«Hm, hm…» balbuceó la joven antes de que Regina cogiera la hoja y volviera a sentarse. Desprovista de algo que hacer, Emma se dedicó a mirar a Regina, más de lo que hubiera querido, era más fuerte que ella: aunque se había dicho que esa mujer no sería sino una fuente de problemas, no podía despegar su mirada de ella. Todo en ella evocaba el misterio y el deseo de saber un poco más.

Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ninguna de las dos cortaba el contacto, prolongándolo hasta la indecencia. Regina parecía cada vez más divertida ante ese juego visual, hasta que miró su reloj y se levantó una vez más.

«Bien. Ya es la hora. Pongan los exámenes en las esquinas»

Algunos gruñidos se escucharon antes de que recogiera los exámenes y volviera a su sitio. Después de haber lanzado una rápida ojeada, alzó la cabeza.

«Bien. La clase ha acabado por hoy. Les sugiero que repasen lo básico para la próxima. Comenzaremos con lo serio cuando tengan el nivel para ello»

Tras eso, cogió las hojas, su maletín y desapareció…Así. Sin un adiós, sin una mirada, dejando a los estudiantes completamente desorientados. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el primer estudiante se atreviera a dejar el anfiteatro, seguido por otros muchos.

Emma, por su parte, se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente la mesa vacía e imaginaba que si cada clase se convertía en una batalla como esa, tendría trabajo por delante.

Cuando salió del aula, recibió un SMS de Ruby _«¿En el Rabbit Hole en diez minutos?_ » Emma sonrió antes de ponerse a caminar mientras le contestaba. Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, lo esperado sucedió: chocó violentamente con alguien, provocando que su teléfono cayera haciendo un ruido metálico, mientras que la otra persona hacía volar un manojo de hojas, que acabaron desperdigadas por el suelo.

«¡Wow, lo siento!»

«En efecto, puede sentirlo»

Emma se quedó paralizada: esa voz, esa ropa…Oh, no, no puede ser verdad, ¿o sí?

«¿Se…señorita Mills?»

«¡Quién otra!» soltó ella, irritada mientras se arrodillaba para recoger las hojas, ayudada segundos después por Emma.

«Lo siento, no estaba mirando…»

«Lógicamente, ¿señorita?»

«Swan…Emma Swan» en ese momento, Regina alzó su rostro y frunció el ceño, su expresión irritada rápidamente se transformó en una divertida «Yo…estoy en su clase…tercer año»

«Lo sé» dijo ella solamente mientras recogía las hojas y después se levantaba seguida de Emma. Un pesado silencio se hizo entre las dos, Regina miraba intensamente a Emma como si la desnudara con la mirada, esta última carraspeó.

«Bien…Yo…¡qué tenga un buen día, señorita Mills!»

«Buen día, señorita Swan» cuando se cruzaban para seguir su camino, Regina la llamó «¡Oh, señorita Swan!»

«¿Sí?»

«Bonita blusa…» dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de marcharse, dejando una Emma estupefacta en mitad del pasillo. Pero, ¿a qué estaba jugando? ¿De verdad iba a hacer eso todo el año? ¿O solo hasta que ella sucumbiera? Si era un juego, no tenía intención de jugar…O quizás…¡No! Ni hablar, no estaba ahí para eso.

Y sin embargo, mientras se encaminaba hacia el bar, Emma no pudo sacarse la sonrisa de sus labios.


	3. El gato y el ratón

**El gato y el ratón**

Era innegable que Emma ya se había adaptado al sitio como a las clases y a los alumnos. Formaba con Ruby, Graham, MM y David un pequeño grupo simpático que salía de vez en cuando, y se encontraba en las horas libres en el Rabbit Hole.

Las clases ya habían comenzado desde hacía tres semanas y Emma ya había cogido un ritmo que le iba bastante bien.

Pero en toda esa estabilidad, había algo que cambiaba día a día: su relación con Regina. En fin…Relación…Era más bien una extraña interacción lo que se había instalado entre ellas: durante las clases, todo era juego de miradas y tímidas sonrisas. En el exterior, a excepción de en los pasillos de la facultad, parecía que Regina Mills no existía en absoluto.

Una vez Emma decidió seguirla después de las clases, pero siempre, se detenía en el parking donde la bella desaparecía en su Mercedes. No sabía por qué, pero sus pensamientos solo estaban puestos en esa bella morena.

¿Era esa acaso la maniobra de Regina? ¿Invadir la mente de los jóvenes para que no pensaran y juraran sino en ella y por ella? Si era el caso, entonces debía reconocer que era eficaz. Pero sin embargo, era evidente que ella no intentaría nada, porque era su profesora y ella no era tan crédula como esos jóvenes estudiantes ávidos de querer hacerse notar.

«Hey, la Tierrra llamando a Emma»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Te has quedado dormida o qué?» dijo Ruby tirándole una bola de papel a la cara.

«Un poco…Tengo un examen de Derecho, estoy en ello, y me cuesta»

«Mills también tiene el don de estresar»

«Es…exigente, pero es la materia la que lo precisa»

«Le das excusas…Es el principio del fin» dijo divertida

«¿Qué tontería estás diciendo ahora? ¿Qué principio y qué fin?»

«Así funciona la Mills: se mete en tu cerebro, como un cancioncilla repetitiva, y cuando piensas que has logrado escaparte, te muerde como una serpiente»

«¿Una serpiente? Creía que era una mantis religiosa» dijo irónicamente Emma.

«La mantis viene después…Cuando ha elegido su presa y se la lleva a su madriguera…Juega con ella, le succiona hasta la menor gota de vitalidad antes de tirarla sin vergüenza alguna. ¡Una verdadera súcubo esa tía!

«Rubs, no te entiendo…Más te escucho y más me pregunto cómo aún no has estado en su cama…»

«Si solo fuera por mí, ya hubiera estado dentro desde hace mucho tiempo…Es Regina la que elige a sus pretendientes, sino sería demasiado fácil»

«¿Conoces a alguno de los "dichosos" elegidos?»

«Conozco a uno, sí, y tú también»

«¿De verdad?»

Sin decir más, ella lanzó una mirada tras Emma que tuvo que darse la vuelta para ver a quién señalaba. Y cuando vio a la persona en cuestión, soltó una exclamación de estupor.

«¿Hablas…en serio?»

«¡Sí!» dijo Ruby entre sorbo y sorbo de Coca-cola «¿Asombrada, eh?»

«Pero, ¿pensaba que solo escogía estudiantes?» dijo con un tono suspicaz Emma

«Y así es. Ante de tener el bar, August era estudiante aquí, hace tres años. Estaba en el último año cuando yo llegué. Fue él quien me dijo que se había acostado con ella»

«Otra vez con los diretes…»

«No, no, no, yo lo vi, créeme. Los sorprendí a punto de liarse en las duchas. Debía ser un aquí te pillo aquí te mato, porque estaban vestidos, ella tenía la falda apenas levantada»

Emma estaba sorprendida ante las crudas palabras de Ruby, pero, sin embargo, se imaginaba muy bien la escena.

«En tu opinión…¿Por qué hace ella eso? Acostarse con estudiantes, quiero decir»

«No lo sé, y en mi opinión, a todos les da igual. Algunos no esperan sino ser elegidos por ella»

Ahí Emma finalmente comprendió. Comprendió que la diferencia con los otros estudiantes residía en la superficialidad de la relación que Regina mantenía con sus pretendientes. Ninguno parecía querer comprenderla, conocerla lo suficiente para intentar explicar su actitud, y esa era la diferencia con ella.

Si Emma quería avanzar ese año, debía pasar ese obstáculo que era Regina, y si eso pasaba por un acercamiento para entenderla mejor, entonces eso haría.

«¿Augusto estuvo mucho tiempo con ella?»

«Él me dijo que se habían acostado algunas veces durante el curso…Pero sin comedera de tarro, solo sexo. Y cuando dejó la facultad, nunca más le dio cuentas. Ahora, trabaja aquí, se cruzan a menudo y es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos»

«¿Todo el mundo sabe que se acostaron?»

«No. Solo yo, y ahora tú»

«¿Y no le importa que hables de su vida sexual?»

«Para él es agua pasada, como para ella»

«…»

«Tú...¡Tú estás pillada!» le soltó Ruby señalándola con un dedo

«¿Yo? No, tengo otras cosas en las que pensar…»

«Ella no te deja indiferente»

«Es muy guapa, eso seguro, pero en absoluto entra en mis planes, no este año. Tengo que concentrarme en mi título»

«¿Por qué parece ser tan importante para ti? Quiero decir, todos queremos acabar nuestros estudios y tener nuestros títulos, pero cuando te escucho, es como si te jugaras la vida y un fracaso fuera imposible»

«He sacrificado no poco en mi vida…Hoy, tengo la ocasión de hacer las cosas correctamente. Y no pretendo que una anodina historia de sexo me perturbe»

«Ya…bueno, pero por mucho que digas…ella te gusta» dijo divertida otra vez

Como toda respuesta, Emma se encogió de hombros y reviró los ojos. Para ella estaba claro: ¡nada la apartaría de sus objetivos!

* * *

Pero eso era sin contar con la perversidad y la tenacidad de Regina Mills. Ruby tenía razón: cuando ella tenía alguien en la mira, no soltaba la presa. Y sobre todos los de tercero, tenía que ser en Emma sobre la que pusiera sus ojos, para condena de esta, y no es que no sintiera algo de orgullo, sino que tenía miedo de que, al final, la bella morena lograra su fin.

Y otra vez durante una de las clases de Regina el juego se hizo un poco más intenso. Como de costumbre, Emma se sentó delante, frente a la mesa del profesor y como de costumbre, miraba fijamente esa mesa hasta que Regina hiciera su entrada elegante y distinguida.

Durante la clase, no era extraño que Regina se paseara por los pupitres, parándose de vez en cuando al lado de Emma, lanzándole particulares miradas a las que Emma respondía parcialmente.

Fuera de clase, Emma casi no veía a Regina y tampoco era extraño que la bella rubia pensara a menudo en ella. No era como si invadiera contantemente sus pensamientos, pero tenía que confesar que, más allá de la atracción física, era la curiosidad lo que empujaba a Emma a jugar a ese juego de Regina.

Todo no era sino un sugestivo juego y, al final, no pasaba absolutamente nada entre ellas a no ser algunas sonrisas y algunas miradas. Hasta ese día en que, demasiada subyugada por su conversación con Ruby en el bar, no vio que el tiempo pasaba y se le escapó una hora de clase.

Pensando haber pasado desapercibida, entró a la hora siguiente, y se encontró que una secretaria apareció en mitad de la clase para darle una citación a Emma. Esta esperó al final de la clase para dirigirse al despacho de la señorita Mills, como indicaba el papel.

La secretaria anunció por teléfono a Emma y unos segundos más tarde, la invitó a entrar en el despacho, la señorita Mills la estaba esperando.

La tensión era palpable: Emma no sabía que Regina, además de su profesora de Derecho, era su Directora. Entonces, entró, conteniendo la respiración.

«¿Señorita Mills?»

«Entre y cierre la puerta tras usted»

Emma obedeció y se quedó de pie, quieta e intimidada. No obstante, Regina Mills no debía ser mucho mayor que ella, sin embargo, en ese contexto, tenía la impresión de tener al Presidente de los Estados Unidos delante de ella.

Regina tenía los ojos puestos en la pantalla y cuando se dignó a alzar la cabeza, se quitó sus gafas. Emma nunca se había dado cuando de que usara gafas…quizás porque en clase nunca se las ponía. Eso le daba un aire mucho más autoritario.

«Siéntese» Una vez más, sin decir palabra, Emma se plegó a su voluntad «Señorita Swan, ¿cree usted que sus facilidades en clase le dan ciertos privilegios?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Me espanta tener que repetir las cosas» soltó en un tono seco

«Nunca he creído tener privilegios, así como no creo tampoco tener facilidades con las clases»

Regina abrió entonces una carpeta, que Emma supuso que era la suya.

«Hm…sin embargo, sus notas de comienzo de semestre prueban lo contrario. Pasó muy por encima de la media en toda las materias»

«Eso no quiere decir que tenga facilidades, sino que trabajo duro para que piensen que es así» respondió la bella rubia con aplomo.

Divertida por su contestación, Regina esbozó una sonrisa diabólica que estremeció a Emma. Ella se levantó y rodeó su mesa para sentarse por delante, las piernas cruzadas, justo delante de Emma, ofreciéndole a su vista una par de piernas estilizadas y perfectamente esculpidas.

«¿Su excusa para haber faltado a clase de sociología?»

«Yo…no tengo»

Regina frunció el ceño, asombrada.

«Le concedo el mérito de ser franca. Otros habrían salido con falsas excusas…»

«Yo no soy "los otros"…» gruñó ella

«Ya lo veo…» dijo divertida Regina

Ese pequeño juego empezaba a pesarle a Emma que estaba cansada de parecerse a un títere en manos de la bella morena.

«Bien, entonces, ¿cuál será mi sanción?» dijo ella visiblemente irritada.

Regina entonces se incorporó y con una gran sonrisa, se inclinó hacia la rubia.

«Créame, lo sabrá muy pronto» le murmuró al oído.

Pero lejos de dejarse impresionar, Emma se le enfrentó.

«¿Qué se cree?»

«En realidad no está en posición de decir nada, señorita Swan»

«Y usted está sobrepasando sus límites. ¡Yo no soy una joven estudiante fácilmente impresionable!»

Emma entonces se crispó, ella misma sorprendida por su tono, rozando casi la agresión. Regina frunció el ceño, medio divertida, medio sorprendida, antes de volver a rodear su mesa.

«Una hora de castigo esta tarde»

«¿En serio? ¿Por UNA clase?»

«Señorita Swan, poco importa de dónde viene, pero aquí, en Boston, en tercer año de Derecho, no nos podemos permitir ser permisivos. El rigor es nuestro credo y debemos un respeto a las reglas. Faltar a una clase por un motivo no justificado es una falta que debe ser castigada»

«…»

«Bien, vuelva a clase» le tendió un papel rosado donde estaba anotada su hora de castigo de esa tarde. Emma se levantó y suspirando cogió el papel con un ademán seco. Lanzó una ojeada antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Se detuvo un momento, y después se giró para batirse en retirada. Y cuando se disponía a salir.

«Señorita Swan, le tengo echado el ojo»

Evidentemente, Emma sabía que esa advertencia venía con doble sentido, pero se abstuvo de cualquier comentario. Se conformó con esbozar un educado gesto antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Oscilaba entre cólera y…No, no oscilaba entre nada, ¡estaba totalmente encolerizada! Esta mujer era una depredadora que parecía obtenerlo todo sin que le mostraran resistencia. Y cuando encontraba una presa que se le resistía, ¿le hacía vivir un infierno? ¿Ese era el acuerdo? ¿Su año se basaría entonces en decir Amén a todos los caprichos de la señorita Mills por miedo a las represalias?

Ni hablar de dejarse mangonear de esa manera, a riesgo de tener horas de castigo. Si Regina Mills de verdad quería conquistar a Emma, entonces tendría que usar mucho más que una autoridad mal entendida. Emma estaba convencida de que esa mujer escondía mucho más de lo que dejaba aparentar, incluida cierta vulnerabilidad que ocultaba tras su lado estricto y controlador.

Al caer la tarde, Emma se dirigió, como estaba convenido, a su hora de castigo, durante la que no hizo gran cosa a no ser profundizar sus conocimientos de origami haciendo una rana casi perfecta. Durante esa hora, recibió varios mensajes de Ruby antes de ser liberada y encontrarse con la incendiaria morena y Graham.

«Bah, ¿entonces?»

«¡Me ha puesto una hora de castigo!» dijo furibunda Emma

«¿En serio? Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque falté a una clase, ¡UNA clase!»

«Sí, un poco exagerado…Hm, en mi opinión, le gustas y como te resistes, intenta hacer que te derrumbes. ¡Podría ser hasta romántico sino no fuera también un plan retorcido!»

«¿Romántico? ¿Romántico? ¡Esa mujer tiene un serio problema de ego! ¡No soporta ni el fracaso, ni el rechazo! Si cree que voy a dejar que me trate así, entonces su plan está abocado al fracaso»

«No te enfades. Solo tienes que mantenerte invisible, acabará por cansarse y cambiará de presa de aquí a Halloween»

Pero la verdad era…¿Quería ella realmente que Regina se desinteresara de ella y que volara hacia otro lado? Esa mujer la intrigaba, quería saber lo que se escondía tras esa muralla que se había construido con los años.

«Bueno, ¿vienes al Rabbit Hole?»

«No, me voy a ir, lo siento. Estoy cansada»

«Ok»

Los dos compañeros entonces dejaron a Emma en el parking en el que estaba aparcado su escarabajo amarillo, y cuando se disponía a subir, un Mercerdes negro, que conocía muy bien, se detuvo a su lado.

«Señorita Swan»

«Señorita Mills»

«¿Me concedería cinco minutos?»

«No, lo siento, ya voy con retraso»

«Esté en mi despacho mañana a las nueve» dijo ella secamente antes de arrancar disparada ante la estupefacta mirada de Emma. Definitivamente, esa mujer tenía un verdadero problema con el rechazo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Emma esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Regina a su despacho sentada en un banco de madera al lado de su puerta. Miraba su teléfono cuando un par de tacones resonó por el pasillo. Instantáneamente, alzó la mirada para ver a Regina entrar de improviso en la secretaria.

No concedió sino una rápida mirada a su secretaría, antes de abrir su puerta e invitar a Emma a seguirla. Esta última se sentó antes incluso de que Regina se lo pidiera. Regina se sentó tras su mesa y encendió su ordenador.

«Señorita Swan…Señorita Emma Swan, 27 años, proveniente del sistema de adopción desde su nacimiento. Abandonada y llevada de familia en familia. Cambió siete veces de familia antes de acabar en casa de los Stone. Prefirió mantener el apellido Swan que se le puso cuando fue encontrada. Abandonó la universidad hace unos años, pasando de pequeños trabajos en pequeños trabajos antes de volver a la universidad para terminar sus estudios»

Había hablado como si recitara mecánicamente un texto. Una vez hecho, se quitó sus gafas y miró a Emma.

«Wow. ¿Debía impresionarme?»

«Solo quería poner las cosas en su sitio»

«¿Qué cosas? ¿Y si hablamos un poco de usted también en ese mismo tono?»

Regina dejó escapar una ligera risa que Emma nunca antes había escuchado y, tenía que confesarlo, le gustaba mucho.

«Señorita Swan, usted me gusta»

«¿De verdad?» dijo divertida Emma que no creía que Regina pudiera ser tan directa.

«De verdad. Es usted…interesante»

«Quiere decir: ¿diferente a esas niñitas a las que seduce por aquí?»

«¿Que seduzco? ¿Quién dice eso?»

«Oh, ya sabe, rumores…»

«No presto ninguna atención a los rumores…»

«Debería, son muy instructivos»

«¿Y qué dicen?»

Entonces, Regina se levantó y como el día anterior, se colocó delante de Emma, medio sentada en el borde de su mesa, dejando a la vista de Emma sus piernas.

«Que usted es una mantis religiosa»

«Vaya»

«Que se deleita con sus jóvenes presas antes de tíralas como mierda»

«No es muy halagador como imagen»

«Eso seguro…»

«¿Piensa usted que soy capaz de eso? ¿Que soy capaz de abusar de la credulidad de los estudiantes? ¿Que me puedo acostar con ellos para mi placer?»

«No lo sé. Probablemente»

Regina se acercó y se agachó para murmurarle al oído.

«Tendría usted razón»

Eso hizo estremecer a Emma hasta lo más profundo de su médula. Cerró brevemente los ojos.

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Por qué, qué?»

«¿Por qué hacer eso? ¿Acostarse con estudiantes? ¿Tirarlos para coger a otros después? ¿Qué le aporta eso?»

«Nada a excepción de cierto placer carnal»

Emma entonces se paralizó: Regina no estaba nada avergonzada de lo que hacía…Apenas era concebible que con tales rumores y tal seguridad nunca hubiera tenido ningún problema.

«¿Por qué estoy aquí?»

«Porque yo lo quiero. Y sepa que lo que yo quiero, señorita Swan, lo obtengo»

Emma dejó escapar una divertida exclamación

«¿De verdad? ¿Y qué? ¿Piensa violarme sobre esa mesa si me niego a ceder?»

«No seamos tan directas»

«Lo siento, pero…no me parezco en nada a esos jóvenes de los que abusa para "su placer". Sepa, señorita Mills, que ya he cometido errores en mi vida que me han costado muy caro, y que me tendrían que pagar mucho para que hoy en día volviera a hacerlo»

«…»

Entonces, Emma se levantó, cogió su bolso y, antes de salir del despacho, se dio la vuelta.

«Pero tiene suerte, me intriga tanto como yo a usted. No he terminado con usted, señorita Mills» dijo irónicamente como un eco a lo que Regina le había dicho el día anterior.

Una vez sola, Regina se pellizco el labio inferior: había conocidos a estudiantes, chicos y chicas, pero pocos habían suscitado su interés como esa señorita Swan. La intrigaba porque era diferente, testaruda, segura de sí misma, cerrada…

Sí, las cosas corrían el riesgo de caldearse, pero…¿No era lo que buscaba? ¿Algo de dificultad para aderezar el juego?

* * *

Los días pasaron y el juego entre Emma y Regina tomó un nuevo rumbo cuando una mañana, Emma se encontró a Regina aparcando no lejos de ella. La bella rubia esperó a que saliera del coche.

«Señorita Mills»

«Señorita Swan. Es muy madrugadora»

«Tenía ganas esta mañana»

Caminaron, lado a lado, sin decir palabra hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, la que utilizaban los profesores.

«Bien, que tenga un buen día, señorita Mills»

«¿Señorita Swan?»

«¿Hm?»

Regina se acercó a ella.

«Hasta ahora»

Retrocedió y despareció tras la puerta, dejando a una Emma sorprendida, pero contenta.

Y ese hecho se confirmó tres horas más tarde. Cuando Emma se disponía a reunirse con Ruby y Graham, recibió un mensaje que sencillamente decía _«En mi despacho ahora»_ Sabía muy bien de quién se trataba y no se sorprendía ante el hecho de que Regina pudiera tener su número.

Y como lo ordenaba Regina, Emma se presentó enseguida en su despacho, esquivando a la secretaria para entrar directamente sin llamar, sorprendiendo a Regina mientras leía algo en su ordenador.

«Señorita Swan, me atrevería a creer que tiene la bastante educación para al menos llamar antes de entrar»

«¿Quería verme?» dijo traviesa, agitando su teléfono

«Siéntese»

«¿De qué se trata?»

«He dicho: siéntese»

Emma obedeció, y en cuanto estuvo sentada, Regina se levantó

«No tengo por costumbre que me rechacen, que lo sepa. Solo le concedo atención porque me distrae»

«¿Debo estar…halagada?»

«Señorita Swan, que queden claras las cosas: este pequeño juego, por muy divertido que sea, no debe hacerle pensar que entre usted y yo podría haber algo más que un sencillo…juego precisamente»

«¿Quiere decir: sexo sin compromiso?»

«Exacto. Generalmente no tengo costumbre de explicitarlo…»

«Usted los elige, se los tira y adiós muy buenas» dijo Emma como si repitiera una lección.

«Sí, en cierta manera»

«Pero no será así conmigo, se lo aseguro» sonrió Emma

«¿Lo cree así? ¿Cree que es lo que yo busco, señorita Swan? ¿Una relación estable y duradera?»

«¿Por qué no? Usted es una hermosa mujer, culta y rica. ¿Qué hombre, o mujer, no querría estar con usted? Me pregunto qué ha pasado para que actúe de esa manera…»

En ese momento, Regina perdió su sonrisa y se acercó de forma felina a Emma.

«Si tenía pensado psicoanalizarme, querida, siga su camino. No necesito ni un psicólogo ni otra consciencia»

«Y yo, no necesito un polvo. Si me quiere, tendrá que aplicarse»

«¿Cree que es tan especial para que yo haga un esfuerzo? Solo tengo que dar un chasquido de dedos para tener a cualquiera a mis pies…y en mi cama»

«¡Me alegro por usted! Entonces, no pierda tiempo conmigo, porque se lo he dicho: el chantaje o la fuerza no funcionarán conmigo. Pienso sacar mi curso, esté usted o no»

Regina entrecerró los ojos, como para intentar leer en Emma, antes de retroceder y apoyarse en la mesa.

«Definitivamente, este año será muy interesante»

Entonces, Emma se levantó y se pegó a Regina.

«Como usted diga. Ahora, discúlpeme, tengo cosas que hacer»

Y antes de separarse de ella, la besó dulcemente en la mejilla para después dirigirse a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, giró la cabeza.

«Por cierto, bonita blusa» y desapareció dejando a Regina medio perpleja, medio encolerizada.

Volvió a sentarse en su mesa y, lejos de querer continuar con su trabajo, su mente viajaba hacia la bella rubia. Pocos estudiantes, incluso nadie de su misma condición, le habían suscitado tanto interés. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Sería sencillo pasar a otra cosa, elegir una nueva presa como le decía Emma, pero, sin embargo, no sabía por qué, la joven la intrigaba. Su diferencia de edad con respecto a los demás, su arrogancia y se seguridad definitivamente, y su físico también era un punto a su favor.

Sí, estaba segura de que, de una manera u otra, Emma Swan acabaría en su cama.

* * *

Octubre ya había comenzado hacía algunos días y pronto el único tema de conversación que los estudiantes tendrían serían las próximas vacaciones de Halloween.

«Yo lo celebro como cada año con mi abuela»

«¿Tu abuela?» dijo asombrada Emma mientras bebía su coca en el Rabbit Hola como todos los mediodías

«En serio, mi abuela se suelta la melena, nada que ver con las abuelitas que tejen en zapatillas rodeadas de 10 gatos»

«Lo confirmo, su abuela es lo más» dijo Graham

«Ok y entonces, ¿qué hacéis en Halloween?»

«Mi abuela tiene una cafetería en donde vivimos cuando no estoy en el campus»

«¿Y dónde es eso?»

«Storybrooke»

«¿En serio? ¿Storybrooke?»

«En Maine, sí. Pequeño pueblo acogedor que no destaca por sus edificios, pero tranquilo. Decora su cafetería, nos disfrazamos, vamos a tocar a las puertas y hacemos una fiesta. Si no tienes nada previsto, puedes venirte»

«Oh, no lo sé…Tengo que mirar mi disponibilidad»

«¿Tu disponibilidad? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres una famosa? ¿Nos ocultas algo, tal vez?»

«No, no, solo que…»

«¡No pensabas hacer nada, confiesa!»

«No, no lo había pensado…»

«¡Entonces, hecho! ¡Iremos a mi casa a divertirnos!»

Emma sonrió forzadamente…Tenía que arreglar la situación y rápido.

«Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo va entre la señorita "los meto a todos en mi cama" y tú?»

«¿La señorita Mills?»

«Claro. ¿Aún te gusta, no? Creo que ya has ido un par de veces a su despacho»

«Es…complicado»

«Sí, me lo imagino…Además, con una mujer como esa, yo nunca tendría realmente confianza. Quiero decir…en fin, sabes lo que digo»

«Ya veo, pero tranquilízate, no hay nada entre ella y yo, y no creo que vaya a pasar»

«¡Amén!»

Los tres brindaron antes de volver a clase. Y cuando se disponía a entrar en su clase de ciencias, recibió un mensaje de Regina _«cita en el parking»_ a lo que Emma respondió « _Tengo clase_ ». Algunos segundos más tarde, recibió una respuesta « _Le haré un parte de ausencia»_

Emma suspiró: si comenzaba el curso faltando a clase cada vez que se le antojara a Regina, no pasaría. Pero al pensar en darle plantón a la bella morena, se estremeció: las consecuencias podrían ser lamentables.

Así que decidió acudir y se encontró a Regina apoyada en su coche.

«¿Esta cosa camina?» dijo divertida

«¿Por qué? ¿Quiere que la lleve a algún lado?»

«En primer lugar, si por alguna razón tuviéramos que ir juntas a algún lado, señorita Swan, definitivamente no sería en este amasijo de hierro, y por otro lado…prefiero conducir yo»

«Vaya sorpresa…» dijo ella revirando los ojos «¿Por qué ha querido verme ahora y ahora?»

«No tengo por qué aguantar sus sarcasmos…Deje de querer encontrarle una explicación a todo. El sexo, a veces, no es sino sexo»

«A veces sí, pero para usted sé que hay algo más, y lo descubriré. Cuando sea el momento, podrá hincarme el diente como lo desee y donde lo desee»

«¿Es un chantaje?»

«¿Chantaje? ¿Yo? Nah, en absoluto. Simplemente deseo conocer mejor a la persona que me tira los tejos»

«¿Qué yo le tiro los tejos? ¿Así lo cree?»

«¡Pues claro! Es usted la que me envía mensajes, la que se acerca a mí…Yo lo noto, se está debilitando porque yo me resisto cuando nunca ha tenido que esperar entre el momento en que elige a su presa y se acuesta con ella. Pero yo…Yo estoy aquí, frente a usted, sin tocarla, sin suplicarle para que me haga el amor…Y eso la saca de sus casillas. Yo me alegro porque sé que puedo pasar por encima de eso. Pero usted…no piensa sino en ello. Y me gusta creer que invado sus pensamientos día y noche»

Y después de una orgullosa sonrisa, se marchó, dejando a Regina rumiar su frustración, porque, ella lo sabía, todo lo que había dicho era verdad: no ver a Emma sino en clase o por los pasillos suscitaba su curiosidad, pero también y sobre todo, su frustración.

Sin embargo, Emma había anunciado claramente que deseaba conocerla más, pero si fuera así, si supiera más de ella, sobre lo que había hecho, la perdería. Así que debería alejarse, pero era más fuerte que ella: sin saber por qué razón, Emma Swan la atraía. Y si eso conllevaba el riesgo de desvelarse, el juego no valía la pena.


	4. Primer beso

**Primer beso**

Todo comenzó por un sencillo mensaje. Y si Emma hubiera sabido lo que esa respuesta implicaría, se lo habría pensado dos veces.

« _Esta tarde en mi casa_ …»

« _Esta tarde no puedo» respondió ella rápidamente_

 _«¿Por qué?»_

« _Estoy ocupada. Pero puedo pasar después de las clase, pero no mucho tiempo_ »

Regina, realmente, no tenía por costumbre dejarse dictar las cosas de esa manera. Era casi improbable que se dejara mangonear así. Pero, sin embargo, no dijo nada…Porque algo en Emma la atraía mucho más de lo que ella podía creer.

« _Muy bien_ »

 _«¿Su dirección?»_

 _«Solo tendrá que seguirme»_

Emma entonces sonrió: Regina tenía que mantener algo de control. Ella no sabía qué esperarse al ir a su casa, pero quizá podría rasgar un poco el velo de misterio que rodeaba a la bella morena. Era ahora o nunca.

Pero, ¿qué le daba ahora a ella para invitarla a su casa? Esa señorita Swan parecía una curiosa profesional…Llevarla a su universo era arriesgado, pero era el único modo para amansarla y enseñarle que ella también hacía esfuerzos.

* * *

Emma solo tenía en la cabeza su cita con Regina de esa tarde. Evidentemente, sabía que incluso retrasándose algunos minutos, Regina la esperaría, porque lo necesitaba.

Pero Emma tenía preguntas mucho más éticas en la cabeza: ella, que no quería hacer locuras en ese año crucial, hela ahí en medio de una naciente y complicada relación. Todo iba algo rápido para ella. No conocía a Regina sino hacía apenas un mes y ya se planteaba algo con ella.

Nunca se habría planteado mantener una relación ese año, mucho menos con uno de sus profesores. Pero, inexplicablemente, se sentía atraída por esa mujer que, sin embargo, lo tenía todo para tirarla hacia atrás.

Cuando llegó al parking, se sintió feliz al ver que Regina estaba allí, apoyada en su propio coche, con los brazos cruzados.

«Me ha esperado»

«Estaba a punto de marcharme»

«Por supuesto» sonrió ella antes de subir a su coche «La sigo»

No tuvo que hacer muchos kilómetros antes de llegar a un inmenso inmueble. Se detuvo al lado de Regina.

«Wow, impresionante»

«Venga»

Emma siguió, en silencio, a la bella morena por el hall antes de entrar en el ascensor, todo aún en un completo silencio. La tensión era palpable entre las dos jóvenes y ninguna se atrevía a mirar a la otra a los ojos. Al cabo de interminables segundos, las puertas se abrieron y Regina condujo a Emma hasta el número 46. Ella abrió la puerta y apareció un apartamento de lo más clásico, incluso frío, cosa que no asombró a Emma, que no veía personalización en el sitio: nada de fotos, nada de colores cálidos, nada de decoración. Parecía uno estar en un apartamento de muestra, como aquellos que se ven en las revistas de decoración de interiores.

«Simpático» dijo ella dejándose caer en el sofá ante la mirada perpleja de Regina.

«¿Una copa?»

«Nada de alcohol, gracias»

«Sidra, quizás, no tengo nada menos alcohólico»

«Va por la sidra»

Regina se ausentó algunos segundos, lo que le bastó a Emma para recorrer la estancia con la mirada: estaba decepcionada, pero no tendría que haberse esperado otra cosa de parte de Regina Mills.

«Tenga» dijo ella tendiéndole el vaso mientras se sentaba a su lado.

«Gracias. Entonces, dígame, señorita Mills…»

«¿Decir qué?»

«¿Cómo una mujer tan atractiva y que lo tiene todo hace ese tipo de cosas con sus estudiantes?»

«Ya se lo he dicho y repetido: exclusivamente por placer»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Se levantó una buena mañana diciéndose " _Vaya, y si uso mi trabajo para obtener carne fresca"?_ ¿De verdad?»

«A veces no hay explicaciones que valgan»

«Yo creo que sí»

Regina suspiró antes de dejar su vaso sobre la mesa y coger en sus manos el de Emma.

«No la he traído aquí para charlar» dijo ella mientras empujaba a Emma para que se echara sobre el sofá.

«¡Hey, hey, un minuto!» pero ella no pudo decir nada cuando el peso del cuerpo de Regina sobre ella la impidió moverse «No he venido para esto»

«No sea idiota. Aceptar venir a mi casa para mí solo significa una cosa»

Ella no estaba equivocada, pero Emma estaba bien decidida a no dejarse mangonear. Con un hábil movimiento de cadera, empujó a Regina hacia un lado, casi haciéndola caer del sofá, antes de ponerse encima, a riesgo de intensos dolores musculares. Ahora arriba, miraba, incrédula, a Regina.

«Tengo por costumbre estar encima»

«Va a tener que perder sus costumbres conmigo, señorita Mills»

Con sus puños firmemente agarrados, Regina era incapaz de moverse. En ese momento preciso, Emma pensaba que sería sencillo dejarse ir y besarla, hacerle el amor sobre ese sofá…Pero sabía lo que vendría y no quería eso. Así que, con gran esfuerzo, se incorporó, dejando a Regina con las ganas.

«Pero…»

«Lo siento, ha sido un error»

«¡Señorita Swan!»

«Aún no ha comprendido…»

Cogió su bolso y su chaqueta antes de abrir la puerta. Pero, Regina, en pocos segundos, saltó del sofá y la atrapó por las caderas para que se diera la vuelta. De espaldas a la puerta, estaban nariz contra nariz.

«No se vaya»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque yo…porque…»

Emma, entonces, sonrió y le acarició la mejilla

«Es usted tan mona cuando se siente turbada»

Y sin poder controlarlo, Regina sintió cómo sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Puso un poco de distancias entre ellas antes de que fuera la propia Emma quien cerrara esos centímetros con un casto, pero tierno beso en sus labios. Maquinalmente, ambas pusieron sus manos en las caderas de la otra, y el beso se profundizó subrepticiamente.

Algunos gemidos escaparon de sus labios antes que de Emma se alejara. Sonrió al ver los ojos cerrados de Regina, que parecía saborear su pintalabios de olor a frutas. Cuando abrió los ojos, Regina no pudo evitar degustarlos de nuevo en un beso más intenso. Pronto sus manos tomaron carrera, y vagabundearon de una curva a otra, rozando la decencia cada vez. Pero como una señal, Emma se apartó de la bella morena y le murmuró

«Hasta el lunes, señorita Mills» antes de desaparecer y dejar a un Regina más que frustrada tras la puerta. Esta última se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, rozando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Jamás olvidaría ese gusto a manzana.

* * *

Jamás olvidaría esos labios, jamás. No había podido resistir mucho tiempo, a pesar de sus prerrogativas. Pero sus labios la llamaban y no se sintió desilusionada. Se presagiaban buenas cosas para el futuro si el resto estaba a la altura de sus besos: dulces, tiernos y deliciosos.

Cerró los ojos un momento, al volante de su coche. La tentación de volver y dejarse arrastrar era fuerte, pero debía resistir, pues lo que entreveía en esa mujer era mucho más que una mantis religiosa, era una mujer que deseaba probar algo y ganar ese desafío.

Algunos segundos más tarde, recibió un mensaje que leyó con prisa, una sonrisa en sus labios.

 _«Señorita Swan, está jugando con fuego»_

Ella no respondió nada, sonriendo ampliamente.

Después otro mensaje

 _«Mañana por la tarde, a las seis en mi casa»_

Pero Emma frunció el ceño y le respondió negativamente. Después, ningún otro mensaje. Emma se pellizcó el labio inferior: ¿tendría que haber aceptado? Pero ella no podía ausentarse por la tarde, así que ningún remordimiento. Pero pronto, si las cosas se volvían más serias entre ellas, tendría que decirle por qué.

* * *

Era sábado. Y aunque Ruby había insistido mucho para que Emma pasara la tarde del viernes con ellos, ella, educadamente, se había excusado, no sin antes aceptar otro compromiso: una copa con los amigos el sábado a media tarde.

Después de haber tomado algunas disposiciones, aceptó y con toda confianza se dirigió al Rabbit hole. Jamás pensó que esa decisión acarrearía tales consecuencias.

«¡Hola, belleza!»

«Hola»

«Ven a sentarte» alrededor de la mesa: MM y David, Graham y Ruby, pero también una chica que Emma nunca había visto «Em, te presento a Belle. Belle, ella es de quien te hablaba»

«Hola»

«Hola, ¿cómo que _la de quien tú hablabas_?»

«No te preocupes, cosas buenas, prometido. Solo le decía que eras la afortunada que está en la mira de la señorita Mills este año»

«No digas tonterías» se irritó Emma que se esforzaba para que eso no se divulgara.

«No pasa nada, tienes su atención, afortunada»

Emma cortó en seco la conversación ofreciendo un Mojito. La tarde pasó y pronto, ayudados por el alcohol, todos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Pronto MM y David comenzaron con un baile bastante lascivo e íntimo, y Emma comprendió que Belle y Ruby eran mucho más que simples amigas cuando vio a la bella morena abrazar tiernamente a Belle antes de hundir su rostro en su cuello.

«Solo quedamos tú y yo…» dijo Graham acercándose a Emma en la pista

«Eso parece…»

«¿Bailas?»

«Con mucho gusto»

Y al ritmo de la música, los cuerpos se acercaron, los movimientos se volvieron más voluptuosos, más pegados. Bajo el influjo del alcohol, se dejaron ir, Graham se pegó a la espalda de Emma antes de dejar que sus manos se deslizaron por sus curvas, posándose con más confianza sobre sus caderas y su pecho.

A Emma le daba vueltas la cabeza: el alcohol le estaba jugando una mala pasada, hacía tanto tiempo que no bebía, que una simple copa le sentaba fatal. Sentía las manos de Graham gravitar alrededor de su cuerpo, pero sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

Regina detestaba los fines de semana. Pasarlos sola era más deprimente que otra cosa. Debía olvidarse del rechazo de Emma y salir para cambiar de ideas. Se puso un pantalón de cuero negro, una par de tacones que harían temblar a la Torre de Pisa y se ajustó un pequeño top de color burdeos.

Cuando llego al Rabbit Hole, no se esperaba ver tanta gente a esa hora de la tarde. Reconoció a algunos de sus estudiantes, incluso profesores, y se hizo un camino hasta la barra.

«Hey, ¡la más sexy de las profes!»

«Hola August»

«¿Qué te sirvo?»

«Un Margarita»

«Enseguida»

Y después de haber sido servida, dejó vagar su mirada por la sala, solo por curiosear quien estaba en el sitio tan temprano. Creyó ahogarse al ver una cabellera rubia contoneándose en la pista. Frunció el ceño, quizás había visto mal: la gente, el ruido, probablemente no era ella.

Con el vaso en la mano, se acercó a la pista para ver mejor y de repente se sintió invadida por un sentimiento de cólera: delante de ella, a unos metros, Emma se contoneaba delicadamente pegada a un hombre que parecía disfrutar mucho esa cercanía.

Esbozó una mueca de asco, recordando el rechazo que había sufrido la víspera cuando le había propuesto ir a su casa. Si hubiera sabido que era para ir a pavonearse con sus amigos sobre la pista, dejarse manosear por un hombre, nunca habría comenzado a creer que…

Pero la visión de Emma, con cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al de Graham, no daba lugar a dudas. Su cólera era la imagen de su respiración: anárquica e incontrolable. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a pavonearse de esa manera colgada al cuello de un hombre que tenía, ahora, sus manos bajo su camiseta y pronto en su pantalón. A pesar de eso, ella no pudo desviar la mirada, vigilando que ese intruso no fuera más lejos. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más duro era para Regina mantener la mirada ante esa situación.

Furiosa por haber sido rechazada a favor de ese hombre que no tenía nada de excepcional, decidió salir del bar sin darse la vuelta, en el momento en que sus labios alcoholizados se rozaron.

«Wow, wow…tranquilo…» dijo Emma

«Lo siento…¿No tienes ganas?»

«No es eso, es solo que…ya tengo a alguien a la vista»

«Oh, ok…»

«Lo siento»

«No, no hay problema…En todo caso, ha estado bien»

«Creo que he bebido demasiado, voy a sentarme»

«Sí, yo voy a irme, creo, ya es suficiente alcohol para mí»

Se sentaron admirando el aguante de Ruby y su chica, así como el de Mm y David.

«No se cansan, ¿eh?» dijo Emma que ahora se contentaba con un vaso de agua

«Sí…Emma, no quería…»

«Hey, ningún problema, no estabas solo en esa situación. Pero prefiero que sigamos como amigos»

«Ok…No querría que pensases que…en fin, ya sabes»

«No te inquietes»

«Bueno, dile a Ruby que me he ido. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?»

«Ningún problema, hasta el lunes»

Graham se marchó mientras que Emma vegetó un momento en el asiento.

* * *

No sabía qué estaba esperando en ese parking, pero era incapaz de marcharse sabiendo que Emma estaba dentro, dejándose sobar alegremente por ese chico. Estaba furiosa…furiosa de estar, justamente tan furiosa. No debería estarlo, debería sentirse completamente indiferente ante eso, entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan encolerizada?

Sus interrogaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando vio salir del Rabbit Hole una silueta que no le era desconocida: era ese hombre…Era el que bailaba con Emma, eran sus manos las que habían estado sobre ella.

Al verlo a plena luz, constató que no tenía nada de excepcional: bastante alto y delgado, parecía que no se peinaba desde hacía días. Regina esbozó una mueca preguntándose por qué Emma se interesaba por ese hombre…A menos que fuera por razones más íntimas. Ante esa idea, una ola de cólera la invadió de nuevo y, guiada por sus celos, arrancó su coche para llegar a la altura del joven.

«Hola»

Graham se giró y desorbitó los ojos al ver quién le había dirigido la palabra.

«Hola»

«¿Vas a algún lado?»

«Yo…vuelvo a casa»

«¿Vives lejos? ¿Te llevo?»

«Euh…No, todo bien, gracias»

Graham nunca había hablado con Regina Mills, solo había escuchado los rumores que circulaban sobre ella, lo que no le tranquilizaba mucho.

«Sube» dijo en un tono casi autoritario Regina

Por un lado, le hubiera dicho que no, pero por otro…Era Regina Mills. Desde su primer año en la facultad, estaba tras ella y soñaba con ser uno de los afortunados que disfrutaran su cuerpo. Quizás esa era su oportunidad, aunque estaba algo borracho, podría mantenerse, estaría a la altura.

Así que rodeó el coche y subió, bajo la mirada de Regina, y un ligero rictus de victoria en su rostro.


	5. Error

**Error**

Ni una palabra fue pronunciada durante el trayecto. Graham sentía cómo el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza aunque aun así seguía manteniendo algo de control. Regina conducía, la mirada fija en la carretera.

El silencio planeaba sobre ellos, incluso en el ascensor que los llevó hasta la puerta del apartamento donde Regina entró y condujo, sin ceremonias al joven, ávido de mostrar lo que valía.

No le costó mucho a ella hacer que se acostara en la cama, y mucho menos desvestirlo…Ella se desprendió de su vestido y se acostó a su vez en la cama, bien decidida a tomar las riendas.

Cuando finalmente Graham logró pegar sus labios a la piel de Regina para cubrirla de besos, esta última reviró los ojos: ¡qué preconceptos tenían estos jóvenes de lo que le gustaba a las mujeres! Ella lo empujó sobre la cama, y estando él medio desnudo, se acercó a él y se puso a horcajadas, se acercó a su rostro y le murmuró

«Enséñame…enséñame cómo se lo haces a ella…»

«¿Qu…qué?»

Y entonces él intentó incorporarse, pero ella lo empujó con más violencia sobre la cama, él le agarró las caderas y colocó una de sus manos en su espalda para acercarla más. Cuando intentó besarla, ella giró el rostro. Molesto por ser rechazado, tomó las riendas y le dio la vuelta para echarla sobre la cama, lo que provocó cierta sorpresa en la joven. Él le sonrió con esa sonrisa ávida de sexo…Las cosas se iban a poner interesantes.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, apenas estaba amaneciendo. Solo en la cama, enredado entre las sábanas, tomó, poco a poco, consciencia del sitio en el que se encontraba: la habitación de Regina Mills. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en calzoncillos y calcetines. De revolvió el pelo antes de vestirse y salir de la habitación para ver a Regina en la cocina.

No sabía qué decir o hacer…Se masajeó la nuca, turbado, antes de avanzar hacia ella. No tuvo que decir ni media palabra, ella lo hizo por él.

«¿Vives lejos?»

«N…no, 20 minutos a pie»

«Bien. ¿Café?»

«Sí, se lo agradezco, gracias»

Se relajó un poco y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina aceptando con gusto la taza que ella le tendía.

«Te marchas después de tomarte el café»

No tuvo elección, es más, ¿la había tenido durante la noche? Todo era vago y no se acordaba prácticamente de la noche que había pasado con ella. La única prueba de su encuentro de la noche pasada, un chupetón que Graham mostraba con orgullo en la base de su cuello.

Y como había dicho, después de beberse su café, se marchó, sin ceremonias, sin caricias ni gestos tiernos. Solo un rápido adiós. Habría creído que ella le iba a pedir no contar nada de esa noche, pero ella no dijo nada, quizás pensaba que él era lo suficientemente inteligente para estarse callado…De todas maneras, ¿quién creería a Graham Humbert, un joven estudiante? ¿Quién creería que acababa de pasar la noche con la profesora más sexy y más enigmática de esa facultad?

* * *

El fin de semana pasó y la semana comenzó sin que Emma hubiera tenido noticias de Regina. No era partidaria de correr tras las personas que le gustaban, porque sí, Regina le gustaba una barbaridad, aunque la complejidad de su relación se veía agrandada por el hecho de que ella era alumna y Regina su profesora.

«¡Heyyyyy, Em!»»

Ruby saltó literalmente sobre Emma, casi haciéndola caer.

«Hey, hey, tranquila. ¿Qué ocurre?»

«¡Todavía no me has dado tu respuesta sobre lo de Halloween!»

«Ah, sí, eso…Rub, tengo que hablarte de una cosa»

«Ok, ¿qué?»

«No, euh…Cuando estemos más tranquilas»

«Oh…ok. ¿No habrás visto a Graham, verdad?»

«No. Creía que nunca os separabais…» dijo ella irónicamente.

«Sí, sí, a veces nos duchamos separados y todo…» respondió en el mismo tono la guapa morena

«Hablando de duchas en común…¿va bien entre tú y esa Belle, eh?»

«¡Tú lo has dicho! Está cañón, ¿verdad?»

«Te la regalo enterita»

«¿Y tú no tienes a nadie a la vista? El sábado bailabas pegadita a Graham, hm…»

«Nada que decir por ese lado…» afirmo ella «Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma»

Graham llegó a la altura de las chicas, con su mochila al hombro.

«Hey, guapo, ¿y esa cara? ¿No habrás hecho locuras este finde?»

«No tienes idea…»

«¡Venga, cuenta!»

«Pues eso, lo he hecho»

Ruby y Emma intercambiaron una divertida mirada.

«¿Qué? ¿Ya no eres virgen?» rio Ruby

«¿Qué? ¡Noooo, no es eso! ¡Me he acostado con ella!»

«¿Quién es _ella_?»

«La señorita Mills»

Ruby se detuvo, y Emma la imitó.

«Espera, ¿estás hablando en serio?»

«Sí. El sábado, creo que estaba esperando a su presa en el parking del Rabbit Hole. Me encontré en el sitio y en el momento oportuno»

Emma se quedó estupefacta ante esa noticia.

«Tú…estás mintiendo»

«¿Quieres una prueba?» orgullosamente se desabotonó su camisa antes de enseñar la marca en el cuello

«Bah, cualquiera pudo hacer eso, idiota» soltó, divertida Ruby

Pero Emma lo sabía. Sabía que morder a sus amantes era la marca de fábrica de Regina, porque ella misma había sido víctima de sus dientes. No comprendía: un día la besaba, sintiendo que algo pasaba entre ellas, y al día siguiente se acostaba con el primero que aparecía. No comprendía nada y estaba furiosa.

«Perdonadme…»

«Hey, Emma, pero, ¿a dónde vas?»

«¡Ahora vuelvo!» dijo mientras corría hacia el edificio

La cólera era poco para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de creer que Regina se replantearía sus prioridades por ella? Nadie cambia al fin y al cabo. Ella siempre tenía la costumbre de obtener lo que quería con un chasquido de dedos y cuando un nuevo desafío se le presentaba, prefería la solución fácil antes que luchar.

Maquinalmente, y mientras rumiaba su cólera, se encontró rápidamente ante la puerta del despacho de Regina. Al no estar la secretaria, pudo entrar sin despertar sospechas. Se calmó inmediatamente al ver que la joven no había llegado aún. Se sentó en el asiento de las visitas y esperó pacientemente.

No tuvo que esperar sino unos diez minutos para escuchar el ruido característico de los tacones de Regina en el suelo. Esta abrió con fuerza la puerta antes de quedarse parada al ver la cabellera rubia sobresalir de la parte de arriba del asiento.

Sin decir palabra, Regina dejó su chaqueta en el perchero antes de rodear el sillón y, como si nada pasara, sentarse en su mesa sin dirigirle una mirada a la joven.

«¿Buen fin de semana, señorita Mills?»

Regina frunció el ceño antes de alzar la cabeza.

«¿Disculpe?»

«Decía: ¿ha pasado usted un buen fin de semana?»

«¿Y eso qué le importa?»

«…»

«Señorita Swan, ¿tiene algo que decirme?»

«¿Y usted?»

«No me gusta su tono…»

«Una pena, es el único que escuchará salir de mi bica a partir de ahora»

«¿Perdón?»

«Estoy decepcionada. Creía sinceramente que usted y yo podríamos comenzar algo»

«¿Nosotras dos? ¿Desde cuándo hay un _nosotras dos_ , señorita Swan?»

«Bueno, ya no, ahora que usted se ha lanzado sobre Graham»

Un breve momento de silencio se hizo antes de que Regina sonriera.

«¿Graham?»

«Si pensaba que él no iba a pavonearse, se equivocó. A menos que esa haya sido su intención, hacerme saber que usted no estaba en exclusividad»

«Se lo he dicho, señorita Swan, no tengo por costumbre que me rechacen y mucho menos dejar que alguien me maneje a su antojo. Soy libre, señorita Swan, nunca se habló de una relación exclusiva entre nosotras. La había prevenido que no dependía de usted»

«Así lo comprendí. Pero me pregunto por qué Graham…Quiero decir, hay un montón de estudiantes en este campus que solo esperan eso de usted…¿Por qué elegirlo a él, y precisamente este sábado cuando, cosa extraña, yo me encontraba…»

«No sé en absoluto de lo que está hablando»

Emma entonces sonrió y comprendió

«Graham ha dicho que usted estaba en el parking, como esperando algo o a alguien. ¿Quiere que se lo diga? Usted entró en el Rabbit Hole, me vio bailar, eso la volvió loca y quiso castigarme…»

«Está diciendo tonterías»

«Digo la verdad…Se puso celosa, Regina. Celosa porque bailaba con él y no con usted. Porque decidí declinar su cena y no su copa»

«Es un sinsentido»

«Al contrario, tiene mucho sentido. Se tomó muy mal que yo la rechazara, y cuando me vio con Graham, pensó que yo estaba con él y que era la razón por la que no quiero acostarme con usted. Es lógico, pero terriblemente estúpido»

«…»

«Así que la voy a tranquilizar: no salgo con Graham, nunca he querido, incluso cuando me lo pidió, lo rechacé, y ¿sabe por qué?»

«…»

«Porque le dije que tenía a alguien a la vista. Es una inmensa pena que usted haya reaccionado de esa manera. Porque ahora, sí que está fuera de toda duda que pase algo entre nosotras. Porque ni hablar de que me deje arrastrar como Graham ha podido hacerlo, porque yo deseo confiar y de momento, no tengo nada de usted que me inspire esa confianza. Bien jugado, señorita Mills, tenía razón: no tenemos nada que ver. Que tenga un buen día»

Tras esas palabras, Emma cogió su bolso y no dio posibilidad a Regina para poder replicar. Y cuando la puerta golpeó, lo primero que pensó Regina fue «¡Por fin se fue!» no tenía necesidad de que una de sus estudiantes se colgara de ella y se imaginara una relación estable y duradera.

* * *

Y Emma mantuvo su promesa: más de una semana evitando a Regina, no contestando a sus mensajes para que fuera a verla, evitando su despacho o cualquier otro sitio donde pudiera cruzársela.

En clase, ya no la miraba, ya no le dirigía sutiles miradas o guiños. Se contentaba con coger sus apuntes, hacer los exámenes, actuar como cualquier otro estudiante.

Ella sentía que Regina, a pesar de todo lo que hubiera podido decir sobre el aspecto frívolo de su comportamiento y de su voluntad de mantenerse orgullosa y libre, quería retomar el contacto, quizás seguir desde donde lo habían dejado antes de la historia con Graham.

Pero por buscar demasiado la mirada y la atención de Emma, Regina se estaba perdiendo en algo que la sobrepasaba: ella que no quería confesarse atada a alguien, tenía sus pensamientos puestos en la bella rubia y el error que había cometido con ella.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron y las vacaciones comenzarían ese viernes, volviendo nerviosos a todos los estudiantes.

«Hey, ¿puedo cogerte una patata?»

«Sírvete»

Ruby y Emma comían juntas en la cafetería, y ya por varias veces el teléfono de Emma había vibrado.

«Di, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Tu teléfono, desde que hemos llegado, has recibido cuatro mensajes…¿tienes un pretendiente?»

«…»

«Venga, va, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes, te he prometido que no diría nada»

«Lo sé…De hecho…Preciosamente me gustaría que no hablaras con Graham»

«Graham, ¿qué tiene él que ver?»

«¿Te acuerdas cuando apareció todo orgulloso, hace 15 días, diciendo que finalmente se había acostado con la señorita Mills?»

«Sí…Es más, está deprimido desde que la mordida ya no se le ve» dijo divertida

«Bueno…Pues no fue por casualidad que ella lo abordara en el parking del Rabbit Hole»

«¿Y eso?»

«El día anterior, yo…yo fui a su casa y…nos besamos»

«¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Fuiste a su casa? ¿Os besasteis?»

«Sí…No pasó nada más. Me fui justo después pensando que…en fin, que íbamos a comenzar algo juntas. Pero al día siguiente tuvo que vernos a Graham y a mí bailando en la pista…»

«Ya…casi uno sobre el otro»

«…Eso. Y creo que se puso celosa. Ella se quedó esperando, no sé a qué, y cuando lo vio salir, fue hacia él. Desde ese momento, ya no nos hablamos, incluso la evito»

«Mierda…No pensaba que entre tú y ella fuera tan serio»

«No, en todo caso, ya no»

«Parece que por su parte sí, en vista de cómo no te deja en paz»

«Solo que no tiene por costumbre que le den con la puerta en las narices. Es una maniaca del control y del poder. Está ofendida, solo quiere retomar las riendas»

«Yo creo que todo esto te toca más de lo que quieres hacer creer. Ella te gusta, y es por lo que quieres dejar la máxima distancia posible con ella, porque piensas que si la dejas acercarse de nuevo, podrías perder tu autocontrol»

«No te sabía tan psicóloga»

«Lo sé, pero comienzo a conocerte, y la conozco desde ya hace un tiempo. Eres simpática, y te quiero mucho, y no me gusta verte deprimida por eso. Tienes elección: arreglas las cosas y le cortas toda esperanza, o le das una última oportunidad y ves cómo va todo»

«Salvo que no deseo quemarme las alas una vez más, no deseo sufrir. Esta relación…es un quebradero de cabeza extra e inútil. No necesito esto este año. Se cansará y encontrará una nueva presa con quien divertirse»

«¿No la amas?»

«No se trata de amor. Es curiosidad, quería comprender a esa mujer, saber por qué se comporta de esa manera. Pero me doy cuenta de que, sencillamente, tiene un problema de ego. No soporta ni el fracaso ni el rechazo, lo quiere controlar todo. Si me planteara algo con ella, nunca estaría tranquila: ¿cómo confiar en ella cuando acostarse con el primer estudiante que aparece no le causa el menor problema? ¿Cómo no creer que después de una pelea no se va a meter en la cama de cualquiera? No confío, y para mí la confianza es primordial en una pareja»

«Quizás ella necesita a la persona adecuada para centrarse»

«No deseo ser esa persona, no deseo añadirme más cargas. Tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer este año»

«Eres tú quien decide…Por mi parte, solo digo que formaríais una estupenda pareja»

«Rub…Tú piensas que Britney Spears y Justin Timberlake hacían una buena pareja»

«Ok, ok. Pero decidas lo que decidas, te cubriré» dijo ella con un guiño «De todas maneras, tendrás un respiro con las vacaciones»

«Cosa que no me vendrá mal…y a ella tampoco»

* * *

Y finalmente pasó el día, y las vacaciones dieron comienzo al acabar la última clase. Emma había prometido pasar Halloween en casa de Ruby en Storybrooke y se había prometido a ella misma estudiar para sus próximos exámenes.

Después de haberse despedido de Graham y Ruby, el día podría haber acabado bien, pero Emma perdió su sonrisa al ver una silueta bien conocida apoyada en su coche.

Vaciló un momento antes de acercarse, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No iba, de todas maneras, a dejar su coche ahí y volver a pie. Así que avanzó, intentando mantener un mínimo de autocontrol.

«Señorita Mills…»

«Señorita Swan…»

«Puede…para poder subir en mi coche» dijo ella sacando sus llaves

Pero Regina no se movió ni un milímetro. Emma se puso frente a ella, arqueando una ceja

«¿Señorita Mills?»

«No ha respondido a uno solo de mis mensajes»

«Así es. Se lo dije: ya no deseo ningún contacto con usted, a no ser el exigido entre profesor y alumno, porque usted no es sino eso, señorita Mills, mi profesora. Ahora, podría apartarse para poder empezar mis vacaciones» su tono no era para nada autoritario, pero no daba lugar a otra posibilidad.

«Señorita Swan…»

«No, basta, ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, usted, igual»

Regina suspiró y se apartó, no sin poner mala cara, a la que Emma no prestó atención mientras se subía a su coche. Pero apenas hubo metido la llave en el contacto, se abrió la puerta y Regina se inclinó

«¡Lo siento!»

Emma entonces se crispó y giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la bella morena, con el ceño fruncido.

«¿Perdón?»

«Yo…¡Me ha escuchado!»

«No, en realidad no, Quiere repetirlo» dijo con un malsano placer, deleitándose con la situación.

«…Yo…lo siento…siento lo que le he hecho»

Emma apagó el contacto y bajo del coche mientras miraba e Regina con una sonrisa medio divertida, medido victoriosa, lo que molestó a la morena.

«¿Lo siente? ¿De verdad?»

«Sí. Yo…me equivoqué»

«¿En qué?»

«En…en querer utilizar a Graham…sabiendo que…»

«¿Sabiendo qué?» Emma dio un paso al frente, Regina no se movió, pero bajó la mirada. Notó un dedo bajo su mentón, que la obligaba a levantar la cabeza y hundir su mirada en la mirada esmeralda de Emma «¿Sabiendo qué?»

«Sabiendo lo que ya había pasado entre nosotras»

«¿Lo que pasó?»

«Nuestro…beso…»

«Y…lo que ya ha pasado entre nosotras, ¿usted quiere que continúe?»

«Yo…no lo sé»

«Regina…»

«Señorita Swan, esto es algo inacostumbrado para mí…plantearme algo que sea más…serio con un de mis alumnos…»

«Entonces, plantéeselo, porque no la voy a esperar eternamente. ¿Usted me esperaría? Pues yo tampoco. Apesar de mi atracción por usted, si tengo que pasar de ella, para sacar este año, entonces viviré con esa ausencia»

«…»

«Ahora tengo que irme»

Regina la detuvo agarrando su mano

«Señorita…Swan…yo…»

Era la primera vez que se encontraba contra la espada y la pared con respecto a alguien, que una persona se le enfrentara hasta el punto de hacerle cuestionar sus propias actitudes…Parecía que estaba volviendo a ser una adolescente hundida en un torbellino de sentimientos que no pensaba volver a sentir otra vez.

«¿Regina?»

«Una cena» soltó ella finalmente en un suspiro

«¿Perdón?»

«Acepte…una cena»

Emma, sorprendida, frunció el ceño antes de dejar entrever una sonrisa

«Ok»

«¿De verdad?»

«No he dicho que le vaya a dar una oportunidad, yo…Simplemente he aceptado una cena para darle una oportunidad de que usted misma se dé una oportunidad»

Regina no pudo sino sonreír.

«Muy bien, tomo nota. ¿Qué hace mañana por la noche?»

«¿Mañana por la noche? Nada…»

«Muy bien, entonces, mañana en mi apartamento, a las siete» cogió la mano de Emma y escribió su dirección «Sea puntual, detesto el retraso»

«¡Bien, madame!» dijo ella en tono divertido «Hasta mañana por la noche» Después subió en su coche y desapareció, dejando una Regina más serena y aliviada.

Ahora, tenía que hacer algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada: tenía que conquistar y seducir.


	6. La cena

**La cena**

«¡Te lo agradezco, de verdad!»

«Ningún problema, pero con la única condición de que me cuentes tu velada…¡ _Toda_ la velada!»

Emma reviró los ojos

«Ruby…»

«¡Hey, lo estoy viviendo a través de ti, te recuerdo! Siempre he soñado con Regina Mills, y ahora, mi mejor amiga se la ha ligado y tú, vienes y me dice que vas a cenar en su casa»

«Pero tú tienes a Belle: una relación estable, sana y probablemente duradera. Yo, yo no sé a dónde me llevaría una relación con Regina…»

«Eso te toca a ti descubrirlo. Pero todo irá bien. No te imaginas el enorme paso que has dado con ella. No, en serio, ¡te ha pedido perdón! Eso es algo de lo que nunca creí capaz a Regina Mills. Parece que no tiene una piedra en el lugar del corazón»

«No es como la gente piensa. Ok, le gusta el sexo sin problemas, sin concesiones, sin quebraderos de cabeza, pero creo, sinceramente, que hay algo más tras todo eso. Es una mujer inteligente, bella, carismática…tiene que haber una razón para que actúe de esa manera»

«¿Es entonces de cierta manera tu conejillo de Indias?» dijo divertida Ruby «Porque, claro, ¿por qué ni te planteas convertirte en su novia en los próximos días?»

«No lo sé…»

«La besaste» constató Ruby

«Lo sé, y fue muy agradable…»

«No me digas…Sabes que Graham aún se está recobrando de ese polvo…y ya hace más de dos semanas»

«Rub, ya es lo suficientemente doloroso saber que ella casi me engañó…para que tú hurgues más en la herida diciendo que fue Graham…»

«Lo siento, lo siento. Pero, ¿no sientes curiosidad por saber cómo es en la cama?»

«Aunque así fuera, es algo que nunca te confiaría»

«¡Jo, no eres nada divertida! Esta es la ventaja de tener una amiga que finalmente podría contarme todos las perversas inclinaciones de la famosa Regina Mills»

«Y si por casualidad, algo se concretizara entre las dos, te estaría muy agradecida si no hablaras más en esos términos. Ya es bastante duro ocultar su reputación sin que tú añadas nada con tu curiosidad malsana»

«No es malsano, es…en fin es…oh, mierda Emma, ¡por favvvvvvvvvvvor! Solo…¿Me dirás cómo estáis? ¿Me lo prometes?»

«Prometido» sonrió Emma «Venga, vamos»

«Por cierto, bonito el vestido…Y pretendes convencerme de que esta noche no pasará nada»

«¿Qué? ¿Es demasiado?»

«No, solo es una llamada a la violación, pero te va como un guante»

Emma agarró un cojín y se lo lanzó a una Ruby muerta de risa sobre el sofá.

«¡Hasta luego!»

«¡Eso es, hasta luego, don Juan!»

* * *

Estaba completamente loca por haber propuesto esa cena. Pero, ¿qué se le había pasado por la cabeza? Nunca había invitado a nadie a su casa, sino era para tener sexo y después enviarlos a su casa tras el polvo.

Y ahora, hela ahí, preparando febrilmente una cena para dos, vistiendo elegantemente la mesa, con velas y vajilla fina, para darle un toque romántico.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no realizaba tal esfuerzo para seducir a alguien.

Pero conquistar, seducir, gustar…He ahí tres cosas a las que ya no estaba acostumbrada. Ese era otro juego con otras reglas a las que no se había supeditado desde hacía años. Pero al mismo tiempo, esas ansias, esa espera, ese apego específico a ese tipo de cita y de conquista era algo que suscitaba su interés y su deseo.

Tener que girar alrededor de Emma Swan era un juego arriesgado tanto para ella como para la bella rubia: una podía aburrirse mientras que la otra podía desinteresarse.

Pero, no obstante, ella no se reconocía: hacer tantos esfuerzos, compromisos…Todo eso no era propio de ella. Pero no sabía por qué, esa Emma Swan quizás valía la pena. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido tanto interés ni deseo por alguien, ya fuera hombre o mujer.

Poco importaba a dónde la llevaría esta relación, sentía que algo iba a cambiar y definitivamente habría un antes y un después de la señorita Swan.

Para la ocasión se puso su vestido más sexy: negro imitación cuero, con las costuras a la vista, tacones de aguja que estilizaban sus piernas, y sus cabellos peinados en un aproximativo moño.

Había preparado una cena digna de un chef con una ensalada mixta de entrante, y un asado de cerdo al caramelo con verduras. Y como postre, había imaginado algo más sexual, pero por si acaso Emma se resistía, había previsto también helado.

Finalmente todo estaba listo, sirvió dos copas de vino tinto y las puso en la mesita del salón, bajó las luces y puso de fondo una música suave antes de cambiar de opinión: Emma no debía tener la impresión de que intentaba conquistarla.

Debía retomar las riendas y no dejarse ir: así que volvió a encender las luces y apagó la música para poner las noticias esperando a que Emma llegara.

18:57…Ella aún no había llegado…¿Le haría el feo de llegar tarde?

Y cuando ya estaba impacientándose, llamaron a la puerta. Después de echar un ojo por la mirilla, inspiró y abrió la puerta para dejar ver a una Emma toda sonriente.

«¡Hola!»

«Buenas tardes» Regina no pudo evitar mirar a la bella rubia de arriba abajo, vestida con un vestido corto y ajustado de un rojo escarlata.

«Muy guapa»

«Gracias…Usted está…¡No hay palabras!»

«Me tomo eso como un cumplido, entre»

«Oh, euh…No sabía qué traer, así que…¿Flores?» dijo ella, ligeramente tímida ofreciéndole un ramo de rosas tan rojas como su vestido.

«Son magníficas, gracias. Deme su chaqueta. ¿Una copa de vino?»

«Encantada»

Regina la condujo hacia el sofá, y de camino Emma no se perdió detalle de la bella mesa dispuesta para ellas. Se sentaron en el sofá y cada una tomó una copa.

«Por esta noche»

«Por nosotras» dijo hábilmente Emma haciendo un guiño

«Oh, ¿acaso ahora hay un nosotras?» dijo divertida Regina

«Podría ser…»

Regina sonrió antes de llevarse la copa a los labios, imitada por Emma algunos segundos después.

«Entonces…»

«¿Entonces?»

«Imagino que no es algo habitual para usted invitar a cenar a sus alumnos…»

«Ciertamente no tienen tiempo de comer cuando pasan mi puerta»

Emma arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

«Interesante. Así que supongo que no está acostumbrada a preparar una cena para dos»

«Tranquilícese, señorita Swan, los fogones son uno de mis talentos»

«¿Cuáles son los otros?»

«Eso lo descubrirá pronto…»

«Además creída, me gusta» dijo divertida Emma

«Pregunte a su amigo Graham si soy creída»

Emma se crispó un poco: ¿quería jugar a eso? Ok.

«Hm, sí, No escatima en elogios sobre sus proezas sexuales…Incluso se hace algo incómodo para los demás que nos conformamos con lo clásico y salimos con nuestros semejantes. Por cierto, salir con chicos más jóvenes que usted, la convierte en …¿una depredadora o en una asalta cunas?»

«Un poco las dos cosas, creo…Aunque mis parejas, hombres o mujeres, nunca han sido menores de edad»

«¿Y su atracción hacia los dos sexos siempre la ha tenido o se ha desarrollado ese interés con sus actividades extraescolares?»

«Para ser sincera…no, nunca»

«¿En serio?»

«Usted es la primera…es extraño, sí»

Intercambiaron una mirada divertida, después algunos minutos de silencio durante los cuales se miraron fijamente. Emma no podía negarlo, cierta tensión sexual planeaba sobre ellas…Su contemplación pronto fue interrumpida por el "ding" del horno.

«Ya vuelvo»

Emma notaba sus mejillas al rojo vivo. Sacudió su cabeza antes de servirse otra copa de vino, ya que no tenía en mente pasar la noche ahí, y como tenía que coger carretera, debía moderarse con el alcohol.

«Ya está. ¿Pasamos a la mesa?»

«Con mucho gusto»

* * *

La cena estaba ya avanzada y la charla versaba sobre temas variados. En ningún momento, ninguna de las dos entabló la conversación en cuestión, su posible relación.

«¡Tenia usted razón!»

«¿Sobre qué?»

«¡Tiene mucho talento tras los fogones!»

«Se lo había dicho. Me toca descubrir uno de sus secretos, ¿no?»

«¿Uno de mis secretos? No sabía que ser una buena cocinera era el secreto del siglo de Regina Mills»

«Pues, sinceramente, nadie está al corriente…Nunca he tenido la ocasión de cocinar para nadie aquí»

«Entonces, me siento honrada» dijo ella alzando su copa antes de tomar un sorbo.

«Ha esquivado la pregunta del secreto, señorita Swan» dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Regina

«Hm, no realmente…No tengo ningún secreto»

«¿De verdad? Haber pasado una infancia de familia de acogida en familia de acogida, no haber instaurado lazos, haber abandonado los estudios a los 18 años…Yo creo que hay mucho que decir»

«Pero si le cuento todo ahora, ¿qué compartiremos en la próxima cena?» dijo con un guiño

«¿Piensa que habrá una segunda cena? ¿De verdad?» dijo traviesa la morena

«Así lo espero. ¿Regina?»

«Señorita Mills»

«¿En serio? Quiero decir, estamos en una cita, nos hemos besado, y ¿debo llamarla señorita Mills?»

«Soy anticuada»

«En cambio, creo que pasar al tuteo…»

«…está prohibido»

«Entonces, pensar en besarla esta noche…»

«Totalmente fuera de lugar»

«Uf, tengo al menos el derecho de mirarla…» suspiró Emma con ironía.

«Señorita Swan, ha sido usted la que ha querido que las cosas vayan despacio. Y aunque yo no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, estoy a favor de intentar esa vía»

«¿Habla…habla en serio? ¿Se plantea de verdad hacer las cosas correctamente conmigo? ¿Entablar algo que podría ser estable y duradero?»

«Señorita Swan, no tengo por costumbre repetirme»

Emma se contuvo para no saltar de alegría, se mantuvo, en cambio, algo reservada: como acababa de decirle, Regina no estaba acostumbrada a actuar de esa manera, podía volver a recaer en sus viejas costumbres y eso, Emma no lo quería. Concederle su confianza sería un camino largo y penoso, pero necesario si, efectivamente, se planteaban algo juntas.

«¿Quiere pasar al postre?» ante la ambigüedad de la cuestión, se permitió añadir «Quiero decir: he hecho un helado con merengue de limón. ¿Le apetece?»

«¿Por qué no? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a ser servida de esta manera. Seguramente engordaría diez kilos, pero estaría satisfecha»

«La práctica de un deporte la ayudaría a mantener su línea»

«Depende de qué deporte…» dijo pícaramente Emma

«El deporte de habitación naturalmente» afirmó Regina con una sonrisa

Emma ya no tenía que sorprenderse de que el sexo fuera un tema habitual para la bella morena. Sinceramente, con sus antecedentes, no esperaba menos de ella.

«Interesante…¿Estaría dispuesta a ser mi entrenadora?»

«Desgraciadamente, usted no estaría a la altura»

«¡Oh! ¡Un reto! ¡Me encanta! ¿Apostamos?»

«Es usted una inmadura, señorita Swan»

«Venga, tiene miedo de perder, ¡lo presiento!»

«Sepa que hay muchas cosas de las que dudo, pero no de mis habilidades sexuales. ¿Por qué no elige un compañero de su talla? Ese Graham haría un buen papel»

«¿Graham? ¿Está de broma?»

«Sin embargo, en la pista de baile, parecían que se entendían…» soltó con una punzada de celos

«Estaba algo bebida y él no iba mejor…y además, definitivamente no es mi tipo»

«Bien, ¿cómo sería si lo fuera?»

«Pronto lo sabrá» afirmó Emma con un guiño «¿Sabe cuándo me fije en usted?»

«No»

«Desde el primer día, el día de mi inscripción. La vi en ese despacho, con el traje chaqueta gris oscuro. Estaba tan hermosa que me olvidé hasta de mi nombre»

«¿De verdad?» dijo divertida

«De verdad»

Regina entonces sonrió, divertida por haber suscitado tanta atención.

«Pues tengo que confesarle que yo también me fije en usted»

«¿En serio?»

«Nunca la había visto antes…la presa ideal»

«¿En serio piensa convertirme en una de sus presas del año?»

«Lo he logrado: está aquí»

«Pero, aún no estoy entre sus sábanas»

«La noche no ha acabado» dijo pícaramente Regina sirviéndose vino de nuevo

«Temo desilusionarla, pero me tengo que marchar»

«¿Ya? Apenas son las doce»

«Pero estaré encantada de volver una próxima vez, señorita Mills»

Emma se levantó ante la mirada asombrada de Regina, que entonces la siguió.

«¿Está segura?»

«Segura, Reg…señorita Mills, ha sido una noche encantadora»

«A lo mejor la próxima vez puede ser usted quien me acoja»

«Lo pensaré» se puso su chaqueta y fue acompañada por Regina hasta la puerta.

«Buenas noches, señorita Mills»

«Buenas noches, señorita Swan»

Y sin previo aviso, Emma se inclinó sobre la joven y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Regina cerró brevemente los ojos al sentir sus labios en su piel. Posó su mano sobre la de Emma antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

«¿No querría quedarse?»

Emma le sonrió, acariciándole su rostro con la mano libre.

«La próxima vez»

Después ella desapareció, dejando a una Regina feliz, pero frustrada. Sí, definitivamente, esa Emma Swan era bastante diferente.

* * *

«¿Ya de vuelta?» Ruby estaba echada en el sofá, medio en coma ante una emisión musical cuando Emma llegó «¿Al menos ha ido bien?»

«Ha ido bien, sí. Hemos hablado mucho, hemos aprendido algo más la una de la otra»

«Jo, qué aburrido, yo quiero saber si os habéis echado encima»

«Siento desilusionarte, pero…no»

«¿En serio? ¿No ha intentado nada?»

«Lo ha intentado…Pero realmente me gustaría hacer las cosas de manera….convencional»

«Saldrás escaldada, Em»

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Porque Regina Mills no es de las que esperan. Como le marees mucho la perdiz, se va a cansar»

«Entonces, tendré que suscitar su interés»

«¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo sin sexo?»

«Eso no te incumbe. Por cierto, ¿todo bien por aquí?»

«Es un amor. Se ha portado bien toda la noche, ahora duerme como un ángel»

Emma le sonrió.

«Gracias otra vez. Quizás más adelante necesite tus talentos como niñera»

«Ningún problema, en su momento te lo recordaré. Venga, me voy, ¡hasta luego!»

Y una vez que Ruby se hubo marchado, Emma no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia la habitación que se encontraba al lado de la suya. Abrió lentamente la puerta, y en silencio, caminó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama. Movió el edredón para dejar aparecer una cabellera morena, la de un muchacho apaciblemente dormido.

Le acarició la frente sonriendo antes de dejarle un dulce beso.

«Buenas noches, corazón»

Y como si esperase su vuelta, el pequeño abrió con esfuerzo los ojos.

«Estás aquí…»

«Shhh, vuelve a dormir»

«Te quiero»

«Yo también»

Y rápidamente volvió a cerrar los ojos para hundirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ella se marchó a su habitación y después de un rápida ducha, se deslizó bajo las sábanas, pensando en esa noche: pronto, tendría que revelarse a Regina uno de sus más grandes secretos.


	7. Halloween

**Holloween**

La segunda cena no tardó, dos días después de su primera cita, Emma recibió un mensaje muy explícito de Regina _«¿Es necesario que le suplique cenar con usted?»_

Emma estaba contenta: Regina no tenía por costumbre dejar el mando a sus compañeros, de resultas, lo poco de autoridad que podía arañar con la rubia había que sujetarlo bien. Emma le respondió con naturalidad que a falta de suplicar podía, al menos, pedirlo educadamente.

Evidentemente, Regina no respondió y Emma, tras dejar pasar todo el día, finalmente dio señales de vida _«La paso a recoger mañana a las siete»_

Emma tenía la intención de presentarle a su hijo, nunca había querido ocultarlo. Pero presentía que era el tipo de detalle que haría que cualquier pretendiente huyera.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que un niño podría acarrear en su relación con Regina, aunque aún no había realmente ninguna relación entre ellas. Quizás, por una razón u otra, Regina detestaba a los niños…

No se le había pasado por la cabeza, un solo segundo, que Regina pudiera tener un ataque al ver que tenía un hijo. Pero para ella estaba claro como el agua: nunca elegiría entre su hijo y una posible amante. Su hijo estaría en primer lugar, siempre. Sobre todo si a este último no le gustaba la persona que ella eligiera. Ya había pasado en el pasado y Emma nunca lo lamentó.

Esa noche cenaba con Regina y tanteaba aún si abordaría o no el tema. Su relación era aún frágil y anunciarle algo como eso podría mandarlo todo al garete…Pero al mismo tiempo, eso pondría a prueba a Regina y Emma sabría a qué atenerse antes de inventarse planes en su cabeza.

Así que con cierta angustia tocó a la puerta de la bella morena que le abrió con rapidez.

«A la hora»

«Siempre por usted» dijo ella con un guiño

«¿Por qué ha venido a recogerme? Darme su dirección hubiera sido más sencillo»

«Porque no tengo la intención de invitarla a cenar a mi casa»

«¿Ah no?»

«Mi apartamento no es lo que se podría llamar un…nido de amor. Además, no he tenido tiempo de hacer limpieza»

«¿Tan desbordada está durante las vacaciones?» dijo sarcásticamente Regina

«Se puede decir que sí…¿Vamos?»

«¿A dónde me lleva?»

«Ya verá» le ofreció su brazo que Regina aceptó de buen grado. Y cuando llegaron al hall, Regina hizo un movimiento de retroceso al ver el escarabajo amarillo de la bella rubia.

«¿Qué?»

«¿De verdad piensa hacerme subir en esa cosa?»

«Tiene usted unos estándares bien precisos, señorita Mills. Pero tampoco he tenido tiempo de alquilar una limusina, así que se va a tener que conformar con mi coche que, dicho sea de paso, aún cumple y nunca me ha dejado tirada»

«Si es una maniobra para hacerme el truco de la avería en mitad del camino, está algo anticuado»

«No es necesario la avería para eso. ¿Sube o no?»

«¿Y si me niego?»

«Bah, tiene dos opciones: o corre detrás o se queda aquí»

«¿Y si cogemos mi coche?»

«Soy _YO_ quien la lleva a cenar, me toca a mí conducir. Porque, estoy segura, que quiere a su coche como a la niña de sus ojos y no cedería el volante a cualquiera»

«¡No cedo el volante a nadie!»

Emma reprimió una ligera risa antes de abrirle la puerta haciéndole el gesto de entrar

«Madame»

Regina reviró los ojos, suspiró antes de aceptar la mano de Emma que la condujo hacia el coche al que subió con precaución. Emma dio la vuelta y subió a su vez apresuradamente, feliz ante la idea de conducir a la joven hasta el restaurante.

«Deje de dar saltitos, señorita Swan, parece una cría»

«Está molesta porque he tenido la última palabra»

«Es usted terrible»

«Pero aprecia eso de mí, ¿no?»

Como toda respuesta, Regina puso una vez más los ojos en blanco. Emma no insistió más, aunque la expresión refunfuñona de Regina era una de las cosas más adorables que había visto nunca.

El camino no fue largo y en unos diez minutos Emma ya había llegado a uno de los restaurantes más chics y caros de Boston.

Regina frunció el ceño, sin atreverse a preguntar cómo Emma podía tener reservada una mesa y mucho menos cómo podía ella pagar ni siquiera un plato

«¿Viene?»

Emma había abierto la puerta y esperaba a que Regina tuviera a bien bajar y seguirla.

Sin una palabra, Regina salió tan elegantemente como podía con esa falda y la poca altura del coche antes de seguir a la bella rubia.

Una vez dentro, Regina se impactó ante la prestancia y la elegancia del sitio. El maître se acercó

«Una mesa para dos a nombre de Emma Swan»

«Por supuesto, síganme»

Regina esbozó una tímida sonrisa, impresionada mientras Emma seguía al hombre hasta una mesa apartada.

«Esta es»

«Gracias»

El hombre apartó la silla de Regina para que ella pudiera sentarse y, antes de hacer lo mismo con Emma, esta ya estaba sentada

«¿Les traigo la carta de vinos?»

«¡Perfecto!» El desapareció y Regina miró, incrédula, a Emma «¿Qué?»

«Me ha impresionado»

«¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque pensaba que no era del estilo de venir a este tipo de restaurantes?»

«No, porque no me esperaba esto en nuestra segunda cena»

«Estoy llena de sorpresas» dijo ella guiñándole el ojo

«¿Ya había puesto los pies aquí?»

«Nunca. Parece que no está mal» Regina reprimió una risa «¿Qué?»

«No, nada…Generalmente tiene lista de espera de una semana para obtener mesa. Y usted, está aquí como si nada»

«Para ser franca, no hay mérito ninguno. Mi padrastro es chef aquí»

«Oh, ahora comprendo mejor»

«¿Por qué? ¿No me cree lo bastante elegante para elegir un sitio como este en otra circunstancia?»

«No he dicho en absoluto eso»

«Ya…»

«Lo siento si la he ofendido»

«Bah, no sé lo que es más ofensivo: creer que no tengo el nivel para estar aquí o pensar que he tenido que atracar dos o tres bancos para ofrecerle esta cena»

«…»

«Hey, ningún problema, no he atracado un banco» dijo ella sonriendo

«¿Cómo…?»

«¿Cómo he hecho para poder pagarle champan esta noche? No porque haya dejado la facultad hace unos años quiere decir que haya estado con los brazos cruzados hasta ahora. He trabajado duro para poder concederme algunos placeres, entre ellos el de invitar a una encantadora mujer a un restaurante elegante»

«Me siento halagada»

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, después una sonrisa y la cenó dio comienzo. Una vez más, la conversación giró primordialmente sobre temas triviales, incluso insignificantes antes de que Regina tocara el tema que mejor manejaba: el sexo.

«¿Piensa que agasajándome con tal restaurante, voy a acabar en su cama esta noche?»

«En todo caso no es mi intención»

«¿De qué tiene miedo, señorita Swan?»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Da un paso atrás en el último momento»

«Quizás es que no desee ser una más»

«¿Eso qué quiere decir?»

«Eso quiere decir que no deseo acostarme con usted ahora si eso significa no tener nada más adelante…acostarse por acostarse sin nada a cambio no me interesa. Deseo algo más con usted y sé que usted también»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, si no, ¿por qué continúa viéndome cuando sabe muy bien que no pasará nada hasta que yo lo decida?»

«Porque, gracias a mi paciencia, he tenido derecho a una cena que vale un ojo de la cara en uno de los restaurantes más chics de Boston»

«Es usted una interesada» dijo riendo Emma

«Solo con las cosas a las que creo tener derecho»

«Oh, entonces…Soy de su gusto y por ese hecho, tengo la oportunidad de poder cenar con usted esta noche. En resumen, es sencillamente gracias a su buena predisposición que estamos aquí»

«Señorita Swan, si no hubiera querido venir, no habría venido. Nada me obliga a hacerle compañía»

«¡Qué honor! Entonces: ¿debo sentirme honrada por el hecho de que haya tomado un rato de su tiempo para venir aquí conmigo?»

«…»

«¡Es usted increíble! Siempre quiere tener el control, ¿eh? ¡Pase lo que pase! ¿La invito a un restaurante que cuesta un riñón y sin embargo, soy yo la que debo estar agradecida de que haya aceptado? ¿Habla en serio? Es usted una maniaca del control, y como conmigo se le escapa, intenta encontrarlo donde puede, incluido en cosas tan insignificantes como mi ego honrado por su presencia»

«…»

«Si usted no me interesara tanto, creo que ya la hubiese plantado» dijo ella dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, revirando los ojos.

Regina se dio cuenta de que Emma no estaba equivocada…Es más, tenía razón en todos los puntos: su falta de control en esa situación era tan inhabitual que tenía que paliarlo con otra cosa, aunque fuera hiriendo a Emma de paso.

«Lo siento»

«…»

«Definitivamente lo he estropeado todo con usted, tengo que reconocerlo»

«No está acostumbrada, eso es todo»

«No, no. Quizás no esté acostumbrada, pero eso no quita para que sea descortés y desagradable con usted»

«…»

Regina se removió en su silla.

«Señorita Swan…olvidemos esto y pasemos una agradable noche»

«Con mucho placer» la tranquilizó Emma

Y efectivamente, la cena fue pasando hasta que las cosas adquirieron un matiz más íntimo en el postre.

«Señorita Swan, parece incómoda»

«No, no, es solo que…No estoy acostumbrada a sitios tan elegantes»

«Entonces, ¿por qué lo eligió?»

«Bueno, porque pensé que usted, usted es una mujer a la que le gusta este tipo de cosas»

Regina arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

«Ha pasado por encima de usted misma para agradarme, es muy amable»

«De nada, quería lo mejor para usted» dijo ella antes de sentir algo chocando en su tobillo. Frunció el ceño antes de levantar el mantel que escondía un par de piernas curiosas estirándose para rozar las suyas «¿Qué…qué está haciendo?»

«Shh…Concéntrese en su postre» dijo maliciosamente Regina mientras Emma tenía dificultades para _concentrarse_ en el helado cuando sentía un pie ir y venir por su gemelo. Dejo escapar algunos suspiros de sorpresa, pero, evidentemente, nadie se dio cuenta, todo pasaba discretamente bajo el mantel, bastante largo para ocultar lo que sucedía debajo.

«¡Pare!» resopló, incomoda

«¿O si no, qué?»

«…»

Emma se aferró al borde de la mesa cuando sintió el empeine de uno de los pies rozar su rodilla, para acabar acariciando suavemente el interior de su muslo. Se preguntaba cómo Regina podía hacer eso sin casi moverse de su silla, con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, disfrutando totalmente de la situación.

«¡Reg…Señorita Mills!» soltó Emma enérgicamente echando hacia atrás su silla.

«¿Sí?» dijo ella con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

«Yo…No, nada»

La turbación de Emma crecía en la misma media que la sonrisa de Regina se hacía más pronunciada: sentía el pie desnudo de Regina ir y venir sobre su pierna, desde su tobillo a su rodilla. Ella, literalmente, estaba temblando, aferrada a la mesa. Subrepticiamente, Regina avanzó aún más con el objetivo de ganar terreno y rozar el interior de los muslos de la bella rubia antes de retroceder rápidamente.

«¿Han acabado?»

Emma se sobresaltó, sacada de su estado febril por la llegada del camarero.

«Euh…S…Sí, sí»

Entonces él retiró los platos bajo los ojos avergonzados y las mejillas sonrosadas de Emma.

«¡Está…está contenta!» Emma se contuvo para no gritar

«Mucho» respondió sencillamente la bella morena «Encantador el postre»

Emma no sabía qué responder, su evidente turbación hablaba por ella. La cena terminó y Emma acompañó a Regina a su casa en un pesado silencio. Una vez delante del edificio, Regina se giró hacia Emma.

«¿He ido demasiado lejos?»

Emma entonces se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño

«¿Perdón?»

«En el restaurante…Yo…no quería asustarla»

«Oh, no he tenido miedo…Fue…interesante»

«¿De verdad? ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que ya no se atreve a mirarme a la cara?» dijo ella ligeramente divertida

«No lo sé»

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Regina sonrió y abrió la puerta del coche.

«Buenas noches, señorita Swan»

Y cuando Regina ya estaba alcanzado la puerta de entrada, Emma saltó de su coche.

«¡REGINA!» esta última se dio la vuelta, divertida «En fin, yo…señorita Mills. Espere»

Emma llegó a su altura.

«Usted…tiene razón. Desde nuestra salida del restaurante, yo…no me he atrevido a mirarla a la cara»

«…»

«Por la sencilla razón de que en el momento en que lo hago yo…deseo besarla»

«¿En serio?»

«En serio. Yo…no soy una mojigata. Ok, me he sentido un poco desestabilizada por lo del restaurante, pero no porque me haya asqueado o dado miedo. Al contrario, pensando en ello, lo he encontrado divertido. Y si a usted le gustan esas cosas, bueno…¿Por qué no? Eso le dará un poco de picante a nuestras citas…Mientras sea dentro de lo razonable»

«Me alegra»

«Diga…¿Sería demasiado cliché si la beso en el portal?» Regina soltó un ligera risa ronca que estremeció a Emma «¿Entonces?»

Como única respuesta, Regina se acercó y se pegó a Emma.

«Me gustan los clichés» dijo antes de pegar, suavemente, sus labios a los de Emma. Su segundo beso, mucho más tierno, mucho más intenso.

Las manos de Regina se deslizaron bajo la chaqueta de Emma, posándose en sus caderas, mientras que las de Emma se hundieron en la cabellera oscura de la bella mujer, haciendo más profundo el intercambio en el que las lenguas, curiosas, entablaron una lánguida coreografía.

Solo al faltarles el aire se separaron, quedándose frente contra frente.

«Wow…»

«¿Quiere entrar?» murmuró Regina al oído de Emma

«No, lo siento, me voy a casa»

«¿Por qué?» dijo ella un poco desilusionada

«Porque sé lo que pasará si traspaso esa puerta ahora»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Beberemos algunas copas, nos daremos unos cuantos besos más…Y finalmente, me conducirá a su habitación, me hará el amor como nadie, quizás incluso me dejará dormir a su lado para mañana por la mañana tirarme fuera y ya no saber nada más de usted a continuación»

«¿De verdad piensa eso?»

«No lo sé. Pero no deseo que eso pase, así que…prefiero quedarme con este bello final de velada y este maravilloso beso» ella se alejó un poco, manteniendo sus manos en las suyas, ofreciéndole su más bella sonrisa «Buenas noches, señorita Mills»

Regina comprendió y aceptó. Suspiró un «Buenas noches, señorita Swan» antes de que la bella rubia se alejara hacia su coche.

«¡Oh, señorita Swan!»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Qué va a hacer en Halloween?»

«Oh, euh…Yo…No voy a estar, lo siento. Una de mis amigas me ha invitado a su casa, lo siento»

«No…no hay problema. Entonces nos vemos a la vuelta»

«Sí, con mucho placer»

Y con la sonrisa de Emma en mente Regina cerró la puerta.

* * *

Como le había prometido, a la mañana siguiente, Ruby encontró a Emma delante de su casa.

«¡Hola, rubia!»

«¡Hola, Rub!»

«¿Dónde está tu hijo?»

«Se está preparando. No hace falta que te diga que está que no cabe en sí»

«¡No se va a desilusionar, créeme, y tú tampoco! Mi abuela nos espera con impaciencia. No podemos retrasarnos, son más de cuatro horas de camino»

«Ok»

«Por cierto, no me has contado tu segunda cita con la señorita _«tengo ganas de hacerte cosas nada católicas»_ Mills. ¿Ha ido bien?»

«Fue…interesante. Te contaré todo cuando las pequeñas orejas indiscretas de mi hijo no estén por los alrededores»

«Oh, ¿es para tanto?»

«No tienes idea»

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de que un pequeño muchacho moreno hiciera su aparición, mochila en la espalda, todo sonriente.

«¡Estoy listo!»

* * *

Y tras cuatro horas de viaje, llegaron finalmente delante del cartel de «Bienvenido a Storybrooke»

«¿Storybrooke? Es un nombre divertido» dijo sonriente el pequeño muchacho que, sentada en la parte de atrás, acababa de despertarse de una larga siesta.

«Sí, algo así…Es divertido porque dentro no hay nada que parezca un cuento de hadas, créeme»

«Si es tan terrible, ¿por qué venir?» dijo asombrada Emma

«Bueno, porque es mi casa» dijo con total naturalidad la bella morena «A esta hora, no debería haber nadie en Granny's»

Se detuvo justo delante y Emma salió del coche, mirando hacia todos los lados: Storybrooke no tenía nada de excepcional: pequeño pueblo portuario, que olía a mar, su aire yodado, sus pequeños y típicos comercios. Y su restaurante, el Granny's Dinner. Todo perfectamente decorado con los colores de Halloween con sus calabazas, sus coronas y sus colores otoñales, sus brujas en sus escobas, las arañas colgando de las farolas, los gatos negros y otros adornos…

«¡Vamos, vais a degustar las maravillosas, _Fish and Chips_ de la región!»

Emma y el pequeño intercambiaron una mirada antes de entrar en el restaurante, casi desierto.

«¡Hola, abuela!»

«¡Ruby!» tras de la barra, una mujer de avanzada edad, con un moño, y ropa tan anticuadas como podía suscitarlo su edad «¡Aún estaba esperanto tu llamada para decirme cuándo llegabas!»

«¿Ah? Bah, ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!»

«Muy divertido…Di, ¿aún es más corta que la última vez que nos vimos, no?» dijo ella señalando con el dedo la falda ultra corta de la joven.

«Es posible»

«¿Hace tanto calor en Boston para que te vistas tan ligera? ¿O es costumbre en la gran ciudad que te vistas como una ramera?»

«Encantador. Emma, te presento a mi abuela, como puedes ver, tiene un sentido del humor que le es propio»

«Encantada, señora»

«¿Señora? No, por favor, llámame Granny. ¿Y quién es este encantador muchacho?»

«Mi hijo, Henry»

«Supongo que tras una viaje tan largo tenéis hambre»

«¡Cómo te lo diría! Vamos a llevar las maletas al hostal y volvemos»

Sin decir más, Ruby los condujo al hostal, de igual nombre que el restaurante.

«Oye, ¿el pueblo pertenece a tu abuela? ¿Un restaurante, un hostal…?»

«No, herencia familiar. No hay nadie en este momento, tendréis la suerte de una habitación para cada uno»

«No quiero cargar con más tarea a tu abuela, Henry y yo compartiremos la misma habitación»

«¡No, venga!»

Ruby los condujo a sus habitaciones, una al lado de la otra. Emma dejó su bolsa, imitada por Henry.

«Bien, vamos, ¿una pequeña visita después de comer? Después nos preparemos para Halloween»

«Por cierto, ¿cuándo llega Graham?»

«A media tarde. Mierda, ¡va a ser una locura esta noche!»

«¡Rub, tu lengua!» soltó Emma tapando las orejas de su hijo.

«Lo siento»

«Entonces, cuéntame cómo será todo»

«Nos vamos a ocupar de un grupo de niños. Iremos de casa en casa y ya está, nada más fácil»

«¿Y después?»

«Después los padres vienen a buscarlos y la fiesta para nosotros comenzará en Granny's»

«Parece un buen plan»

«¡Y que lo digas!»

«¿También podré yo recoger caramelos?»

«Evidentemente, chico, ¡en eso consiste Halloween! De verdad Emma, me pregunto qué le enseñas a este pequeño»

Emma reviró los ojos: esos días libres le harán bien, así como a su hijo. Y después de comer, Granny aceptó quedarse un momento con Henry mientras las dos mujeres se marcharon a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

«Entonces, ¿me vas a decir lo que pasó entre tú y la señorita Regina?»

«Estuvo…interesante»

«¿En serio? ¿Os acostasteis?»

«Aún no. Solo cenamos juntas y la acompañé a su casa…nos besamos»

«Wow…bueno, parece que vuestra relación ha dado un paso adelante»

«Sí…» dijo con expresión turbada

«¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eso no te alegra mucho?»

«Porque aún no sabe lo de Henry»

«Creía que se lo ibas a contar durante la cena»

«No he podido…Comprende, es complicado»

«Bah, no me sorprende: si supiera que el chico que me gusta tiene un niño, por supuesto que eso me enfriaría»

«Tengo miedo de que se aleje…»

«Si se aleja por eso, es que no ha comprendido nada»

»No es como si le confesara que soy vegetariana, Ruby, hablamos de un niño, es una responsabilidad que algunos no quieren asumir. Ya he conocido tipos que parecían sinceros antes de saber que tenía un hijo y al día siguiente ya habían desaparecido»

«Regina es una mujer que ama su libertad…»

«Lo sé…Pero nunca elegiría entre ella y mi hijo. Aunque eso signifique quedarme sola toda mi vida»

«¡No estarás sola, yo estaré para llenar tus noches de borrachera, amiga!»

Se sonrieron.

«Entonces…¿De qué nos disfrazamos?»

«¡Ah, eso, te va a ENCANTAR!»

* * *

Al caer la noche, el pueblo se había transformado: a la luz de las linternas, farolas y comercios, grupos de niños recorrían las calles, sujetando en sus manos bolsas y cestas llenas de caramelos y otras delicias culinarias.

Ruby se había puesto para la ocasión un disfraz de caperucita roja, mucho más sexy de lo que sugería el cuento original, mientras que Graham se había colocado una capa de animal y una ballesta, como el cazador de Blanca Nieves. Emma, por su parte, había optado por algo más clásico, ayudada por Ruby: con un traje blanco de lentejuelas, los cabellos adornados con una tiara, sujetaba en sus manos una varita y en su espalda una par de alas resplandecientes.

Henry se había disfrazado de un Peter Pan moderno, ya que se había negado en rotundo a ponerse mallas verdes.

Ya eran casi las 22:00 y las cestas de Henry y de los niños que lo acompañaban estaban ya bien llenas.

«Deberíamos macharnos»

«Oh venga, una última calle. El barrio elegante de Storybrooke. ¡Ahí vamos a recolectar un mogollón de caramelos!»

Evidentemente, los niños gritaron de felicidad y Emma no pudo sino ceder.

«Ok, ok, una última calle»

«¡Venga, chicos, dirección Mifflin Street!»

Y al cabo de diez minutos de caminata, ante Emma y el grupo, una larga calle acogía inmensas casas, una más lujosa que la otra.

«Ok, hecho, ¡comenzamos por la derecha!»

Y entonces, la caza comenzó…Los niños abrían el cortejo de _«¿Truco o trato?»_ Emma y Ruby ligeramente a la zaga.

«Entonces, ¿noticias de Regina?»

«No…»

«Huele a plantón»

«¿Qué dices? Tampoco somos las de estar llamándonos cada cinco minutos»

«Ok, ok…no seas gruñona…Estás necesitada, es deprimente» dijo ella riendo

«¡No estoy necesitada!» contestó Emma sin levantar el tono «Mierda, ¿quién puede pagarse chozas como estas…» dijo al entrar en un jardín en el que una gran casa de muros blancos se ofrecía a su vista. Henry tomó la delantera y llamó a la puerta, con un 108 dorado estampado en ella.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Henry soltó con fervor «¿Truco o trato?» a la bella morena que acababa de abrir. Emma y Ruby contuvieron el aliento.

Emma se acercó.

«¿Se…señorita Mills?»

«¿Señorita Swan?»

Ante ella, Regina, toda vestida de negro, con pantalón de cuero y un corpiño con lazos negros, los cabellos recogidos en un perfecto moño. Se asemejaba a una moderna bruja. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose la una a la otra antes de que Henry rompiera el silencio.

«¿La conoces mamá?»

Regina entonces volvió en sí y su mirada hizo innumerables idas y venidas entre el muchacho y Emma.

«¿Ma…mamá?»

Como toda respuesta, Emma esbozó una ladeada sonrisa


	8. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Sintiendo la tensión entre las dos mujeres, Ruby desvió la atención llevándose a los niños hacia otra casa, mientras que Emma y Henry se quedaban frente a la casa que parecía pertenecer a Regina.

«Entrad» invitó la bella morena

«Wow» soltó Henry al ver el inmenso hall decorado con los colores de Halloween.

«¿Cómo te llamas?» preguntó Regina inclinándose hacia el niño

«Henry, señora»

«Henry, ¿quieres entrar un momento ahí? Hay algo de beber y podrás comerte tus caramelos»

«¿Puedo?» preguntó ansioso a su madre

«Vete, yo voy ahora»

El pequeño entonces desapareció, dejando a las dos mujeres en el hall, y una palpable incomodidad sobrevolando encima de las dos.

«Entonces…»

«…»

«…tiene un hijo»

Emma estaba incómoda. No se esperaba que Regina se enterara y definitivamente no así.

«Sí…Escuche, quería decirlo, de verdad»

«Evidentemente no es algo que se pueda ocultar eternamente»

«Lo siento» terminó por soltar Emma.

«¿Por qué?»

«Bueno…Por no habérselo dicho antes»

«No estaba obligada. Después de todo, nunca hemos establecido reglas específicas. Aún no hemos entablado…nada. No me debe nada»

«Sí, es verdad» dijo ella haciendo una mueca

«Es encantador» dijo Regina, con una sonrisa en los labios.

«Henry, se llama Henry. Tiene 9 años. En fin, si le pregunta, le responderá que pronto tendrá diez, pero será dentro de ocho meses»

«Oh, ya veo, en suma, un muchacho grande»

«No parece usted enfadada»

«¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?»

«Bueno, no sé…Si yo me enterara de que la persona que frecuento tiene un hijo y no me lo ha dicho…»

«Ya se lo he dicho, no tiene que rendirme cuentas, señorita Swan»

«…»

«Venga, vamos con él, de repente tengo miedo por mi sofá de cuero» dijo con una sonrisa

Emma no sabía qué pensar: o lo estaba tomando bastante bien o ponía tan poco entusiasmo en su relación que le daba igual que tuviera un hijo.

Cuando las dos mujeres se unieron a Henry, este último estaba apaciblemente sentado en el sofá, picoteando de vez en cuando en su bolsa de caramelos, mientras hojeaba un libro.

«¿Henry?»

Este cerró el libro con rapidez y lo hizo caer al suelo. Regina se acercó y lo recogió.

«Lo siento, no quería tocar, pero…»

«Adora los libros» concluyó Emma, de brazos cruzados, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

«¿De verdad?» Regina echó una ojeada al libro, _Los cuentos de Grimm_ «¿Te gustan los cuentos de hadas?»

«Algunos sí»

«Toma, cógelo»

Henry miró al libro, después a su madre, tras él. Emma se encogió de hombros, después Henry se giró de nuevo hacia Regina y puso sus manos en el libro.

«Es un préstamo. Cuando lo hayas acabado, vendrás a devolvérmelo y podrás coger otro, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo»

«Por cierto, me llamo Regina»

«Henry»

«Encantada Henry»

«¿Conoce a mi madre?»

«Bueno…Trabajo en la facultad donde ella estudia»

«Oh, es su profesora»

«Eso es» dijo ella acariciándole los cabellos

«Bien, Henry, vámonos»

El pequeño caminó hacia Emma y Regina los acompañó a la puerta.

«Bien…Espero que pasen una buenas vacaci…»

«¿Vive aquí?» cortó Emma

Tomada de improviso, Regina desorbitó los ojos.

«Sí. De hecho, vivo aquí solo desde hace unas semanas»

«Tenemos que hablar de todo esto…»

«Creo, efectivamente, que tenemos muchas cosas que abordar»

«¿Qué hace mañana?»

«Yo…nada»

«¿Puedo pasarme?»

«Euh…Sí, sin duda»

«A las diez, ¿le va bien?»

«Me va…Sí»

«Buenas noches, señorita Mills»

Después se alejaron y antes de que Regina cerrara la puerta.

«¡Oh, señorita Mills!»

«¿Sí?»

«Hermoso disfraz» dijo ella con un guiño que provocó una ligera sonrisa en Regina.

Al final, esas vacaciones serían muy fructíferas.

Y cuando Emma y Henry estuvieron lo bastante lejos, el pequeño tomó la mano de su madre.

«Es amable»

«Sí, mucho»

«¿De qué es profesora?»

«De Derecho»

«¿Sabías que vivía aquí?»

«No, y por lo visto…hay muchas coas que aún no sé…»

* * *

«¡Oh, mierda, fue…ÉPICO!»

Ruby acababa de aparecer corriendo en la habitación de Emma, y saltó directamente a la cama.

«¡Chut! ¡Henry duerme al lado!»

«Perdón…¿Entonces, qué? ¡Cuenta! No nos hemos visto, tuve que acompañar a los niños»

«¿Qué quieres que te diga…?» dijo ella mientras se cepillaba sus húmedos cabellos.

«Bah, ¿le ha dado un ataque? ¿Se ha puesto histérica?»

«Ni una cosa ni la otra. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Parecía…indiferente. Como si todo lo que se refiriera a mí la dejara indiferente»

«Bah, mierda…¿Nada de gritos? ¿Nada de vajilla por los aires?»

«Nada de eso. Ha estado muy tranquila. Incluso ha tenido un buen acercamiento a Henry»

«Bueno, si todo va bien, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?»

«Porque me ha dicho que no le debía nada»

«¿Y?»

«Es como si no pusiera nada de su parte en esa relación, como si ella no creyera en ella o algo de eso…Anunciarle que tengo un hijo ha sido como anunciarle que dentro de una semana me iría al otro lado del mundo…Ni frío ni calor. Tengo la sensación, de hecho, de que le importa un pepino. Que solo espera hasta que nos acostemos y a continuación, adiós»

«¿Le has hablado de ello?»

«Aún no, estaba Henry. Voy a verla mañana por la mañana. Por cierto, ¿podrías quedarte con Henry?»

«Ningún problema, adoro a ese pequeño»

Emma se dejó caer en la cama, acostándose al lado de Ruby y juntas y en silencio se quedaron mirando el techo hasta que Ruby rompió el silencio.

«Escucha…No lo sabía, eh»

«¿El qué?»

«Que vivía aquí, no tenía ni idea»

«Me ha dicho que tiene esa casa desde hace algunas semanas. Y como estábamos en clase, no podrías haberlo sabido»

«Mierda, joder con el destino…¿Cuánta probabilidad había de que os encontrarais aquí en el mismo momento?»

«Sí, a veces el destino es irónico…en tu opinión, ¿a dónde me podría llevar una relación como esta?»

«No lo sé…quizás a ningún lado, quizás a formar la más improbable de las familias»

«¿De verdad? ¿Crees que mi final feliz sería con Henry y Regina, como una familia?»

«Suena bien…ahora, creo que Regina no es el tipo de mujer que quiera cargar con un chico»

«Mierda…Yo que pensaba que ya era un paso ganado si no incluía el sexo…Y ahora le encasquetó un chico, se enfriaría con razón»

«Bueno, si sigue en contacto después de eso, sabrás que le importas, no hay mal que por bien no venga»

«Ya…»

¿Podía realmente contar con eso? ¿Podía creer que Regina aceptaría a Henry?

* * *

«Hola»

«Buenos días, señorita Swan. Entre. ¿Henry no viene?»

«No, se ha quedado en el hostal»

«¿Una copa?»

«Nada de alcohol»

Regina condujo a Emma a la cocina donde le sirvió jugo de manzana. Se sentaron alrededor de la isla y Emma dejó vagar sus ojos por la estancia.

«Muy bonita»

«Gracias»

«Entonces, se ha mudado hace algunas semanas»

«Sí»

«¿Piensa dejar la facultad?»

«En absoluto. Esta casa está pensada para ser una casa de vacaciones»

«¿En Storybrooke?»

«No es por casualidad. Mis padres vivían aquí antes de mudarse a Boston cuando yo tenía cinco años»

«Oh, nació aquí»

«Y usted, ¿qué hace aquí?»

«Acompaño a una amiga que me propuso pasar Halloween con ella»

«Oh…con su…hijo también»

«Sí. Pensaba decírselo…En fin, antes de que entre nosotras se volviera más serio»

«¿Quiere decir antes de que nos acostásemos?» dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara

«Sí, algo así…»

«Él es encantador»

«…»

«Es la razón por la que dejó la universidad, ¿verdad? Ese vacío de nueve años en su vida…»

«Fue por criar a Henry, sí»

«Cuénteme»

«Oh, una historia trivial, de hecho: yo estaba en el instituto en último año. Salía con un _chico malo_ , al que evidentemente yo encontraba buenísimo. Se llamaba Neal. En esa época, él no tenía intención estudiar…Quería vivir de amor y fantasía…Me arrastró en sus sueños. Durante el verano siguiente hicimos un viaje por carretera a Florida…Pero yo quería otra cosa, deseaba otra cosa. Así que, cuando encontramos un sitio agradable, Talahasse, nos establecimos y me inscribí en la universidad. Teníamos nuestro pequeño apartamento, él tenía un trabajo de mecánico, y yo, a la vez que estudiaba, trabajaba como camarera»

«Todo parecía ir bien…»

«Hasta que me quedé embarazada…No lo habíamos previsto. Y Neal mucho menos. Cuando lo supo, se volvió loco. Me pidió que abortase, me negué. Entonces me pido que eligiera: él o el bebé»

«Encantador…»

«Al final, me dejó. Una noche, cuando regresé del trabajo, se había ido: ni sus cosas, ni el coche…Yo no tenía nada a no ser un apartamento del que sola no podía hacerme cargo del alquiler. Durante algunas semanas, pude afrontarlo, pero cuando mis ahorros se esfumaron, tuvo que rendirme a la evidencia: era imposible conciliar mi vida y las clases, tuve que hacer una elección. Dejé la facultad, dejé el apartamento y marché hacia el norte»

«¿Ninguna familia?»

«Salí del sistema de acogida, realmente nunca me he sentido apegada a nadie, entre una familia cuyo padre tenía las manos largas, otra en que la madre estaba demasiado celosa hasta el punto de hacerme vivir un infierno…y mi última familia, bueno, ellos quisieron que diera en adopción a mi bebé. Me negué, me hicieron comprender que no pagarían por un bastardo…»

«Pero, sin embargo, me dijo que su padrastro trabajaba en aquel restaurante»

«Mentí…De hecho, fue un camarero compañero mío el que me consiguió mesa. No tengo ningún contacto con ninguna de mis familias»

«Lo siento»

«Oh, no lo sienta…Esas experiencias me han enseñado mucho, sobre todo, sobre la independencia»

«¿Qué hizo entonces estando embarazada?»

«Llegué a Nueva York donde me acogieron en una casa para chicas embarazadas. Aprendí todo lo necesario para cuidar de mi bebé, y retomé ahí mis clases de Derecho…y cuando Henry cumplió los tres años, dejé esa casa y me marché a Boston donde estuve compartiendo piso antes de encontrar pequeños trabajos para subsistir. Fue ahorrando, mi primera verdadera compra fue mi coche…»

«¿Entonces, decidió retomar la facultad?»

«Empecé por tomar clases a domicilio para estar cerca de Henry, después tuve un poco más de tiempo cuando comenzó el colegio. Y cuando creí que ya estaba lo bastante grande, hablamos y estuvo de acuerdo para que retomara mis clases en la facultad para sacar el título»

«¿Qué desea hacer después?»

«Se va a reí de mí…»

«Pruebe»

«Siempre he soñado con trabajar en la ley, sheriff o algo de ese estilo…»

«¿Y por qué me iba a reír?»

«Bueno, no sé…Creía que…que no era lo bastante elegante»

«Me juzga a la ligera, señorita Swan: un restaurante muy elegante, un trabajo que no lo es»

«Bueno, cuando se la ve…uno piensa que tiene cierto standing. Y al ver esta casa, está claro que le gustan las cosas hermosas»

Regina se incorporó y sonrió

«Esa es también una de las razones por las que usted está aquí»

Entonces las mejillas de Emma enrojecieron: era extraño que Regina le hiciera algún cumplido.

«No está enfadada…por Henry»

«¿Qué tengo que ver en eso? Es su hijo…»

«Y usted, cuénteme algo de su vida»

«Bien…Soy hija única de padres adinerados, mimada por mi padre, pero tiranizada por mi madre que imponía una ruda educación, no dejando lugar ni al azar ni a las tiernas atenciones maternales. Al igual que no había, en sus planes, ningún lugar para las relaciones amorosas»

«Wow…»

«Me impuso una brillante carrera de abogado que yo saqué. Después murió de un ataque al corazón, hace unos años, y como una liberación decidí dejar los tribunales por un trabajo más tranquilo: profesora de derecho en Boston»

«Ya veo…Ser profesora no es una verdadera vocación entonces»

«Me adapto a ello: buen sueldo, ventajas tanto materiales como… "en especie"»

«¿Cómo es posible que con los rumores y todo lo que se dice sobre usted no haya tenido nunca problemas?»

«Teniendo como padre al decano de la facultad de Derecho, es sencillo» dijo con una sonrisa

«¿Su padre es el Decano? Pero, pensaba que él se llamaba Miller»

Regina se tensó y su rosto se volvió blanco

«¿Señorita Mills?»

«Es…es mi nombre de soltera»

Emma se quedó entonces sin voz.

«¿Está…usted casada?»

«Sí»


	9. Confía en mí

**Confía en mí**

Emma cayó de las nubes…¿Acababa Regina de anunciarle con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo que estaba casada? Se quedó sin habla…Y sin embargo, Regina no parecía ni apenada, ni turbada…

«Está…casada…»

«…»

«¿Pensaba decírmelo algún día o no?»

«Como le he dicho…»

«¡Eso es! ¡La razón por la que no se enfadó al conocer la existencia de Henry es porque usted escondía también un secreto, señorita Mills!»

«…»

«Creo que voy a dejarla, necesito tomar el aire»

«Señorita Swan…»

«No, está bien, lo he entendido»

«¿Qué ha entendido?»

«Que no quiera comprometerse. Que solo quiera polvos para pasar el rato…¿Es su marido tan malo en la cama para que se tire a todo el campus?»

Entonces, el rostro de Regina cambió, su mirada se oscureció de golpe y se acercó a Emma para darle una bofetada que resonó en toda la cocina.

Emma se quedó atónita, su mejilla le ardía como si hubiera sido quemada. Regina la había golpeado tan fuerte que su palma le dolía. Con lágrimas, gritó de rabia.

«¡FUERA!»

Emma pegó un salto antes de marcharse, sin esperar y sin darse la vuelta. Cuando estuvo fuera, escuchó la puerta ser cerrada con un violento portazo.

Se quedó completamente perdida: ¿qué acababa de pasar? Al menos tenía el derecho de estar enfadada con Regina, ¿no? Entonces, ¿cómo es que era ella la que tenía la mejilla al rojo vivo?

* * *

Volvió a Granny's para reunirse con Ruby y su hijo. Evidentemente, Ruby se dio cuenta del color escarlata de la mejilla.

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

Esa pregunta captó la atención del pequeño que estaba comiendo pancakes.

«¿Mamá?»

«Oh, no es nada, yo…me he golpeado»

Ruby acarició su mejilla.

«A mí no me la das»

«¡No es nada, Rub!» dijo ella lanzando una ojeada a Henry, cosa que hizo que Ruby comprendiera y no insistiera más.

«Entonces…Os vais a quedar hasta el final de las vacaciones»

«No lo sé»

«De hecho, no era una pregunta»

«Rub, no puedo pagar cuatro días más de hostal»

«Te puedes quedar gratis, de verdad, quiero que te quedes, tú y tu hijo»

«Ok, gracias…» sonrió

«Hey, Henry, ahora volvemos, ¿ok? ¡Pórtate bien, eh!»

«Ok»

«¡Tú, sígueme!» agarró a Emma por el brazo y la arrastró al exterior del restaurante «Entonces, ¿me vas a decir lo que ha pasado? ¿Te ha abofeteado?»

«…»

«Mierda, Emma, no sabía que le gustaba el sadomaso»

«Nada que ver…ella…¿Sabías que estaba casada?»

«¿Casada? ¿En serio? Mierda…¿Y no le importa ponerle los cuernos a su marido con la mitad de la Universidad de Boston?»

«Se lo he preguntado…»

«¿Y?»

«Es lo que me valió esta hermosa marca» dijo ella señalando su mejilla con el dedo

«¡Se cabreó hasta el punto de darte una bofetada cuando es ella la que actúa como una perfecta zorra!»

«No sé…No me esperaba esa reacción…Ella, que parece darle igual la opinión de los demás…Seguro que ha escuchado cosas más crudas sobre ella y su comportamiento, así, ¿por qué tomárselo de una manera tan virulenta esta vez?»

«Porque viene de una persona que le importa»

«…»

«Creo que siente por ti más que simple diversión…Emma, deberías parar esta relación antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Está casada por Dios! ¿Y si su marido se entera, si aparece en el momento en que estáis _divirtiéndoos_ juntas…?»

«No es posible que no esté al corriente…»

«Bueno, fuera de la facultad, no levanta rumores, ahora sabemos por qué sus presas las caza en el campus: ahí no tiene miedo de que su marido pueda enterarse»

«¿Sabías que el decano de la Derecho es su padre?»

«Eso también explica la situación: el hecho de nunca ha ya sido cazada por lo que hace»

«Se volvió histérica cuando hablé de su marido…» suspiró

«Ya sabes, no hay ningún misterio, si hace lo que hace en la facultad es porque su matrimonio no es feliz. Lo que no comprendo es por qué no le deja para coquetear como bien le parezca»

«Quizás…»

«¿Quizás qué?»

«Que él sea violento. Que la tenga amenazada. Quizás no ha encontrado sino esa forma para evadirse…»

«No es muy buena excusa, solo tiene que marcharse»

«Créeme, he visto diferentes tipos de matrimonios en las familias en las que he estado…a veces no se puede marchar así como así, no es tan sencillo»

«¿Entonces qué? ¿Tienes en mente salvarla?» dijo ella irónicamente

«Si pensaba mantener su matrimonio en secreto, ¿por qué me lo dijo con tanta sinceridad? ¡Y si es una llamada de socorro!»

«Estás delirando…»

«¡Quizás no! ¡Tengo que ir a hablar con ella!»

«¿Y qué vas a hacer contra un marido violento, eh? No hay pruebas, no hay testigos…¿Vas a aparecer tú y tu hermosa cabellera rubia en plan Salvadora? No me hagas reír»

«Tengo que hacer algo, si me ha pedido ayuda implícitamente, ¡no puedo dejarla caer! Rub, ocúpate de Henry»

«¡Espera! ¿Vas a volver ahora? Acaba de darte una bofetada magistral, aun veo la huella de sus dedos en tu mejilla. Espera un poco»

«Pero…»

«No hay peros que valgan. Escucha…¿no has pensado que podría ser un medio para…romper contigo?»

«…»

«Decías que conseguiríais salir juntas sin acostaros, pero quizás a ella…eso no le baste. Quizás está cansada de marear la perdiz»

«No lo creo»

«Emma, me quema ver que estás arriesgando tu vida y tu reputación por esa mujer que realmente no vale la pena»

«Ahí te equivocas, Rub…Ella vale la pena. Vale muchísimo la pena»

Tras eso, Emma se marchó, se metió en su coche y se encamino hacia la casa de Regina. Al estacionar, salió de su automóvil como un matasuegras de su caja, y caminó hacia la puerta principal golpeándola enérgicamente.

«Regina…¡REGINA! ¡Ábrame, sé que está ahí!»

Golpeó una y otra vez, a riesgo de lastimarse la mano. Intentó abrir, pero, evidentemente, estaba cerrada…Se pegó a la puerta, esperando captar algún ruido, Regina estaba detrás de la puerta.

«Regina…Yo…lo siento, no debería haberle hablado de esa manera…No sé qué hacer…Me gustaría tanto comprenderla, ayudarla. Regina, déjeme ayudarla. Confié en mí, deseo que tenga la suficiente confianza en mí para hablar. Deseo…Mierda, Regina, soy una negada para estas cosas. Por favor, deme una oportunidad»

Pegó su frente a la madera, pero nada…Ni un ruido, nadie. Entonces, desesperada, suspiró y decidió marcharse sin volver la vista atrás.

Lo que nunca supo es que Regina estaba justo detrás de la puerta, sentada en el suelo, su espalda contra la madera, escuchando cada sonido, cada palabra de la bella rubia, con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla…Si las cosas fueran tan sencillas…

* * *

Durante los tres días siguientes, Emma no tuvo noticias de Regina, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, nada. Emma, aunque la había llenado de mensajes, no había recibido ninguna respuesta. Ruby intentaba que pensara en otra cosa.

«Hey, Em…Graham va a venir hoy, ¿te parece que salgamos?»

«Realmente no me apetece»

«¡Mierda Emma! ¡Reacciona! ¡Pareces una larva en su capullo! Incluso Henry es más activo»

«Lo sé…»

«Hundirte en la depresión no servirá para nada. Ella no quiere hablar contigo, no es un drama, solo nos queda este finde antes de volver a la facultad…Deberíamos aprovechar. Y además, al volver a Boston, tendrás ocasión de hablar con ella»

«…»

«Bueno…Yo salgo, me llevo a Henry a la playa, si quieres unirte a nosotros, tú misma»

Ruby salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Emma. Esta no paraba de dar vueltas en las cama: ¿y si Ruby tenía razón? ¿Y si Regina no buscaba sino romper con ella, cansada de tener que esperarla eternamente?

Ruby tenía razón, solo quedaban dos días antes de la vuelta, tenía que aprovechar. Con ese pensamiento, se vistió, pasó por Granny's para tomar un café y unirse a su hijo y a Ruby en la playa.

¡Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrir la puerta del restaurante, divisó a Regina sentada a una mesa, hojeando el periódico! El corazón de Emma dio un salto en su pecho y el deseo de ir a verla fue tan grande que dio un paso hacia su dirección antes de cambiar de opinión. Si realmente Regina quería poner distancia entre ellas, Emma tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Así que se dirigió hacia la barra.

«Hey, Emma, Ruby y Henry ya se han ido»

«Lo sé, vengo a tomar un café antes de ir con ellos»

«Ahora mismo te lo pongo, querida»

Emma le dio las gracias con una sonrisa antes de lanzar un vistazo tras ella…para ver que Regina también la estaba mirado. Entonces se dio la vuelta rápidamente para esquivar su mirada.

«Aquí está»

«Gracias» Emma pagó, y cogió su vaso «Hasta luego»

Después salió. Cuando iba a traspasar la pequeña verja de madera, escuchó la campana de la puerta.

«¡Señorita Swan!»

Emma no tuvo que darse la vuelta: esa voz y esa manera característica de llamarla. Se giró y vio a Regina avanzar rápidamente hacia ella.

«Señorita Mills» respondió ella con fingida neutralidad

«Yo…yo…me gustaría…»

«Lo siento, pero…mi hijo me espera» dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar

«¡No, espere! Yo…quería excusarme»

«¿Por qué? ¿Por la bofetada o por la indiferencia que vino después?»

«Las…las dos cosas, para ser sincera. Nunca debí levantarle la mano»

«Probablemente me lo merecí, aunque aún no comprendo por qué»

«Usted no podía saberlo, pero…evocar a mi marido…es algo delicado»

«Puedo entenderlo. Realmente nunca he soñado con ser la amante…»

«…»

«Bien, escuche, tendría que habérmelo dicho antes…antes de que me hiciera ideas sobre nosotras»

«Es bastante difícil»

«Lo imagino. Mire…al final, es mejor que no haya pasado nada entre nosotras, en fin nada irreparable»

«…»

«Yo…me tengo que ir. Buen fin de vacaciones, señorita Mills»

Y cuando se estaba alejando, Regina se precipitó sobre ella y le agarró la nuca antes de pegar, torpe y salvajemente, sus labios en los suyos. Emma, tomada de improviso, no se movió, pero después cerró los ojos y profundizó el beso. Sintió un regusto salado en sus labios y comprendió entonces que una lágrima de la bella morena se había deslizado entre ellos.

Abrió los ojos y se separó lentamente de Regina.

«¿Por qué llora?»

«Tiene razón…Yo…no estoy acostumbrada a tener este tipo de sentimientos»

«Es comprensible si está casada…»

Regina clavó su mirada en la de Emma antes de cogerle la mano.

«Señorita Swan…sígame»

Sin una palabra, caminaron durante un momento en silencio antes de que Emma comprendiera a donde la quería llevar Regina. Entraron en el cementerio del pueblo y se detuvieron frente a un inmenso mausoleo.

«¿Qué…?»

«El mausoleo familiar. Mi madre está enterrada aquí»

«Oh…»

«Pero no es esto lo que quería enseñarle. Venga» Mientras caminaban, Regina le cogió la mano «Me pidió que confiara en usted…»

«Pero ¿có…?» entonces Emma se dio cuenta de que Regina no estaba lejos cuando ella había ido a su casa.

«Tras todos estos años, me he encerrado. He sido hermética a todo lo que podía conmoverme de cerca o de lejos…Es falso, ¿sabe?...todo eso que dicen de mí…»

Emma se quedó de piedra, y soltó su mano

«¿Usted…nunca se ha acostado con sus alumnos?»

«No»

«Se acostó con August»

«¿August? ¿El del Rabbit Hole?»

«Es…Parece que os sorprendieron echando un polco en los vestuarios»

Regina arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

«Bueno…Parece ser que no lo había escuchado todo sobre mí»

«¿Es mentira?»

«Conozco a August desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de ser profesora en la facultad. Nos volvimos a ver cuando empezó a estudiar. Nunca hubiera podido acostarme con él, lo considero como mi hermano»

«Pero…¿Y Graham?»

«¿Graham?» dejó escapar una risa que sorprendió a Emma «Graham…No nos acostamos»

«No es lo que él cuenta»

«Estaba tan borracho que no se acuerda de que se quedó dormido como una marmota»

«…»

«Efectivamente, lo llevé a casa, coqueteamos, lo llevé a mi habitación, a mi cama…Pero no pensaba en absoluto hacer nada con él. De todas maneras, él no estaba en su estado normal. Lo deje en calzoncillos y calcetines y se quedó dormido…Patético»

«¿De verdad?»

«Solo quería…Solo quería ponerla celosa. Esperaba que él pensara que sí había pasado algo para que se pavoneara, aunque he sabido que adornó las cosas, la verdad fue menos gloriosa para él»

«¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué quería ponerme celosa?»

«Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía nada por nadie. Me volví loca al verla con él…tenía usted razón, estaba celosa. Y por eso esta relación me da miedo: porque hace mucho tiempo que no siento esto por nadie, dejando de lado mi marido. He intentado negarlo, evitarla asustándola, negando mi atracción por usted. He sido indiferente para que se alejara de mí, pero ha pasado lo contrario. Se ha quedado»

«Si me hubiera dicho que estaba casada, nunca habría insistido»

Regina esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

«Sígame»

Caminaron algunos minutos y llegaron delante de una tumba en cuya lápida estaba grabado un corazón.

«Le presento a mi marido»

Emma miró, incrédula, la lápida con el nombre _«Daniel Mills»_ grabado en ella.

«Usted…»

«Soy viuda»

Entonces la sangre de Emma se heló. Regina se arrodilló y cambió las flores secas por otras frescas. Cuando Emma vio la mirada llena de amor que la bella morena daba a la tumba, de repente fue poseía por los celos…Nunca Regina la había mirado así.

«¿Qué…cómo?»

«Accidente de coche. Volvíamos de una velada, un loco no respetó la prioridad. Un accidente que me costó la cicatriz que tengo en el labio»

«Lo siento»

«No podía saberlo…Los…los médicos me dijeron en su momento que murió enseguida, que no sufrió»

«Tuvo que ser duro para usted»

«Solo hacía un año que nos habíamos casado…Yo…no solo perdí a mi marido en ese accidente. También perdí la confianza en mí misma, mi vida…»

«…»

Regina se levantó y tomó la mano de Emma para ponerla sobre su vientre.

«También perdí a mi hijo en el accidente»

Emma contuvo la respiración y miró, completamente perdida, a Regina, que esbozaba una apenada sonrisa.

«Regina…»

«Estaba embarazada de seis meses y medio. Lo perdí todo en ese accidente: a mi marido, a mi hija, la posibilidad de volver a tener hijos. Desde entonces, me perdí…Me hundí en una carrera, en el trabajo…el más grande de mis remordimientos es no haber podido proteger a mi hija, el único ser que habría sido el recuerdo de mi amor por mi marido»

Emma la tomó en sus brazos

«Regina…»

«No tiene que sentir piedad de mí»

«No siento piedad, yo…Me importa. Y todo lo que le importa también me importa a mí»

De repente todo tomó forma para Emma: su bofetada ante la evocación de las costumbres ligeras de Regina bajo la nariz de su marido, pero también la reacción dulce y comprensiva de ella al saber de la existencia de Henry.

«Para ser sincera, me tranquiliza un poco ver que finalmente es tan humana como yo»

Regina se separó un poco, frunciendo el ceño.

«¿De verdad?»

«Siempre me ha intrigado. Era un misterio para mí, ahora comienzo a ver más claro. Comienzo a comprenderla, y lo que vislumbro me gusta…Me gusta incluso mucho»

Acarició su rostro y le apartó un mechón de cabello.

«Señorita Swan…»

«¿Sabe? Me puede llamar Emma…Aunque encuentro ese _señorita Swan_ bastante excitante»

Regina sonrió.

«Tendrá que ser paciente…»

«Lo seré. Haré todo lo posible para ello. Pero, se lo ruego, dejé de alejarme en vez de hablar conmigo»

«Prometido»

Emma miró una vez la tumba.

«¿Lo ama?»

«Sí. Y creo que lo amaré por siempre. Hace tres años, pero su presencia aún está aquí. A veces, imagino la vida que hubiéramos tenido: él, yo y nuestra hija. Ya habíamos elegido un nombre…Charlotte»

«Es bonito»

«Mi aborto me privo de la posibilidad de volver a engendrar…Y creo que es mejor así»

«No tiene que castigarse por eso»

«Fui incapaz de protegerla»

«Está viva, Regina…Puede, con su presencia, hacer que ni Daniel ni Charlotte sean olvidados. Usted perpetuará su memoria»

Regina sonrió y tomó la mano de Emma.

«Le debo excusas, sinceras excusas por la bofetada»

«También hay que decir que perdí las formas con mis palabras»

«Pero usted no podía saber…por qué me había negado hasta ahora a confiar en nadie, por qué pensaba que nadie podía comprender ni paliar mi pena. Preferí que pensaran que era una mantis religiosa. Ese papel me permitía construir una muralla a mi alrededor, hacer creer a los demás que era esa mujer fría, distante. Con esos falsos rumores estaba protegida de cualquier relación seria, de cualquier pretendiente. Y llegó usted…Y lo que pensé que nunca volvería a pasar…y además con una mujer…»

No pudo acabar su frase. Emma la rodeó con su brazo y posó su mentón en su hombro. Regina suspiró.

«Tenía miedo de traicionarlo»

«Creo que a él no le gustaría saber que está sola…»

«…»

«Tengo que ir con Henry y Ruby a la playa, ¿quiere venir?»

«No quiero molestar»

«Al contrario. ¿Sabe que le cae bien a Henry?» dijo ella riendo

«¿De verdad?»

«De tal palo, tal astilla. Ya sabe…No estoy lista para dejarla ir, así que…Si tenemos que pasar un tiempo juntas, mejor que también esté mi hijo, para que se acostumbre»

«¿Sabe él que…en fin, que usted…?»

«¿Que me gustan las mujeres? Sí. En fin, al menos, lo entiende con su cerebro de nueve años. Sabe que _mamá a veces se besa con mujeres_. Se resume a eso. »

«Ya veo» dijo ella sonriendo

«Él ya la adora, la mitad del trabajo está hecha»

Y dadas de la mano se encaminaron hacia la playa donde se encontraron con Ruby y Henry.

«¡Hey, vosotros dos!»

«¡Mamá!» el pequeño saltó literalmente a los brazos de su madre, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Regina, enternecida ante esa escena.

«Hola, chico, ¿te acuerdas de Regina?»

«¡Sí, y de su bella casa y todos sus libros!»

Regina se echó a reír y se inclinó de nuevo hacia él.

«Buenos días, Henry»

«Buenos días, señora»

«Llámame Regina»

«Hey, Emma…» Ruby abrazó a la bella rubia y la arrastró algunos pasos «Graham no va a tardar…No estoy segura de que quieras una confrontación Regina-Graham ahora»

«No, en realidad no»

«Deberíais iros, explicaré a Graham que Henry se sentía mal y que quisiste quedarte con él, ¿ok?»

«De todas maneras, en algún momento tendría que pasar…»

«Sí, pero date una oportunidad con Regina. Eso os dará la ocasión de pasar un tiempo los tres juntos»

Emma echó un vistazo hacia Regina y Henry, que estaban hablando alegremente.

«Ok, ok. Te llamo. Hasta más tarde»

Las dos mujeres volvieron al lado del pequeño y de la bella morena.

«Henry…Ya que te acuerdas de la bonita casa de Regina, ¿te apetece volver?»

«¡Sí! ¿Puedo?» dijo él girándose hacia Regina, sorprendida por ese cambio de situación

«Euh, bueno…Si la señorita Sw…tu madre lo desea»

«¡Genial! ¡Casi he acabado su libro!»

«¿Ya?» dijo ella sorprendida

«Sí, mi hijo es un devorador de libros. ¡He creado un genio!» dijo Emma orgullosamente

«Bien…Señorita Lucas, ¿se une a nosotros?»

«Ah, euh, no, lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos más tarde, rubia. Señorita Mills»

«Señorita Lucas»

Cuando la chispeante morena se hubo marchado, Regina se giró hacia Emma, con una ceja elevada.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Venir a mi casa? ¿De verdad?»

«Se lo explicaré cuando lleguemos»

«Señorita Swan…»

«Se lo ruego» dijo ella mirando de reojo a Henry, con la mochila en sus hombros, listo para marcharse.

«Muy bien» consintió Regina.

Así que se encaminaron junto con Henry a casa de Regina. Apenas hubieron traspasado la puerta, Henry pidió echarle una ojeada a la biblioteca, a lo que ella consintió con mucho gusto, mientras Emma se dirigía a la cocina.

«¿Me explica?»

Emma se mordió el labio inferior, enarbolando una expresión turbada.

«Sí…De hecho, teníamos que encontrarnos con alguien y…»

«No quería que nos viesen juntas» concluyó Regina

«No…en fin, en cierto sentido. Graham tenía que unirse a nosotros»

«¿Graham? …Oh…»

«Sí…Después de lo que me dijo, no hay malestar por mi parte, pero que él piense que ha habido algo…»

«Comprendo»

«No deseo que continúe montándose películas…»

«Hablaremos de ello»

«¿Regina?»

Henry acababa de hacer su aparición en la cocina.

«¿Sí?»

«¿Puedo…puedo leer este libro?»

Regina echó una ojeada, cerró brevemente los ojos y sonrió con dulzura.

«Por supuesto» Se acercó a él, se inclinó para ponerse a su altura «¿Sabes? Este libro es muy especial para mí, tendrás que cuidarlo»

«Prometido» dijo él estrechando el libro contra su pecho

«Entonces…Te lo doy. Lo puedes guardar contigo»

Henry sonrió

«Gracias» dijo dándole un rápido abrazo.

Volvió a la biblioteca y Emma pudo sentir cierto malestar.

«¿Regina?» la joven se volvió, lágrimas en sus ojos. Inquieta, Emma rodeó la isla central y se puso delante de ella «Hey, ¿qué ocurre?»

«Nada…» suspiró la joven, desviando su mirada.

«Cuénteme» Emma alzó el rostro de la joven con su índice bajo su mentón. Una vez que sus ojos se clavaron en los de Regina, esta esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

«Ese libro…el que Henry ha elegido…»

«Sí, ¿qué ocurre?»

«Lo había comprado para Charlotte. Fue lo único que me permití comprar»

«Oh…Puedo decirle que…»

«¡No! En absoluto. Es mejor así…»

«…»

Regina se apartó del agarre de Emma y se fue a sentar en un taburete alrededor de la isla, imitada segundos después por Emma, que se mantuvo en silencio, respetando el de Regina. Al cabo de algunos segundos, Regina salió de su contemplación a la taza de café

«Éramos…yo era…supersticiosa…Había prometido no comprar nada antes del nacimiento del bebé. Decidimos esperar a hacer la habitación, comprar los muebles o incluso la ropita. Pero cuando vi ese libro, no pude resistirme. Ya me imaginaba leyéndoselo antes de ir a dormir…» la voz de Regina se estrangulaba en un llanto desechado, lo que partió el corazón de Emma.

«Regina…no es necesario que se lo dé, representa mucho para usted»

«Sí, representa demasiado. Representa el hijo que nunca más tendré, la oportunidad que se me brindó y perdí, una vida que se ha quedado atrás de mí…Si quiero seguir adelante, debo pasar página…Aunque sea doloroso»

«…»

«Y además, Henry parece un niño despierto, cuidadoso y amable…Si ese libro debe ser de alguien, estoy feliz de que sea de él»

«Regina…»

«Todo va a ir bien, señorita Swan» Emma reprimió una sonrisa «¿Qué?»

«Continúa llamándome señorita Swan…»

«Aún es mi alumna»

«¿No soy más que eso, señorita Mills?» dijo ella acercándose como un felino a su presa, con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios y una mirada cargada de deseo. Se deslizó cerca de la bella morena, posando sus manos en las caderas de la joven, pegándose a ella. Y cuando iba a hundir su rostro en su cuello, esta última puso sus manos en sus hombros para frenarla «¿Qué?»

«Henry…Está al lado»

«La creía mucho más atrevida…» dijo irónicamente Emma antes de alejarse.

«Señorita Swan, ¿piensa de verdad poder mantener el control de todo esto? No tiene idea de lo que soy capaz» dijo ella con una voz ronca que hizo estremecer a la bella rubia

«Solo pido verlo»

«Está jugando con fuego…Ni siquiera debería intentarlo»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque estar conmigo es un desafío. Se quemará»

«Me arriesgaré»

«No lo comprende…»

«Sí, sí lo comprendo Regina. Comprendo que ha sufrido y que se impone esta vida de soledad y falsa frivolidad como un castigo por estar viva cuando Daniel y su hija ya no lo están. Pero, usted no tiene la culpa de eso. Y estoy segura de que a su marido no le gustaría verla desperdiciar el resto de su vida fustigándose por algo de lo que no es responsable. Tiene derecho a vivir, no a sobrevivir»

Regina se la quedó mirando con una mirada oscura…Se quedó en silencio, Emma pensaba que había ido demasiado lejos, pero al final, Regina bajó sus defensas y suspiró.

Se masajeó las sienes.

«Estoy cansada»

«Vamos a irnos. ¿Nos…nos veremos antes del lunes?»

«No lo sé…»

«Seguramente Henry habrá acabado su libro de aquí al fin de semana» dijo ella divertida.

Regina sonrió, pero Emma comprendió que era demasiado…Demasiado para lo que había vivido esos tres últimos años, sola, erigiendo un muro tan alto y tan grueso al que nadie podía acercarse. Ahora, Emma había horadado ese muro y había divisado a otra Regina, más frágil, más débil, más humana y esa Regina le gustaba y sería una tontería creer que iba a dejar que Regina cayese.

Pero debía ser paciente y aceptar que ese cambio tomaría su tiempo y quizás, se hiciera manteniendo cierta distancia.

Emma entonces sonrió y posó una tranquilizadora mano en el antebrazo de la joven antes de salir de la estancia y dirigirse a Henry, que estaba recostado en el sofá. Parecía haberse quedado dormido con el libro sobre el pecho.

«Henry…Cariño, nos vamos»

El pequeño se despertó, se incorporó y apretó el libro contra él.

Se pusieron sus chaquetas en la entrada y Regina se les unió algunos segundos más tarde con una bolsa en la mano.

«Algunas magdalenas de arándanos»

«Oh, wow…¡Gracias! Venga, Henry, nos vamos»

Y contra todo pronóstico, antes de dejar la casa, Henry se lanzó a los brazos de Regina y la abrazó, apretón al que ella respondió con sorpresa.

«Gracias Regina» dijo con la cabeza hundida en su abdomen. Después se separó, ofreciéndole su más hermosa sonrisa «Lo cuidaré, ¡lo prometo!» A continuación salió, y esperó a su madre al lado del coche.

«Bueno…» Emma se acercó a Regina, a una distancia razonable «Nos vemos el lunes en clase, entonces» dijo con una sonrisa

«Yo…Lo siento otra vez…»

«No, ningún problema, lo entiendo» lanzó una vistazo tras ella y vio que Henry las miraba a las dos «La besaría, pero…»

«No se preocupe» Regina puso su mano sobre su hombro, después la hizo descender por su brazo para finalmente cogerle la mano «Que tenga un buen fin de semana. Hasta el lunes»

Se sonrieron antes de que Emma rompiera el contacto, con pena, y se alejara, con el corazón encogido.

Regina se quedó en el umbral hasta que el coche desapareció de su vista, entonces, solo en ese momento se permitió dejar su porche y entrar en su casa. Pegada a la puerta, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa…Esa mujer realmente era una persona de recursos, las cosas con certeza serían interesantes.


	10. Profesora Mills

**Profesora Mills**

El fin de semana pasó demasiado deprisa, al menos es lo que se animaba a creer Emma que languidecía esos dos días sin Regina. Le envió varios mensajes a los que Regina siempre respondió.

Y el domingo, cuando Emma y su hijo regresaron a Boston y el pequeño ya estaba dormido, Ema no pudo evitar telefonear a Regina.

 _«¿Diga?»_

Regina, soy yo, Emma»

 _«Lo sé, señorita Swan, le he comprendido al leer la pantalla»_

«Ah, ok…»

 _«¿Qué quería?»_

«Hablar…» dijo ella hundiéndose en el sofá, tapada con una gran manta y sus rodillas plegadas hacia su torso.

 _«Señorita Swan, nos vamos a ver mañana»_

«Lo sé, pero…Tenía ganas de escuchar su voz antes de ir a acostarme» dijo pícaramente. Podía imaginarse la cara de Regina al otro lado de la línea, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 _«Es usted infantil»_

«¿Cómo está vestida?»

 _«…»_

«Oh, venga, ¿no me diga que nunca ha hecho esto?»

 _«¿Hacer qué?»_

«Llamadas telefónicas de ese tipo, ya sabe…algo calientes»

 _«Señorita Swan…»_

«Veeeeennngaaaa, ¿qué lleva puesto?»

 _«…»_

«¿Regina?»

 _«Llevo puesto un camisón de satén en gris oscuro, ¿contenta?»_

«¿Y su ropa interior?»

 _«…»_

«¿Y?»

 _«No llevo»_

Emma entonces se incorporó, más atenta que nunca a la conversación

«¿De verdad?»

 _«Es tarde, señorita Swan, si sigue insistiendo, mañana llegará tarde»_

«¿No quiere saber lo que llevo yo?» dijo con una sonrisa

 _«Lleva un top, seguramente claro, y está en braguitas»_

Emma desorbitó los ojos y se quedó sin voz algunos segundos antes de recobrarse.

«¿Co…cómo sabe eso?»

 _«Es usted previsible, querida. Y es del tipo de llevar eso»_

Emma se dejó de nuevo caer sobre el sofá

«Y…¿ya está en la cama?»

 _«Buenas noches, señorita Swan»_

«¡Oh, por favor! Solo eso, dígamelo…» suplicó

Y después de algunos segundos de silencio

 _«Sí. Y si quiere saberlo todo, una de mis manos está ocupada mientras la estoy escuchando…y la otra mantiene el teléfono»_

«¿Qu…qué? ¿En serio? Pero…»

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque Regina colgó, dejando a Emma con las ganas. Gruñó de frustración antes de volver a marcar el número, pero en el último momento, renunció: Regina había dado por concluido el juego.

* * *

Nunca Emma se había sentido más alegre ante la idea de volver a clase. Había dejado a Henry en el colegio antes de encaminarse hacia la facultad donde Ruby y Graham la esperaban.

«¡Hola rubia!»

«Hola»

«Hola Emma. ¿Henry está mejor?»

Emma lo interrogó con la mirada, pero Ruby le dio un codazo.

«Ya sabes, el viernes le dije que Henry no estaba muy bien…»

«Ohhh, sí, está mucho mejor, solo un poco de fiebre»

Graham arqueó una ceja, pero no insistió más.

«Esta tarde vamos a Rabbit Hole, nos vemos allí con MM y David, ¿vienes?»

«No lo sé, no me gusta dejar a Henry solo…»

«Como quieras. ¿Qué tienes esta mañana?»

«Derecho»

«Oh, ya veo…» soltó Ruby con una gran sonrisa. Evidentemente, Graham no estaba enterándose de nada y se sintió perdido cuando se dio cuenta de cierta complicidad entre las dos mujeres.

«¿Me he perdido algo?»

«No, Graham, pero estás en las nubes, como de costumbre»

* * *

Sentada en la primera fila, su cabeza entre las manos, miraba fijamente la mesa aún vacía. En algunos minutos aparecería Regina y Emma no podía negar el enrome paso que había dado en su relación. Todo lo que había conocido sobre esa mujer, sus besos intercambiados, Emma no podía apartar a la bella morena de su cabeza. Las puertas de la clase se abrieron y Regina hizo su aparición.

Emma estaba subyugada por su elegancia y su prestancia: vestida con un traje chaqueta azul marino con las costuras de la chaqueta en blanco, un perfecto moño y un par de gafas que, definitivamente, hicieron sucumbir a Emma.

Apenas llegó a la mesa, se quitó las gafas

«Buenos días a todos. Espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas y reparadoras vacaciones, pero también que hayáis estudiado. Os recuerdo que a partir de ahora, solo nos queda poco más de un mes para los exámenes de fin de semestre. Y es por eso…»

Emma no escuchó la continuación del monólogo de Regina, totalmente acaparada por su físico, escrutando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de su piel. Ella era perfecta y todavía no podía creerse que esa mujer fuera su novia…en fin, oficiosamente hablando, no había pasado gran cosa dejando de lado algunos besos más o menos profundos…

Y mientras estaba en plena contemplación, su nombre resonó en su cerebro, como un eco antes de sentir que su compañera le daba un codazo en el brazo, lo que sacó definitivamente a la rubia de su torpor.

«¿Señorita Swan?»

«¿Eh? ¿Qué?»

Entonces se dio cuenta de que decenas de pares de ojo se habían posado en ella, incluyendo los de Regina que la miraba con expresión neutra y severa.

«¿Dónde estaba usted?»

«Per…perdón…»

«Decía: ya que parece tan concentrada en la clase, ¿podría, se lo ruego, recordarnos, _grosso modo_ , qué dimos en la última clase antes de las vacaciones?»

Emma desorbitó los ojos antes de ponerse nerviosa por completo. Abrió rápidamente su portafolio y torpemente fue pasando las hojas.

«Yo, euh…»

«¿Sí?»

El tono y la mirada apremiante que sentía sobre ella hicieron que Emma se sintiera totalmente perdida.

«Yo…hablábamos de…»

«¿Algún problema, señorita Swan?» Emma lanzó una aviesa mirada a Regina que parecía divertirse de la situación manteniendo aun así una máscara de impasibilidad. Se escucharon risitas «Bien, veo que la señorita Swan no ha abierto su apuntes en todas las vacaciones. ¿Qué seriedad, verdad? Señorita Rivers, por favor, ¿puede iluminarnos?»

Tras ella, una estudiante bajita, de apenas 23 años, abrió, entonces, sus apuntes y con cierto aire de superioridad y desdén, pronunció orgullosamente el epígrafe de la última clase, así como un sucinto, pero eficaz resumen. Todo bajo la mirada belicosa de Emma y la de Regina, más mezquina.

La continuación de la clase transcurrió en una relativa calma con Emma evitando la mirada de Regina. Cuando el timbre tocó y los alumnos se levantaron todos de una vez, al igual que Emma, Regina la llamó

«Señorita Swan, ¿podría quedarse, por favor?»

Sin una palabra, Emma se volvió a sentar bajo la mirada divertida y desdeñosa de esa Rivers y su grupo. Una vez a solas, Regina se levantó y fue a cerrar la puerta del aula. Emma se quedó sentada, triturando nerviosamente un hilo que sobresalía de su bolso.

«Debería revisar sus prioridades, señorita Swan»

La bella rubia alzó el rostro y vio a Regina, sentada en el borde de la mesa, las piernas cruzadas, cosa que hizo que la falda se le levantara un poco, y dejara ver parte de sus muslos. Emma tragó saliva y no pudo evitar posar su mirada en esos muslos.

«¿Señorita Swan? ¡Señorita Swan!»

Emma se sobresaltó y miró a Regina que, estaba visiblemente irritada.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Estar concentrada una hora es tan difícil?»

«No, en fin, normalmente no, ¿por qué?»

«Espero, sinceramente, que sus notas mejoren»

«¿Eso qué quiere decir?»

«Quiere decir…» dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella «…que espero que sea lo suficientemente madura e inteligente para separar las cosas: aquí estamos en la facultad, usted está aquí para aprender, yo estoy aquí para enseñar»

«Lo sé, sé que…»

«No hay que mezclarlo todo» la cortó en seco

«Si está insinuando que podría mezclar trabajo y placer…Soy lo bastante inteligente para…»

«Sin embargo, no me lo ha parecido»

«…»

«Señorita Swan, si resulta que…que lo que pasa entre nosotras es un problema o un freno para sus estudios, lo más inteligente será romper todo contacto»

«¡No!» la palabra había escapado de su boca sin poderlo controlar «Quiero decir…voy a estar a la altura, prometido»

Regina esbozó una sonrisa.

«Señorita Swan, no olvide que antes que nada soy su profesora. Aquí, no debo ser otra cosa más que eso. Ahora, vaya a su próxima clase y que esto no se vuelva a repetir»

«¿Tengo derecho a clases esta tarde?» dijo Emma pícaramente

«Señorita Sw…»

«¡Otro _señorita Swan_ , y la callaré con un beso!»

«…»

«¿Eso es todo? ¿Puedo marcharme, señorita Mills?»

«Sí, hasta mañana…»

Se sonrieron y Emma salió. Sí, las semanas y meses que vendrían iban a ser complicados de llevar para las dos mujeres.

* * *

Al final del día, Ruby fue a recoger a Emma a la salida de su última clase, francés.

«Hola, rubia. Entonces, la vuelta, ¿muy dura?»

«Un calvario, no tengo la cabeza en eso…»

«¿Ah? ¿Por casualidad, la tendrías entre los muslos de una hermosa morena?»

«¡Cállate! Y para tu información, todavía no nos hemos acostado»

«¿De verdad? ¿A qué esperáis? No es que ella sea una mojigata»

«No te engañes, nunca se ha acostado con sus alumnos, nunca»

«Claaaaaro…nunca»

«Escucha…ven» Emma condujo a Ruby hasta su coche, donde ninguna oreja indiscreta pudiera rondar «Lo que te voy a decir queda entre nosotras, ¿ok?»

«¿Qué es todo este circo? ¿Me vas a revelar los códigos del Pentágono o qué?»

«¡Ruby! Presta atención. Prométeme que lo que te voy a decir quedará entre nosotras: ni August, ni Graham…¡Nadie!»

«Ok, prometido»

Emma entones suspiró

«Regina está casada…»

«Algo nuevo, eso ya lo sabía, tú me lo dijiste»

«No, espera. Ella… _estaba_ casada. Él murió hace tres años en un accidente de coche»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Y ella nunca se ha tirado a ningún alumno. Solo eran rumores»

«Escucha, comprendo que te guste y que quieras ver en ella un modelo de virtud, pero…Emma, no es tan pura como te gustaría»

«No, escucha, no ha hecho nada. Empezó como un estúpido rumor y desde ese momento, como una especie de protección, ella se aprovecha»

«¡Yo la he visto con August en las duchas!»

«Me aseguró que August es como su hermano y que nunca haría eso. Ruby, ¿estás segura de lo que dices? ¿Estás segura de que era Regina?»

«¡Sí, evidentemente!»

«¿De verdad?»

«Yo…Sí…Ella…estaba vestida con un traje chaqueta y era morena»

«¿No pudiste ver su cara?»

«Sí, bueno, en verdad no»

Emma reviró los ojos, aliviada

«Ruby…»

«¡Ok, está bien, he metido la pata! ¡Pero podría haber sido verdad!»

«¿Y nunca pensaste en preguntarle a August antes de montarte películas?»

«…»

«¡Rubyyyyyyyy!» lanzó en tono de reproche

«¡Ok, ok, está bien, he entendido! Entonces, estás colgada por ella»

«Yo no lo diría mejor…No pensaba que sería tan complicado hacer malabares entre lo que hacemos en privado y estar en clase»

«Creía que no os habíais acostado»

«No, aún no hemos hecho nada, pero…en su casa, ella es tan diferente: parece más accesible, más calmada, menos severa…»

«Es normal, aquí es profesora. Si alguien se entera de vuestra relación…»

«¡Somos mayores de edad!»

«Sí, pero su reputación se vería seriamente afectada. Y también la de la universidad…E imagina si sacas el título, todo el mundo pensará que es porque estabas con ella»

«…»

«Ya sabes, no has ido por lo fácil al elegirla a ella…»

«Lo sé, pero uno no manda en esas cosas»

«Te envidio, ¿sabes? He fantaseado con ella tres años…Soñado con hacerle cosas no muy católicas…Y tú, apareces de la nada, y en apenas un mes, ya está a tus pies»

«Más bien soy yo la que está a los de ella. Y te prohíbo que hables o pienses en ella de esa manera, ¿ok?»

«Oh, ¿estás celosa?»

«¡Cállate, Rub!»

«Oh, dejemos de lado los amantes que no ha tenido…¿Y si hablamos del que sí ha tenido?»

«…»

«Graham…Habrá que decírselo»

«Ah, eso. No se acostaron, Graham estaba demasiado borracho. Ella lo dejó vegetar en su cama toda la noche. Solo se montó una película»

«Es ella la que te lo ha dicho, por supuesto…»

«¡Hey! Yo…confío en ella»

«Evidentemente, si le preguntamos a Graham, no querrá salir con el rabo entre las piernas diciendo que se lo ha inventado todo…»

«Lo sé, fue un plan disparatado…»

«¿La vas a ver esta tarde?»

«No lo creo»

«Relación extraña: confiesa, es ella la que tiene las riendas, eh…»

«Ruby, no vas a vivir tus fantasías a través de mí»

«Solo prométeme que me dirás cuándo pasareis al acto, ¿ok?»

«¡Lárgate!» dijo ella riendo.

* * *

Cuando entró en su casa, Emma encontró a Henry acostado en el sofá, haciendo zapping, aburrido.

«Hey, chico, ¿un buen día? ¿La escuela?»

«Bien…He sacado un diez en matemáticas»

«Afortunado, yo soy nula en mates…» dijo ella dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de su hijo «Entonces, ¿qué quieres comer?»

«Regina ha llamado» dijo él como si nada

«¿Qu…qué?»

«Pensaba que ya habías vuelto. No contestabas al móvil»

«¿Eh?» Emma sacó su teléfono «Mierda, ¡sin batería!» Saltó del sofá para ponerlo a cargar «¿Qué quería?»

«Quería saber si queríamos cenar con ella esta noche»

Emma se quedó quieta antes de mirar su reloj.

«¿Hace mucho tiempo que llamó?»

«No…Media hora. Le dije que la llamarías en cuanto llegaras»

Emma saltó de nuevo del sofá y cogió el teléfono para llamar a Regina bajo la mirada divertida de Henry.

«¿Regina? Soy yo. Henry acaba de darme el mensaje. Sí, sí, nos gustaría» dijo ella lanzando una ojeada a su hijo que había fijado de nuevo su mirada en la tele «Ok, ahí estaremos. Hasta luego»

Cuando colgó, Henry se giró hacia ella.

«Entonces, ¿vamos a cenar a su casa?»

«Sí, ¿te parece bien?»

«Tarde para preguntármelo…» dijo él irónicamente

«Lo siento, me he embalado un poco, ¿eh?»

«No pasa nada, me gusta mucho, es guapa»

«¡Míralo a él!»

«¿Qué?»

«Más guapa que tu madre, ¿eh?» dijo ella dándole un codazo.

«Nooooo, ¡tú eres la más guapa!»

Prosiguió una batalla de cosquillas sobre el sofá que se saldó con la victoria de Henry.

«Venga, ¡ve a ducharte, mocoso!»

Mientras él se encerraba en el cuarto de baño, Emma se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo para sacarle la ropa limpia. Al abrir el armario, encontró el libro que Regina le había dado a Henry. Estaba envuelto en papel de seda. Frunció el ceño antes de cogerlo y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Cuando Henry volvió, enrollado en la toalla y con sus cabellos húmedos, se paró en seco.

«¿Qué haces?»

Emma alzó el rostro hacia él.

«¿Me lo explicas?»

El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior, un tic que había, no se sabe cómo, tomado de su padre. Se acercó lentamente y miró el libro que ella mantenía en sus manos.

«Es…»

«¿Por qué lo has guardado en el armario y con este papel? ¿No lo quieres leer?»

«Sí, pero…No puedo» Se sentó al lado de su madre «Lo escuché, ¿sabes? Sé para quién era este libro…»

«…»

«Es triste lo de su bebé…Y pensé que…no debería leerlo…»

«¿Sabes? Yo creo que Regina sabe lo que ha hecho. Te lo dado porque piensa que eres digno de ello. Es una gran prueba de confianza y de respeto hacia su bebé y hacia ti. Creo que sentiría pena si tú no lo leyeras»

«Di…¿Crees que aceptaría que lo leyéramos juntos, ella y yo?»

«Oh, bueno…¿Por qué no? Si se lo pides…»

«¿Ella y tú…vosotras…os dais besos, no?»

Emma sonrió y estrechó a su hijo contra ella

«¿Qué piensas tú?»

«Creo que ella es buena, estaría bien»

* * *

Al final, su cita, pero la presencia de Henry no aseguraba un final de velada más carnal.

«Buenas noches»

«Buenas noches, Regina. Yo…he traído vino»

«Entrad. ¿Cómo estás Henry?»

«Bien, gracias»

«Venid, poned vuestras chaquetas aquí»

«Hm, ¿qué es ese buen olor?»

«Un sencillo pollo asado y verduras al vapor»

«Bueno, ya es más de lo que yo hago»

«¿No cocina para su hijo?»

«Oh, sabe marcar muy bien el número de la pizzería, ¡la más rápida del oeste!» dijo Henry riendo

«¡Hey! ¡No es verdad!» Henry la fusiló con la mirada como si dijera _"¿Estás de broma?"_ «Vale, ok…Me declaro culpable»

«Aún no sé cómo no estoy gordo o con cáncer» dijo Henry

«¡Hey! ¡Normalmente no te quejas!»

«Felizmente, Henry, esta noche tendrás el derecho a una buena cena»

«¡Ah, ah, muy divertida, Regina, muy divertida! Os habéis juntado contra mí, no es justo»

Y efectivamente, en la mesa, Regina confirmó su don para la cocina, poniendo de acuerdo a todos los comensales.

«Hm, podría tener un orgasmo culinario ahora, ¡enseguida!»

Regina creyó ahogarse al escuchar esas palabras, delante de Henry que parecía no haberle hecho caso.

«¿Señorita Swan?»

«¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!» cuando comprendió, al seguir la mirada de la bella morena, que se refería a Henry, ella sonrió «Oh, está acostumbrado a mi fino lenguaje»

«Ya veo…»

«Hey, pero no soy grosera todo el rato»

«No, a veces, solo dices palabrotas cuando se hace daño» dijo Henry

Regina habría reído si no hubiera estado tan sorprendida. Cuando la cena acabó, Regina propuso pasar al salón donde Henry se encontró con una montaña de DVD.

«Oh, ¿puedo mirar?»

«Oh, hay muy pocas películas para niños…»

Henry, sin embargo, se arrodilló y echó un vistazo a los DVD antes de coger uno.

«¡Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate!» dijo moviéndola en su mano, contento.

Emma lanzó una mirada, divertida, a Regina que creyó oportuno justificarse.

«Siempre me ha gustado esa película» confesó

«¿Y si la vemos?»

«Ya es tarde, mañana hay clase…Para los tres»

«Por favor, solo el principio…» suplicó Emma, y finalmente, es la mirada de cocker de Henry la que acabó por convencerla. Cogió el DVD y lo metió en el lector antes de sentarse al lado de Emma. Henry se sentó en un sillón.

La película comenzó y algunos minutos más tarde, Emma se acurrucó en el sofá, levantando sus piernas, y tras lanzar una ojeada a Regina, tocó su muslo con la punta de sus pies. Al sentir el contacto, Regina arqueó una ceja, y miró a Emma que la miraba con expresión suplicante.

Regina entonces comprendió y levantó sus brazos, dejando libres sus muslos. Emma sonrió y desplegó sus piernas para apoyarlas suavemente sobre sus muslos. Lentamente, Regina reposó sus brazos sobre las pantorrillas de Emma, y esta no pudo evitar sonreír.

Al cabo de 30 minutos, Regina vio que Henry se había quedado dormido. Ella, entonces, se incorporó y dejo caer las piernas de Emma al suelo, esta la miró, incrédula, antes de verla apoyarse en sus brazos e inclinarse sobre la bella rubia. Sin una palabra, posó sus labios sobre los de Emma, que no se hizo de rogar y profundizó el intercambio hundiendo sus manos en la negra cabellera de su providencial amante.

Pero Emma cortó el beso.

«Está Henry…»

Regina sonrió y volvió a su posición inicial. Emma se incorporó un poco y miró a Regina, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

«¿Qué?»

«La ha hecho adrede, eh…Sabía que Henry estaba ahí…»

«Cada cosa a su tiempo»

«Nos vamos a ir» dijo ella mientras se levantaba y movía un poco a su hijo. Gruñó un poco antes de abrir los ojos «Nos vamos, cariño»

Su madre le alcanzó la chaqueta y se la puso con gesto cansino antes de seguirla hasta la puerta.

«Regina, ha sido una…gran velada, gracias»

«De nada. Espero veros pronto»

Intercambió una sonrisa y una mirada con Emma que enrojeció al instante, Henry se estaba quedando dormido de pie, así que Emma acortó la despedida aunque le hubiera gustado compartir un último beso.

Ya en el coche, Henry se volvió a dormir, y Emma pensó en los últimos momentos con Regina, y ese beso que prometía tantas cosas.

Al llegar a casa, arropó a Henry que cayó rendido de inmediato. Después se fue a su habitación con el teléfono en mano. Rápidamente marcó un número y esperó algunos tonos.

 _«¿Sí?»_

«¿Cómo está vestida?» dijo pícaramente

 _«Estoy desnuda»_

«¿Está de broma?»

 _«No, acabo de salir de la ducha»_

«Interesante…»

 _«Señorita Swan, es tarde y quiero pensar que mañana estará en condiciones de seguir mi clase»_

«Seguiré cualquier cosa que provenga de usted» respondió atrevidamente Emma.

 _«Tomo nota. Buenas noches, señorita Swan»_

«Buenas noches, Regina, hasta mañana. Oh, oh, ¿Regina?»

 _«¿Sí, señorita Swan?»_

«¿Le apetece que comamos juntas mañana al mediodía?»

 _«…»_

«¿Entonces?»

 _«Muy bien, ¿a qué hora?»_

«Justo después de su clase. ¿Nos podemos ver en el Rabbit Hole?»

 _«No, ahí no. Demasiados estudiantes…»_

«Ok, ¿entonces dónde?»

 _«La llamaré a mi despacho, y allí vemos»_

«Ok. Buenas noches, señorita Mills»

La bella morena colgó y Emma se acurrucó entre las sábanas: a pesar de las buenas resoluciones de no mezclar facultad y placer, parecía imposible para ellas separarse la una de la otra…Además, ese pequeño juego instalado le gustaba bastante.


	11. Fantasía

**Fantasía**

 _«Señorita Swan, cierre la puerta al entrar»_

 _Emma obedeció antes de sentarse en el asiento frente al escritorio. Regina le sonrió, luego se levantó y se apoyó en los reposabrazos de la silla en la que Emma se había sentado. Con sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, Emma se contenía para no hacer suyos esos labios._

 _«Creía que no debíamos mezclar…»_

 _«…Cállese» soltó ella secamente para, a continuación, deslizar una de sus manos desde su rostro a su cuello, pasando por el hombro y finalmente acabar su carrera en uno de los pechos de la joven. Emma lanzó un suspiró de sorpresa antes de cerrar los ojos un breve instante._

 _«Nueva lección, señorita Swan: tras estarse callada, veamos que puede hacer…sin sus manos»_

 _«Sin mis…»_

 _Regina sacó entonces de su escote dos trozos de tela de seda negra que pasó por cada muñeca de Emma, amarrándola a los reposabrazos._

 _«¿Le va el sado-maso?»_

 _«Shh…»_

 _Regina se incorporó y regresó a su mesa, balanceando más que de costumbre sus caderas. Se sentó en el borde de su escritorio y, lentamente, fue subiendo su falda por sus muslos, suscitando en Emma un deseo creciente. Se tensó en la silla, apretando los puños, amarrados con las telas. Se mordió los labios de deseo al ver las manos de Regina vagar sobre su propio cuerpo, yendo y viniendo, rozando las curvas de sus senos, sus caderas, subiendo cada vez más su falda…_

 _«Ok, Ok, Regina, lo he entendido, suélteme…»_

 _Como toda respuesta, Regina sonrió aún más antes de incorporarse y tomar de su mesa un afilado abrecartas. Se acercó a Emma y apuntó el abrecartas en su garganta. Emma podía sentir la punta rozarle la piel. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tragar por miedo a que la hoja la cortara…Durante un cuarto de segundo, tuvo miedo…_

 _Después Regina bajó la hoja hasta chocar con el top. Con un gesto seco, agarró la tela y la cortó a lo largo._

 _«Hey, ¡eso no!»_

 _Se removió en la silla, pero incapaz de moverse, no pudo sino suspirar._

 _«Pórtese bien, señorita Swan…»_

 _Una vez la camiseta abierta en dos, dejando ante la ávida mirada de Regina un sujetador azul cielo, Emma se resignó y resopló de frustración cuando escuchó caer al suelo el abrecartas. Entonces, Regina se arrodilló y separó las piernas de Emma para meterse entre ellas y acercarse un poco más al busto medio desnudo de la bella rubia._

 _«Interesante…»_

 _«¿Es…es así como siente placer, en serio?»_

 _Regina sonrió, sin tomarse la molestia de responderle, y rozó con sus dedos el escote, siguiendo la línea del sujetador._

 _«Regina, si no me desata ahora…»_

 _«¿Qué?» dijo ella mientras comenzaba a lamer su busto, después la mordisqueó a través de la tela, bajo los gemidos apenas audibles de Emma. Cerraba tan fuerte sus puños que las uñas se hundían en la palma._

 _«Mierda Regina…Para…»_

 _«Silencio» Posó sus manos en el vientre de Emma, y esta ante el gesto no pudo sino contraer los abdominales. A continuación asaltó su pecho, pero esta vez, dejó caer las asillas, dejando ver un poco más de sus pechos._

 _«No…he cerrado la puerta…con llave…»_

 _Regina posó delicadamente sus manos en cada uno de sus pechos, insinuando despacio sus dedos bajo la tela para hacerle bajar poco a poco, muy poco a poco, como un regalo que se quiere descubrir y saborear a pesar de la excitación que suscita._

 _Y algunos segundos más tarde, el sujetador ya no sujetaba nada, el perfecto busto desnudo de la bella rubia estaba al aire. Sin esperar, Regina pegó sus labios a ellos, acariciando pícaramente con su lengua sus puntas rosadas, bajo la entrecortada respiración de Emma._

 _«Regi…para, para…» Se arqueó, a su pesar, al sentir los labios y la lengua de Regina sobre su piel «No, yo…Oh, mierda…» Regina se aplicó, dedicada a cubrir cada parcela de su pecho con su salvaje y cálida saliva «Reg…Regina…Sigue…»_

 _En ese momento, Regina paró todo movimiento y se alzó repentinamente._

Emma se despertó sobresalta, jadeante y sudando. Echó un vistazo a su reloj: las cuatro de la mañana. Entonces miró sus muñecas y casi podía aún sentir los lazos amarrándola a la silla. Ese sueño había sido tan real…

Con dificultad, tragó saliva antes de dirigirse a la cocina y beberse medio litro de zumo de naranja. Ya había tenido sueños atrevidos, incluso eróticos, pero ese…Parecía tan verdadero, aún podía sentir la respiración de Regina sobre su mejilla, su cálida lengua sobre su piel.

Entonces pensó que quizás había llegado la hora…Las palabras de Ruby le vinieron a la cabeza: demasiada espera….

Pero se maldijo por tener tales pensamientos mientras metía la cabeza en la nevera para sacar algo de pollo frío. Ya no volvió a coger el sueño…

* * *

Los días pasaron y la rutina se instaló entre Regina y Emma. Habían estado de acuerdo en no dejar ver nada en la facultad. En privado, las cosas eran más sencillas, pero también más complicado: Emma tenía que centrarse en sus clases y exámenes, y no podía dejarse distraer por Regina, aunque, por las noches intercambiaban íntimos mensajes, un gesto que se había convertido en una pícara costumbre.

«Buenas noches, bella morena…»

 _«Buenas noches, señorita Swan»_

«Entonces, ¿cómo está y qué lleva puesto?»

 _«Muy bien, y usted cada vez con menos rodeos…»_

«¡Venga! Si deja que mi imaginación haga el trabajo, no voy a poder dormir esta noche»

 _«¿Cómo?»_

«Euh, no nada. ¿Entonces?»

« _Pijama de dos piezas en satén azul cielo, estoy acostada en mi cama, terminando de corregir vuestros trabajos»_

«Ah, super…»

 _«Por cierto, hablando de esto…Su trabajo no es muy concluyente»_

«Ah…»

 _«¿Le costó entender la última clase?»_

«¿Es la profesora o Regina quien me habla?»

 _«Las dos. Señorita Swan, nos pusimos de acuerdo que pasara lo que pasara entre nosotras, no interferiría en sus clases, sus notas y sus exámenes»_

«Lo sé…Digamos que he estado un poco…en las nubes de un tiempo a esta parte»

 _«Quizás deberíamos concedernos una pausa…»_

«¡No!» dijo más rápido de lo que hubiera querido «Voy a recuperarme, prometido. Regina…»

Hubo un momento de silencio, Emma podía escuchar ruido de papeles.

 _«Muy bien. Pero si las notas no suben de aquí a las vacaciones de Navidad, tomaré cartas en el asunto»_

«Ok, ok»

 _«¿Podríamos discutir esto mañana por la noche alrededor de una cena?»_

Emma sonrió y antes de colgar le contestó afirmativamente.

* * *

«Cariño, esta noche he quedado con Regina. Ceno en su casa»

«Oh, ok»

«Ruby vendrá a cuidarte»

«Puedo cuidarme solo» dijo enfadado el chico

«Sí, por supuesto, y yo sé cocinar»

«Ella te gusta, ¿eh?»

Se sentaron en el sofá, mientras veían unos dibujos animados.

«Sí…¿Y tú que piensas?»

«¡Que tú también le gustas!»

Emma sonrió y comenzó una batalla de cosquillas con su hijo, que terminó justo un poco antes de que Ruby llegara. Emma dio las últimas indicaciones a Ruby, pero también a Henry.

«No te preocupes, no te quemaré la casa, ¡prometido!»

«Eso espero»

«Venga, márchate. ¡Y haz muchas locuras!»

«Haré lo que pueda» dijo ella con un guiño antes de coger su bolso y encaminarse hacia el apartamento de Regina. Ya desde fuera podía sentir un agradable aroma escaparse por la puerta. Casi no había terminado de dar el primer golpe cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Regina en delantal.

«Buenas noches, entre»

«Oh, quizás he llegado antes de tiempo»

«¿Qué? Oh, no, acabo de terminar el postre»

«Oh, ¿puedo ayudar?»

«No, no. Todo está controlado. Venga»

Una vez más, Regina había preparado una hermosa mesa y una cena digna de un gran chef que Emma saboreó con placer. La conversación giró esencialmente sobre las clases y los próximos exámenes.

«¿Está lista?»

«Oh, creo que sí. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad daré un último empujón»

«Sus facilidades no deben impedir que sea constante»

«Oh, lo seré. Por cierto, hablando de Navidad…¿Qué hará?»

«¿Cómo que qué haré?»

«¿Qué hace en Navidad? ¿Familia? ¿Amigos?»

«No, pienso aprovechar para terminar de arreglar la casa de Storybrooke»

«Oh, genial»

«¿Y usted y Henry que hacéis?»

«Oh, bueno, lo de costumbre, veremos películas de Navidad mientras comemos guarradas. Abriremos los regalos a medianoche»

«¿Ya no cree en Papá Noel?»

«No, por mi culpa, lo confieso…Lo llevé a un centro comercial para que lo viera…Y vimos a Papá Noel en el parking colocándose la barba en su sitio después de haberse bebido un litro de vino…»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Sí, como se puede imaginar la imagen infantil e idílica de Papá Noel se rompió en pedazos»

«¿Henry…no verá a su padre por Navidad?»

El tema había carcomido a la joven, quizás por curiosidad malsana que otra cosa. Pero había tenido miedo de la reacción de Emma al evocar ese tema. La bella rubia se puso seria antes de espirar.

«Por Dios, no. Ni siquiera sabe que existe. En fin, sí, pero no conoce ni su nombre…»

«¿Y Henry? ¿Sabe sobre su padre?»

«No. Comenzó a hacerse preguntas en el colegio. Cuando los otros niños aprendían a escribir «papá» y «mamá»»

«¿Nunca se lo ha contado?»

«Yo…le he dicho que su padre está muerto. Que era bombero y que se sacrificó por salvar a una familia. Lo convertí en un héroe cuando no es más que un cobarde»

«¿No tiene miedo de que Henry descubra un día la verdad?»

«Me costaba decirle la verdad: que su padre nunca lo amó, que nunca lo quiso tener»

«Efectivamente. ¿Y si un día ese hombre vuelve a su vida?»

«No sé por qué o cómo lo haría. Corté los lazos con todo el mundo, cambié de vida, de ciudad…Nadie sabe dónde estoy. No me encontrará y, francamente, no creo que lo desee. Así que para responderle, no, Henry estará conmigo en Navidad»

«Quizás…podríais venir a mi casa, quiero decir, a Storybrooke»

«…» Emma desorbitó sus enormes ojos esmeraldas y dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro «¿En serio?»

«¿Por qué no? Creo que me llevo bien con Henry, además mi casa es bastante grande para los tres. Tengo tres habitaciones de invitados»

«¿No compartiremos la misma habitación?» dijo ella tímidamente

«Henry…»

«Sabe lo nuestro. Y para ser sincera, no está en contra, incluso está feliz ante la situación. Él la aprecia mucho»

«Está…está bien» dijo Regina un poco sorprendida

«Diga…Me lo imagino o…¿quiere que pasemos al postre?»

«¿Perdón?»

«No, porque…yo tengo ganas» Emma entonces se levantó y se puso de rodillas delante de Regina, y apoyó sus manos en sus muslos «Me fascina, señorita Mills…»

Se inclinó hasta llegar a los labios de la bella morena que consintió alegremente.

«¿Cree que le voy a dar acceso a mi cama así como así?»

«No es necesaria una cama, el sofá será suficiente» sonrió Emma entre beso y beso

«Señorita Swan, es de una pretensión sin nombre»

«La deseo, hace tres meses que la deseo…»

«¿Es razonable…?»

«No hay vuelta atrás posible, es eso seguro, pero…Después del tiempo que hemos esperado»

«Es su culpa…Es usted la que quería esperar»

«Y con razón…Ahora nos conocemos mejor…La aprecio mucho, señorita Mills, de verdad la tengo en alta estima…»

«…»

Y sin decir una palabra más, Regina se levantó, arrastrando a Emma tras ella, dirección la habitación de la bella morena. En menos que canta un gallo, las prendas volaron y aterrizaron en el suelo y las dos mujeres se encontraron rápidamente desnudas entre las sábanas.

Echadas la una al lado de la otra, Emma acariciaba suavemente la cabellera de la joven.

«Yo…nunca me he acostado con una mujer…» confesó tímidamente Regina.

«Entonces, por una vez seré yo la que lleve las riendas» sonrió Emma

«Y será la primera vez…desde mi marido»

Emma le ofreció su mirada más tranquilizadora, acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

«Todo va a ir bien. Y si no fuera así…al menos tendré la satisfacción de verla desnuda»

Tras esas palabras, Emma se incorporó y se puso a horcajadas encima de la morena.

Pidió, implícitamente, el derecho para poder tocarla, besarla y acariciarla, y Regina se lo concedió cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos, antes de posarlas, con un suspiró, sobre sus pechos.

Entonces, Emma se inclinó y la besó lentamente, acariciando con suavidad la bronceada piel de Regina, rozando con la punta de sus dedos el suave pecho de esta, provocando, aquí y allí, algunos escalofríos y gemidos.

«Hm…¿Es usted silenciosa? Veamos cuánto aguanta callada»

Emma comenzó una cascada de besos desde su pecho hasta su ombligo antes de viajar hacia el interior de los muslos de Regina, para, finalmente, detenerse en el cálido sexo de su compañera, esta última soltó un gemido sordo al sentir el contacto de la lengua sobre su intimidad. Por reflejo, Regina posó enérgicamente sus manos en su sexo para frenar la carrera de Emma.

«Oh, Dios…»

Regina hundió sus manos en la cabellera de Emma, mientras esta acariciaba suavemente su vientre para que ella no se arquease, de forma brutal, pero fue caso perdido: Regina no podía evitar mover su pelvis cadenciosamente, al sentir la lengua bailar sobre cada pliegue de su sexo.

Regina, entonces, cortó en seco cualquier movimiento y se incorporó, plantando su mirada en la de Emma.

«Pare, señorita Swan…»

«Es de locos, incluso en pleno acto, continúa llamándome señorita Swan…»

«Deje de…de hacer eso…»

«De acuerdo» dijo ella de forma traviesa

Emma entonces se incorporó y empujó a Regina sobre la cama con una sonrisa depredadora, la penetró con dos dedos, arrancando un grito ronco de placer de la joven.

«Shhh…paciencia…»

Las penetraciones se hicieron más intensas, más fuertes, Regina enarcó las cejas de placer, pero también de dolor ante lo violento del acto. Rodeó con su mano la de Emma que estaba entre sus piernas, esta, sin embargo, no ralentizó la cadencia.

Se deleitó con cada gemido, con cada pequeño grito…Continuó, sin cesar, con sus movimiento hasta que Regina, con los dedos aferrados a las sábanas, gozó en un ronco sonido. Su cuerpo fue presa de ligeras convulsiones antes de caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

Recobró su respiración y abrió los ojos, justo para ver a Emma saboreando, de forma sensual, el néctar recogido en sus dedos.

«Delicioso…» sonrió, haciendo enrojecer a Regina. Incorporándose sobres sus codos, Emma contempló el cuerpo desnudo de Regina, ávida a su vez de saborear su cuerpo.

«¿Harta?» dijo divertida Regina.

Como toda respuesta, Emma esbozó una sonrisa y reptó a cuatro patas hacia su compañera para besarla fogosamente, su lengua batallando sensualmente con la suya.

Regina la empujó de espaldas.

«Mi turno»

Separó las piernas de Emma, se colocó entre ellas y cubrió de tiernos besos el cuerpo de su compañera.

«Es bastante ducha en esto…» soltó Emma, entre beso y beso dado por Regina.

Regina se afanó para darle tanto placer a su compañera como ella misma había recibido, besándola, acariciándola, penetrándola…Todo bajo el frescor de la noche otoñal. Y en un concierto de gemidos acabaron acostadas, una al lado de la otra, enlazadas.

«Debería marcharme…» suspiró Emma pegada al cuello de Regina desde hacía unos diez minutos.

«¿De verdad?»

«Henry…La próxima vez yo te invito a mi casa»

«Es usted bastante confianzuda, señorita Swan…»

«¿Señorita Swan? ¿En serio?» dijo ella incorporándose

«Absolutamente. Guardar cierta distancia nos evitará cometer descuidos en la facultad»

«Habría que haberlo pensado antes de acostarse conmigo…En cuando a la distancia, volveremos a hablar de ello…»

«…»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa formal.

«Di…¿Te…te ha gustado?»

«Es…diferente»

«¿Diferente de estar con un hombre quieres decir?»

«Sí» dijo ella, enrollando su dedo en una de las mechas rubias de la joven, su otra mano yendo y viniendo sobre su antebrazo, posado en su vientre. «Son sensaciones diferentes, una sensibilidad diferente»

«¿Cómo era él…como marido?»

«¿De verdad quiere hablar de eso ahora?»

«Siento…curiosidad. Me gustaría saber» Regina rodó un poco para ponerse de espaldas a Emma que, rápidamente, se pegó a ella y rodeó su busto con sus brazos, posando su mentón en el hueco de su cuello. «¿Entonces?»

«Era dulce y tierno…amable, muy amable. Daba una oportunidad a todo el mundo. Era el rey de las segundas oportunidades. Concedía el beneficio de la duda a todo el mundo»

«¿Y como marido?»

«Era…atento y amoroso. A menudo dábamos paseos a cabello, actividad que teníamos en común»

«Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Hace equitación?»

«Hacía. No he vuelto a montar desde su muerte»

«¿No le gustaría?»

«No, realmente no…» Se acurrucó un poco más en los brazos de Emma que apretó el abrazo.

«De verdad tengo que irme» dijo ella viendo que ya era tarde.

Creyó percibir un suspiro por parte de Regina, pero no hizo caso. Se incorporó y Regina sintió, de repente, cómo el frío la envolvía. Le hubiera gustado que ese momento durase más tiempo…Pero las cosas eran así.

Emma se levantó y se vistió lentamente mientras Regina se enrolló en las sábanas para acompañar a la bella rubia hasta la puerta. Emma la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó suavemente.

«Me ha encantado esta noche, espero que haya otra bien pronto» dijo mientras distribuía algunos besos por aquí y por allí sobre el rostro de la joven.

«Lo repetiremos, pero me gustaría que hasta las vacaciones respetásemos cierto rigor, sobre todo por las clases»

«La profesora nunca se aleja, ¿eh…?» dijo ella con una sonrisa

«Señorita Swan, hablo en serio»

«Ok, prometido: nada de veladas, nada de citas…hasta las vacaciones, eso son tres semanas. ¿Tengo aún derecho a llamarla por las noches?» refunfuñó ella

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

«Claro»

«Venga, tengo que irme. Ya concertaremos lo de las vacaciones de Navidad…»

Dio por cerrada la conversación con un beso antes de salir y dejar a una Regina feliz, pero un poco desorientada.

Y antes de acostarse, cada una envió a la otra un sencillo mensaje «Buenas noches» pero que, sin embargo, lleno de felicidad el corazón de ambas.


	12. Vacaciones

**Vacaciones**

Los días pasaron y Emma respetó su acuerdo con Regina: se circunscribieron a las clases y a sus llamadas por la noche, justo antes de irse a dormir.

Las vacaciones se acercaban y Emma decidió hablar con Henry. A la vuelta de la escuela, Emma se lo llevó a un restaurante de comida rápida, como todos los viernes por la tarde.

«Entonces… Pronto las vacaciones…»

«Síp»

«Di…¿Qué dirías si hacemos algo diferente este año?»

«¿Quieres decir nada de noche de sofá y DVD de _Cuento de Navidad_?»

«Bueno…Tengo algo mejor que proponerte» dijo ella contenta

«Venga, suéltalo» dijo él con expresión suspicaz

«De hecho…Regina nos ha invitado a pasar las fiestas con ella, en Storybrooke. ¿Te acuerdas de Storybrooke? Ese pueblo pintoresco que huele a pescado, bellas casas y una super biblioteca en su hogar…»

«Sí, me acuerdo»

Hundió su nariz en sus papas fritas antes de darle un gran sorbo a su coca-cola, mientras Emma esperaba febrilmente la opinión de su hijo.

«Entonces, ¿qué piensas?»

El pequeño dejó su refresco en la mesa, se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, después giró su rostro hacia su madre y le ofreció una gran sonrisa

«¡Me encantaría!»

Emma soltó un «uf» de alivio.

«Super, entonces, se lo diré a Regina, ¡estará encantada!»

«Di…¿Es tu novia, verdad?»

«Nosotras…Yo…Sí, en cierto modo. ¿Estás bien con eso? Quiero decir, ya sabes, si te causa algún problema…Podríamos hablarlo y si de verdad te incomoda…»

«Estoy bien con ello» cortó él «Es amable y guapa. Y me llevo bien con ella»

«¡Eso es genial!»

«Y…¿cómo supiste que la amabas?»

«Euh, bueno, no lo sé…Me gustaba: era bonita y…no sé, no es algo que se pueda explicar. Se siente»

«Y ella, ¿cómo supiste que le gustabas?»

«Bueno…Me lo hizo comprender» dijo divertida pensando en los diferentes guiños que la morena pudo hacer para captar su atención «¿Por qué me lo preguntas?»

«No, por nada…»

«Henry…»dijo ella suspicaz

El pequeño entonces resopló.

«Bah, hay una niña que me gusta mucho en el cole. Es bonita y toca el piano y todo…Y además es super inteligente» dijo contento

«Oh, oh…Hay por aquí un pequeño que está prendado de una niña, eh…»

«¡Hey!» le dio un golpe en su hombro «¡No te burles!»

«No, todo lo contrario, es encantador»

«De todas maneras, ella ni me nota. Seguramente no sabe ni que existo»

«¿Por qué dices eso? ¡No tienes que subestimar tu potencial de seducción, hijo! Lo has sacado de tu madre, créeme, ¡ella caerá!» dijo con algo de ironía que no se le escapó al muchacho.

«Ok, ¡si lo sé no te digo nada!»

«¡Ok, ok, lo siento! Perdón…entonces, dime, ¿cómo se llama?»

«Grace»

«¿Y cómo es físicamente? ¿Ojos? ¿Cabello?»

«Es rubia con ojos marrones…Tiene una bella sonrisa…»

«¡Vaya por dios, estás colgado, jovencito!»

«¡Para!» dijo él tirándole una patata «De todas maneras…Es demasiado buena para mí»

«¡Ah, no! ¡No digas eso! Eres mi hijo, eres perfecto, ¿me oyes? Eres inteligente, guapo, despierto…No tienes nada que envidiarle a los demás, eres perfecto tal y como eres. Y si ella no es lo suficiente lista para verlo, entonces, olvídala, encontraras otra mejor más tarde»

Henry no pudo sino sonreír, y Emma se la devolvió

«Entonces…¿tú y Regina os dais besos como un chico y una chica?»

«Sí, algo parecido…» dijo ella mientras masticaba una patata

«Pero…entonces no tendré un hermanito o hermanita…» dijo él un poco desilusionado «Porque no podéis, ¿verdad?»

«No…Pero hay otras posibilidades para tener un bebé. Y además, ni Regina ni yo estamos todavía en eso aún»

«…»

«Hey, ¿qué ocurre?»

«No, nada, yo…¿Por qué te gustan las chicas ahora? Porque…bueno, antes estuvo mi padre…»

Emma sintió el malestar de su hijo y lo reconfortó poniendo su mano en la suya.

«Hey…Ya sabes, con tu padre hubo…algo. Pero eso es pasado. Y…esas cosas, uno no manda en ellas. Aprecio enormemente a Regina, su compañía y…y el resto. Me llevo bien con ella, estoy bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba»

«¿Eras feliz con papá?»

Emma se crispó, pero, pensando y pensado en todos esos meses juntos, aquel fabuloso verano en Florida, las semanas que precedieron al anuncio del embarazo, todo era perfecto y sí, era feliz. Hasta que su novio se convirtió en un estúpido egoísta.

«Sí, lo fui. Pero es pasado y tengo que ir hacia delante por mí y también por ti»

Henry le sonrió

«Bien, entonces vamos a pasar la Navidad en casa de Regina…¿Está al corriente de nuestras pequeñas costumbres?»

«No, pero nos encargaremos de enseñárselas. Seguramente ella también tendrá cosas que quiera compartir. Le diré que estamos de acuerdo en ir»

«¡Será la ocasión para llevar el libro!» dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sí, Emma lo pensaba sinceramente, esas vacaciones serían el comienzo de hermosas cosas para los tres.

* * *

«¡Buenas noches, bella morena!»

 _«¡Señorita Swan, son más de las 22:00!»_

«Lo sé, así estaba segura de encontrarla en la cama. ¿Entonces?»

«…»

«¡Ah, ah, lo sabía!»

 _«Señorita Swan…»_

«Le conté a Henry lo de las vacaciones, está de acuerdo en ir»

 _«Muy bien, estoy contenta»_

«Yo también. Serán las primeras vacaciones de invierno que no pasaremos solos»

«…»

«Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos…quiero decir, fuera de clase»

 _«Y sus notas dan testimonio de ello. Felicidades por su último trabajo»_

«Gracias, ¿tendría derecho a una dulce recompensa por mis esfuerzos?» Se podía imaginar muy bien los ojos en blanco de Regina.

 _«Ya lo veremos. Todavía tendrá que esperar una semana»_

«A propósito de eso, creo que nos veremos allí mismo…Tener un chico requiere organización y con las clases y todo lo demás, no tengo demasiado tiempo…»

 _«No importa, mientras avise de su llegada. Detesto la sorpresa»_

«Ok, anotado…La echo de menos…»

«…»

«¿Regina?»

 _«Es tarde, señorita Swan»_

«Ok…»

«…»

«…»

 _«¿Cómo está vestida?»_

Emma saltó y alegría y se pellizcó el labio inferior.

«Top malva y braguitas negras, ¿y usted?»

 _«Picardías blanco…»_

«Hm, ¿y otra vez nada debajo?»

 _«No»_

«¡Tengo unas ganas de poder constatar eso en una semana!»

 _«Señorita Swan, lo más sensato sería…estar habitaciones separadas»_

«¿Por qué? ¡Oh, piensa en la sensibilidad de Henry! No se preocupe, ya lo sabe. Y además, ¡sería el colmo que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas durante estas vacaciones…francamente!»

 _«Hablaremos a una hora más decente. Buenas noches, señorita Swan»_

«Sí, buenas noches»

* * *

«¡Vivannnnnnnn las vacaciones!» gritó Ruby tirándose en la fría nieve.

«¡Vas a ensuciar mi coche, levanta de ahí!» dijo divertida Emma

«Aguafiestas. La señora está en una relación seria con alguien, y ya se permite dar órdenes, ¿no?»

«¡Cierra la boca! ¡Estás celosa!»

«No tiene nada que ver…Tienes suerte de pasar las vacaciones con ella…será la primera vez que vais a estar juntas más de dos días seguidos»

«Sí, esperó que todo salga bien»

«¿Por qué no ha de ser así?»

«No lo sé…Como tú dices, será la primera vez que estaremos juntas tanto tiempo. Quizás no nos soportemos…»

«O…quizás eso confirme lo que tú piensas desde hace un tiempo: que estáis hechas para estar juntas»

«¿Cómo es posible que seas tan ñoña?»

«La cercanía de la Navidad…me vuelve blandengue»

«¿Lo pasarás con tu abuela?»

«Sí, podríamos vernos, ¿no? ¡Echo de menos a Henry!»

«Ningún problema. Y hablando de eso, voy a buscarlo al cole, es el último día, siempre lo hacemos así»

«Buenas vacaciones, rubia…Y supongo que serán más que buenas, eh…» dijo con un guiño.

* * *

«¡Henryyyyyyyyyyyyy, date prisa!» Emma se impacientaba con las maletas en la mano

«¡Ya voy, ya voy!»

Henry salió de su habitación, la mochila a la espalda.

«¿Qué hay aquí dentro? ¿Ladrillos?»

«No…¡mis regalos!»

«Tus re…Espera, ¿los ha comprado?»

«No, hechos a mano. ¡Espero que a Regina le guste!»

«¿Has hecho también el mío?»

«¡Sí!»

«Euh,…con todo esto, aún no he tenido tiempo…»

«No es grave, aún tenemos tiempo»

«Y hablando de tiempo…vamos a acabar por llegar tarde y Regina lo detesta»

«¿Te tiene controlada, eh…?» dijo él con aire burlón

Emma se contuvo para no tirarle la mochila en plena cara y se conformó con una ligera colleja cuando pasó delante de ella, acompañando el gesto con «¡ah, ah, muy divertido!»

* * *

«Hey, ¿no me avergüences delante de Regina, eh? ¡Sé educado, pórtate bien y mantente limpio!»

El camino era lo suficientemente largo para que Emma le leyera la cartilla a su hijo. Sin embargo, él se había puesto sus cascos y su música, pero Emma logró captar su atención.

«¡Me sé comportar!»

«Lo sé, lo sé…Pero es que…en fin ya sabes…»

«Sí, lo sé, no deseas que ella piense que salgo de un zoo»

«Henry, es importante para mí, lo sabes. Madre soltera, no siempre es la panacea. La gente piensa que por el hecho de estar solas, las madres no pueden educar correctamente a sus hijos. He tenido que batallar duro para probar a los otros que podía ocuparme de ti, de darte lo mejor. Y mírame, de vuelta a las sillas de la facultad para hacer algo con mi vida, pero también para darte una vida menos penosa que la mía. Yo solo…sencillamente no deseo que piensen que soy una mala madre y que tú eres el peor de los hijos»

«Mamá, no te preocupes. Lo comprendo, ya soy grande»

Emma esbozó una sonrisa antes de girar la esquina de la calle Mifflin y divisar a lo lejos la hermosa casa de inmaculada fachada de Regina. Estacionó justo detrás del Mercedes de la bella morena.

Henry descendió, seguido de una Emma algo estresada. Esas vacaciones eran también el momento para probarse que podían vivir juntas más allá de las clases y de las cenas…

«¿Vienes?»

«Sí»

Se plantó delante de la puerta y, apenas hubo levantado la mano, la puerta se abrió, sorprendiendo a Emma con el puño levantado.

«Ah, euh…Hola»

«Buenos días, señorita Swan, Henry»

«Buenos días Regina» se emocionó el pequeño

«Entrad. Os voy a enseñar vuestras habitaciones, podréis dejar vuestras cosas antes de refrescaros»

Emma no mencionó nada cuando Regina hizo el comentario de las habitaciones y siguió a la joven a la planta de arriba.

«¿No decora su casa por Navidad?» preguntó Henry

«Oh, realmente no he tenido tiempo de comprar nada, ni siquiera de colocar lo que ya tengo»

«Oh, ¿Y en Storybrooke no hay tiendas que vendan ese tipo de decoración?» se sorprendió Emma

«Seguramente…»

«¿Podríamos después ir a dar una vuelta?» preguntó entusiasmado el pequeño

«¿Por qué no? Después de todo, tenemos todo el tiempo. Henry, esta es tu habitación»

Ella abrió la puerta y el pequeño pudo ver una habitación en azul pastel.

«Parece un habitación de niño…»

«Y así es. No es mérito mío, compré la casa tal cual y esta habitación pertenecía al niño de la pareja anterior»

«Me gusta» dijo él dejando su mochila en el suelo. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

«Ahora venimos» dijo su madre

«Ok…»

Regina dio unos pasos por el pasillo.

«Esta es la suya» Pero Emma la detuvo apoyando su mano en su antebrazo «¿Qué?»

«¿De verdad cree que estaremos en habitaciones separadas? Si…si lo hace por Henry, está todo bien…él está al corriente»

«Señorita Swan, sería prefe…»

«Hey, si he aceptado pasar estas vacaciones con usted es para aprender a conocernos mejor, pero también para ver cómo marcharía entre nosotras, y con Henry. ¿De verdad cree que me plantearía pasar quince días bajo el mismo techo sin compartir su cama?»

«…»

«No la fuerzo, pero…me gustaría mucho que reconsiderara ese punto. Mientras…» soltó su brazo «Tomaré esta habitación» dijo entrando en el cuarto «Voy a tomar una ducha, ¿nos vemos abajo?»

«S…sí»

Emma le guiñó un ojo y Regina se relajó un poco. Cuando pasó por delante de la habitación de Henry, vio que sacaba de su mochila el libro que ella le había dado. Frunció el ceño.

«¿Puedo entrar?»

«Está en su casa» dijo él con una sonrisa

«Lo has traído» dijo ella señalando el libro con un dedo

«Sí, yo…pensaba que…en fin…»

«¿Sí?»

«No, bueno, no he acabado de leerlo»

«Oh…» Y tras algunos minutos de silencio «¿Tienes hambre? Puedo hacer rápidamente unos pancakes antes de salir»

«¡Sí!»

«Ven, sígueme»

* * *

Emma nunca hubiera pensado que una escena como esa podría inflar su corazón: tras la ducha, sorprendió a Henry y a Regina en la cocina, cómplices en la elaboración de pancakes. Henry enarbolaba una nariz enharinada mientras que Regina rompía hábilmente los huevos. El pequeño, con la espátula en la mano, no esperaba sino la orden de la bella morena para empezar a mezclar.

Emma se quedó un momento mirándolos hasta que Henry notó su presencia.

«¡Mamá! ¿Has visto? ¡Estoy haciendo pancakes!»

«Bravo, hijo, has sobrepasado el nivel culinario de tu madre» dijo con una sonrisa

«No era difícil» respondió él burlonamente

«¡Hey! Voy a acabar por sentirme ofendida» se acercó a Regina y, hombro con hombro, le lanzó algunas miradas «Gracias» acabó por murmurar

«De nada»

«¿Entonces salimos?»

«Encantada. De todas maneras, tengo que salir para hacer algunas compras. Henry, coge algunos para el camino, pero no se come en mi coche»

«¡De acuerdo!»

Subieron y se dirigieron al centro del pueblo, que no le era extraño a Emma ya que había tenido ocasión de dar una vuelta en Halloween. Regina les mostró el pueblo y acabaron en la playa donde se erigía una construcción de madera.

«¿Puedo ir mamá?»

«Ve, pero ten cuidado»

El pequeño se dirigió hacia la construcción, mientras las dos jóvenes se sentaron en un banco no muy lejos, sus ojos fijos en el menor movimiento de Henry.

«Gracias otra vez por permitirnos venir en Navidad, es importante para Henry»

«Es un niño encantador»

«¿Sabe? Yo…no he logrado…» hizo una pausa, Regina se giró entonces hacia ella

«¿Señorita Swan?»

«Navidad…Me habría gustado tanto que cada año fuera perfecto: con el árbol, los villancicos, los regalos…Incluso el simbolismo de Papá Noel, lo he fastidiado…Nunca he logrado ofrecerle una bonita Navidad»

«Como madre soltera, ha hecho usted un trabajo soberbio con su hijo: es inteligente, espabilado, educado y en plena forma. Pero no puede ser perfecta, puede tener fallos»

«…»

Regina posó su mano sobre la de Emma y entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella.

«Es usted una buena madre, señorita Swan»

«Gracias»

Se quedaron un momento, dadas de la mano, contemplando a Henry haciendo piruetas y deslizándose, hasta que Regina alzó el rostro.

«Pronto nevará»

«¿En serio? ¿Es de las que predicen el tiempo solo con mirar al cielo? Pensaba que eso solo pasaba en las pelis…» dijo divertida

«Señorita Swan, estamos en diciembre, en Maine»

«¿Vamos a tener nieve?» se entusiasmó Emma como un niña pequeña «¡Adoro la nieve: el trineo, las batallas, los muñecos de nieve! ¡Va a ser genial!»

Regina no pudo sino sonreír ante tal excitación.

«Hace mucho tiempo que no celebraba la Navidad. La última vez fue con Daniel en Nueva York»

«¿Y desde entonces…nada más? ¿No ha celebrado ninguna otra Navidad ni ninguna otra fiesta?»

«Nunca he encontrado la motivación. Cuando se está sola, solo hay dos soluciones: o se sale y se rehace la vida, o se decide permanecer sola…»

«Entonces me siento más que honrada de pasarlas con usted»

Intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa antes de volver a entrelazar sus dedos.

«¡Mamá! ¡Mira!»

Miraron hacia Henry que mostraba su habilidad haciendo cabriolas.

«Despacio, Henry…Solo faltaba que se rompiera una pierna» le dijo a Regina «¿Vamos a hacer algunas compras para decorar su casa?»

«Vale»

Se levantaron, y Regina los llevó por diferentes tiendas donde se permitió comprar algunas cosas de decoración y caprichos pasajeros y regresaron, los tres, con los brazos llenos de paquetes.

«Bufff, un gran día, pero estoy muerta» dijo Emma dejándose caer en el sofá, mientras Henry y Regina dejaban los paquetes cerca de la chimenea.

«El día fue duro. Mañana abriremos los paquetes»

«Ok» respondió con una chispa de decepción Henry antes de unirse a su madre en el sofá.

«¿Tenéis hambre?»

«¡Oh, yo haré la cena!» dijo Emma con entusiasmo antes de calmar su impulso al ver a su hijo y a Regina mirarla con sorpresa «¿Qué? ¡No porque estemos de invitados voy a dejar que me sirvan durante quince días!»

«Señorita Swan, no me molesta, de verdad»

«¡Hey, voy a acabar por ofenderme! ¡No soy tan mala cocinera!»

* * *

Evidentemente, al final, la cena fue preparada por Regina, pero con la ayuda de Emma. La velada fue corta, ya que la fatiga se había apoderado de Henry y de Emma, y se decidió que se acostarían pronto.

Regina dejó a Emma arropar a su hijo, mirando la escena con expresión enternecida: Emma sentada en el borde de la cama mimaba a un Henry ya dormido. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de apagar la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Después se levantó y se unió a Regina en el pasillo.

«Se ha dormido rápido» constató Regina

«Ha sido un día intenso para él: las vacaciones, Navidad, el viaje, conocer la casa, el pueblo, las compras…Es mucho para un niño. Mañana, estará mejor»

«Bien. Buenas noches, señorita Swan» dijo ella mientras se alejaba, pero antes de dar un paso más, Emma la detuvo con la mano.

«Hey…No hemos tenido ocasión de hablar…»

«La tendremos. Tenemos quince días para ello» la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Emma, entonces, se acercó y la enlazó por la cintura, depositando un furtivo beso en su mejilla. Mantuvo sus brazos a su alrededor.

«Buenas noches, Regina»

Regina tomó, entonces, el rostro de la bella rubia entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente.

«Buenas noches»

«¿De verdad no hay posibilidad de que duerma con usted?»

«Como acaba de decir, día intenso. Descanse. Mañana será otro día»

Después, la soltó y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Emma sonrió: sí, mañana sería otro día.


	13. Un día de invierno

**Un día de invierno**

Como lo había predicho Regina, la nieve cayó en abundancia esa tarde-noche, haciendo que a la mañana siguiente todo el paisaje de Storybrooke amaneciera blanco. Y cuando Henry se dio cuenta al levantarse, salió disparado de su habitación para correr hacia la de su madre y saltar sobre ella.

«¡Mamá, MAMÁ! ¡Nieva!»

«Hm…¿Qué?»

«¡Hay nieve por todos lados! ¡Ven a ver!»

Tiró del edredón, descubriendo el cuerpo de la joven. Asaltada por una inesperada corriente fría de aire, se estremeció, pero se levantó para ir a ver el paisaje blanco inmaculado que presentaba el jardín.

«Wow. Ella tenía razón»

«Vamos a poder jugar en la nieve, ¿no?»

«Nosotros…Sí, vamos a hacer eso» Ver a su hijo tan feliz, hinchaba el corazón de Emma. «Venga, corre a vestirte, vamos a divertirnos un poco»

«¡Sí!»

Salió tan rápido como había entrado y Emma apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse unos vaqueros y un suéter cuando su hijo ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación.

«¿Y Regina?»

Emma echó una ojeada a su reloj.

«Todavía es temprano, vamos a dejarla dormir. Vamos»

Bajaron las escaleras discretamente y abrieron la puerta principal antes de rodear la casa e ir al jardín, en la parte de atrás.

Sin esperar, Henry corrió hacia un inmenso manzano y comenzó a hacer sus reservas de bolas de nieve, y su madre hacia lo mismo por su lado, detrás de un banco de piedra no muy lejos.

«Sería mejor que te rindieras, chico, ya que si crees que te voy a dar una mínima oportunidad porque eres pequeño y mi hijo, sueñas»

«¡Nada de piedad!» lanzó él, escondido tras el árbol

«Tú lo has querido»

Emma comenzó las hostilidades lanzando las bolas de nieve como una metralleta. Henry esperó pacientemente a que ella agotara su munición antes de bombardearla a su vez, saliendo por un lateral, rodando por el suelo, como un soldado en combate. Se arrastró hacia un arbusto, más o menos frondoso, recogiendo por el camino más nieve para poder hacer una buena cantidad de bolas.

«¡Ríndete, no estás a la altura!»

«¡Ni lo sueñes!» gritó Henry «¡Granada!» dijo lanzando dos bolas por encima del arbusto que aterrizaron a los pies de Emma.

«¡Maldito pequeño…mocoso!» refunfuñó ella antes de esconderse tras el manzano. La batalla sería cruda y difícil, pero ella estaba bien decidida a no tirar la toalla.

* * *

Regina, sorprendentemente, había dormido bien. Habría podido quedarse en la cama un rato más si esos ruidos de fondo hubiesen cesado. ¿Gritos? No…Risas…Como un eco lejano, cuando uno se está casi despertando y las cosas y los ruidos que nos rodean se van haciendo, poco a poco, más definidos. Frunció el ceño antes de escuchar una risa más alta, más pronunciada.

Entonces se despertó y se incorporó. Mientras se peinaba los cabellos, salió de la cama y miró por la ventana: fuera, en su jardín, vio a Emma y a Henry jugando en la nieve. Parecían correr uno tras otro lanzándose bolas de nieve. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara iluminada por la felicidad que presentaba Emma.

Lanzó una mirada a su reloj y se vistió rápidamente antes de bajar.

Fuera Emma y Henry finalmente habían abandonado su batalla para consagrase a la construcción de un muñeco de nieve cuando Regina salió, cubierta por un gran abrigo.

«¡Hey, Regina!» dijo Henry, con las mejillas rojas por el frío.

Emma se dio la vuelta y le hizo una señal con la mano a la que ella respondió, antes de girarse otra vez hacia el muñeco.

«He hecho chocolate y tostadas si queréis»

«Oh…Muy amable. Henry, ¿hacemos un descanso?»

«Ok»

Llegaron con los pantalones tan empapados como los cabellos

«¡Gané la batalla!» dijo orgullosamente Henry

«¿Estás de broma? ¡YO he ganado!»

«No, fui yo»

Regina se divertía al ver que, al final, no tenía bajo su techo a uno, sino a dos niños.

«Venid a calentaros»

«Ha sido genial, hacía tanto tiempo que no me divertía tanto en la nieve como hoy»

«Tienes razón, chico»

«¿Lo volveremos a hacer después del desayuno? ¿Vendrá Regina?»

«¿Qué? Euh…Yo….no soy mucho de nieve»

«Venga, es divertido» dijo Emma

«Yo…ya veré»

Entonces, cada uno se bebió su brebaje, disfrutando del calor del hogar y del chocolate. Y cuando el desayuno acabó y Henry se vestía de nuevo para salir, Emma y Regina, en la cocina, lavaban y secaban los platos.

«Gracias por este desayuno…»

«Con mucho gusto»

«Venga con nosotros» suplicó la bella rubia «Va a ser divertido»

«La nieve es húmeda, fría, pegajosa…¿Qué tiene de agradable?»

«Lo será porque yo estaré ahí» dijo ella pícaramente dándole un ligero golpe con el hombro. Pero ante la expresión poco convencida de Regina, Emma lo dejó estar «Bueno, entonces hasta luego»

Emma desapareció, se puso su abrigo y se reunió con su hijo en el exterior que ya había retomado la construcción del muñeco.

«¿Regina no viene?»

«Por el momento no…No es muy fan de la nieve»

«Oh…»

«Bien, vamos…¿Hacemos los brazos? ¡Búscame ramas!»

«¡Ah, no, vamos a hacer los brazos de nieve!»

«¿Qué? No, ¡menudo quebradero de cabeza para hacer que la nieve se mantenga! ¡Poner ramas es más sencillo!»

«Mamá…» gimió el pequeño

«Hey, me vas a escuchar, ¡soy tu madre!» Un momento de silencio se hizo cuando el pequeño miró fijamente a su madre con una expresión medio divertida, medio consternada por esa autoridad fuera de lugar y que sonaba terriblemente falsa, hasta el punto que la misma Emma se dio cuenta. Ella reviró los ojos y balanceó los brazos. «Ok, ok, ¡adelante con la nieve!»

Henry sonrió, victorioso, y empezó a juntar cerca de él un montón de nieve. Al cabo de diez minutos, alzó la cabeza y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

«Hey…»

Emma entonces se incorporó y miró a su hijo.

«¿Qué?»

Por toda respuesta, él hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y Emma se dio la vuelta para ver a Regina fuera, envuelta en un gran abrigo, caminando hacia ellos.

Sin decir palabra, la bella morena se colocó al lado de Emma y esta, toda sonriente, le dio un ligero empujón con el hombro. Regina entonces le sonrió

«Entonces, ¿qué estáis haciendo?»

«¡Hacemos los brazos del muñeco de nieve!» dijo Henry

«Sí, pero hay que decir que no está nada claro…Te había dicho que era mejor usar ramas. Con la nieve la vamos a fastidiar» añadió ella ante la expresión perpleja de Regina que intentaba comprender la situación.

«Y si…¿Y si utilizáis ramas y después las recubrís con nieve? De esa manera se mantendrá»

Henry y Emma intercambiaron una mirada como diciéndose _«¿Por qué no lo habíamos pensado antes?»_ y Emma le sonrió.

«Pero…después de usted, señorita Mills»

Regina arqueó una ceja, como si el desafío que le imponía Emma fuese insuperable, echó un vistazo por su jardín y volvió unos segundos más tarde con dos buenas ramas, dio una a Henry mientras que ella plantaba la otra en el lateral izquierdo del muñeco.

«Ahora tú Henry» El pequeño imitó a Regina y clavó la rama en la nieve «Ahora, solo hay que cubrirlas de nieve»

«¡Adelante!» dijo Emma

Y los tres se pusieron a la tarea de construir los brazos del muñeco de nieve. Y al cabo de unos buenos quince minutos, su Jack Frost tenía dos hermosos brazos de los que Henry estaba bastante orgulloso.

«¡Ha quedado bonito!»

«Sí, podemos estar orgullosos de nosotros» dijo Emma agarrando a Regina por los hombros «Y ahora…¿Y si coronamos a nuestra recién llegada, eh Henry?»

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, lo que no tranquilizó a Regina.

«¿Qué…?»

Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer alguna cosa, Emma la agarró por la cintura y la tiró sobre la nieve, colocándose a horcajadas sobre ella.

«Venga, Henry, ¡la tengo!»

«¿Qué? ¡Pero…Señorita Swan! ¡Le prohíbo que…!»

Y cuando Henry apareció, con una bola de nieve en cada mano, Regina luchó para no ver la sentencia caerle encima como una hoja de guillotina.

Y en el momento en que Henry iba a lanzar su munición sobre la bella morena, esta se deshizo, como una anguila, del agarre de Emma, tan rápido y hábilmente que cuando las bolas de nieve cayeron, fue Emma la que las recibió en plena cara.

«¡HEY!» Regina se arrastró por la nieve para escapar, pero Emma la agarró deprisa. «¿A dónde va de esa manera?» dijo ella pícaramente

«Señorita Swan, es usted infantil»

«No, soy combativa y usted, señorita Mills, va a perder esta batalla»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Quién dice que me voy a rendir?»

Sin una palabra más, Emma se levantó y se colocó tras el manzano mientras Henry se escondió tras el muñeco. Regina estaba al descubierto y en poco segundos, Henry y Emma salieron de sus escondites, al mismo tiempo, y bombardearon con más o menos éxito a la bella morena y, en un momento de despiste, Regina se llevó una bola bastante grande en plena cara, suspendiendo entonces todo movimiento. Henry se quedó de piedra ante el espectáculo, mientras que Emma, instigadora de ese majestuoso derechazo, se quedó sin voz, sintiéndose mal. El rostro de Regina estaba empapado, resplandeciente con la nieve fundida, algunos de sus mechones habían recogido algunos copos. Con el rostro paralizado en una estupefacción sin nombre, Emma ya estaba lamentando su gesto.

«Re…Regina…» balbuceó ella, imaginándose la bronca que vendría. Regina la fusiló con la mirada y Emma la vio apretar los puños…Henry se había quedado escondido tras el muñeco, sin atreverse a decir esta boca es mía.

Regina dio un paso hacia Emma, esta desvió el rostro, cerrando los ojos, imaginándose los rayos de la bella morena abatiéndose sobre ella y finalmente…sintió un golpe frío en su cara. Abrió los ojos y vio a Regina, con una ligera y taimada sonrisa en su cara, y con una bola de nieve en su mano izquierda.

Emma comprendió que acababa de recibir un fuerte cañonazo de la mano derecha de la bella morena.

«Se lo había dicho, señorita Swan, no juegue conmigo…Me horroriza perder»

«¿Ah sí? No he dicho mi última palabra»

Tras eso, corrió hasta ponerse detrás del manzano, mientras Regina no se tomó la molestia ni de esconderse. Se precipitó hacia el árbol y, tomada por sorpresa, Emma no pudo hacer nada cuando Regina la acorraló contra el tronco y acercó su rostro tan cerca al de ella que podía sentir su aliento en su piel.

«Usted…es una mala perdedora» Regina sonrió e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado «Muy…mala…perdedora» Regina se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron, y después sus labios. A Emma le habría gustado acortar esos milímetros, pero quería dejar la iniciativa a Regina. Entonces, cerró los ojos, esperando el dulce contacto, pero al final, fue la nieve lo que sintió, chorreando por su cara.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y, con Regina aún apoyada en ella, se dio cuenta de que la joven acababa de plantarle en la cabeza un montón de nieve.

«¡Hey! ¡Eso no vale!» sin esperar, Emma la echó al suelo y se puso encima de ella «¡Me las va a pagar!»

«¿Y ahora? ¿Quién es la mala perdedora, señorita Swan?» dijo ella con una sonrisa

Emma entonces se inclinó y la besó sin esperar.

«Tiene los labios helados…»

«¿Mamá?»

Henry acababa de salir de su escondite y vio a su madre encima de Regina. En ese momento, las dos mujeres se alzaron.

«Creo que quedamos en empate, ¿no?»

«Ciertamente» respondió Regina, las mejillas enrojecidas «Deberíamos entrar, comienza a hacer frío. Y aún tenemos que decorar la casa, ¿verdad Henry?»

«¡Genial!»

Henry caminó por delante, mientras Emma deslizaba una mano en la de Regina, que le lanzó una ligera sonrisa divertida.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa, cada uno tomó una ducha bien caliente antes de cambiarse y de empezar con las cosas serias: Emma se encargó del exterior mientras Regina se ocupaba de los pequeños adornos y otras fruslerías de Navidad. Henry, por su parte, se había ofrecido para decorar el interior.

«Su casa está más bonita así» dijo el al constatar el cambio en el salón.

Regina había acabado de vestir una mesa con los colores de la Navidad, mantel rojo y verde, velas rojas, vajilla blanca, cuando pudo constatar los esfuerzos de Henry para hacer de su casa un hogar más cálido en ese periodo de fiestas.

«Efectivamente. Gracias otra vez Henry»

«Ningún problema. ¿Vamos a ver cómo mi madre se las ingenia fuera?»

«Ponte el abrigo»

Algunos segundos más tarde, pudieron constatar que Emma había puesto guirnaldas en los canalones, una corona de muérdago encima de la puerta de la entrada y Regina vio con sorpresa un Papá Noel y sus renos en el jardín.

«Buen trabajo, señorita Swan»

«Gracias Regina. ¡Todo esto me ha abierto el apetito!»

«La comida está lista»

«Está super bonito, mamá. ¡Ahora, solo falta el árbol!»

«Si Regina está de acuerdo, iremos a buscarlo esta tarde, ¿ok?» dijo ella girándose hacia Regina

«De acuerdo»

En la mesa, Henry no escatimaba elogios para la decoración de la casa y se mostraba un experto en lo que al árbol se refería.

«¡Deberá tocar el techo! ¡Tendrá que ser también frondoso!»

«Henry, calma…»

Regina se divertía viendo a la pequeña pareja.

«Pareces un profesional en el tema, Henry»

«Sí, en casa no tenemos la ocasión para ver un gran árbol, pero aquí, la casa es super grande»

«Estoy contenta de que mi casa te guste»

«Sí…Sería genial una casa como esta para vivir» dijo él mientras se zampaba el resto de su pollo mientras las dos mujeres intercambiaban una rápida mirada cargada de sobreentendidos que las palabras del muchacho había sugerido, y de los que él no tenía consciencia.

Después de un breve momento de tranquilidad, la comida concluyó y Emma ordenó a su hijo que fuera a prepararse para salir.

«Entonces, ¿hay algún sitio donde se puedan encontrar buenos abetos?»

«Solo sé de uno»

«¡Ok!»

Y mientras las dos mujeres quitaban la mesa y se dirigían a la cocina, Emma la aferró pegándose a su espalda.

«Señorita Swan, ¿qué hace?»

«Se ve, ¿no? No hemos tenido mucho contacto…»

«Solo lleva aquí un día»

«¿Eso quiere decir que durante las vacaciones…podría pasar algo?»

«…»

«Hey…» ella relajó el agarre e hizo que se girara hacia ella «Es una broma, ¿ok? No sé lo que la incomoda de esa manera…Es Henry, ¿es eso? Pero ya le he dicho que está al corriente, y está de acuerdo con ello»

«Lo sé, pero…Es la primera vez, después de lo pasado, que vuelvo a celebrar la Navidad…Y que no estoy sola en estas fechas»

Emma entonces le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

«Ahora estamos aquí» Deslizó sus labios sobre los carnosos de la bella morena y comenzó un fogoso beso. Pero rápidamente, Regina la detuvo al escuchar que Henry bajaba.

«Estoy listo»

«Ok, chico, partimos para la operación "Árbol de Navidad"»

«¿La operación "Árbol de Navidad? ¿Eso qué es?» preguntó Regina

«Henry adora poner nombre de comando a todo lo que hace»

«¿Vamos?»

«Sí, sí, vamos, ¡adelante!»

* * *

El negocio no estaba lejos y Regina había tomado la decisión de ir caminando. Hombro contra hombro, las dos mujeres miraban a Henry, a unos pasos por delante, saltando de alegría. Emma intentó varias veces coger la mano de la bella morena, pero, a veces no se atrevía o cuando lo hacía era rechazada.

«Aquí es»

Regina entró, seguida de Henry y después Emma.

«Buenos…¡Oh, Regina!»

«Marco»

El anciano, de rostro amigable, la abrazó afectuosamente ante la mirada medio de sorpresa, medio de perplejidad de Emma. Así que Regina creyó oportuno explicarse.

«Emma, le presento a Marco, una amigo de la familia»

«Encantado señora»

«Encantada. ¿Conoce a Regina desde hace mucho tiempo?»

«Oh, desde que era una niña, una hermosa niña»

«Ah, bien, cuénteme más»

«¡Señorita Swan! No es el momento. Bueno, Marco, buscamos un abeto»

«¿Un abeto?»

«Sí, este encantador muchacho, aquí presente, le gustaría un…»

«…¡un frondoso y gran abeto!» dijo Henry entusiasmado

«¿Y cómo se llama este encantador pequeño?» preguntó Marco agachándose ante él.

«Me llamo Henry, soy su hijo» dijo señalando con el dedo a Emma.

Marco se alzó y llevó al pequeño grupo a la trasera de la tienda donde se encontraban unos treinta abetos de diferentes medidas y frondosidad.

«Wow» dijo atónito el pequeño que no perdió tiempo en deslizarse entre los árboles.

«Os dejo mirar. Llamadme cuando hayáis encontrado uno a vuestro gusto»

«Gracias Marco»

El hombre desapareció, dejando a las mujeres a solas.

«Entonces, un amigo de la familia, ¿eh?»

«Sí. Es más, usted conoce a su hijo»

«…»

«August»

«¿August? ¿El del Rabbit Hole?»

«Se lo había dicho, ¿no? Que August y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo»

«…»

«¡Mamá, ven a ver este!» Emma dio por terminada esa espinosa conversación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hijo, seguida de cerca por Regina «¿Qué te parece?»

«Está…está bien. Pero es Regina a quien deberías preguntar. Después de todo es su salón el que va a ser ocupado por ese abeto»

«¿Regina?»

El pequeño puso su más hermosa sonrisa, acompañada de sus ojos de cocker, que tanto funcionaban con su madre, constatando que también funcionaban con la bella morena.

«Está bien»

«¡Super!»

«Voy a decirle a Marco que nos lo envíe»

Y una hora más tarde, y después de algunos cambios en los muebles, el árbol encontró su sitio cerca de la chimenea, y Henry no perdió tiempo para decorarlo con la ayuda de Emma y Regina.

«Está bonito, ¿no?» contempló el pequeño su obra de la que, evidentemente, estaba orgulloso.

«Es magnífico» afirmo Regina que no había visto decorada su casa por Navidad desde hacía años.

* * *

«¿Crees que de verdad a Regina le gusta? El árbol, quiero decir»

«Ha quedado genial y ella está muy contenta, créeme. Venga, duérmete»

«Mamá…»

«¿Sí?»

«Estoy bien aquí, van a ser unas Navidades geniales»

Emma besó a su hijo en la frente antes de salir, con una sonrisa en los labios. Y cuando estaba decidida a entrar en su habitación, una luz proveniente del cuarto de Regina llamó su atención. Curiosa, avanzó con silencioso paso para intentar mirar por la abertura de la puerta entreabierta.

La habitación parecía vacía, Emma empujó un poco más y de repente vio a Regina, de espalda, el torso desnudo, desabotonándose los pantalones.

La bella rubia se mordió el labio inferior deleitándose con el espectáculo y cuando Regina dejó caer los pantalones al suelo dejando a la vista su tanga de encaje negro, Emma contuvo la respiración. Repasó con deseo las curvas de la bella morena hasta olvidar que estaba espiándola.

«¿Le gusta, señorita Swan?»

Cogida con las manos en la masa, se sobresaltó y se quedó de piedra. Después de recobrar su respiración y haberse recompuesto, Emma entró en la habitación para encontrarse ya a Regina vestida con un picardías color burdeos.

«Euh…¿qué?»

«Decía: ¿le gusta lo que ve, señorita Swan? No pensaba que usted fuera voyeur»

«No, de hecho…No, no es eso…Pero, en fin…»

«Es inútil que se justifique, no serviría de nada»

«…»

«Bien, acérquese, ahora que ya está aquí»

Emma esbozó una sonrisa y, cuando iba a coger a Regina en sus brazos, esta la frenó poniendo una mano en su torso.

«¿He dicho que haga algo más que entrar?»

«¿En serio?»

«Estoy agotada esta noche…»

«Y yo en plena forma. Podría aguantar por las dos»

«Es inhumanamente imposible creer que me mantendría inactiva, querida»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Dominadora?»

«No tiene idea»

«¿Incluido con las mujeres con las que usted es una novata?»

«Sobre todo con las mujeres con las que soy novata»

«Interesante»

Emma, entonces, deslizó sus manos por las caderas de Regina y se pegó a ella.

«Juega con fuego, señorita Swan, se va a quemar»

«Entonces, usted me curará…» dijo ella antes de besarla lánguidamente, provocando un ligero gemido a Regina. Y esta al darse cuenta, la empujó. Emma se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. La bella morena la agarró por el cuello de la camisa y la tiró violentamente sobre la cama. Emma sonrió…Esa noche, podría disfrutar plenamente de su profesora.


	14. Una elección

**Una elección**

Emma no tuvo el placer de despertarse entre las sábanas de Regina. Después de su noche loca, Regina le había ordenado dejar su habitación, no podía dejarla dormir con ella cuando Henry podría sorprenderlas. Lejos de querer pelear con la bella morena, Emma obedeció, sabiendo que un día acabaría por quedarse al lado de Regina de la noche a la mañana.

Así que se despertó sola, pero feliz y en paz. Esa noche otra vez había sido testigo de la ingeniosidad y tenacidad de su profesora, tanto que aún tenía agujetas.

Fue el dulce aroma a pan tostado cosquilleándole en la nariz lo que finalmente la sacó de la cama. Vestida con un mini short gris y un top blanco, bajó y descubrió a Regina, envuelta en un albornoz blanco de baño, preparando con presteza el desayuno.

«Buenos días, hermosa morena»

Regina ni siquiera giró la cabeza y apenas respondió

«Señorita Swan, buenos días»

«¿Todavía se empeña en llamarme por mi apellido, eh? ¿Siempre ese deseo de superioridad y control?»

«Señorita Swan, ciertamente he mostrado señales de debilidad en su presencia, pero eso no la dispensa de una cierta distancia y respeto hacia mí»

«Si no fuera usted tan excitante, le diría que se fuera a tomar…Gemir o llorar en mis brazos no es signo de debilidad…»

«…»

«Me encantaría que se relajara un poco…Es muy amable con Henry, pero conmigo, continua siendo esa bella cabrona»

«¡Esa boca, señorita Swan!»

«Lo siento. Pero, ¿puede reconocer que es dura conmigo? Por la noche nos acostamos, y a la mañana siguiente, juega a la indiferencia hasta el punto de ser desagradable. Es frustrante para mí»

«Se lo he dicho, nuestros vínculos…»

«Regina, nuestros vínculos, como usted dice, no tienen nada de convencional: usted es mi profesora, me acuesto con usted, esos son los hechos. Deberíamos aprender a asumirlo en lugar de querer evitarnos»

«…»

«Francamente, me gusta mucho ese pequeño juego de profesora y alumna, pero usted y yo sabemos muy bien que podemos pasar de eso»

«No mientras sea alumna en la facultad»

«Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Paramos todo ahora hasta que me saque el título?»

«Señorita Swan…»

«En serio, ¿para qué sirve todo esto? Nos acostamos juntas, nos invita a su casa por Navidad, nos volvemos a acostar, pero aparte de eso, ¿no hay que mezclar nada? Comprendo que esta relación la sobrepase, que no esté acostumbrada…Comprendo que necesita tiempo, todo eso, pero…Si me rechaza sin cesar, ¿cómo cree que vamos a avanzar?»

«Creo que deberíamos dejar de…hacer esto. Por un tiempo al menos»

«Entonces será mejor que me vaya»

«Pero…»

«Regina, sea realista: no podemos tenerlo todo: vacaciones juntas manteniendo la distancia. Mejor es que me vaya mientras aún esté a tiempo, y mantener «sanos vínculos» Henry se decepcionará, seguramente…Pero mejor eso que un ambiente enrarecido. A menos que tenga una solución…Creo que será preferible que me marche, desde hoy»

«…»

Emma dio media vuelta, pero entonces Regina la llamó.

«¡Señorita Swan!»

«Sí» dijo ella dando la vuelta, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

«Tiene razón»

«¿Ah?»

«Deberían marcharse, es lo mejor»

Una losa de plomo cayó sobre los hombros de Emma. Al final, quizás era mejor así…Ruby la había prevenido, incluso la misma Regina: estaba jugando con fuego y finalmente, incluso antes de poderse quemar, la llama le fue retirada.

«Yo…Voy a decírselo a Henry»

Sin esperar, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía Henry. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y vaciló: ¿tenía aún tiempo y la pretensión de hacer cambiar de opinión a Regina? ¿De cambiar las cosas? Su hijo detestaría a Regina por eso, y tampoco sería más sencillo para Emma olvidar a la joven. Aunque el olvido era una ilusión: Regina era su profesora, estaba obligada a verla todas las semanas hasta el final de curso…

«Henry…Henry, cariño, despierta»

El pequeño gruñó y se apretujo más entre las sábanas. Emma sonrió: si había algo que su hijo había sacado de ella era su vaguería.

«Henry, por favor…»

El pequeño abrió como pudo los ojos

«Hm,,,¿Quéee?»

«Henry, levanta, nos vamos»

Y como si acabara de recibir un balde de agua fría, abrió los ojos y se incorporó

«Pero…¿Marcharnos? ¿Por qué?»

¿Debía mentirle o decirle la verdad? Al final…

«Regina y yo…hemos peleado»

«Oh…¿Por mi culpa?»

«¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, nunca en la vida. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Es solo que…¿ya sabes? Es complicado entre nosotras»

«¿Por qué es tu profesora?»

«Entre otras cosas, sí. Y además, cada una tenemos un pasado que nos sigue afectando en no poco en el presente, creo que ella tiene miedo»

«¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué? ¿De amar?»

«Quizás sí»

«¿Y marcharse es mejor?»

«Creo que es mejor no desestabilizarla y hacer lo que ella pide. Vamos a irnos»

«Pero, ¡mañana es la víspera de Navidad! ¡Es el día de los milagros!»

«Quizás en las películas, cariño, pero en la realidad, es mucho más complicado»

«…»

«Venga, vístete»

«Pero…Yo, yo quería…Tenía regalos. Y me dijiste que podía leer el libro con Regina»

«No es el buen momento»

«Pero…»

«¡Henry!»

El pequeño se sobresaltó, incluso Emma se sorprendió. Muy pocas veces le había gritado a su hijo antes…Y ahora una mezcla de cólera, de cansancio y de resignación se había apoderado de ella.

«Lo siento, yo…lo siento Henry»

Sin una palabra más, él se levantó y se vistió antes de hacer rápidamente su mochila bajo los ojos decepcionados de su madre. Una vez hecho, ella acarició sus cabellos.

«Está bien. Ahora vuelvo»

Emma fue a su habitación y se vistió rápidamente antes de salir de la habitación con el bolso bajo el brazo.

«Venga, vamos»

Sin una palabra, se dirigieron a la entrada, pasando por delante de la cocina donde Regina oficiaba un desayuno que finalmente comería sola.

«Nos vamos» dijo solo Emma. Regina se dignó a alejarse de la encimera y reunirse con ella en la entrada.

«Buen…viaje. Henry, he estado muy con…»

Pero antes de que acabara la frase, él salió de la casa, dando un portazo tras él. Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada y Emma le comunicó con un movimiento de cabeza _«¿qué pensaba?»_ antes de esbozar una educada sonrisa.

«Bueno, adiós. Feliz Navidad, señorita Mills»

Y entonces, sin darle la oportunidad a la bella morena de replicar, Emma ya había desaparecido. Regina cerró brevemente los ojos: sí, era mejor así. Sin complicaciones, sin quebraderos de cabeza…Las cosas volverían a su sitio. Y su corazón se saltó un latido cuando escuchó el motor del coche de Emma rugir. Vio a través de la mirilla de la puerta el pequeño escarabajo alejarse de su sendero.

Entonces suspiró…Si realmente era lo mejor, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

* * *

En el coche, reinó el silencio. Emma hubiera querido llorar, pero no quería dejar transparentar nada delante de su hijo. Así que, ya está…¿Se había terminado todo de esa manera? ¿Tan rápido? Sin realmente gritos ni choques…solo una conversación unilateral…

«¿Podemos parar a desayunar? Tengo hambre» dijo Henry, sacándola de sus pensamientos

«¿Eh?»

«Granny's» dijo él señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la cafetería que estaba a punto de dejar atrás con su coche.

«Ok. Pero no mucho tiempo»

Estacionó delante, y salió en compañía de su hijo. Apenas hubo puesto un pie en la cafetería, un tornado moreno le saltó encima

«¡Rubiiiiaaaaaaaa!»

Ruby la besó y la estrechó tan fuerte que a Emma se le cortó la respiración.

«¡Hey, Rub! ¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Te había dicho que pasaba las fiestas con mi abuela. Y tú, ¿entonces? ¿Cómo va con la señorita Mills?»

«Euh…» lanzó una ojeada a su hijo «Podríamos hablar más tarde…»

«¿Desayuno?» propuso entonces Ruby presiento que algo no iba bien.

Y cuando estaban los tres sentados a la mesa, Emma bebiendo un chocolate caliente mientras Henry picoteaba los bordes de algunas tortitas, Ruby se lanzó.

«¿Entonces? ¿Os vais?»

«Sí. Al final…es mejor»

«Oh…Hey, di Henry, ¿cómo están las tortitas?»

«Bien…Pero las de Regina son mejores»

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Emma le pidiera que se fuera a limpiar la boca al baño, lo que su hijo hizo sin rechistar. Una vez solas, Ruby avasalló a la bella rubia de preguntas

«Entonces, ¿tan mal ha ido? ¿Os habéis peleado?»

«Sí…Digamos que ella no lo asume»

«¿Regina Mills? ¿No asumir? Extraño…»

«Es que no tiene sentido…estábamos bien los tres: decoramos la casa, nos dio una vuelta por el pueblo, incluso hicimos una pelea en la nieve…Fue verdaderamente genial»

«Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?»

«Nos acostamos, pero no quiso que me quedara en su cama. A la mañana siguiente, le pedí explicaciones y dijo que no había que mezclar las cosas: que yo seguía siendo su alumna y ella mi profesora»

«Tendría que haberlo pensado antes de acostarse contigo…»

«Sí…De hecho, creo que no asume sus nuevos sentimientos. Pienso que se ha encerrado mucho tiempo en su soledad y sus mentiras»

«¿Y no has intentado convencerla?»

«Oh, sí, pero es como hablarle a un muro. Estoy harta y…ya que no hay que mezclar, encontraba que pasar las vacaciones con mi profesora era demasiado…personal»

«Sí, comprendo. Y ella, ¿qué ha dicho?»

«Parecía de acuerdo. De todas maneras, no le di elección»

«Estoy listo» Henry acababa de volver, limpio como una patena.

«Ok, bueno, Ruby…Nos vemos a la vuelta»

«¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? ¿Conmigo y mi abuela? Hay bastante sitio en el hostal para los dos»

«Yo…Es muy amable, pero…quedarme en este pueblo, con el riesgo de cruzármela sin parar, gracias, pero…no gracias. Venga, nos vamos Henry»

«Adiós Ruby»

«Bye Henry, cuídate Emma»

* * *

A medida que el pueblo se alejaba, Emma sentía su corazón encogerse más y más. Y al pasar el panel de _«Está dejando Storybrooke»_ , Henry posó su mano en su muslo

«Mamá…»

«¿Qué?»

Cuando vio la mirada de su hijo fija en el horizonte, ella hizo lo mismo y vio a lo lejos un coche oscuro y alguien a su lado. Cuanto más se acercaba, más distinguía el coche y a la persona…Contuvo su respiración cuando su auto se detuvo a dos metros del Mercedes de Regina, ella estaba media reclinada sobre el capó.

«Espérame aquí» ordenó la joven a su hijo antes de salir del coche «¿Regina?»

«…»

Se colocó delante de ella.

«¿Qué hace aquí?»

«Yo…quería hablar»

«¿De qué?»

«De…de nosotras»

«Oh…¿Hace mucho tiempo que espera aquí? Ha tenido suerte, habría podido no encontrarnos y esperar por nada. Estábamos en…»

«…Granny's, sí, lo sé. Salía de hacer unas compras cuando vi su coche parado delante»

«Oh…»

«Yo…quería excusarme por mis palabras de esta mañana»

«…»

«Es bastante complicado para mí hacer malabares entre mi profesión y…lo que siento»

«¿Lo que siente?»

«Por usted. Comprendí que había cometido un error al minuto en que dejasteis el umbral de mi casa»

Emma entonces sonrió y dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a la bella morena

«¿De verdad?»

«Como justamente usted señaló, hacerla venir aquí y pedirle no mezclar las cosas era algo totalmente utópico»

«Y ahora, ¿qué quiere?»

«Yo…quiero…»

«¿Quiere?»

«A usted. A usted y a Henry. Os quiero a los dos en mi casa para Navidad, para las fiestas»

«¿Y en lo que concierne a…nosotras dos? ¿Qué quiere finalmente?»

«…»

«No es fácil decirlo en palabras sin arriesgarse a desvelarse un poco, ¿eh?»

«No estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, es verdad. Desde que murió mi marido, no he tenido ninguna relación, ni de cerca ni de lejos, que pueda parecerse a nada serio. Y usted entró en mi facultad, en mi vida. No estaba lista para sentir de nuevo, y mucho menos con una mujer»

«Puedo comprender que eso desestabilice un poco. No tengo la pretensión de querer reemplazar a su marido. Entonces…al final, ¿qué hacemos?»

«Vengan a mi casa. Pasemos una buenas fiestas de fin de año»

«¿Tendré el derecho de dormir con usted?»

«…»

«¿Regina?»

«Sí. Pero con dos condiciones»

«¿Cuáles?»

«Quiero que Henry lo sepa, quiero decir, que lo sepa de verdad. No deseo mentirle ni dejarle alejado»

«Ok, ¿y la segunda?»

«Sacará sus exámenes y conseguirá su título. Si es constante, si se lo toma en serio, entonces…al final de curso, ya no seré más su profesora. Y seremos libres de hacer lo que nos parezca»

«Pero mientras, tendré que tratarla como…mi novia en privado y como mi profesora en la facultad ¿Es eso?»

«Eso es»

«Ok, trato» Regina frunció el ceño mirando la mano que Emma le tendía. Divertida, la estrechó antes de que Emma la atrajera hacia ella y la tomara en sus brazos, y darle un dulce beso.

«¡Sí!» las dos mujeres se separaron, divertidas, lanzando una ojeada al coche de Emma donde Henry no escondía su alegría. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana

«¿Volemos a casa de Regina?»

«Volvemos» confirmó Emma. Después ella se giró hacia la bella morena, acarició su rostro con el pulgar «Te sigo»

* * *

Emma estaba en los cielos: esa noche no dormiría sola. Regina estaba aún algo vacilante, pero Emma sabía tranquilizarla, sobre todo cuando la conversación prometida sobre Henry llegó apenas hubieron entrado en la casa.

Sentados todos en el salón, Emma y Regina frente a Henry

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«A ver, cariño…queríamos hablar contigo de lo que ha pasado esta mañana…y de lo que pasa entre Regina y yo»

«Ok»

«¿Te acuerdas de cuando te dije que yo quería mucho a Regina, no?»

«Sí. Y que también os dabais besos»

«Sí, también. Pues…De hecho, Regina y yo…Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de aquella conversación que tuvimos sobre los bebés? Tú te preguntabas cómo se hacían y te dije que hacía falta un papá y una mamá que se amaran muy fuerte y que…durmieran juntos. ¿Te acuerdas?»

«Sí…»

«Bien, Regina y yo…también dormimos juntas…Además de darnos besos»

Un momento de silencio se instaló, las dos mujeres no se atrevían a hablar y Henry las escrutaba hasta que finalmente abrió la boca.

«Vosotras…¿dormís juntas?»

«Hm, hm»

«Pero, no podéis hacer bebés…» dijo él intentando comprender

«Euh, no, no podemos. En todo caso, no bilógicamente»

«Entonces, ¿por qué dormís juntas si no es para hacer bebés?»

«Euh…» Emma lanzó una ojeada a Regina como pidiéndole auxilio, pero la bella morena se retiró rápidamente

«Es su hijo, no el mío»

«¿Mamá?»

«Bueno…La mayor parte del tiempo cuando la gente duerme junta, no es para…solo tener hijos»

«Entonces, ¿por qué?»

«Por…placer. Porque las personas se aman y se lo demuestran con besos y gestos…y durmiendo juntas»

Henry estaba dubitativo, frunciendo el ceño.

«Entonces…¿tú y Regina os amáis tan fuerte que queréis demostráoslo?»

«Eso es»

«Y…¿por qué me lo contáis?»

«Porque…porque eres mi hijo, y como te he dicho, para mí cuentas más que nada. Quería saber lo que tú pensabas, si te daba algún problema o no…»

«Es raro dos mujeres juntas, ¿no?»

«No…es lo corriente, pero tú sabes que a mí me gustan las chicas, ¿no?»

«Sí, sí, lo sé»

«¿Y te suscita algún problema que veamos a menudo a Regina? ¿Qué vayamos a su casa y que ella venga a la nuestra alguna vez?»

«¿Podéis casaros?»

Las dos mujeres, sorprendidas, desorbitaron los ojos, se miraron antes de que Emma tomara otra vez la palabra.

«Bueno…Sí, podríamos. En fin, aún no estamos en eso, eh…De momento, estamos…solo estamos bien juntas, ¿sabes?»

«Sí, ya veo. Y estoy de acuerdo, quiero decir, por vosotras dos»

Emma, aliviada, le tendió sus brazos que él aceptó sin vacilar, y Regina se permitió un tierno gesto: acarició los cabellos del muchacho quien le ofreció una enorme sonrisa.

«Entonces, ¿vamos a pasar la Navidad aquí y juntos?»

«Sí, chico, aquí y juntos»

Cuando Henry ya estuvo acostado, Emma, con toda naturalidad, se encaminó a la habitación de Regina. Habitación en la que había dejado su bolsa, a los pies de la cama.

«¿Puedo?»

«Entre» Regina estaba sentada en el borde de la cama desvistiéndose mientras Emma abría su y lanzaba de tanto en tanto miradas curiosas hacia la bella morena.

«Deje de mirarme de esa manera»

«¿Cómo lo sabe?» dijo divertida

«Siento su mirada sobre mí. Por cierto, mi lado es el izquierdo»

«Ok, ok, ningún problema. Eh…mañana tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras»

«¿Compras?»

«Para Navidad…Aún no le he comprado nada a Henry, y no sé en absoluto lo que a usted le gustaría por Navidad»

«¿Por Navidad?»

«Claro, por Navidad. Henry ya tiene nuestros regalos…Estoy en la mierda»

«¿ _Nuestros_ regalos? ¿Henry tiene uno también para mí?»

«¡Evidentemente! Ya lo tenía cuando hace dos días le dije que veníamos»

«Ya veo…Yo también estoy atrasada»

«Sí, pero me gustaría que mi regalo fuera una sorpresa…no podemos ausentarnos las dos, y dejarlo solo. Habrá que alternarnos»

Regina se metió entre las sábanas, seguida de Emma…Una al lado de la otra, las cosas tomaron un rumbo algo extraño: ninguna se atrevía a moverse, hablar o si quiera respirar.

Y cuando Regina se giró dándole la espalda a Emma, esta última finalmente se atrevió a hacer un gesto y se pegó a su espalda.

«Es…es raro, ¿eh…?»

«Un poco, sí» Regina se tensó al sentir la mano de Emma en su cintura, y aún más sintiendo su respiración en su nuca «Hace tanto tiempo que no compartía mi cama y mis noches…»

«No tenemos que hacer el amor todas las noches. A mí con quedarme pegada a usted ya me vale. Y además, me duele la espalda…»

Regina se giró para mirar a Emma a la cara.

«¿Y eso?»

«Digamos que ayer no se anduvo con chiquitas» confirmó Emma

«Lo siento»

Emma se aproximó hasta besarla en la punta de la nariz.

«La próxima vez concédame un poco de suavidad, ok…Tener el control es genial, pero si el precio son mis lumbares…»

«Prometido»

«Buenas noches, Regina»

«Buenas noches, señorita Swan»

«Oh, sí, y esa cosa de _señorita Swan_ , me gustaría que lo dejara. No es que no me excite, pero…Podría hacer un esfuerzo, ¿no? ¿Es tan feo mi nombre para que se niegue a pronunciarlo? Además, ahora que todo está claro entre nosotras y con Henry, ya no tiene ninguna excusa»

«…»

«¿Entonces?»

«¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!» cedió, molesta, Regina «¡Buenas noches, Emma!»

Después, se dio rápidamente la vuelta, mientras Emma no podía disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción. Cerró los ojos, serena.


	15. Feliz Navidad

**Feliz Navidad**

El día siguiente pasó a una velocidad tan loca que Regina no supo dónde tenía la cabeza: entre los regalos, la preparación de la cena y de la velada, las compras de todo tipo…Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, se preguntó si alguien no le había adelantado la hora.

«¿Puedo entrar?» Emma tocó a la puerta de la habitación antes de que Regina le diera permiso, y al entrar se encontró con Regina vestida con un hermoso vestido negro y corto «Wow»

«Si es un cumplido, entonces lo aceptó»

«Está espectacular»

«¿Piensa vestirse para esta noche?»

«Sí, no pensaba cenar en ropa interior»

«No, quería decir: ¿piensa ponerse algo más elegante que sus sempiternos vaqueros apretados y sus tops?»

«¿Es un reproche? Porque creía comprender que apreciaba la vista que le ofrecía mis vaqueros, eh…»

«Stop. Vístase»

«¡A la orden, jefe!»

«Yo voy a ver dónde está Henry»

Regina salió de la habitación y tocó en la de Henry, al no obtener respuesta, entró y vio al pequeño de pie, delante del espejo»

«Estás muy guapo»

Él se dio la vuelta y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

«Usted también, está muy hermosa. No le diga que se lo he dicho, se pondría celosa»

Regina sonrió

«Prometido. ¿Necesitas ayuda?»

«No. Realmente no…» dijo él batallando con el cuello de su camisa

Regina se acercó y se puso de rodillas delante del pequeño y lo ayudó a abrocharse los últimos botones de su camisa.

«Perfecto»

Intercambiaron una mirada, después una sonrisa antes de bajar y acabar de poner la mesa para tres: hermosa vajilla, velas, cubiertos de plata…Todo era perfecto y digno de una revista de decoración navideña.

Cuando Emma bajó, vestida con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, ajustada, los cabellos recogidos en una cola de caballo, los dos ya la esperaban con impaciencia para comenzar a comer.

«Muy guapa» concedió Regina

«Gracias»

«A la mesa»

* * *

La cena transcurrió de la mejor manera posible: Regina era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor cocinera que Emma haya podido conocer: cada plato era más delicioso que el anterior. Después Regina se empeñó en que los tres fueran a la Misa del Gallo en la pequeña iglesia del pueblo.

Evidentemente, Emma mantuvo su promesa y ningún gesto afectivo fue visible a las miradas de los otros para no despertar las sospechas. Sin embargo, Regina consintió en deslizar su mano en la suya, con los abrigos cubriéndolas, durante la misa.

Después volvieron a casa, cerca de la medianoche. Pero era conocer mal a Henry si pensaban que se iba a costar pronto. Propuso entonces una de sus pequeñas tradiciones de Navidad: el visionado de una película navideña.

Como era de prever su elección fue _«Cuento de Navidad»,_ uno de los grandes clásicos cuyos espíritus de las Navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras fascinaban aún al pequeño.

«¿Espero que no la moleste?»

«Oh, no, al contrario»

El pequeño puso el DVD y se sentó entre las dos mujeres en el sofá. La película comenzó y a poco más de la mitad del film, él se quedó dormido con la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Regina y los pies sobre los muslos de su madre.

Al final de la película, Emma tomó a su hijo en sus brazos y lo llevó a su cama donde la acostó, vestido, para no despertarlo. Después volvió a bajar al salón para unirse a Regina.

«Ha sido una hermosa noche»

«Sí, mucho. ¿Una copa?»

«Oh, no, estoy tan cansada que un sola copa me daría vueltas la cabeza»

«Cierto» Regina alzó la mirada hacia su reloj de péndulo y sonrió «Feliz Navidad, Emma»

La joven miró su reloj: en efecto, ya eran las 00:03. Se acercó a la bella morena y la enlazó tiernamente.

«Muy Feliz Navidad, Regina…» antes de besarla apasionadamente «Sin embargo, tengo una cosa que lamentar…»

«¿Cuál?»

«Que esta noche no lleve puesto el traje de Mamá Noel…»

«¿Quién le dice que no lo tengo?»

«¿Eh? Ohhhh…»

Dadas de la mano, subieron a la planta de arriba, después de, como era costumbre, haber puesto todos los regalos a los pies del abeto.

Al llegar a la habitación, Emma y Regina, rápidamente, dejaron caer sus ropas por aquí y por allá, tirándolas en el suelo, para pegarse la una a la otra bajo las sábanas.

«Entonces, ¿no hay tiempo para la ropa de Mamá Noel?» dijo divertida Regina

«Al diablo la ropa, de todas maneras, no hubiera estado mucho tiempo puesta»

«Encantador…»

Sin esperar, Emma saltó literalmente sobre Regina, ofreciéndole su más bellas y ardiente Navidad desde hacía años.

* * *

Estaba segura de ello, es lo que deseaba vivir por el resto de sus días: despertarse en los brazos de esa mujer morena de fuerte carácter, pero con una sonrisa tan mágica que la podía llevar donde quisiera con tal de estar con ella.

Acurrucada en los brazos de Regina, Emma abrió los ojos al notar bajo su nariz el dulce olor afrutado de los cabellos de Regina. Se estiró lentamente y se pegó aún poco más al cuerpo desnudo de su compañera. Regina se fue despertando poco a poco al notar los dedos de la bella rubia deslizándose por su antebrazo.

«Buenos días…» murmuró Emma

«Buenos días…»

«¿Ha dormido bien?»

«Muy bien»

«Feliz Navidad…» dijo ella besando furtivamente sus labios

« A ti también…»

Emma desorbitó los ojos y se incorporó, con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Regina, entonces, frunció el ceño ante la corriente de aire frío que provocó la ausencia del cálido cuerpo de la bella rubia.

«¿Qué?»

«Usted…Tú…¿Tú acabas de tutearme?»

«Efectivamente. No te acostumbres» dijo divertida ante la reacción de sorpresa de la bella rubia

«Lo sé, lo sé: no mezclar lo privado con lo público. Es muy gratificante, pasamos a una nueva etapa en nuestra relación»

«Si sigues pinchándome de esa manera, no tendrás nada más…Hasta el final de curso»

«¡Hey!» Emma se dejó caer sobre la cama, moviendo un poco a Regina, después se pegó a ella de nuevo. Regina la rodeó con sus brazos «Estoy bien aquí...»

«Yo también»

«¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAA!»

«Estábamos tan bien…» murmuró Emma hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la bella morena, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente y el pequeño saltó a la cama. Regina, totalmente cogida por sorpresa, se quedó sin voz. Entonces dio las gracias de que Emma hubiese tenido la famosa conversación con su hijo el día anterior, porque parecía que encontraba normal ver a su madre en la cama de Regina.

«Hey, hey…calma» gruñó Emma

«¡Es Navidad! ¡Deberías ver, hay muchos regalos en el árbol! ¡Ven, ven, ven rápido!»

«¡Ya vamos, ya vamos! Déjanos ponernos algo encima»

«Agggg, ¿estáis completamente desnudas? ¡Es asqueroso!» dijo él con una mueca de asco en el rostro

«¡Hey! ¡Yo estoy muy buena, y no te haces una idea sobre Regina! ¡Así que lárgate ahora mismo o si no, te vas a ganar diez años de terapia!»

«¡Ok, ok, pero daos prisa!» dijo saliendo del cuarto, sin olvidar cerrar la puerta, despertando definitivamente a las dos mujeres

«Bien…Creo que no tenemos elección…» dijo Emma saliendo sin ganas de la cama, seguida poco después de Regina, que se dirigió al baño «Hey, tengo derecho a…»

«¡No!» dijo secamente Regina cerrando la puerta del baño, dando por acabado el intento de Emma.

* * *

«¡Mamá, mira!»

Henry estaba arrodillado a los pies del árbol, sus ojos resplandecían ante la vista de tantos regalos. Emma también estaba sorprendida: Regina tenía que haberse levantado por la noche para dejar aún más regalos.

«Eh, bueno…Papá Noel ha sido generoso este año…»

«Sí, si existiera habría sido generoso» dijo el pequeño

«Sí…eso seguro…Espera un poco, Regina no ha llegado»

Henry se removía en el sitio hasta que vio llegar a Regina.

«¡Ya está ahí, ya está ahí! ¿Podemos abrirlos?»

Regina se puso al lado de Emma

«Di…Habrías podido decirme que habías desvalijado las tiendas…»

«Hey, no es una competición. Sencillamente quería complaceros»

«Lo sé, lo sé. Pero yo solo tengo un regalo para ti…»

«No importa la cantidad, es la intención lo que cuenta, ¿no?»

«Sí…»

«Créeme, esta noche sabré agradecértelo»

De una expresión refunfuñona, Emma pasó a una larga sonrisa cuando Henry se puso ante ellas y les tendió a cada una un regalo que, por cómo estaba envuelto, se veía que era el de él.

«Es para vosotras. ¡Lo he hecho yo!» Y cuando cada una cogió el suyo, Henry agarró un tercer paquete «Y este es el mío»

«¿Qué?...¿Te has hecho tú mismo un regalo? ¿Tenías miedo de que me olvidara o qué?»

«Ahora lo entenderás, abre»

Las dos mujeres obedecieron y abrieron sus regalos para descubrir un calcetín de Navidad sobre el que estaba bordado el nombre de cada una.

«Henry…Es magnífico»

Tras eso, Henry abrió también su paquete para enseñarles el tercer calcetín con su nombre.

«Así, vamos a poder ponerlos en la chimenea»

«Pero este año ya no podrán rellenarse, demasiado tarde»

«No importa, será para el año que viene» dijo él con la mayor naturalidad del mundo mientras las dos mujeres intercambiaban una mirada llena de sobreentendidos: ¿el año que viene? Eso dejaba entrever que todo iría bien entre ellas…¿Sería acaso posible?

«Hey, ¿me los dais para colgarlos?»

Ellas salieron de sus pensamientos para darles los calcetines. Después, se dirigió de nuevo bajo el árbol para abrir sus regalos.

«Di…¿Crees que debería preocuparme por Henry?»

«¿Por qué?»

«Le gustan los cuentos de hadas y le gusta coser…»

«No seas estúpida. El hecho de a que a ti te gusten las chicas no lo hace más afeminado. Simplemente es él mismo»

«Vale…Creo que mi regalo va hundir el dedo en la llaga»

Y apenas había acabado su frase, Henry desenvolvió un enorme conejo blanco de peluche.

«¡Wow! ¡Es…enorme!» se entusiasmó el pequeño «¡Me encanta, gracias mamá!»

«Voy a buscarnos un chocolate caliente»

«¿No quieres quedarte para verlo abrir sus regalos?»

«Tardo dos minutos»

Cuando regresó, se sorprendió al ver que Emma y Henry la habían esperado pacientemente, sentados en el sofá.

«Pero…»

«Queríamos esperarte para abrir el resto»

Regina, conmovida, les sonrió antes de dejar la bandeja hacia la que Henry se abalanzó para coger su chocolate.

«¡Hm, qué bueno!» dijo con un bigote de chocolate en su labio superior «¿Abrimos el resto?»

Las dos mujeres, entonces, dejaron que siguiera abriendo decenas de regalos: un castillo fortificado, un dragón, caballeros con sus armaduras…Un verdadero reino que empezó a construir a los pies de la chimenea.

«Oh, corazón, aquí no…Vas a obstaculizar el paso. Lo construiremos en casa»

«Pero…mamá…» se quejó él

«Henry…»

«¿Por qué no dejárselo hacer? Después subiremos el castillo»

« ¿A mi habitación?» dijo feliz el muchacho que, una vez más no había contenido la evidente alusión a una futura cohabitación prolongada de los Swan en casa de Regina.

Regina se dio cuenta del malestar de Emma y dijo divertida

«Por supuesto» Tras eso, ella se levantó y tomó un paquete dorado envuelto con una cinta rojo oscuro «Toma…»

«Regina…»

«No es gran cosa. Realmente no he estado inspirada…En todo caso, no tanto como con Henry» constató ella al ver la montaña de regalos que rodeaba a Henry.

«Yo…Yo también tengo uno, espera»

Se levantó del sofá, y tomó un pequeño paquete que estaba disimulado ente las ramas del abeto, volvió a sentarse. Se lo dio a Regina que lo aceptó.

«Ok, a la de tres abrimos. Uno…dos…tres…»

Entonces, Emma abrió el paquete y descubrió un brazalete de oro serpenteado de pequeñas esferas de oro rosa y blanco. Desorbitó los ojos y puso rápidamente sus manos sobre el paquete que la bella morena se disponía a abrir.

«¡NO!»

Regina se sobresaltó y la miró, incrédula

«¿Perdón?»

«No…no lo abras…Este brazalete…es magnífico»

«Gracias»

«¡No!»

«¿No?»

«En fin, sí, gracias…Es sublime…Pero…el mío…Es una porquería, de verdad» dijo con un velo de tristeza en su rostro.

Pero Regina soltó sus manos, liberando el paquete.

«Emma…No importa lo que me hayas regalado. Esto no es una competición, nada más lejos»

Tras esas palabras, abrió el paquete, bajo la mirada inquieta de Emma, mientras Henry estaba hundido en una historia que incluía caballeros de noble corazón luchando valientemente contra feroces dragones.

Regina, entonces, descubrió un colgante circular con un cisne. Lo sacó con cuidado de su caja: estaba enlazado a una larga cadena.

«Emma…»

«Es…un cisne…ya ves, Swan…Cisne…»

«Es maravilloso»

«De hecho es un llavero, pero…bueno, lo encontraba más bonito como collar…Es estúpido…» murmuró ella, encontrándose idiota con su llavero cuando Regina acababa de regalarle un joya de oro.

Regina no esperó un segundo y se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Entonces Emma sonrió.

«Le va muy bien, señorita Mills»

«También lo creo» Después Regina cogió el brazalete y lo colocó en la muñeca de la bella rubia «También te queda estupendo»

«No sé qué decir…»

«No digas nada…» se acercó a Emma para murmurarle al oído «…me lo mostrarás esta noche»

«¡Mamá…está nevando!»

El pequeño corrió hacia la ventana y miró los gruesos copos caer como pequeñas bolas de algodón.

«¿Quieres que nos abriguemos y que vayamos a dar vueltas en la nieve?»

«Ahora no…Yo…¿puedo seguir jugando?»

«Por supuesto»

Emma y Regina no se preocuparon de los papales de regalo tirados por el suelo o del caos que reinaba en el salón, estaban ahí, acurrucadas en el sofá, con su taza caliente entre las manos.

«Es la mejor Navidad que he pasado desde hacía mucho tiempo» suspiró Emma «Nunca hubiera creído poder ofrecerle a Henry un día tan perfecto. Gracias»

Regina sonrió.

«Gracias a ti. Por primera vez en tres años, no paso las fiestas sola. Me había encerrado tanto en mi soledad que había olvidado hasta qué punto podía ser agradable compartir estas pequeñas alegrías cotidianas»

«Espero que compartamos muchas más. Sabes…Está bien este pequeño pueblo, me vería bien aquí criando a Henry» Regina entonces enarcó una ceja «¿Qué?»

«No, nada…Yo…Este año debería ser mi último año como profesora»

«¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?»

«Me gustaría dar un cambio en mi carrera. Las elecciones a la alcaldía de Storybrooke tienen lugar el año que viene…»

«¿Ah? ¿Aspiras al puesto?»

«¿Por qué no? Conozco el pueblo, a sus habitantes. Tengo los conocimientos administrativos y jurídicos»

«Y pensar que si hubiera esperado un año, no nos habríamos conocido»

Se sonrieron y el día transcurrió maravillosamente.


	16. Vuelta a la realidad

**Vuelta a la realidad**

Ideal, esa era la palabra. Así como los dos días siguientes hasta que la realidad atrapó a Emma.

«¿Me ha hecho llamar a su despacho, señorita Mills?» dijo Emma divertida moviendo su teléfono «Un SMS, ¿en serio?»

«Tenemos que hablar, siéntate»

Emma tomó asiento en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la mesa de madera maciza. Algunos segundos de silencio planearon antes de que Emma soltara una ligera risa captando la atención de Regina, que alzó lentamente su rostro de los papeles.

«¿Qué?»

«Oh, nada, solo que…pareciera que estamos de vuelta en la facultad, es curioso»

«Curioso, en efecto, es que abordes el tema de la facultad, porque de eso se trata»

«¿Ah?»

«Emma…las clases comienzan dentro de una semana y no has abierto un libro desde que has llegado. Te recuerdo que hay exámenes a la vuelta y que estás muy lejos de llevarlo bien»

«¡Hey! Yo…tengo facilidades»

«¿Debo recordarte los términos de nuestro acuerdo?»

«¿Acuerdo?»

«Que Henry estuviera al corriente y que te licenciaras»

«Ah…Bueno, hay tiempo…»

«No, Emma, las cosas van a ir cada vez más rápido. Yo soy, quizás, tu…en fin…»

«¿Sí?» dijo ella mezquinamente

«¡Vale! Soy también tu profesora y me tomo muy en serio que mis alumnos aprueben»

«¡Qué bondad, querida profesora! Espero que no sea tan dedicada con sus otros alumnos…»

«No seas estúpida y no cambies de tema. Hoy, vas a estudiar»

«Pero Henry…»

«Henry juega tranquilamente en su habitación, como lo lleva haciendo dos días. Si necesita algo, solo tiene que llamar. Así que, vas a buscar tus cosas y a repasar»

«¿Estás…hablando en serio?»

«Completamente. Vas a venir aquí y a estudiar. Nada de tele, nada de ordenador, nada de teléfono y nada de Henry»

Emma hizo una mueca refunfuñona, pero Regina se mantuvo firme en sus posiciones, y después de vanas suplicas, Emma subió al piso de arriba para darle un beso a su hijo. Este jugaba tranquilamente con su castillo.

«Hey, sir Henry, vengo a demandaros un tierno beso de vuestra parte»

«¡Acercaos, damisela!»

Emma se arrodilló y Henry rodeó su cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

«¿Me daríais vos la fuerza para afrontar al dragón al que me dispongo conquistar?»

«¡Tomad, cogedla!» Henry le tendió una pequeña espada de plástico de uno de sus caballeros «Con esto, nada temeréis »

Emma le sonrió y lo besó efusivamente.

«Te quiero, mi pequeño príncipe»

Después bajó y vio sobre el sofá algunos manuales de derecho y de economía.

Cuando miró a Regina, se quedó estática, con la boca dibujando una «o» perfecta. Al no ver a la joven moverse, Regina alzó su rostro.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«¡Tú…no me habías dicho lo de tus gafas!»

Regina frunció el ceño antes de quitarse el par de gafas.

«Sí, ¿y?»

«¡Eso es juego sucio! ¿Cómo quieres que estudie si estás a mi lado con eso sobre la nariz? ¿Te das cuenta cuánto me inspiras de esa manera?»

«Emma, concéntrate un poco…por favor»

«Si me prometes ponértelas esta noche»

«Emma…»

Emma rezongó antes de sentarse en el sofá

«¿Por dónde comienzo?»

«Economía»

«¡Oh, noooooooo, no me gusta la eco! Lo sabes»

«Y por eso comenzarás por ella. Venga»

Regina cerró la conversación hundiéndose otra vez en sus papeles, no dejando otra opción a Emma sino la de sentarse cómodamente en el sofá y abrir el libro de economía. Apenas había leído dos líneas y ya estaba bostezando…al cabo de 20 minutos de silencio y estudio, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

«Regina…Va a hacer dos horas…»

«Falso, no hace sino 20 minutos»

«Pffff, me aburre…»

«Lo sé, pero es esencial para ti. Emma…»

«Lo sé…lo sé…Pero si tuviera una pequeña compensación…ya sabes…tipo…»

«No»

«Oh…Ni siquiera…»

«…No»

«Realmente no eres nada divertida»

«Exactamente»

«¿Sabes? Es realmente frustrante para mí: un instante eres la amante más pasional que existe, y al segundo, te conviertes en esa profesora fría, autoritaria y casi frígida»

«Lo sabías. No tengo intención de cambiar mi estilo por ti. Soy tu profesora»

Emma entonces suspiró y se volvió a meter en su libro.

Pasó una hora hasta de que Emma sintiera su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Lentamente y con discreción, lo sacó y vio un mensaje de Ruby.

 _«Hey, ¿qué tal va todo? ¿Te apetece salir conmigo hoy?»_

A lo que Emma respondió

«Lo siento, Regina me ha encerrado en su casa para estudiar»

 _«¿Estudiar, eh? ¿Es así como ahora lo llamáis?»_

«No sueñes. Estoy estudiando de verdad…Economía»

 _«Oh, mierda o_x Bueno, entonces ánimo. Por cierto, ¿qué hacéis en Fin de Año?»_

«No lo sé, ¿por qué?»

 _«¿Qué os parece venir a celebrarlo en Granny's? Habrá una pequeña fiesta»_

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar

«¿Emma? ¿Qué haces?»

La bella rubia se dio prisa en cerrar la conversación y meter su teléfono en el bolsillo, pero no tan deprisa como para que Regina no viera lo que escondía.

«Dame eso»

«¿Qué?»

«Te había dicho nada de teléfono…»

«No es nada, era Ruby»

Regina frunció el ceño y estiró la mano hacia Emma

«Dámelo»

«¿Estás de broma?»

A modo de respuesta, Regina arqueó una ceja que quería decir _«¿De verdad lo crees?»_

Emma sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y, suspirando, se lo dio. Regina lo tomó y pasó su dedo por la pantalla táctil.

«¿El pin?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Dame el pin»

«¿Por qué? Ya te doy mi teléfono, ¿ya está bien, no?»

«Emma…»

«Espera, ¿estás de broma? ¡Ya no soy una niña y no eres mi madre! ¡Ya he dejado atrás la edad para que me sermoneen y me confisquen el móvil!»

«¡Lo hago por ti!»

«¡No, lo haces por ti! ¡Para mantener, aunque sea un poco, algo de control sobre mí! ¡Porque has perdido ese poder sobre mí, y buscas un modo de dominarme!»

«¿Es lo que piensas?»

«¡Sí! Y también algo más…Creo que estás…¡celosa!»

Regina se sobresaltó sorprendida

«¿Perdón? ¿Celosa?»

«Sí, si no, ¿por qué razón querrías leer los mensajes que le mando a Ruby, eh? Tienes mi móvil, eso debería bastarte, pero no, quieres el pin para poder hurgar y ver si la amistad que me une a Ruby es más estrecha, ¿es eso?»

«Estás completamente dando palos de ciego»

«Yo creo que no…Amas tanto el control y ya lo has perdido tanto conmigo que lo echas de menos, te hace falta. Esta historia de repasos es una tontería, todo lo que quieres es mantener el control sobre mí»

Tras eso, Emma se levantó del sofá, cogió su móvil de las manos de Regina y salió del despacho.

«¿A dónde vas?»

«Voy a tomar el aire, hace dos horas que estoy encerrada aquí, que no entiendo nada de estos temas…Tenía ganas de ti, pero ahora tengo ganas de salir»

Se dirigió a la entrada, cogió su chaqueta, su bufanda y su gorro mientras Regina corría hacia ella.

«¡Emma!»

«No volveré tarde»

«¿A dónde vas?»

Y después de haber salido y antes de cerrar la puerta, soltó

«¡Voy a ver a Ruby a Granny's!» y dejó sola a Regina en la entrada. Apenas tuvo tiempo para comprender lo que pasaba cuando escuchó la vocecita de Henry en lo alto de las escaleras.

«¿Os habéis peleado?»

Regina se giró y subió rápidamente los escalones para llegar a la altura del muchacho.

«No, nosotras…» pero al ver al mirada esmeralda del pequeño clavarse en ella, no tuvo coraje para mentirle «Sí. Hemos discutido»

«No es grave, ¿no?»

«No, no es grave»

«¿Va a volver?»

«Claro que va a volver. Solo necesita…coger aire. Estará aquí para la cena» Henry no escondió su inquietud y Regina intentó tranquilizarlo más mal que bien «Venga, ¿y si me enseñas tu castillo?»

Henry se dio cuenta de los esfuerzos de Regina y aceptó compartir su reino por un rato.

* * *

«¡Hey, Em! Hola»

«Hola»

«Vaya, pareces enfadada…»

«Sí, he discutido con Regina»

«Ouch…No debe ser cómodo tener a Regina en contra»

« ¡Cómo te lo diría…!»

«¿Por qué os habéis peleado?»

«Por ti»

«Euh…¿Eh? ¿En serio?»

«Sí, bueno…realmente no. Fue a partir de nuestros mensajes y acabó en un pugilato. Te das cuenta de que estás en su casa, que pasas las Navidades con ella, que nos acostamos y…me trata como una niña: me obliga a estudiar, me echa la bronca como si tuviera cinco años, como si fuera…»

«¿Una de sus alumnas?» dijo divertida Ruby «El hecho es que lo eres. No debe ser fácil para ella separar las cosas»

«¡No la defiendas! ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? Salgo con mi profesora, pasamos momentos geniales juntas y de repente, la profesora vuelve a la superficie y me mete a estudiar. ¡Es frustrante!»

«Bueno, creo que está pensando en ti. Quiero decir…A mí me gustaría que alguien me motivara a meter la nariz en los libros…Mi abuela está muy ocupada con el restaurante y Graham se ha marchado a Nueva York por las fiestas. Creo que estoy tan desmotivada que voy a suspender los exámenes. Al final, tienes suerte de que te meta por el buen camino y que se preocupe por separar las cosas»

«…»

«Venga, ven, vamos a tomarnos una copa y hablamos de Año Nuevo, ¿ok?»

«Ok»

* * *

Se contuvo de enviarle un mensaje, o de incluso llamarla…La cena se acercaba, Regina habría deseado que Emma regresara, pero parecía que la bella rubia necesitaba de verdad reflexionar.

Y cuando ya era bastante tarde y el sueño ganó a Henry, fue Regina quien, por primera vez, acompañó al pequeño a su cama. Con su ducha tomada y su pijama puesto, Henry se metió en la cama acompañado de Regina.

«Mamá todavía no ha vuelto…» murmuró el pequeño

«Lo sé. Fue una gran discusión. Supongo que necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas»

«…»

«Henry, tu mamá no tiene nada contra ti, sino contra mí»

«Pero, ¿no os vais a separar, no? ¿Nos vamos a marchar?»

«No, Henry, os quedareis, te lo prometo»

«Di…¿Tú…en fin, verías bien…?»

Sacó de debajo de la cama el libro que Regina le había dado dos meses antes. Ella frunció el ceño mientras el pequeño se colocaba cómodamente y lo dejaba sobre sus rodillas. Él le ofreció su más hermosa y enternecedora mirada para estar seguro de no recibir un rechazo por su parte.

«¿Henry?»

«Mentí…De hecho, aún no lo he leído»

«¿No te gusta?»

«¡Oh, sí! Pero…sé que es especial para ti»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Lo sé…lo del accidente, tu marido y tu bebé» la sangre de Regina se heló «Así que me decía que quizás te gustaría leerlo conmigo esta noche…»

«Henry…»

«Si no quieres, entonces…prefiero devolvértelo, porque es especial para ti. A no ser que lo compartamos»

Regina nunca se había sentido tan emocionada. Ella le sonrió, le acarició tiernamente los cabellos y se colocó mejor a su lado. Henry abrió el libro y Regina comenzó la lectura.

«Érase una vez…»


	17. ¡Feliz Año nuevo!

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

Emma había dilatado la vuelta, pero cuando Ruby ya se caía de cansancio, decidió volver a casa de Regina. Al llegar frente a la casa, ninguna luz. Echó un vistazo a su reloj: más de las 23:00. Henry debía estar acostado y Regina, ciertamente, tampoco la había esperado.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta de la entrada dando las gracias al cielo de que Regina, en un arranque de rabia, no hubiera cerrado la puerta con cerrojo.

Entró con precaución, sin hacer ningún ruido. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Regina, pero al abrir la puerta, vio con sorpresa una cama vacía, las sábanas impecablemente en su lugar, señal de que nadie había estado en ella. Frunció el ceño, antes de dar marcha atrás y dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo.

Empujó con cuidado la puerta y ante ella apareció una escena más que enternecedora: Henry acostado de medio lado, con el libro abierto en su regazo, mientras Regina se había quedado dormida a su lado, sentada en el borde de la cama, con uno de sus brazos rodeándolo.

Entonces Emma sonrió, tomó la manta que estaba a los pies de la cama y cubrió con ella a la joven y a su propio hijo. Después caminó lentamente hacia la salida tras una última mirada hacia ellos.

Al final, se durmió sola en la cama que llevaba compartiendo con la bella morena, pero, al contrario de lo que podría sugerir pasar una noche sola, Emma se durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios al imaginar a su hijo y a la mujer que compartía su vida juntos en el cuarto de al lado.

* * *

Fue Regina la que despertó en primer lugar. Llena de contracturas por haber dormido media sentada y de lado, notó la presencia de la manta. Rápidamente, unió los puntos y suavemente salió de los brazos del pequeño, de camino poniendo el libro en la mesilla de noche.

Después se encaminó con apurado paso a su habitación, abrió la puerta con un mayor ímpetu del deseado y cuando vio la cabellera rubia sobresalir de entre las sábanas, suspiró aliviada.

Entró con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, cogió algo para cambiarse y cuando iba a entrar en el cuarto de baño, una voz visiblemente adormilada la hizo sobresaltarse

«Regina…»

Esta se volvió para ver a Emma, sentada en la cama, mirándola fijamente

«Emma, tú…»

«Perdóname» soltó la joven, con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas, la voz temblorosa. Regina, entonces, se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, en silencio «Fui una idiota. Yo…nunca he sido ducha para las excusas…»

«¿Te ayudaría si yo lo hiciera primero?»

«…»

«Tenías razón…Estaba celosa. Yo…sí, te quería a mi lado, pero no para impedir que vieras a otras personas, y mucho menos para controlarte, yo…solo quería poder ayudarte y seguir manteniendo mi sitio. Emma…tengo sentimientos por ti y me cuesta muchísimo demostrártelo convenientemente. Tú no eres ducha con las excusas, yo no lo soy para amar»

«Creo que en cierto sentido las dos nos hemos equivocado y las dos hemos tenido razón a la vez. Tú querías sobreprotegerme, y yo me lo tomaba como una dominación fuera de lugar. Yo simplemente quería estar contigo, y tú, tú has creído que era frivolidad»

«Aún tenemos mucho que aprender: yo debo aprender a amar correctamente y tú…»

«…Yo, yo debo aprender a separar las cosas y…a madurar. Siempre he actuado siguiendo mis caprichos, como una niña. Incluso con un hijo a mi cargo. Hoy, debo aprender a controlarme y…a vivir con otro adulto»

Regina no pudo sino sonreír, lo que tranquilizó a Emma, que se atrevió a posar su mano sobre la de la bella morena, que a su vez, entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella.

«¿Dónde estabas?»

«En Granny's, con Ruby…Después fuimos a la playa. Ni siquiera logré emborracharme. Tendrás que darle las gracias a Ruby»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Ella es quien me ha abierto los ojos»

«…»

«Te eché de menos anoche…¡Me has engañado!»

«¿Perdón?»

«¡Te he visto, en la cama de ese muchacho!» dijo con una sonrisa

«Le leí un cuento…Y debo confesar que no me apetecía meterme en esta cama sabiendo que no estabas en ella»

Emma le sonrió

«¿Podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido esta mañana?»

Y con gran sorpresa Regina aceptó, se desvistió y se metió entre las sábanas, Emma la acogió en sus brazos donde Regina se acurrucó. Se quedaron por un largo momento sin moverse, la una en los brazos de la otra, solo sintiendo la piel de la otra, los latidos acompasados de sus corazones.

«¿Regina?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Hace cuánto de lo nuestro?»

«Depende de dónde pongas el inicio: nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera cena o nuestra primera noche»

«Hm…Yo diría el primer beso, si dejamos de lado el episodio Graham»

«Entonces más de tres meses, ¿por qué?»

«Tres meses…¿Acaso sería…estar flipando si te dijera «Te amo» ahora, en este momento?» Regina frunció el ceño, Emma pudo sentir cómo se tensaba «Ok, sabía que no ibas a saltar al techo de alegría, pero…¿quizás una reacción?»

«Emma…»

«No, déjalo, es aún muy pronto, ¿no?»

Entonces, Regina se incorporó, atrayendo a Emma hacia un lado.

«Tengo sentimientos por ti, de verdad. Pero…pronunciar esas palabras, es…es aún muy pronto para mí»

«Lo comprendo»

«La última persona a quien se las dije fue a Daniel» Emma se pellizcó los labios y suspiró «¿Qué?»

«Yo…Mierda, no debería pensar eso, yo…»

«¿De qué hablas?» Emma salió precipitadamente de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana «¿Emma?»

«Yo…¡Estoy harta!» Regina se sorprendió, pero se quedó callada. Emma se dio la vuelta, los brazos cruzados «Yo…tengo la impresión de estar siempre compitiendo con…un muerto. Mierda, ¡cómo me recrimino el estar celosa de él! Tengo la sensación de que todo lo que haces, lo haces por recuerdo a él: no celebrar la Navidad, no mantener una relación estable y seria, no decir «Te amo» a la persona que, visiblemente, te llega al corazón mucho más de lo que dejas ver»

«…»

«Escucha, no te recrimino nada, amaste a ese hombre, incluso te casaste con él, concebisteis un hijo…Son cosas que yo solo podré darte si aceptas dejarlo tras de ti, pero…al mismo tiempo, no me siento con derecho de prohibirte nada con respecto a él, yo que arrastro la mentira de la paternidad de mi hijo…»

«Emma…»

«No, escucha, antes de que haya otra discusión entre nosotras, antes de que cierres la puerta de un golpe gritando que yo no comprendo nada y que soy egoísta…Yo…quiero decir que…te amo, y no es una vana palabra dicha bajo la emoción o cualquier otra cosa, es solo…lo que siento: tengo sentimientos hacia ti y llegó tan rápido que yo misma no me lo creo. Además de ser una mujer increíblemente bella, inteligente, eres una mujer de tu casa. Y la cereza del pastel es que mi hijo ya te ha aceptado. Creo que nunca podría haber imaginado una mejor compañera; me siento crecer a tu lado, volverme mejor: una mujer realizada, una madre más segura. Y todo eso porque estás a mi lado. Las cosas no podrían ser más perfectas. Pero…en todo cuadro idílico, a veces hay un parte de sombra…Daniel planea sobre ti, sobre nosotras, como una fantasma invade tu vida. No puedo evitar pensar en esa mirada tan amorosa que vi el día que me enseñaste su tumba en el cementerio. No es que no me hayas dado ninguna parecida, pero…No puedo evitar decirme que si aún piensas en él, que si aún está tan presente en tu vida, en tu alma…¿Qué sitio en definitiva tengo yo? ¿Me amas? ¿Estás lista para planear tu vida conmigo y con Henry? ¿Al menos tienes en mente acabar tus días conmigo? Y sobre todo…¿lo dejarías marchar definitivamente?»

No, Regina no estaba enfadada…Había escuchado con atención cada palabra de Emma, cada argumento, cada declaración. Su corazón parecía absorber cada palabra e hincharse hasta volver difícil su respiración. Sintió cómo el llanto comenzaba y las lágrimas empañaban su visión.

Emma se quedó un momento ahí, esperando febrilmente una respuesta, un gesto de Regina que aún estaba sentada en la cama. Ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse.

«Tienes razón…» dijo tras un suspiro Regina «Yo…es mi vez de pedir perdón. Sí, es verdad que Daniel es aún una parte importante de mi vida. Vivimos cosas que nunca más reviviré, pero, sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a vivir cosas nuevas contigo, contigo y con Henry. Ya he dejado de lado no pocas de mis prerrogativas por ti, haciéndote entrar en mi vida, en mi casa, compartir las fiestas contigo…Así que sí, creo que te quiero más que para una simple relación pasajera. Pero también tienes razón en otra cosa: aún pienso en Daniel, pero no en el sentido en que tú crees»

«¿Entonces, en cuál?»

«No me acuerdo de él para lamentarme de algo, al contrario, me acuerdo de él para ponerle luz, finalmente, a lo que estoy viviendo y…me gusta. No quiero olvidar a Daniel, es más nunca lo conseguiría, pero…Creo que nada llega por azar y lo que viví con él me muestra hoy hasta qué punto he hecho bien al aceptar darte una oportunidad, al dejarte entrar en mi vida y en mi corazón. Hoy sé que lo que quiero no es revivir lo mismo que tuve con Daniel, sino vivir algo diferente, apasionado. De hecho, lo comprendí anoche cuando te marchaste y me encontré pasando la noche con Henry: charlamos, vimos una película, comimos juntos, le leí un cuento, nos quedamos dormidos juntos. Y cuando hace un momento me deslicé en la habitación para ver si habías vuelto…mi corazón latía tan fuerte, tenía tanto miedo de que no volvieras. Me dije que era imposible sentir algo así por alguien de manera tan rápida…Y sin embargo es así»

«Regina…»

«No, espera, déjame acabar. Sí, no voy a mentirte, tenía miedo, hace un tiempo, de traicionar a Daniel…Pero al minuto siguiente en que pusiste tus labios en mi piel, al minuto siguiente de haber pasado aquella noche contigo, lo comprendí…Comprendí que mi vida con Daniel había sido una cosa y que mi vida contigo sería otra, totalmente diferente, exultante y apasionada»

Entonces, ella se enderezó, adquiriendo una postura más oficial y clavó su mirada en la de ella.

«Emma…Te amo»

Emma contuvo su respiración, totalmente mareada ante ese discurso que acababa con esa apoteosis. No se podía creer que esa mujer, normalmente, distante, reservada y dominante se hubiera dejado ir de esa manera, hasta abrir su corazón, como si se lo hubiera sacado directamente de su pecho, para ofrecérselo en su mano abierta.

«Wow…Yo…ahora, no sé qué decir…» susurró Emma

«A falta de decirme nada…muéstramelo»

Emma no se hizo de rogar y saltó a la cama para estrechar a Regina en sus brazos y cubrirla de besos. En ese momento Henry hizo su aparición y gritó

«¡Has vuelto!»

«Sí. ¡Ven aquí pequeño monstruo!» Igual que su madre, saltó a la cama y pasó sus brazos alrededor de las dos mujeres «¿Y si pasamos el día en la cama, eh?»

«¿En la cama, Emma?» soltó, un poco nerviosa, Regina

«Sí, bueno: pijama, haciendo el vago todo el día. ¡Solo hacer aquello de lo que tengamos ganas!»

«¡A mí me gusta!» dijo Henry, todo sonriente

Y ante esos dos rostros iluminados con una sonrisa, Regina capituló.

* * *

Y el día transcurrió de la mejor forma: como se había dicho, nadie se vistió, y cada uno hizo lo que quiso. Henry se pasó parte del día con sus juguetes, regalo de Navidad, antes de arrastrar a su madre y a Regina a una pelea de bolas de nieve que ganó el muchacho con diferencia.

Por primea vez, Regina se quedó en pijama, comió en el sofá, se arrastró por la nieve. Tenía la impresión de revivir una segunda juventud y al caer la noche, totalmente cansada, se quedó dormida apaciblemente en los brazos de Emma, sin que esta dejara de mirarla amorosamente.

«Te amo…» le murmuró

«Yo también…» respondió ella con voz adormilada, camuflada en el hueco del cuello de la bella rubia, lo que hizo sonreír a Emma.

«¡Pero yo te amo más!» refunfuñó ella, sacando a Regina de su modorra que la miró, incrédula, con una ceja levantada

«¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?»

«Sí. Ha sido un día fantástico, ¿eh?»

«Sí. Me ha encantado»

«Podría hacer esto el resto de mis días. Quiero decir: pasar tiempo contigo y con Henry, divertirnos, amarnos…»

«Con Henry y contigo» la corrigió Regina

«Sí, sí, Henry y tú. En fin, ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿no?»

«Sí, lo sé muy bien y yo también imagino lo mismo»

«¿Crees…que, al final, esta casa podría ser nuestro nido de amor? Si aspiras a un mandato en la alcaldía de este pueblo, yo estaría dispuesta a dejar los favores de la gran ciudad para trasladarme aquí contigo»

«Ya hablaremos de eso»

«¡Esconde tu alegría!»

«No escondo nada. Pero aspirar a la alcaldía es una idea como otra cualquiera…Pero toma, a fin de cuentas, un cariz más oficial si planeas venir a vivir aquí conmigo»

«¿Y eso no te gustaría?»

«Al contrario…Estoy, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, serena con respecto a mi futuro, sobre todo de mi futuro contigo. Pero, ¿qué harías tú aquí? Tendrías que pegarte kilómetros todos los días para ir a trabajar»

«Bueno…Seguramente, pero me da igual si es el precio para vivir contigo y con mi hijo en esa suntuosa mansión»

Regina se aovilló un poco más en los brazos de Emma y esta apretó su abrazo. Enlazadas se quedaron dormidas, con sueños poblando su mente.

* * *

«Toma, lo prometido»

Regina alzó los ojos de los trabajos que se había puesto a corregir desde el comienzo del día, y vio a Emma dejar sobre su mesa libros de Derecho.

«¿Qué es esto?»

«Mis deberes. Tú haces esfuerzos, yo debo hacer lo mismo. Tengo suerte de tener un profe particular, así que, mejor aprovechar»

¡Qué esmero!»

«Sí, tengo un nuevo capricho: ¡ser la primera de mi promoción!»

«Vaya…» dijo divertida Regina

«¡Ríete! Pero, ¡sé que puedo hacerlo!»

«Oh, no dudo de tus capacidades, al contrario. Estaría muy orgullosa»

Emma sonrió ampliamente antes de sacar su móvil de su bolsillo, de dejarlo sobre la mesa y de sentarse en el sofá con los libros en las manos. Regina se divertía ante eso, pero también estaba orgullosa. Y volvió a sus correcciones.

Al final del día, Emma se declaró vencida y cansada

«Tengo hambre…¿te apetece que vayamos a Granny's esta noche?»

«¿Por qué no? Has pasado bastante tiempo estudiando, te permito al menos comida grasa esta noche»

«¡Yes! Voy a avisar a Henry. Oh, por cierto…Lo he pensado porque seguramente veremos a Ruby allí…»

«Sí, ¿y?»

«Ella quería invitarnos a la fiesta de mañana, Fin de Año»

«¿En Granny's?»

«Sí…Habrá gente, música y lo más importante…¡Comida!»

«…»

«¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no estás muy entusiasmada?»

«Emma…seguramente habrá gente que conozco desde mi infancia»

«¿Hablas de Marco?»

«Entre otros, sí…Siempre me han conocido…hetero»

«Ah…»

«No estoy avergonzada de estar con una mujer, estoy feliz contigo»

«¿Pero?»

«Pero…Todos saben que soy profesora en Boston»

«¿Y?»

«Si se enteran de que eres mi alumna…»

«Podría perjudicar tu candidatura…saber que la futura alcaldesa es una profesora que se tira a sus alumnos…no estaría bien visto…» concedió Emma

«Emma…Te juro que mi intención no es esconderte…»

«Lo sé, lo sé y lo comprendo, no te preocupes. Pero, siempre podemos ir y solo mostrar una amistad. Pondré a Henry al corriente»

«¿Piensas que nadie se dará cuenta?»

«Ruby está al corriente, y si alguien sospecha, ella desviará la atención»

«…»

«¡Venga, por favor!»

«¡Muy bien, muy bien!» dijo incómoda Regina quien se daba cuenta de que se rendía cada vez más cuando se trataba de Emma. Ella avanzó lascivamente hacia Regina y se sentó en el borde de la mesa «¿Qué haces?»

«¡Le tiro los tejos a mi profesora! Una de mis mayores fantasías»

Regina soltó una risa ronca, divertida ante la desfachatez de la joven. Entonces entró en el juego y posó sus manos en cada muslo de la bella rubia.

«¿Voy a tener que…castigarla, señorita Swan?»

«Oh…Interesante» Ella se inclinó y capturó los labios de su compañera con un discreto gemido «Tengo ganas de ti…» le murmuro al oído

«¿De verdad?»

«Aquí, sobre esta mesa»

«¿Te das cuenta de que estás sentada sobre el trabajo de…Sarah Denys?» dijo, divertida

Emma frunció el ceño, miró el mencionado trabajo y sonrió

«No tiene pinta de quejarse» dijo divertida

Regina reviró los ojos

«Henry podría bajar de un momento a otro y, como has podido comprobar, siempre llega en el _justo momento_ »

«¿Y si lo encierro en su habitación?»

«¡Emma!»

«Es broma, es broma. Pero…¡Me debes unos cuantos esta noche!» dijo pellizcándole a Regina la punta de la nariz antes de bajar de la mesa. Con un sugestivo guiñó abandonó la habitación bajo la mirada traviesa de Regina.

* * *

Se lo había prometido, no podía dar marcha tras. Además, Emma no tardó en correr a decirle a Ruby que irían. Incluso Henry estaba feliz de salir esa noche.

Delante de su espejo, miraba las pintas que tenía: sobre todo no quería parecer demasiado estirada, demasiado «profesora», quería aparentar más casual, más una mujer natural, en definitiva, lo que le gustaba a Emma.

«¿Estás lista? Henry ya no puede esperar más»

«Ya voy»

«Estás magnífica» declaró Emma devorando con la mirada a la bella morena. Y ya que esa noche estaba prohibido cualquier mínimo gesto tierno hacia su compañera, Emma se acercó, la abrazó y le dio un beso en el cuello.

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Y si no estuvieran esperándonos, te quitaría ese vestido que te queda como un guante…Venga, vamos»

Le tomó la mano y la arrastró a la planta baja donde esperaba pacientemente Henry. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se encaminaron a Granny's en el Mercedes de Regina.

Tras aparcar delante, Regina vaciló algunos segundos antes de que Emma abriera la puerta y le tendiera la mano.

«¿Madame?»

Regina, entonces, salió, con una ligera sonrisa, divertida ante las maneras bastante caballerescas de la bella rubia. Henry se puso a su lado y los tres juntos entraron en la algarabía y la indiferencia de la sala.

«¿Ves? Ningún problema»

A partir de ese momento, las dos mujeres abandonaron cualquier tierno gesto de la una hacia la otra aunque cada cierto tiempo sus miradas se buscaban para saber con quién hablaban o qué bebían. Henry se encontró con un grupo de niños de su edad y se quedó divirtiéndose con ellos. Regina se encontró con algunos amigos de sus padres mientras que Emma se sorprendió de ver a Ruby aparecer con Graham.

«¡Hey! ¡Has venido!»

«Sí, ya ves. Hola Graham, ¿de regreso de Nueva York?»

«Sí, me ha convencido para venir, me decidí en el último minuto»

Ruby, entonces, se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Emma y se giró hacia su amigo

«Di, ¿puedes ir a buscarnos una copa, por favor?»

«Ningún problema» Graham se alejó y Ruby se llevó a Emma a un lado.

«¿Algo va mal?»

«No me dijiste que Graham vendría»

«No estaba previsto, ¿cuál es el problema?»

«¿Quizás que he traído a Regina?»

Ruby desorbitó los ojos y se acordó de los últimos acontecimientos entre Regina y Graham, este aún cree que había pasado una tórrida noche con la incendiaria morena.

«Oh…Mierda…»

«Tú lo has dicho»

«Bueno…De todas maneras, ¡tarde o temprano había que cortar por lo sano!»

«Habría preferido no hacerlo el día de fin de año. Se supone que debe ser una fiesta, no un estrés. Tengo miedo de que Regina piense que yo estaba al corriente y que no le dije nada»

«No lo pensará»

«Oh, claro que no, porque en cuanto vea a Graham, me daré prisa en decirle que es tu idea…¡Te arrancará el corazón con las manos!»

«¡Qué idiota!» se echó a reír

«Por cierto, ¿Graham sabe que Regina está aquí?»

«Euh…Bueno, no…»

«Sorpresa, sorpresa» ironizó Emma «Tú la has cagado, tú se lo dices. Ah, bah, hablando del rey de Roma…»

Graham volvió con las copas en las manos y Emma se excusó para ir a buscar a Regina.

«Hey, Graham…Tengo que hablar contigo. No te he dicho una cosa, ven»

Ruby arrastró a Graham a una esquina mientras Emma encontró a Regina charlando con Marco.

«Pienso que tiene todas las posibilidades»

«¿Lo cree?»

«Dios mío Regina: es usted una mujer inteligente, seria, nacida aquí. Tiene una gran carrera…»

«¿De qué habláis?» se inmiscuyó Emma

«De la posibilidad de Regina de ser la nueva alcaldesa de este pueblo»

«Oh, ok. ¿Puedo robarle a Regina unos minutos?»

«Claro, faltaba más»

Regina frunció el ceño, sorprendida, y se dejó arrastrar por Emma hacia el aseo.

«¿Los baños, Emma?»

«Escucha…Tengo que decirte algo, pero antes de nada, me gustaría que no entraras en pánico, ¿ok? Y que sepas que yo, en absoluto estaba al corriente»

«Pero, por Dios, ¿de qué hablas?»

«Graham está aquí»

«Grah…Oh…ohhhh…»

«Sí…Ruby le está diciendo ahora mismo que tú estás aquí, así que…comprendería si quieres marcharte»

«¿Por qué? No tengo nada que reprocharme. No hicimos nada»

«Sí, eso lo sé…Pero no él»

«Entonces, ya es hora de poner las cosas en claro»

«¿De verdad quieres hacer eso esta noche? Es decir, estamos aquí para pasar un rato agradable, ¿no? Se acerca la medianoche y la velada hasta el momento ha sido perfecta»

«Como tú quieras»

Las dos mujeres salieron del baño y se dieron de frente con Graham.

«Señorita Mills»

«Graham…» una tensión y una incomodidad palpable planeaba sobre los tres antes de que Henry apareciera.

«Mamá, ¿puedo pedir helado?» dijo él girándose hacia Regina y Emma.

«¿Mamá?» dijo sorprendido Graham

Y ante el rostro descompuesto de Emma, Regina comprendió que Graham no estaba al corriente de lo de su hijo. Entonces, Regina sonrió y tomó a Henry por los hombros.

«Ah, cariño, ¿un helado, eh? Ven, vamos a hablar más lejos» ella se alejó entonces con el pequeño que no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, mientras Emma apenas se dio cuenta del salvavidas que le había echado Regina. Incluso Ruby no comprendió nada hasta que Graham rompió el silencio

«Bueno, entonces menudas sorpresas esta noche: me entero de que Mills está aquí y de que tiene un hijo…»

«¿Euh, qué? Ah, sí, bah…Nosotras nos enteramos aquí, ¿eh Ruby?»

«Sí, eso es» confirmó Ruby «Bueno…Ahora que está todo arreglado, ¿y si nos tomamos esa copa, eh?»

Los tres compañeros volvieron a la sala y Emma lanzó un vistazo hacia Regina y Henry que estaban en la barra, este último saboreando un banana Split ante la mirada divertida de la bella morena. Regina alzó el rostro, como si hubiera sentido la mirada de Emma sobre ella y cruzó su mirada, entonces le sonrió, y Emma le respondió de la misma manera, agradeciéndole por haberle salvado el culo algunos segundos antes.

* * *

Solo quedaban algunos minutos para las doce y Emma no se había vuelto a cruzar con Regina, esta prefirió quedarse con algunos conocidos y con Henry, mientras que la bella rubia permanecía con Ruby y Graham.

La fiesta estaba a todo vapor, pero había que reconocer que la bella rubia echaba terriblemente de menos la presencia de Regina: de vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas cargadas de curiosidad para saber dónde estaba y con quién hablaba.

Después la cuenta atrás comenzó y Emma quería atravesar la muchedumbre para, al menos, sostener la mano de la joven. La buscó y la encontró justo en el momento en que un «¡Feliz año Nuevo!» resonó por el restaurante.

Entonces sonrió al ver a Regina estrechar a Henry en sus brazos. Poco importaba las miradas indiscretas o las cosas no dichas, caminó hacia su hijo y lo estrechó en sus brazos

«¡Feliz año, cariño!»

«¡Feliz año, mamá!»

Después ella se incorporó y miró a Regina: quería tanto besarla en ese momento, tomarla en sus brazos y desearle un nuevo año, un año en su compañía, cargado de promesas y de amor.

Regina tampoco pensaba en otra cosa, pero se contuvo de cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Prefirió un tono neutro «Feliz año, Emma» y un sonrisa que fundiría cualquier congelado corazón. Se permitió simplemente cogerle la mano y enlazar sus dedos a los de ella.

«¡Hey, Emma!» la joven se dio la vuelta y rápidamente fue acaparada por sus dos amigos. Regina perdió su sonrisa y se arrodilló ante Henry.

«Regina, estoy cansado»

«Vámonos a casa, ve a buscar tus cosas y di adiós a tus amigos» dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla. Después echó un vistazo hacia Emma que parecía volver a divertirse. Suspiró, cogió su bolso y su chaqueta y salió de Granny's después de haberse despedido de algunas personas.

Emma, entonces, vio a la mujer salir del recinto, y tras algunas excusas, corrió tras ella con precipitación

«¡REGINA!» la joven se dio la vuelta y vio a Emma «Espera, ¿a dónde vas?»

«Yo…quería tomar el aire»

«¿Con el bolso y la chaqueta?»

«Estoy cansada…Esperaba a que fueran las doce y…» no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, Emma ya había posado sus labios sobre los de ella para su gran sorpresa. La empujo delicadamente «Emma, la gente…»

«Me da igual la gente. Me he contenido toda la noche para no tomarte en mis brazos, ya no puedo más. Y me gustaría que este año comenzara tan bien como ha terminado el otro» Regina sonrió y Emma no pudo resistirse a besarla tiernamente de nuevo. En ese momento, la campana de Granny's sonó y escucharon una voz masculina.

«Emma, he encontr…» Graham se detuvo en seco al ver a las dos mujeres con sus labios pegados.

* * *

 **Creo oportuno aclarar una cosa. Soy solo la traductora y como tal, solo traduzco. Me he dado cuenta de que en este capítulo hay un error. Hay una escena en la que se nos deja ver que Graham no conoce la existencia de Henry, pero varios capítulos antes, en el de Halloween y el siguiente cuando Regina, Emma y Henry van a la playa y se encuentran con Ruby, se nos dice que Graham iba a llegar, entonces Ruby para que no coincida con Regina, le dice a Emma que se vayan, y que ella le dirá a Graham que se tuvo que ir porque Henry estaba enfermo. Y después a la vuelta, en la facultad, Graham le pregunta a Emma por la salud de Henry. Así que, lo siento, habrá sido un despiste, este es uno de los primeros fics de Sedgie, y a lo mejor no se dio cuenta. Yo ya le he mandado un mensaje para que esté al tanto. No sé si lo corregirá o no. Ya me dirá algo. Espero que no os impida seguir amando y disfrutando de esta historia. La verdad es que nunca más me he encontrado con algo parecido en sus historias. Se lo vamos a perdonar, ¿no? Después de todo, nos ha regalado historias emocionantes, apasionadas, bellísimas. Y por cierto hay que felicitarla, porque creo que le iban a publicar el fic Confidente's diary. Supongo que como siempre, cambiando nombres y esas cosas. A ver si me entero de algo más.**


	18. Promesas

**Os agradezco que nos os importe el lapsus del capítulo anterior. No es en el capítulo titulado** _ **Hallloween**_ **, sino en los dos siguientes donde se deja ver que Graham conocía la existencia de Henry, pero es verdad que no se dice que es su hijo, pero Graham si le pregunta a Emma por la salud de Henry. Graham no lo conoce físicamente, pero cuando el niño dijo mamá también puede ser que la reacción de Graham haya sido de sorpresa con respecto a Regina y no a Emma. No lo sé, pero teniendo en cuenta los capítulos pasados, Graham sí conocía la existencia de Henry, aunque no sabemos si sabía que era hijo de Emma.**

 **Promesas**

«Emma, he encontr…» de detuvo en seco al ver a la dos mujeres con los labios pegados.

De repente, las dos rompieron el contacto y Regina, aterrorizada por haber sido pillada en flagrante delito, y además por uno de sus alumnos, huyó corriendo dejando caer al suelo su bolso.

«¡REGINA, ESPERA!» gritó Emma, impotente. Se giró hacia Graham y vio entonces a Henry a su lado «Henry, al coche, por favor»

«¿Conoces a su hijo?»

«Es mi hijo»

«Espera, ¿es vuestro hijo?»

«No, Henry es mi hijo, solo mío»

«Pero…¿Por qué no lo has dicho?»

«No importa»

«¿Qué hay entre este chico y la Mills?»

Ella ya no podía más, estaba harta de esconderse, harta de fingir. Amaba a Regina, Regina la amaba, no hacían nada malo, todo esto tenía que acabar.

«Escucha Graham…»

«¿Estabas besándola o me lo he imaginado?»

«…»

«¿Entonces qué…también a ti te ha pillado?» dijo riendo

En ese momento Emma perdió toda su sangre fría.

«Te estás equivocando por completo. Regina y yo salimos juntas»

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo que _"salís juntas_ "? ¿Quieres decir con citas y todo eso?»

«Quiero decir que salimos juntas desde hace unos meses»

«Bah…No te lo puedo reprochar: vale el polvo» soltó él con visible rencor

«¡No, tú no sabes nada! Nunca lo has sabido» le gritó ella

«Te recuerdo que me acosté con ella…» dijo irónicamente

«Vale, hablemos de eso. No te acostaste con nadie»

«Sé mejor que tú lo que hice esa noche»

«¿Ah, sí? ¿A dormirte como un tronco porque te pasaste con el alcohol lo llamas tú una noche de amor? Deja que me ría»

«¿Y tú qué sabes, eh? ¡No estabas allí!»

«Regina me lo contó. Te quedaste dormido en calzoncillos y calcetines antes de hacer nada, estabas demasiado borracho para darte cuenta…»

«¿Y te crees todo lo que ella te dice, eh? Te recuerdo que se ha tirado a la mitad del campus»

Emma se acercó de forma amenazadora a él y lo agarró por el cuello.

«Tú no sabes nada de ella, no sabes nada, ¡cierra la boca! Es una mujer genial, inteligente, bella y dulce. ¡Tú no sabes cómo es ella!»

«Emma, yo…»

Ella lo empujó antes de que Ruby saliese al escuchar los gritos de la joven. Sin decir nada más, Emma se dirigió al coche, recogiendo el bolso que Regina dejó caer en su huida, sacó las llaves y se marchó haciendo un ruido que hizo sobresaltarse a Ruby a Graham. Este último se dio la vuelta, asombrado, hacia Ruby.

«No entiendo…Tú…¿Sabías lo de las dos?»

«Ven, te lo voy a explicar» dijo ella haciendo que entrara.

* * *

«Mamá, ¿todo bien?»

Emma lanzó varias miradas por el retrovisor para mirar a su hijo, que enarbolaba un rostro preocupado.

«Henry…siento haberme enfadado»

«Lo he comprendido, ¿sabes? Regina me lo ha explicado»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, me ha dicho que era un secreto entre las dos y que nadie debía saberlo antes de que tú hayas terminado la escuela. Le he prometido que no diría nada, sé mantener mis promesas»

«Sí, lo sé cariño, ya eres un hombre»

«¿Te has enfadado con Regina?»

«Oh, no, corazón, la amo, ¿sabes?»

«Sí, lo sé. ¡Un día os vais a casar!»

Emma creyó ahogarse antes esas palabras, y después miró a su hijo por el retrovisor, todo sonriente.

«Sí, eso…Eso es otra historia»

Después vio a Regina, a lo lejos, caminando por la acera, descalza, con los zapatos en la mano. Paró el coche a su lado y abrió la ventana.

«¡Regina, sube! ¡Regina!» la joven, con el rostro bañado por las lágrimas, se paró en seco y fusiló a Emma con la mirada «Hey, escucha, me echarás la bronca una vez estemos en tu casa, pero por piedad sube al coche»

Fatigada, Regina se rindió y subió al coche. Ninguna palabra fue pronunciada hasta que llegaron a la casa y Emma hubo arropado a Henry que no tardó en quedarse dormido. A continuación, se unió a Regina en la habitación, esta se estaba desvistiendo.

«Hey…¿Quieres que hablemos?»

«En verdad, no…Estoy cansada»

«Regina. Dije que quería empezar este año como había acabado el anterior….no que lo comenzáramos peleando»

«No has podido evitarlo, eh…» acabó por soltar amargamente

«¿Eh? ¿Cómo?»

«¡Besarme! ¡Y además en público! ¡Solo tenías que esperar a que estuviéramos aquí, o en el coche! Pero no, tenías que besarme en la puerta del Granny's, donde cualquiera podía sorprendernos, cosa que al final ha pasado. ¡Cuando te había pedido expresamente no levantar sospechas!»

«¡Ok, perdóname por haber querido mostrarte hasta qué punto te amo en este día especial!»

«…»

«Escucha…Ok, he metido la pata hasta el fondo…Pero…Era preciso que se dijera, ahora ya está hecho»

«¿Qué?»

«Lo he soltado todo. Se lo he contado todo a Graham: sobre ti, nosotras, Henry…Ok, he sido egoísta, pero…Regina, te amo…Y me rompía no poder demostrártelo, o poder mostrarle a los otros que eres mi compañera, y que estoy feliz contigo»

«…»

«Por cierto, ¿me vas a dejar hablando hasta que me caiga de cansancio? Di algo, aunque me recrimines, al menos será algo»

«Emma…Yo…Sí, te lo recrimino, no puedes culparme por eso»

«Lo sé, pero…»

«Déjame acabar. Me ha llevado un tiempo infinito para finalmente abrirme a ti y a tu hijo, para aceptar sentir cosas que pensaba perdidas para siempre. Y en el momento en que confío en ti, en el momento en que me dejo ir, tú…Emma…Y lo peor en todo esto es que no consigo echártelo en cara lo suficiente para enfadarme o detestarte. Me gustaría que durmieras en el sofá, que lloraras, que te lamentaras y sin embargo…Me digo que…que sí, que era necesario que se hiciera y que se dijera»

Emma no creía lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

«¿En serio?»

«Espera. No digo que esté feliz de la manera en la que ha pasado. Solo digo que, aunque se haya hecho de una manera equivocada, ahora ya está hecho y…ya está»

«Regina, si supieras cuánto lo siento, en fin quiero decir, la manera en la que ha pasado. Tengo el don de meter la pata hasta el fondo, sin medias tintas y a veces hago sufrir a los que tengo a mi alrededor, aunque no sea mi primera intención. Tienes el derecho de echarme la bronca, me lo merezco…Pero no te incito a hacerlo, eh…»

Regina no pudo sino sonreír antes de deslizarse bajo las sábanas, seguida de Emma.

«¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Graham?»

«Como un perfecto y cretino machista: no se lo creyó y después, cuando lo confronté con la verdad, lo negó»

«¿La verdad?»

«Al decirle que no se había acostado contigo. No, pero te lo juro, ¡qué imbécil!»

«Me defiendes con uñas y dientes, es…encantador»

«¡Evidentemente! ¡Y que se cuide mucho de, una vez de vuelta en la facultad, de hacer correr rumores sobre él y tú o sobre nosotras, porque si no, lo capo!»

Regina, sorprendida, arqueó una ceja antes de darse la vuelta, y darle la espalda a Emma que se pegó a ella.

«Di…¿todavía estás enfadada conmigo?»

«Un poco…Pasará…»

Y cuando solo reinaba el silencio y Emma pensaba que Regina se había dormido, esta se hizo escuchar

«Has conducido mi coche…»

«Euh, sí, no tenía elección, eh: habías huido y tenía a Henry conmigo. Menos mal que olvidaste tu bolso…»

«Nadie ha conducido nunca mi coche»

«¿No lo vas a superar o qué?»

«…»

«Por cierto…»

«¿Hm?»

«¡Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor!» dijo besándola entre los omoplatos. Regina, entonces, se dio la vuelta y la besó en la frente antes de que se durmieran una en los brazos de la otra.

Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza: ¿qué pasaría a la vuelta si Graham decidía hablar? ¿Qué pasaría con Regina? ¿Con su puesto? ¿Y con su deseo de aspirar al puesto de alcaldesa? Eran mayores de edad, pero también es verdad que Emma era su alumna, y en pocos días, tendrían que romper esa agradable burbuja que se habían construido ahí con Henry…En pocos días, la realidad las atraparía.

* * *

Las vacaciones llegaban a su fin y Emma podía sentir la tensión embargar a Regina. La cercanía del regreso a la facultad ponía a la bella morena en un estado de nervios casi parecido al de una mujer embarazada cuyas hormonas le jugaban malas pasadas.

«Hey, di, el primer examen es el de Economía, ¿no?»

«Exacto. ¿Estás lista?»

«Sí, eso creo…un poco mal con las opciones, pero después de todo son solo opciones»

«Si piensas eso antes incluso de haber comenzado…»

«He estudiado bastante las materias esenciales. Supongo que no tendré ocasión de verte mucho durante los exámenes»

«Exactamente. Será mejor evitar…cualquier distracción»

«¡Ok jefa!»

«Emma…Las cosas podrían complicarse una vez en la facultad…»

«¿Por culpa de Graham?»

«Entre otras, sí. Las cosas…»

«La situación será difícil, pero no estás sola. Yo estaré allí. Poco importa lo que digan los demás…Después de todo, Graham no tiene la menor prueba. Si es necesario, pararé cualquier comunicación contigo hasta final de curso…y el día de la graduación, ¡le meteré hasta el fondo de su garganta mi diploma!»

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la situación que, verdaderamente no la ayudaba, no podía evitar pensar en el final de ese año escolar en el que la universidad no sería sino un recuerdo y en el que ellas vivirían tranquilas con Henry, daba igual el sitio o lo que hicieran.

«Deberías acabar tus maletas» dijo Regina que se había puesto de acuerdo con Ema para no volver juntas «Yo voy a ver dónde está Henry»

La bella morena subió al piso superior y se encontró al muchacho sentado en su cama, hojeando el libro que le había dado Regina.

«Henry, ¿estás listo?»

«…»

«¿Henry?»

«No tengo ganas de marcharme»

«Lo sé, hombrecito, pero las vacaciones han acabado»

«¿No volveremos nunca?»

«Oh, por supuesto que sí, corazón, volveremos. Está es vuestra casa»

«Pero vivimos en Boston»

«Bueno…De momento sí, pero…¿Te gustaría que eso cambiara?»

«¿Cómo?»

«¿Dejar Boston para vivir aquí con tu madre y conmigo?»

«¡Estaría genial!»

«Pero no será inmediatamente…Antes de eso tu madre tiene que estudiar y yo trabajar»

«Pero, ¿podría hacerse, no? ¿Prometido?»

«¡Prometido!»

Vio una sonrisa iluminar el rostro del muchacho y, de repente, tomó consciencia de qué era lo que más deseaba en el mundo…Eso y el rostro de Emma cuando se despertaba.

* * *

La despedida fue dura, aunque fuera corta: en dos días Emma volvería a ver a Regina en la facultad, y sin embargo, su corazón se encogía ante la perspectiva de despertarse lejos de ella y no poder estrecharla en sus brazos como quisiera hacerlo.

«Bueno…es la hora»

«Henry, espérame en el coche»

El pequeño se aferró a la cintura de la bella morena y la estrechó contra él.

«Hasta pronto»

«Hasta pronto, Henry»

A continuación él se marchó hacia el coche, dejando a las dos mujeres para que se despidieran.

«Bien…¡no es necesario que te diga que he pasado las mejores vacaciones de toda mi vida!»

«Yo también debo confesar que hacía mucho tiempo que la Navidad no había significado tanto para mí»

Emma se acercó y rodeó la cintura de su compañera antes de estrecharla tiernamente.

«Te voy a echar de menos…»

«Emma, nos vemos en dos días»

«Pero, ya sabes lo que quiero decir…»

«Sí…» murmuró ella antes de besarla suavemente. Emma respondió sin demora a su beso «Debes irte…»

«Déjame unos segundos más en tus brazos…»rezongó ella

«Como si no hubieras aprovechado bastante anoche, eh…»

Emma se separó y frunció el ceño

«¡Hey! No parecías quejarte…en fin, excepto por _"por favor, sigue…"_ »

«¡Emma!»

La bella rubia se pegó a ella y la besó como si la vida dependiese de ese beso, aferrándole la nuca para hacer más profundo el intercambio al que Regina respondía de buena gana. Al cabo de un interminable minuto, se separaron, a regañadientes, y Emma se metió en su coche, no sin una última mirada hacia Regina que se quedó en su porche hasta que el escarabajo amarillo desapareció.

Una vez en el coche, Emma suspiró, se aferró al volante y se giró hacia su hijo.

«¿Listo?»

«Sí…¿Di, mamá?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Has metido la lengua?»

«Pedazo de…» le golpeó suavemente el hombro, dando las gracias mentalmente a su hijo por hacerle sonreír aunque ya echaba de menos esas vacaciones.

* * *

Emma nunca se había sentido más tensa en una vuelta a clase como lo estaba en ese momento: por un lado los exámenes que empezaban ese día, el hecho de no ver a Regina durante un tiempo y encontrarse a Graham del que se había despedido de muy mala manera.

Y los reencuentros no se hicieron esperar: apenas hubo bajado del coche se cruzó con Ruby y Graham saliendo del automóvil de este último. Después de un momento sin decir nada, Ruby rompió el silencio.

«Hey, hola…entonces…¿Cómo va todo?»

«Bien, bien ¿y vosotros?»

«Bien, bien…»

Las dos mujeres se miraron en silencio antes de que Ruby golpeara a Graham en el hombro.

«¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?»

«¡Cobarde! ¡Me habías dicho que le hablarías! ¡Así que sé un hombre y hazlo!» dijo ella empujándolo hacia Emma «Yo os espero delante de la BU»

Ella se alejó sin dejar otra opción a los dos sino la de hablar.

«Escucha…Yo…quería excusarme»

«¿Por?»

«Por lo que dije e hice el día de fin de año. Yo…creo que mi ego de macho habló por mí»

«¿Me crees cuando te digo que no pasó nada con Regina?»

«Sí…y para ser sincero…yo…también mentí»

«¿Mentiste?»

«De hecho…»

«¡Graham, suéltalo de una vez, por Dios!» se enervó Emma

«Nunca me acosté con Regina…y lo sabía»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Estaba borracho…y completamente asombrado. Cuando ella me invitó a su casa y me condujo a su habitación, me daba vueltas la cabeza, me sentía mal y…literalmente caí redondo. Tuvo el tacto de dejarme dormir ahí, y a la mañana siguiente me marché»

«¿Y nos mentiste abiertamente?»

«Tienes que comprender…Estaba tan avergonzado de haber dejado escapar la oportunidad»

«Pero nadie sabía que te habías ido con ella…Nadie lo hubiera sabido»

«Sí, pero…»

«¿Y cómo te hiciste el chupetón en el cuello?»

«Ah, eso…Sally Smith»

«Sall…No, ¿la chica de los pechos falsos?»

«Sí, es de locos lo que una chica está dispuesta a hacer cuando se le dice que hay un rumor de que no sabe hacer chupetones…»

Emma reviró los ojos antes de sonreír.

«¿Sabes? Si nos lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, no habría habido problemas»

«Lo sé, pero ya conoces a los tíos…»

«Y que lo digas. ¡Y después se preguntan que por qué me he inclinado hacia las chicas!»

Intercambiaron una risa cómplice.

«Por cierto, felicidades a las dos, de verdad»

«Gracias. Escucha…Quería…hubiera querido decirte lo de mi hijo, pero…»

«No pasa nada, Ruby me habló de ello y me dijo lo difícil que había sido guardártelo para ti»

«Adoro a mi hijo, pero es verdad que…es duro estando sola. Saber que Ruby estaba al corriente, después Regina…eso me ayudó. Y ahora, estás tú. Es más, si pudieras guardarte todo esto para ti. Mi relación con Regina y la existencia de mi hijo»

«Ningún problema. Si mantienes en secreto mi gran noche y mi falso chupetón»

«¡Trato!»

Se estrecharon la mano antes de reunirse con Ruby, café en mano

«Entonces, ¿problema resuelto?»

«Problema arreglado, sí. Ahora, ¡adelante con los exámenes!»

«Oye, ¡parces motivada!»

«Le prometí a Regina que sería la primera de mi promoción»

«Te da alas, la señorita Mills» sonrió Ruby

«¡Calla, Ruby!» sonrió ella…Sonrisa que perdió inmediatamente al ver a Regina, al lado de sus colegas, venir en sentido contrario.

Se cruzaron y Regina apenas miró a Emma, cosa que desestabilizó a la joven y ambos, sobre todo, Ruby, percibió.

«Hey, rubia…¿Estás bien?»

«Sí, solo…El regreso a la realidad es algo crudo» soltó amargamente.

«Hey, todo va a ir bien… Es un obstáculo. Ahora vamos a meternos tres horas de Economía, y después iremos a relajarnos al Rabbit Hole, ¿ok?»

Emma entonces sonrió: cierto, ella estaba prevenida, pero después de esas magnificas vacaciones, cruzarse por los pasillos con la indiferencia de Regina nunca había sido tan doloroso.

Pero cuando pasó las puertas del aula para hacer el examen de Economía olvidó todo eso y se focalizó en su prueba.

Y cuando salieron, tres horas más tarde, se sintió aliviada: todo había ido bien y ahora solo quería despejar su mente…Pero eso sin contar con Regina que, en cuanto hubo salido del aula, le envió un mensaje.

 _«Ven a mi despacho»_

Emma no pudo sino sonreír y se precipitó, sin reflexionar, hacia el despacho de la morena. Su asistente avisó a la señorita Mills que la estudiante a la que había convocado estaba ahí, y algunos segundos después, la bella rubia se encontró en el despacho de Regina.

«¿Señorita Mills?» dijo con una gran sonrisa

«Cierre la puerta…» Emma obedeció «…con llave» Emma pasó discretamente el cerrojo y apenas se oyó el ruido Regina ya estaba detrás de ella.

Sin demora, se besaron intensamente antes de que Regina rompiera el contacto y la invitara a sentarse en el sillón frente a la mesa.

«Entonces, ¿tu primera prueba?»

«¿Cómo sabías cuándo saldría?»

«Lo sé todo» dijo ella con una sonrisa casi sádica

«Si lo sabes todo, entonces…Sabes cómo ha ido mi prueba, ¿no?»

«Por lo que se ve, bien, si no, no estarías tan contenta»

«Puede que esté contenta porque mi novia me ha enviado un mensaje diciéndome que viniera a verla, ¿no?»

«Cierto. ¿Entonces?»

«Ha ido muy bien»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí»

«¿Lo suficientemente bien para aspirar a ser la primera o…?»

«Empezamos bien» dijo ella con un guiño antes de levantarse y caminar hacia Regina «Y ahora, profesora Mills, ¿me correspondería una pequeña recompensa?»

Sin esperar respuesta, Emma la besó tiernamente antes de deslizar una de sus manos bajo la camisa de seda de la bella morena. Y tras un gemido sordo, Regina se separó lentamente

«Siento lo de antes…»

«¿Lo de antes?»

«En el pasillo…No pude hacer otra cosa…»

«Lo sé, no te preocupes. Está claro que es una ducha fría, pero…conocíamos los riesgos, conocíamos las reglas del juego. Apesta, pero no tenemos elección. Y créeme, me cuesta muchísimo decirlo, pero…aún tenemos que soportarlo unos meses»

«Lo sé»

Emma le acarició el rosto antes de morderse el labio inferior.

«Di…¿Te apetecería venir a mi casa el viernes por la noche y pasar el fin de semana? ¡Henry lo adoraría!»

«¿Por qué no? Te lo confirmo a lo largo de la semana»

«¿Tienes prisa ahora?»

«No, ¿por qué?»

«Porque…» la besó en el cuello «…siempre he tenido…» desabotonó uno a uno los botones nacarados de la blusa «ganas de…» deslizó sus manos bajo las nalgas de Regina «…hacer esto…» le quitó el cinto que sujetaba la falda demasiado ajustada para su gusto «…en un despacho»

Regina entonces sonrió, pero detuvo cualquier movimiento rápidamente, sujetándola por los hombros.

«No, no. Ahora no»

«¿Estás de broma? ¿Estas media desnuda delante de mí y tendría que aguantarme?»

«Emma…La única razón por la que no quiero hacerlo aquí es que…» se acercó a su oído y le murmuró «tengo miedo de que no puedas mantenerte en silencio»

Emma soltó un gritito de sorpresa antes de desorbitar sus grandes ojos esmeraldas.

«¿Ah, sí? ¿De verdad? No soy yo la que es más ruidosa de las dos»

«No lo creo, no»

«¿Ah, no lo crees? Me acuerdo hace unos días en que me gané ese magnífico arañazo en el omoplato. Creo que tus gritos tenían mucho que ver en el vigor de nuestros retozos…»

«Está bien, está bien, he comprendido»

«Entonces…¿Vas a dejar que te haga el amor sobre esa mesa o no?»

«Ni hablar. Tengo trabajos que corregir…»

«Excusas, siempre excusas, eh, señorita Mills…De hecho, solo tienes miedo de perder el control aquí» rio Emma

«Sí, muy graciosa Emma»

«Demuéstrame entonces que me equivoco»

Regina la pegó a ella y la besó fogosamente, cortando la respiración de la bella rubia que se dejó empujar delicadamente contra la mesa antes de sentir los labios de la bella morena viajar por las curvas de su cuello y su lengua acariciar dulcemente su yugular, provocando un dulce gemido en Emma.

«Hm…no te pares…» dijo Emma mientras Regina ya deslizaba sus manos bajo el top para rozar su sujetador.

«¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?»

«No tienes ni idea…»

Regina desabotono sus vaqueros y los dejó caer hasta sus tobillos antes de que Emma se subiera de nuevo en la mesa, separando sus piernas para que Regina se encajara entre ellas. Con un gesto seco y rápido, le quitó el top, mientras Emma acaba de desabotonar su blusa y deslizaba una mano para atrapar uno de los pechos de la bella morena.

Los labios de Regina cayeron en cascada desde el cuello al pecho, deteniéndose un momento en uno de sus senos antes de seguir el dibujo de su esternón y acabar su carrera en su ombligo.

«Oh, mierda, Gina…continúa…» dijo ella hundiendo sus manos en la cabellera morena, incitándola a seguir su recorrido.

Regina sonrió contra su piel y entonces se incorporó para tomar salvajemente los labios de Emma, mientras insinuaba su mano en sus bragas, provocando que Emma se crispara en el borde de la mesa, y se arqueara para liberar el camino. Regina podía sentir perfectamente el resultado de la excitación de Emma y, con una sonrisa depredadora en los labios, mordió el hombro de su compañera

«¡Auch!»

«Shhh…»

«¡Haces trampa!...Ahhhh…» Emma soltó su agarre para aferrarse a la mesa mientras Regina continuaba con esmero su trabajo en la entrepierna de la bella rubia. Y al cabo de diez interminables y carnales minutos, contuvo un grito de gozo llevándose las manos a la boca.

Satisfecha, Regina se levantó y lamió delicadamente sus dedos. Emma sonrió y empujó a Regina sobre el sillón antes de caer de rodillas delante de ella, de subir su falda hasta su cintura y elevar sus piernas. Ver a Regina media sentada en ese sillón, casi desnuda, las piernas separadas, excitaba a Emma hasta un punto inimaginable.

«Mierda, Regina…eres magnífica» y sin demora, hundió su cabeza entre sus muslos y Regina cerró despacio los ojos, disfrutando de cada segundo que Emma se tomaba para, concienzudamente, darle placer a su profesora preferida.

Regina llevó una de sus manos a la cabellera dorada de la joven mientras que la otra se unió a la de Emma sobre su vientre, sus dedos entrelazados

«Emma…Em, yo…voy a…» Algunos segundos más tarde, Emma tuvo la satisfacción de sentir los mulos de Regina apretarse sobre ella; lo sabía, lo había logrado.

Entones se incorporó y Regina la atrajo hacia ella para compartir un apasionado beso mientras las largas piernas de la bella morena rodeaban la cintura de Emma.

«Hm…¡qué bueno!» soltó Emma entre beso y beso «Una clase particular, ¡cómo me gustan!»

Regina sonrió y le acarició el rostro, tomándolo entre sus manos.

«Te amo…» le murmuró.

«Y yo…Te das cuenta: si tu secretaria supiera lo que acabamos de hacer, le daría un ataque al corazón. Por su cara, debe hacer un tiempo que no ha visto al lobo…»

«¡Emma!»

«¿Qué? No te vas a hacer la ofuscada después de lo que acabas de hacerme…¿Sabes que en esta posición puedo sentirte pegada a mí? Quiero decir, tu sexo pegado al mío…»

«Lo sé» dijo con una sádica sonrisa antes de besarla de nuevo.

De repente, el teléfono de Emma sonó, haciendo gruñir de frustración a Regina, que empujó a Emma.

«Es Ruby» soltó Emma algo incómoda antes de que Regina le dijera con un movimiento de cabeza que respondiera «¿Diga? Ah, sí…Euh, sí, ya voy…No, no, todo está bien. Ok, hasta ahora» Cuando colgó, Regina la miraba con un expresión perpleja en el rostro «Era Ruby…»

«Ya lo había comprendido»

«Tenía que reunirme con ella después del examen en el Rabbit Hole»

«Ya veo…»

«Sí…Voy a marcharme» dijo ella levantándose y vistiéndose. Regina la imitó algunos segundos más tarde.

Se encaminó a la puerta, pero Regina la agarró por la cintura y le dio la vuelta.

«La próxima vez, la clase será sobre un nuevo aspecto de nuestras noches…mucho más…picante»

Emma no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Regina abrió la puerta y la empujo hacia fuera, haciéndola casi caer. La asistente la miró con sorpresa y Emma le lanzó una sonrisa crispada y una señal amistosa con la mano antes de desaparecer sin demora.

Tras la puerta, Regina sonrió, satisfecha de su pequeño efecto, mientras se abotonaba la blusa.

* * *

Las dos semanas que siguieron fueron un calvario para los nervios de Emma: entre los diferentes exámenes, el estrés que los acompañaban y la ausencia de Regina…

A pesar de su falta de contacto «directo», Emma y Regina amaban intercambiarse mensajes y esa noche que clausuraba la última prueba del semestre no fue la excepción a la regla, y, para no variar la costumbre, fue Regina quien inició la pequeña tradición nocturna.

 _«Buenas noches»_

«¡Hey, ahora mismo te iba a mandar un mensaje!»

 _«Entonces, ¿qué tal el día?»_

«¡Genial, \o/!»

 _«¿Qué es \o/?»_

«Bah, es un muñeco que levanta los brazos. Quiere decir que estoy contenta»

 _«¿No puedes simplemente decir que estas contenta antes que poner estas cosas incomprensible?»_

«Bah, es una moda entre los jóvenes hacer eso»

 _«¿Insinúas que soy vieja?»_

«Oh, sí, un poco XD»

 _«No me atrevo a preguntar qué significa eso: XD…»_

«Quiere decir que me rio…Que estoy de broma»

 _«Emma, eres un desastre. Espero que hayas escrito mejor en tus exámenes»_

«Claro…Aunque he puesto muchos corazones en el examen de tu materia»

 _«Eres un niña…»_

«Una niña a la que le gustaría saber que lo llevas puesto»

 _«Llevo la camiseta que olvidaste en mi casa»_

«¿En serio? ¿Cuál?»

 _«La negra que pone "Sexy"»_

«Ahhh, ¡ya me preguntaba dónde había ido a parar! Tengo que ir a buscarla»

 _«Mientras me la quedo…tiene tu olor»_

«No te sabía tan cursi»

 _«Se hace tarde, te tengo que dejar»_

«No lo olvides, vienes mañana por la noche»

 _«¿Es una orden?»_

«De cierta manera. Entonces, ¿a qué hora?»

 _«¿A las siete?»_

«Ah, no, ven un poco antes, así pasamos al menos un poco de tiempo juntas, ¿a las cinco?»

 _«Ok. Buenas noches, Em»_

«Buenas noches, Gina»

Y cuando iba a dejar el teléfono, envió un último mensaje.

«Te amo»

Se quedó dormida imaginándose lo agradable que sería el reencuentro al día siguiente con Regina.


	19. San Valentín

**San Valentín**

Pasaron los días, y después las semanas en las que una agradable rutina se instaló entre los Swan y Mills: durante la semana Emma interpretaba a la estudiante perfecta y Regina a la profesora seria y responsable, pero en cuanto llegaba el fin de semana, las dos mujeres se encontraban en casa de la una o de la otra, con Henry, y pasaban agradables momentos juntos, como una familia.

Y aunque el ritmo que imponía su relación secreta era arduo, lo soportaban contando los días que las separaban del fin del año escolar.

«Hey…»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Sabes qué día es el próximo sábado?»

Emma estaba sentada en el sofá, dibujos animados en la tele para Henry, y Regina echada con su cabeza sobre los muslos de su compañera. Emma acariciaba amorosamente los cabellos de Regina con expresión ensoñadora.

«Ni idea, ¿por qué?»

«Será 14…»

«¿Y?»

«Será 14 de febrero»

Y como si acabara de tomar consciencia de ese hecho, Regina abrió de repente los ojos antes de fijar su mirada en Emma que la miraba desde arriba.

«Oh…»

«Será nuestro primer San Valentín juntas»

«Como pasa el tiempo…»

«Me gustaría que hiciéramos algo especial»

«Estoy de acuerdo»

«Podría pedirle a Ruby, como algo excepcional, que se quedara con Henry, tendríamos la noche para nosotras»

«Emma, sabes que soy bastante renuente en incluir a Ruby en nuestras historias»

«Sí, pero ella está al corriente, y a mí me hace mucho bien poder compartir esto con alguien. Y además, confío en ella, ya ha cuidado de Henry sin darle drogas ni emborracharlo, y lo más importante: sin quemar la casa»

Regina no pudo sino sonreír antes de incorporarse y acariciar la mejilla de la hermosa rubia

«¿Y quién te dice que ella no vaya a tener planes para ese día?»

«Hablamos de Ruby…»

«Muy bien»

«¡Super! Entonces, déjame que yo organice todo: el programa de la noche, el restaurante y el resto»

«¿Por qué?»

«El año próximo será tu turno» dijo ella con un guiño cómplice

«¿Qué es San Valentín?» preguntó Henry que desvió su mirada de la pantalla para girarse hacia la pareja

«Vaya, parece que las orejas de un pequeño de 9 años no estaban lejos de aquí» dijo divertida Emma

«¿Entonces qué es?» insistió él

«Es lo que se llama la fiesta de los enamoradas. Es el día en la que gente que se ama se lo demuestran más que en otro período»

«Pero, ¿por qué San Valentín?»

«Porque Valentín» retomó Regina «era el santo patrón de las parejas»

«Oh…Y entonces, ¿qué se hace? ¿Es necesario hacer algo?»

«Bueno, es la ocasión de hacerse regalos, pasar tiempo juntos, un momento romántico: un restaurante o sencillamente una velada en pareja»

«Chachi…¿y el regalo que debe ser?»

«Bah…No lo sé: flores, una joya, un poema, una sorpresa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?»

«Por nada…» dijo él centrando de nuevo su atención en la tele. Las dos mujeres se miraron y pensaron al momento lo mismo.

«Di…¿tienes algo que decirnos?»

«¿Yo? No»

«¿Ah, no? ¡Tu interés repentino por San Valentín parece querer decir que…tienes una noviecita!»

Henry se dio la vuelta y miró a su madre, sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas

«¡No!»

«¿No? ¿No se llamará Grace por casualidad?»

«…»

«Jajajajajaj, qué mono! ¡Mi hijo está enamorado!»

«¡Para mamá!»

«¿Qué? ¡Es mono!»

«¡Mamá!» él se levantó para salir del salón, pero Emma lo detuvo en pleno movimiento y lo hizo caer sobre el sofá entre las dos mujeres. Atrapado, no pudo sino rendirse

«Ok, ok…Sí, tengo una novia» dijo

«Ohhhhhh»

«¡Para mamá!» dijo librándose de las manos de su madre que despeinaban sus cabellos tiernamente «¡Ya soy grande!»

«¡Oh, sí, eso seguro! Entonces…¿Qué piensas hacer para San Valentín, pequeño Don Juan?»

«No lo sé…Me gustaría hacerle un regalo, pero no lo voy a poder hacer con la paga que me das»

«¡Pequeño…monstruo!» dijo ella comenzando una sesión de cosquillas antes de que Regina calmara el juego

«Entonces, ¿en qué piensas?»

«No lo sé…Pronto serán las vacaciones y pensaba que podría invitarla a patinar al centro comercial. Y después, le compraría un helado o cualquier otra cosa»

«Oh, es romántico. Pero es una buena idea» dijo Emma

«Si necesitas un poco de dinero, contribuiremos»

«¡Regina!» protestó Emma

«Quiero solo que pase su primer San Valentín de la mejor forma posible, como nosotras» dijo con un guiño. Ante ese argumento, Emma no pudo contestar y estuvo de acuerdo en contribuir a la felicidad de su hijo.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama, Henry se sintió de nuevo tranquilo cuando Emma le confirmó su intención de ayudarlo a conquistar a su amiguita.

«¿Duerme?»

«Duerme, con una sonrisa en los labios imaginándose el próximo fin de semana» dijo ella deslizándose bajo las sábanas, juntándose a Regina, que se encontraba en plena lectura. Le cogió la novela y la dejó en la mesilla de noche antes de besarla en el cuello.

«Parece que alguien tiene prisa…» sonrió Regina

«En absoluto, no…No sé de qué hablas» dijo mientras continuaba su recorrido por el busto de la bella morena plagándolo de besos cada vez más profundos.

«Por cierto, ¿sabías tú que San Valentín, en la Edad Media, era sobre todo la celebración de un amor físico antes de ser la del amor romántico?»

«Me encanta cuando dejas salir tu sabiduría….» dijo apoderándose de sus labios «Y tengo unas ganas locas de renovar las antiguas tradiciones»

Y a continuación apagó la luz de la habitación.

* * *

Emma tenía en mente una idea bien precisa de ese San Valentín: no podían mostrarse en público las dos, por si se cruzaban con algún estudiante, así que Emma debía ser astuta para satisfacer su propio deseo de hacer feliz a Regina.

Evidentemente, pensó en una noche bastante pícara y decidió comprarse ropa interior sexy, cosa que nunca había hecho. Y reservó una sorpresa para Regina ante la que, eso esperaba, se quedaría estupefacta.

Los días pasaron hasta que llegó ese fin de semana. Emma también notó los nervios y la tensión que se apoderaba de su hijo. Este había invitado, con éxito, a Grace a patinar con él y Regina le había dado bastante "paga" para que pudiera invitarla y pasar una buena tarde.

Emma le había prometido a su hijo que ella no estaría de carabina, pero que estaría cerca para supervisar el menor problema que pudiera surgir. Regina le había hecho prometer que no avergonzaría al chico, y Emma lo respetaría…¡tanto como pudiese!

Y el día X Emma condujo a Henry y a Grace a la pista de patinaje. En el coche, Emma intentó mantener una conversación, ya que Henry estaba tenso y no se atrevía a hablar con la pequeña que solo parecía querer un pequeño paso de Henry.

«Entonces Grace…¿Cómo va el cole?»

«Va bien, señorita Swan»

«Oh, por favor, llámame Emma»

La pequeña, entonces, sonrió, pero Henry seguía tenso y eso se agravó al llegar a la pista.

Emma pagó el alquiler de los patines y cuando iba a ayudar a la pequeña a ponérselos, se contuvo lanzando una mirada a Henry, sugiriéndole que lo hiciera él mismo, cosa que al final hizo, para gran satisfacción de Grace.

Después Emma los dejó solos, mirando de lejos lo que ocurría. No podía evitar sonreír al ver a su hijo ayudar a Grace, dados de la mano, a hacer sus primeros pasos sobre el hielo.

Pasaron los minutos y al final dos horas antes de que ellos patinaron hacia el borde la pista, se quitaran los patines y Henry invitara a la pequeña a beber un chocolate a la canela, su preferido, en un stand no lejos de allí. Ellos conversaban mientras Regina pedía regularmente noticias de la cita mandándole mensajes a Emma.

 _«Entonces, ¿cómo se las apaña Henry?»_

«Como su madre: ¡un verdadero profesional!»

 _«¿A qué hora dejarás a Henry en casa de Ruby?»_

«A las 18:00, después paso a buscarte»

 _«Hasta la tarde entonces»_

«Hasta la tarde»

Emma dejó transcurrir otra hora en la que acompañó a los chicos a jugar en la nieve del parque. Emma los esperó en el coche y, por curiosidad, lanzaba de vez en cuando algunas miradas a su hijo para ver cómo se las apañaba. Y lo que vio, le sacó una sonrisa: su hijo cogiendo torpemente la mano de la pequeña antes de darle, ciertamente, su primer beso en los labios. Beso furtivo y algo torpe, pero que pareció satisfacer tanto a Henry como a Grace.

«¡Yes!» gritó con orgullo Emma en el coche antes de que los chicos se subieran y llevaran a la pequeña a su casa. Henry la acompañó hasta la puerta y esta vez no intentó sino un tímido beso en la mejilla. Pero la sonrisa deslumbrante de Grace habló por ella y él regresó al coche sintiéndose en una pequeña nube.

Emma hubiera querido bombardearlo a preguntas para saber lo que estaba sintiendo, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que, de un momento a otro, el pequeño le contaría los hechos y le pediría consejo para su próximo movimiento.

Emma condujo directamente a su hijo a casa de Ruby y le dio las gracias por quedárselo esa noche. Y después de algunas recomendaciones más o menos pícaras por parte de Ruby, Emma se despidió para ir a preparar su noche.

Una hora más tarde, fue a buscar a Regina a su casa, esta se había puesto para la ocasión un hermoso vestido azul noche.

«¡Wow!»

«Tú también estás esplendida»

«Mi reina, querría seguirme» Emma le ofreció su brazo y juntas caminaron hacia el escarabajo amarillo, y Regina, por una vez, no protestó por tener que subir en él.

Sin decir nada de lo que les esperaba, Emma condujo a la joven fuera de la ciudad, dirección sur, hacia un puerto.

«¿Me llevas a montar en un barco?» dijo asombrada Regina

«Exacto. Espero que no marees» se detuvo frente a una playa «Bienvenida a Pleasure Bay. Encontré el nombre apropiado para esta noche. Ven»

Regina la siguió, y dadas de la mano, llegaron al embarcadero.

«Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro barco?»

«Ese» dijo señalando a un inmenso yate

«¿Estás…estás de broma?» dijo ella totalmente atónita ante la sorpresa

«En absoluto. Y no preguntes cómo lo he hecho, ardería en el infierno por ello» dijo con humor

Cuando Regina llegó ante el barco, pudo leer el nombre en letras doradas «Once Upon a Time…» murmuró

«Sí, pensé que sería bonito, ya que nuestra historia se parece a un cuento de hadas. Venga, sube»

Regina la siguió y Emma le enseñó la propiedad deteniéndose sobre todo en la habitación y en el cuarto de baño en el que se veía una inmensa bañera que Regina no creía posible en un sitio como ese.

Acabaron en la parte de atrás donde una mesa había sido dispuesta, decorada con velas y fina vajilla.

«Pones el listón muy alto para ser el primer San Valentín»

«Quería algo especial» dijo apartándole la silla

«¿No vamos a navegar?»

«Para ser sincera…He conseguido el alquiler del barco más barato si nos quedamos en puerto» dijo casi avergonzada

«Eso me tranquiliza»

«¿Ah? ¿Por qué?»

«Porque el año que viene podré alquilar un velero y salir contigo»

Se sonrieron y la noche transcurrió teniendo como principal tema de conversación la cita de Henry con Grace.

«Deberías haberlos visto, tan monos los dos dándose su primer beso»

«¿Te acuerdas del tuyo? Del primer beso, quiero decir»

«Oh, sí, se llamaba Mark…Estábamos en primaria. En el pasillo, estaban todos nuestros compañeros a nuestro alrededor, fue…raro. ¿Y tú?»

«Se llamaba Charles. Yo estaba en el instituto»

«¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Antes no?»

«Antes estuve en una escuela privada solo de chicas. Sin posibilidad de libertad en el exterior. Cuando no estaba en clase, estaba en mi casa. Cuando dije que quería una escolaridad más normal fue cuando comencé a tratar con chicos»

«¡Y ahí llegó la caza!» dijo divertida ella

«Se puede decir así» dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica «¿Y tu primer beso con una mujer?»

«Oh, no hace mucho de eso…Diría que hace cinco o seis años»

«Háblame de ella»

«¿De verdad quieres que hable de eso en nuestro primer San Valentín?»

«Tú quisiste que te hablara de Daniel justo después de nuestra primera vez»

«Ok, tocada y hundida. Se llamaba Cathy. Teníamos más o menos la misma edad. Es extraño si lo pienso ahora, nuestro encuentro fue debido al azar: yo iba una vez a la semana a la lavandería y ella estaba allí. Nos conocimos, y todas las semanas, el mismo día, a la misma hora, nos veíamos ahí, hablábamos, reíamos…Con toda la mierda que era mi vida en ese momento, ella era mi rayo de sol, y Henry por supuesto»

«¿Cómo…?»

«Siempre creí que me gustaban los hombres. Evidentemente, tuve mis cuestionamientos, curiosidad, pero nada más…Y después llegó Cathy. Era amable, dulce, sonriente y totalmente lesbiana. Lo supe cuando la invité a mi casa una noche a cenar…y antes de marcharse, me besó. Me quedé…asombrada. Al día siguiente, no fui a la lavandería, tenía mucho miedo de volver a verla tan pronto»

«¿Y después?»

«Después comprendí la razón por la que tenía miedo de verla, era porque me había gustado ese beso, mucho más de lo que podría pensar»

«Eso me recuerda a algo…» dijo Regina sonriendo

«Sí…al final, al sábado siguiente, me la encontré en la lavandería y…voilà. No vivimos La historia de amor, pero ella me hizo descubrir mi verdadero yo. Desde ese día y esa historia, me he sentido mejor conmigo misma y con mi vida. Le hablé a Henry con palabras que él pudiera entender, hasta hoy»

«Hermosa historia»

«Y se termina magistralmente contigo»

«¡Qué romanticismo!»

«En un barco con tal nombre, ¿es apropiado, no?»

«Cierto. En todo caso, hay una cosa sorprendente: la cena. ¿Cómo has hecho para cocinar todo esto?»

«Oh, euh…»

«¿Emma?»

«De hecho, no he cocinado yo. Llamé a un servicio de catering» dijo ella, incómoda. Regina no pudo sino sonreír ante la cara de niña cogida en una falta que enarbolaba la bella rubia «Eso, ríete de mí, pero no podía envenenarte el día de nuestro primer San Valentín»

«Oh, te lo agradezco. Y lo encuentro adorable: no has escatimado esfuerzos para preparar esta noche. Ya me vale mantener el listón el año que viene»

«¡Oh, espera! ¡La noche no ha acabado!»

Entonces, Emma se levantó, dejó su servilleta en el borde de la mesa y ofreció su mano a Regina. Esta aceptó y la siguió a la cabina presidida por una enorme cama redonda.

«Esta noche, tú eres mía» murmuró Emma desabotonando uno a uno los botones de la blusa de su compañera, mientras iba posando en la piel desnuda cálidos besos y tiernas caricias.

Regina no tardó en dejar salir sus primeros suspiros de éxtasis ante las tiernas atenciones de la bella rubia.

«Regina…» Emma la empujó suavemente para que esta se sentara en el borde de la cama, mientras ella se arrodillaba a sus pies, sus dos manos en sus rodillas «Creo que nunca he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida. Pienso, no, estoy segura de que eres la mujer de mi vida, desde el primer segundo en que te vi en aquel pasillo, pasando por el momento en que Henry cruzó tu mirada, hasta ahora que estamos las dos en ese barco…»

«Emma…»

«No, espera, yo…quizás voy a llevarme un chasco y sin duda me vas a decir que es demasiado pronto, pero…Regina Mills…¿quiere usted casarse conmigo?»

Regina se quedó sin voz, completamente sin norte ante ese pedido más que improbable. Emma tenía razón: solo llevaban juntas cuatro meses y las cosas ciertamente estaban yendo demasiado rápido entre ellas como para casarse, pero sin embargo…

«Emma…¿Qué haces? ¿Qué estás diciendo?»

«Te digo que te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie…No te pido que te cases conmigo mañana, tenemos tiempo de pensarlo, meses, años incluso, si quieres. Yo…solo digo, en fin, quería que supieras que…que soy tuya. Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, pero solo quería que supieras que estoy dispuesta a todo por ti»

Regina tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas ante la franqueza y la tenacidad que podía leer en los ojos de Emma la turbaban.

«Emma, Dios mío. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? Tú…Aunque ese pedido no sea para ahora mismo…esa declaración es la cosa más…»

«¿La más qué? ¿Insensata? ¿Imposible?»

«La más maravillosa»

«Tú…¿De verdad?»

«Emma…Aunque cada día que pasa pueda haber dudas sobre la fiabilidad de nuestra relación, desde hace algún tiempo, he podido entrever algo más, algo más serio. He tenido miedo de montarme películas, de pensar que todo iba demasiado rápido. Y después, esta noche, me doy cuenta de que tú piensas igual, que no soy solo yo. Yo tampoco me planteo el matrimonio por el momento, porque aún es muy pronto, pero, tú también debes saber que estoy lista para ir más lejos, para hacer avanzar las cosas»

Emma no respondió sino con un beso en sus labios.

«Te amo…»

«Yo también»

«Y te voy a hacer pasar la más hermosa noche de San Valentín» dijo ella deslizando sus manos por el perfecto busto de su compañera

«Espero ver eso»

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Regina la atrapó por la cintura y la arrastró con ella hacia la cama.

Si había un momento que Regina y Emma no olvidarían, seria, quizás, ese momento en que cada una se dio a la otra sin concesión, sin vuelta atrás, sin miedos ni lamentaciones, ese momento en que cada una susurró el nombre de la otra en un placer ininterrumpido, una satisfacción dulce y suave como sus besos; sería, quizás también el momento en que sus cuerpos, relucientes por el sudor y el esfuerzo, respondieron al unísono, temblando y estremeciéndose, o incluso ese instante en que, jadeantes por el esfuerzo, cayeron en los brazos de la otra, felices; o el instante en que sus "te amo" significaban mucho más que simples palabras pronunciadas durante sus retozos.

Pero lo que primero guardarían sería, sin duda, esa mirada intercambiada, ese ínfimo gesto, ese instante en que cada una decidió abandonarse a la otra en una confianza total y en un amor sincero y puro. Ese instante en que parecía que abandonaban sus cuerpos para envolverse en una voluptuosa y suave burbuja en la que querían quedarse por un tiempo indeterminado.

¿Es lo que los cuentos de hadas llamaban Amor Verdadero? ¿El amor verdadero, puro, mágico, el que ponía todo en su sitio, por el que se peleaba hasta el final, por el que incluso se moría?

Es lo que sinceramente creían Emma y Regina en ese momento. Algo había cambiado, no sabrían decir qué o por qué, pero en el momento en que cerraron los ojos, sintieron un cambio en ellas, una nueva visión, una nueva esperanza.

Y la noche pasó, acurrucadas la una contra la otra, y en silencio, se hicieron una promesa de compromiso. Pero lentamente, la realidad las atrapó: Emma, cuyos dedos iba y venían sobre el vientre de su compañera, miró hacia el techo

«Gina…no podemos quedarnos esta noche, solo he alquilado el barco hasta medianoche»

«Oh…¿Me llevas a casa?»

«No, deseo que vengas a mi casa…Estaría bien que cuando Ruby lo traiga, él te vea»

«Si quieres» dijo incorporándose y ofreciendo a la vista de Emma una espalda desnuda perfectamente dibujada

«¿Sabes que te amo?»

«Dices eso después de que hayamos hecho el amor, es romántico» dijo sarcásticamente Regina

«No…» ella se incorporó y deposito algunos besos entre los omoplatos de la bella morena «Lo digo porque ahora he tomado conciencia de que ya no puedo pasar de ti. ¿También los has sentido?»

«¿El qué?»

«Bueno…No sé, ha sido…diferente esta noche, ¿no?»

Regina le sonrió mientras se ponía su blusa, después se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

«Sí» le susurró «Venga, vamos»

En un silencio casi solemne, y sin soltarse casi de las manos, retomaron la ruta hasta el apartamento de Emma. Y también en silencio se dirigieron a la habitación para acabar su magnífica noche.

Por la mañana temprano, y no habiendo dormido tan bien en su vida, Emma fue despertada por unas vibraciones. Frunció el ceño, gruñó, antes de abrir los ojos y girar la cabeza hacia la mesilla de noche donde reposaba su móvil. Lo cogió y estrechó los ojos para ver quién era en la pantalla, nada aparecía.

«Es el mío…» escuchó tras ella una voz aún adormilada.

Regina se incorporó y dio un vistazo a su teléfono táctil. Emma también se levantó, no sin estirarse ruidosamente, antes de girarse hacia la bella morena y dejarle un tierno beso en su hombro desnudo.

«Es mi padre»

«Oh…¿Y?»

«Quiere que comamos juntos»

«Super. ¿Lo invitamos?»

«Emma…Yo…No le he hablado de ti. Al menos, no en términos que sugieran que seas algo más que una de mis alumnas más aventajadas»

«Oh, ya veo…¿Piensas mencionar el tema…?»

«Ahora no. Él…Creo que a él ni se le pasa por la cabeza la idea de que pueda enamorarme de una mujer»

«Seguro, lo puede desconcertar» dijo Emma divertida mientras deposita aquí y allí pequeños besos «Hm…Hueles bien»

«Huelo a sudor»

«Eso quiere decir que no escatimamos esfuerzos esta noche, eh…Y no, no hueles a sudor. ¡No es nada romántico lo que dices!  
¿Cuál es tu perfume?»

« _Poison_ »

«Vaya, no me sorprende…»

«Lo siento, pero habrá que aplazar nuestra comida con Henry»

«No importa, tenemos tiempo»

«Voy a ducharme»

«¿Puedo…?»

«No. Mi padre me espera en una hora»

«¿Y?» dijo divertida Emma

«Y: si te dejo entrar en ese baño, hay muchas posibilidades de que no salga en una hora» dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía las ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

«Oh, vamos…»

Lanzándole una mirada más que sugestiva, Regina se encerró en el baño, y Emma se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, con expresión soñadora en el rostro.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Regina salió, dejando escapar el vapor de la estancia, y los cabellos aún húmedos.

«Me voy»

«¡Espera! ¿Café?»

«Con mucho gusto»

Se dirigieron a la cocina y Emma le sirvió una taza. Se sentaron cada una en una silla antes de que Emma tomara de nuevo la palabra.

«¿Sabes? Ayer…»

«¿Hm?»

«Era sincera y hablaba en serio…con respecto al pedido de matrimonio»

«Lo sé. ¿Por qué lo dices?»

«Bueno, primero porque no respondiste con claridad, y después…se me escapó lo de la alianza, ¡pero te prometo una!»

«Emma….Estamos juntas desde hace poco y solo hemos experimentado la vida de dos durante 15 días. No tenemos prisa, pero, si quieres tanto una respuesta, te dije que no estaba en contra…solo que ahora no»

«Regina Swan suena bien» dijo con una sonrisa

«¿Y por qué no Emma Mills?»

«Emma y Henry Mills…o Emma y Henry Swan-Mills»

«Eso suena también muy bien»

«Te amo» dijo ella. Regina sonrió antes de acabarse de un trago su café y besar a su compañera con un beso con sabor a cafeína.

«Yo también»

Emma acompañó a la bella morena hasta la puerta, y después de un largo e intenso beso, Regina desapareció por las escaleras. Emma cerró la puerta y no pudo borrar esa sonrisa bobalicona de su cara.

Regina aún no tenía en mente decirle a su padre que estaba en una nueva relación, y mucho menos con una mujer. Sin embargo, su padre era alguien dulce y comprensivo y sin duda sería bastante abierto de mente para aceptar ese hecho mientras su única hija fuera feliz.

Pero por otro lado, no hacía sino cuatro meses que estaba con Emma y le parecía que las cosas estaban todavía muy recientes para meter a su padre en ellas. Sí, aunque no ponía en duda la duración de su pareja con Emma, prefería esperar un poco antes de decirle a su padre que no solo mantenía una relación, sino que además era con una mujer, que, para coronar todo, era mamá de un pequeño de nueve años.

Quería a su padre y por supuesto no quería causarle un ataque.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, chocó violentamente contra un hombre que caminaba en sentido contrario.

«¡Auch!»

«Oh, perdón…¿Está bien?»

«S…sí, gracias, lo siento»

«No hay problema» Regina recogió su bolso, caído en la colisión así como unos papeles en los que había escrito algo. «Oh, eso es mío, gracias» El hombre cogió los papeles antes de sonreírle y continuar su marcha. Regina se quedó unos segundos parada: le parecía que sobre el papel estaba escrita la dirección del apartamento de Emma. Frunció el ceño diciéndose que probablemente había leído mal, y continuó su marcha.

El hombre lanzó un último vistazo al papel y se detuvo delante del número 205. Inspiró profundamente, y elevo el dedo hasta el timbre…Vaciló un momento antes de finalmente tocar.

Emma estaba en una nube: acababa de pasar un San Valentín idílico, una noche maravillosa llena de promesas de continuidad. Después de acabarse su café, se dirigió al baño, decidió darse una ducha antes de ir a buscar a su hijo. Pero fue cortada en su avance por el sonido del timbre.

Entonces sonrió, pensando que Regina habría olvidado algo o, mejor, había decido mandar a paseo a su padre y quedarse con ella, aunque esa idea era bastante improbable.

Caminó a saltitos hasta la puerta y la abrió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

«¿Has olvi…?» su sangre se heló, la respiración se le cortó.

Petrificada en el sitio, no pudo hacer ningún movimiento ante el hombre de pie en su felpudo.

«Hola» dijo él con una ligera sonrisa incómoda en su rostro «Hace mucho tiempo, eh…»

Emma apenas deglutió, su mano aún aferrada a la puerta. Solo le haría falta un minuto, incluso segundos, para cerrarle la puerta en las narices al visitante…Pero en lugar de eso, dejó escapar un suspiro de su garganta, convirtiendo el momento en más real.

«Neal…»


	20. Aflicción

**Aflicción**

Le pareció que el suelo bajo sus pies se hundía y la arrastraba a un agujero sin fondo. Neal…Su ex, padre de su hijo, al que no había visto desde hacía nueve años, estaba delante de ella. Prácticamente no había cambiado, a excepción de una barba de algunos días y los cabellos ligeramente más largos. Lo que la golpeó de lleno fueron los rasgos comunes con Henry.

«¿Qué haces aquí?» consiguió finalmente pronunciar

«El mundo es pequeño por lo que se ve…¿Puedo entrar?»

«No» soltó ella secamente «Responde, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?»

«¿De verdad quieres que tus vecinos de rellano asistan a nuestro reencuentro?»

Emma reviró los ojos.

«Espera»

Emma le cerró la puerta en las narices para vestirse más adecuadamente, coger su bolso, su chaqueta y salir a unirse con Neal en el pasillo. Sin decir palabra, salieron del inmueble para dirigirse a una pequeña cafetería en la esquina de la calle. Y después de cada uno pedir su café, se quedaron uno frente al otro, sin decir nada, hasta que Emma no aguantó más y rompió el silencio

«¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te marchaste hace más de nueve años, sin decirme nada, sin dejarme nada, ni siquiera una carta… Y ahora, te me apareces como si nada. ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo?»

«Como te he dicho, el mundo es pequeño…»

«Desembucha»

«Parece que tenemos un amigo en común»

«¿Ah sí?»

«No has cambiado» dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica

«No cambies de tema»

«August»

«¿August? ¿El…el del Rabbit Hole?»

«Nos conocemos desde hace unos años, de cuando yo vivía en Nueva York» Emma se estremeció «Nos perdimos la pista, pero, por casualidad lo volví a ver hace unas semanas, justo el día de año nuevo. Charlamos y nos pusimos a rememorar nuestros pasados y nuestros amores de infancia…Y le hablé de ti. Le enseñé una foto, ya sabes, la que nos hicimos en el bar en Tallahasse»

«Ya, me acuerdo…» dijo ella amargamente

«Sí, en fin, te reconoció inmediatamente y me dijo que eras alumna en la facultad de Derecho de Boston. No me lo podía creer…»

«¿Y?...¿Has decidido dejarte ver? ¿Qué haces aquí Neal? No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Me dejaste sola, me dejaste en la mierda. No tuve noticias, ni contacto, habías desaparecido de un día para otro. Ni siquiera intentaste averiguar qué había sido de mí…Hoy veo la luz al final de túnel y hete aquí…¿Qué buscas, eh?» había lanzado toda esa retahíla de un tirón, casi sin respirar, las mejillas rojas de cólera.

«Tengo un hijo, ¿verdad?»

En ese momento, el mundo se hundió alrededor de Emma: ya no escuchaba nada, ya no veía nada…Solo esa simple frase resonó en ella como un espantoso y desagradable zumbido.

«¿Qu…qué…cómo…?»

«August me lo dijo» ¿Cómo lo supo él? ¿Quién se lo había dicho? Solo Regina, Ruby y Graham estaban al corriente de la existencia de Henry. Solo uno de ellos podía habérselo dicho a August, pero, ¿quién? «Él no sabía que yo no estaba al corriente…»

«¿Y? ¿En qué te concierne?»

«¿Que en qué me concierne? Es mi hijo, ¿no?»

Emma soltó una risa nerviosa.

«¿Tú hijo? ¿Probablemente te refieras a ese bebé que yo esperaba y que me pediste expresamente que abandonara? ¡Querías que abortara! Nunca has querido a ese bebé, nunca has querido ser padre. Te marchaste dejándome embarazada, sin nada, sin comida ni dinero…¡Nunca te ha importado una mierda ese bebé! ¿Y ahora me dices que después de nueve años, has vuelto aquí por él?»

«He cambiado Emma…He crecido y madurado. Ya no soy ese granuja, ese sinvergüenza…Y…no pensaba que…no pensaba que tú te lo hubieras quedado»

Emma soltó de nuevo una risa sarcástica antes de contenerse para no saltarle al cuello.

«Ahhh, claro, ahora comprendo. Si mi hijo no hubiera visto la luz del sol, nunca te habría vuelto a ver, ¿eh? Pero ahora que él está, sientes una paternidad que antes nunca quisiste»

«Cuando August me dijo que tenías un hijo de nueve años, inmediatamente uní cabos…Y después de todo, también es de mi sangre. Tengo deberes con respecto a él»

«Oh, no, no tienes nada con él. Ni siquiera sabe que tú existes, le ha dado igual»

«…»

«Neal, no tienes ningún derecho sobre él, lo abandonaste, ¡nos abandonaste! ¿De verdad crees que puedes venir al cabo de nueve años y tener algún derecho sobre él?»

«Es lo que la ley dice, en todo caso»

«La le…Neal…»

«Si el azar no se hubiera metido, nunca habría sabido nada de mi hijo»

«¡Pero no fui yo quien huyó estando embarazada! ¡Fuiste tú quien se marchó, y sabías que esperaba a tu hijo! ¡Pero nunca lo quisiste!»

«Te lo he dicho, era joven y estúpido. Yo…te amaba, pero tenía miedo. Hoy cuando lo pienso, me lamento y me digo que si…»

«Oh, no, cállate, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que tú y yo rehagamos nada! ¡NUNCA!»

«Quizás sea beneficioso para nuestro hijo»

«Lo que sería beneficioso para mi hijo es que te largues y que te hagas olvidar. Vivimos muy bien sin ti, como siempre ha sido. No le haces falta para nada, y a mí tampoco. Fue un tiempo pasado, que fue lo que fue, cierto, pero ahora ya está acabado»

«Emma, no me gustaría volver con ello, pero…podría exigir derechos de visita, lo sabes, e incluso su custodia compartida»

«¿Por qué me haces esto…por qué ahora…?» Emma tenía lágrimas en sus ojos «Has vivido son mí, sin nosotros, y ahora te dejas ver e intentas atrapar el tiempo perdido con tus estupideces…Pero es demasiado tarde»

«Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, tú misma has tenido una…Dame el derecho a resarcirme»

«No. Nunca. Es el fin Neal, ya no existes para mí, y mucho menos con tus amenazas legales. Pero, venga, hazlo: envíame un abogado y un juez, me encantará decirles qué padre ejemplar eras cuando te marchaste dejándome sola, embarazada, sin nada a no ser las deudas. Les diré que tu única motivación con ese bebé era hacerlo desaparecer con un aborto. Seguramente estarán interesados en ver qué padre ejemplar eras en aquella época»

«Emma…No deseo volver a eso, solo querría verlo, conocerlo…Si quieres, no le diré quién soy, podría hacerme pasar por un compañero de facultad, me da igual…Solo quiero verlo de lejos»

«Te conozco Neal, me pides eso y después, querrás más: querrás hablar con él, no podrás evitar decirle quién eres…Y llegarás con los brazos llenos de regalos para ablandarlo y yo pasaré a ser la mala mamá que nunca le ha hablado de su padre, ese cobarde»

«¿Nunca ha preguntado por su padre?»

«Por supuesto que sí, pero cuando me ha preguntado, le he mentido. Le he dicho que eras un bombero que había muerto salvando a una familia. Te he hecho pasar por un héroe a sus ojos mientras que la verdad es muy distinta»

«¿Por qué? Habrías podido hacer que me detestara»

«No quería herirlo. ¿Acaso te imaginas lo que hubiera sido para un pequeño escuchar que su padre nunca lo quiso? ¿Que nunca quiso ser padre? ¿Que nunca lo ha amado? ¿Te imaginas el impacto psicológico? No, no te lo imaginas porque no tienes idea de lo que es criar a un hijo solo. De lo que es tener que hacer malabares entre criarlo correctamente y satisfacer sus necesidades. No tienes la menor idea de lo que conlleva ser padre»

«…Eso es lo que pido»

Emma soltó otra ligera risa antes de levantarse

«Esta conversación ha acabado»

«Al contrario, no hemos acabado, ¡Emma!»

«No, ya basta. Si realmente quieres destrozarme la vida, recurre a la justicia. Pero, ni hablar de que vuelvas a mi vida cuando he pasado tanto tiempo para sacarte de ella»

«¡Emma!»

Pero no tuvo otra elección que dejarla marchar, con lágrimas en los ojos, caminando hacia su coche. Una vez dentro, gritó con todas sus fuerzas para evacuar la tensión y la cólera que bullía en su interior desde hacía un rato. Lloró a lágrima viva, aferrada al volante. Al cabo de diez minutos, se calmó y arrancó el coche.

Una multitud de preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza mientras conducía hacia casa de Ruby. Salió de su coche, tras comprobar sus ojos y su rostro. Pero cuando tocó a la puerta y Ruby abrió, esta se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a la bella rubia.

«¿Emma? ¿No tenía que llevar yo a Henry?»

«Sí, sí, pero…Quería…quería verlo»

«¿Estás bien?»

«Sí, no te preocupes»

«Vale. Entra»

Su tristeza desapareció cuando vio a Henry dibujando en la mesa del comedor.

«¡Mamá!» dijo él saliendo de la mesa para lanzarse a sus brazos

«Cariño»

«¿Por qué estás aquí?»

«Vine a buscarte, ¿chino para comer?»

«Ok»

«Haz la mochila»

Y mientras el pequeño desaparecía en la habitación, Ruby la aferró del brazo para que se diera la vuelta hacia ella.

«¿Qué está pasando?»

«Nada»

«Mientes muy mal, Emma. Veo muy bien que has llorado. ¿Ha ido mal con Regina?»

Entonces Emma sonrió…Regina…Con todo eso, casi la había olvidado. ¿Conocería Neal su relación con ella? No, si no, se lo hubiera dicho.

«No, con Gina fue…perfecto. Incluso le hice una casi petición de matrimonio que ella aceptó…»

«¡Genial! Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?»

«Yo…no puedo creer que…que todo se tuerza…Ruby…»

«Hey, hey, todo va a ir bien»

«¿Mamá?»

Al ver que Emma estaba llorando, Ruby cogió las llaves del coche.

«Hey, Junior, ve al coche, debo hablar con tu madre dos minutos»

«Ok» dijo él cogiendo las llaves y saliendo del apartamento.

«Entonces, cuéntame, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás en este estado?»

«Neal ha vuelto…»

«¿Quién es Neal?»

«El padre de Henry»

«Oh, mierda…¿En serio? Pero, ¿cómo?»

«No te lo vas a creer. Conoce a August y…le habló de mí…Ruby, dime que no le has contado a nadie lo de Henry»

«Te lo juro»

«Porque August sabía lo de Henry y se lo contó a Neal, y enseguida ató cabos. Y se ha presentado en mi casa y pide conocerlo»

«No puede ser verdad…Pero…¿No le dijiste a Henry que…?»

«Sí, le he mentido, pero era por su bien. Fue para que no tuviera una imagen negativa de su padre…Y ahora todo se puede volver en mi contra. Ruby, si Henry se entera…querrá conocerlo, seguro…Podría amarlo y querer verlo a menudo…He hecho tanto esfuerzo por sacarlo de mi vida…Y Henry…»

«Hey, cálmate. Vamos a pensar, vamos a encontrar una manera…Creo que tienes que hablar con Henry antes que nada. Si le explicas por qué hiciste eso, si le cuentas qué clase de cretino era su padre…Ya es lo bastante grande, es hora de que lo sepa»

«De verdad pensaba que no volvería a verlo…Todo esto me ha devuelto a nueve años atrás…»

«¿No me vas a sacar ahora que aún sientes algo por él?»

«¡No! Ni hablar. Definitivamente he hecho cruz y raya desde hace mucho tiempo. Y yo amo a Regina con todo mi corazón…Dios mío, Regina…»

«¿Sabe que ha vuelto Neal?»

«No, y menos mal…Cuando lo pienso…ella se marchó esta mañana…y cinco minutos antes y hubiera sido ella quien le habría abierto la puerta. ¿Qué le voy a decir?»

«La verdad. Que Neal ha aparecido y reclama los derechos sobre Henry…Ella te apoyará»

«¿Cómo voy a hacer…? Tengo tanto miedo de perder a Henry. Que prefiera a su padre antes que a mí, como para castigarme por haberle mentido»

«Es un niño, seguramente te echará en cara que le hayas mentido, pero…también es muy inteligente y cuando comprenda por qué lo hiciste…»

«No podré. No podré decirle que su padre nunca lo quiso, que ni siquiera quería que viniera al mundo. Eso lo destrozaría»

«¡Vas a seguir protegiendo a ese imbécil! Si le dices la verdad a Henry, tu Neal se verá entre la espada y la pared y tendrá que hacer frente a sus elecciones. Hey, no fuiste tú quien se marchó, fue él quien huyó como un cobarde, Henry tiene derecho a saberlo»

Emma estaba perdida…Desgarrada entre el deseo de protegerlo y defenderse de Neal, una cosa no podría hacerse sin herir a su hijo y eso es lo que más temía en el mundo. Pero Ruby también tenía razón: debía de dejar de proteger a Neal y tendría que hacer de todo para mantener a su hijo a su lado.

«Me voy»

«Te acompaño. Vamos»

Las dos bajaron y cuando Emma vio a un hombre apoyado en la ventana del lado del pasajero donde estaba Henry su sangre se heló

«¡HENRY!»

El hombre, sorprendido, se giró hacia ellas, Emma creyó que su corazón iba a explotar de rabia: Neal estaba allí, a unos pocos centímetros de su hijo con el que estaba hablando. Ruby nunca lo había visto, pero comprendió inmediatamente y siguió a Emma en su carrera.

«¡Lárgate!»

«Emma, escucha, no le he dicho nada…Yo…»

«Mamá, preguntaba por una calle» se defendió el pequeño al ver la rabia de su madre

«¡Henry cierra la ventaba! Y tú…¿Con qué derecho me sigues?»

«Quería ver a quién se parecía»

«¡No eres más que un cabrón! Un cabrón y un egoísta. ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques, que le veas o que le hables!» le escupió al rostro como nunca antes le había gritado a nadie. Después subió al coche y arrancó rápidamente sin darle la oportunidad al joven de replicar. Ruby lo miró de arriba abajo y cuando él se giró hacia ella, le lanzó una oscura mirada

«Debería marcharse» dijo antes de volver a su casa.

* * *

En el coche, Henry estaba asombrado: nunca había visto a su madre tan encolerizada y gritarle a alguien de esa manera

«Mamá…»

«¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que NUNCA hables con un desconocido?»

«Pero…Me ha dicho que se llamaba Neal y…»

«¿Y qué?»

«Y que buscaba una calle…Yo había cerrado la puerta, ¿sabes?»

«¡Henry, eres un inconsciente! ¡Tu ventana estaba abierta y no sabías nada de él! Podría haberte hecho daño»

«Lo siento»

Al ver el malestar y el miedo en los ojos de su hijo, Emma suspiró e intentó calmarse.

«Escucha…Yo…no quiero que hables con desconocidos. Y si vuelves a ver a ese hombre cerca de casa, me llamas inmediatamente y nunca le dirijas la palabra»

«Pero…¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces?»

Emma se mordió el labio inferior antes de detenerse ante el edificio, después se giró hacia Henry.

«Henry…Tenemos que hablar. Tengo cosas que contarte, pero necesito ir a un sitio antes. Quiero que te quedes en casa, que cierres la puerta y no le abras a nadie, ¿me entiendes? A nadie. Te quedas en casa, pórtate bien, no tardaré mucho, ¿ok?»

«Ok»

Ella lo acompañó, asegurándose de camino de que Neal no estuviera por los alrededores, después, tras las últimas recomendaciones, se marchó en dirección al Rabbit Hole.

Emma estaba decidida a saber cómo Neal había llegado ahí. ¿Cómo se había enterado de lo de Henry y de su dirección? Con todas esas preguntas y el deseo de respuestas entró en el bar donde solo se encontraban los acostumbrados clientes dominicales.

«¡Hey, Emma!»

«August»

«Oh, ¿algo va mal?»

«Escucha, no me andaré con rodeos. Neal»

«¿Neal?»

«Neal Cassidy»

«Oh, sí…Lo vi hace tres semanas, el día de año nuevo»

«¿Le dijiste dónde encontrarme?»

«¿Cómo?»

«Esta mañana se ha presentado en mi casa»

«Si me preguntas si le chivé tu dirección, la respuesta es no. Sencillamente hablamos de nuestros respectivos pasados y saliste en la conversación. El destino es extraño, quién hubiera creído que teníamos una migo en común»

«August…Neal no es un amigo, es un ex…un ex que me hubiera gustado nunca más ver»

«Oh…No sabía nada. Pero él y yo no nos veíamos desde hacía dos años. La última vez, estaba con una chica, Tamara. Parecía feliz y después, hace tres semanas, nos cruzamos en Nueva York en una fiesta. Charlamos…Me dijo que se había prometido con ella»

«¿Prometido?»

«Sí, pero que habían roto porque su chica le había engañado con un tal Greg no sé qué…Estaba un poco perdido, por lo que se ve era una historia algo complicada»

«Cuenta»

«¿De verdad te interesa?»

«Sí. Y ponme una cerveza»

August así lo hizo y Emma se instaló en la barra, lista para escuchar lo que August tenía que decirle.

«Estaban juntos desde hacía dos años, más o menos…Ella incluso estaba embarazada. Habían previsto fundar una familia, comprar un apartamento en Nueva York, bien, todo marchaba…Después él descubrió que ella le ponía los cuernos…Y para colmo, ella le soltó que el bebé que esperaba no era suyo, sino de su amante. Estaba devastado…él que incluso ya había elegido el nombre y la decoración de la habitación»

Entonces, Emma comprendió: su deseo de reconocer a su hijo no estaba unido sino a la pérdida y al engaño de su prometida. Desilusionado, cuando supo que su hijo estaba vivo y en las proximidades de Boston, Neal sintió la necesidad de recuperar lo perdido y veía ahora la posibilidad de ser padre.

«¿Le contaste lo de mi hijo?»

«Bueno…Salió en la conversación, ¿por qué?»

«Por nada. Di, me gustaría saber quién te lo dijo»

«Sé que no debía haberlo dicho, que era un secreto, pero hablando con Neal no me imaginaba que había un lazo entre tú y él»

«Entonces, ¿quién te lo dijo?»

«Fue Regina»

«¿Regina?»

«Sí, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y…me contó lo vuestro. No tengo nada en contra, al contrario, parecía feliz. Después, me habló de tu hijo y me dijo que era una responsabilidad, pero que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo porque te ama…»

Emma no pudo sino sonreír antes de volver a perder la sonrisa

«¿No le habrás hablado a Neal de mi relación con ella, verdad?»

«No. Hey, Em, ¿hay algún problema? Quiero decir, ¿he metido la pata o algo?»

«No podías saberlo…Pero para resumir, si Neal vuelve a verte, no le digas nada más, por favor»

«Ok, ningún problema. Hey, ¿todo bien? ¿Estás segura?»

«Ya veremos…»

Emma se marchó con muchas cosas en su cabeza, sobre todo ¿cómo contarle a Henry y a Regina la verdad?

* * *

Cuando volvió a su casa, se sintió aliviada al no ver a Neal. A pesar de todo, el hecho de que pudiera rondar por los alrededores no lo agradaba en absoluto.

«Mamá, ¿dónde estabas?»

«Yo…Fui a dar una vuelta, pero ya estoy aquí»

Ella se acercó a su hijo y le acarició tiernamente los cabellos antes de darle un beso en lo alto de la cabeza.

«Mira lo que he dibujado, se parece, ¿no?»

Le enseñó, orgulloso, un dibujo de ella, de él y de una morena que era, visiblemente, Regina.

«Sí, tienes razón, es bastante parecido. Pero, di, ¿por qué Regina es más delgada que yo? ¿Y por qué tiene los pechos más grandes? ¿Y por qué dibujas pechos a tu edad, eh?»

«¡Maaaaaaaa!» dijo él deshaciéndose del abrazo de su madre.

Al llegar, estaba decidida a hablar con él, a contarle toda la verdad, pero no era tan fácil cuando su hijo le enarbolaba ese retrato de su familia perfecta…¿Tenía de verdad que romper ahora ese momento? ¿No podía concederse un instante de respiro para poder elegir las palabras que explicaran mejor la situación a su hijo? Pero ahora, era demasiado pronto, aunque la presencia de Neal por los alrededores la inquietaba un poco.

«¿Sueñas, mamá?»

«Un poco cansada»

«¿Por qué no está Regina?»

«Come con su padre»

El pequeño se detuvo un momento en el dibujo antes de girarse hacia su madre.

«Si te casas con Regina, ¿él se convertirá en mi abuelo?»

«Sí, de alguna manera. Venga, ve a lavarte las manos, pronto comemos»

* * *

Cosa extraña, pero el domingo pasó en una gran calma, aunque Emma temía la llegada inoportuna de Neal, pero aun así se encerró literalmente en su casa, se puso a ver película tras película con su hijo.

Al caer la noche, cuando Henry ya se había dormido, en su cama, ella se concedió unos momentos de quietud: después de un largo baño, se deslizó bajo sus sábanas y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Regina le había mandado tres mensajes. Sin esperar, la bella rubia la llamó.

 _«¿Diga?»_

«Hola, soy yo»

 _«¡Emma! No he tenido noticias tuyas en todo el día. Tenía miedo de que estuvieras enfadada por haberme ido esta mañana»_

«No, no, no te preocupes…»

 _«¿Todo bien?»_

«Sí, sí…Regina, me gustaría hablar contigo mañana»

 _«¿Mañana por la noche?»_

«No…Si es posible, mañana por la mañana, en tu despacho»

 _«Ok. Emma, ¿estás…estás bien?»_

«Podría estar mejor, mañana te cuento»

 _«De acuerdo. Te amo»_

«Yo también te amo. Buenas noches»

Cuando colgó, tomó una gran bocanada de aire: tenía tantas ganas de llorar que los ojos le ardían.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el despertar fue difícil. Con pocas horas de sueño a sus espaldas, Emma fue despertada por Henry que la movió suavemente

«Mamá…mamá, pronto será la hora, tengo hambre»

«Hm…Ya voy…»

«Date prisa, voy a perder el autobús»

De un golpe, Emma abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

«No importa, hoy te llevo yo»

«¿Eh? ¿Por qué?»

«Porque tengo ganas»

«Oh…ok»

Él saltó de la cama y Emma hizo lo mismo: no pensaba dejar que su hijo esperara en la parada con la amenaza que representaba Neal. Se vistió y cuando estaban a punto de salir del apartamento, tocaron a la puerta. Emma se quedó paralizada.

«Mamá, ¿quieres que vaya a ver qu…»

«¡No! Yo…yo voy» Inspiró antes de mirar por la mirilla. Soltó un «ouf» de alivio al ver quién era, abrió la puerta con una ligera sonrisa «Rub…»

«¡Hola! Después de lo que pasó ayer, pensé que no estaría mal que acompañara a Henry, en fin, ya sabes»

«Muy amable y ya he pensado en eso también. Pero eres bienvenida»

«Gracias. Hey, ¡hola campeón!»

«Hola Ruby, ¿qué haces aquí?»

«Euh, bueno…¡Acompaño a tu madre a clase!»

El pequeño no insistió más y los tres bajaron las escaleras

«Henry, cariño, ¿puedes mirar si hay correo?» dijo tirándole las llaves que él cogió al vuelo.

«Ok» respondió él mientras su madre y Ruby salían.

¡Cuál no fue su desagradable sorpresa al ver a Neal esperando en la acera!

«No puede ser verdad…» gruñó «¿Qué demonios haces aquí?» soltó, Ruby a su lado

«Emma, cálmate…No quiero problemas…»

«¡Deberías haberlo pensado antes de aparecer por aquí y poner todo patas arriba!»

Ella elevó el tono, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró a medida que se aproximaba a él, Ruby se quedó apartada siendo testigo impotente de ese altercado.

«¡No tienes derecho de venir aquí, acosarme y acosar a mi hijo!»

«¡Solo pido verlo, conocerlo!»

«¡Pero él no quiere nada de ti! Ha pasado nueve años de su vida sin ti, ¡seguirá pasando!»

«Le has mentido sobre mí. ¡A lo mejor siempre ha querido un padre!»

«¡Pedazo de…LÁRGATE!» chilló a pleno pulmón, captando las miradas de algunos paseantes.

«Emma, sé razonable, ¡piensa en lo que es mejor para él!»

«Como si tú supieras lo que es bueno para un niño de nueve años, ¡tú mismo que no eres más que un niño!»

«No podrás separarme eternamente de él, lo sabes»

«No tienes ningún derecho sobre él, poco importa qué estratagema encuentres, poco importa la cantidad de abogados que pagues, ¡nunca será tu hijo!»

Y cuando se alejaba tras empujarlo, él la detuvo por el brazo, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma para que le diera la cara

«Emma…»

«¡SUÉLTAME!»

«¡Emma! ¡Escúchame!»

«¡No!»

«¡También es mi hijo!» gritó él

«¿Mamá?»

De repente, su sangre se heló, la voz de su hijo resonó en su cerebro como un golpe de martillo sobre un yunque. Ella lo vio ahí, en la entrada del edificio, con algunos folletos en las manos…La miraba, estupefacto, y observaba también a ese desconocido al que había visto el día anterior.

Entonces tuvo miedo, en una fracción de segundo, de que su hijo se girara y viera a ese hombre que se creía su padre, pero que no era más que un cobarde.

«No…Henry…»

¿Habría escuchado? ¿Desde hace cuánto que estaba ahí? Y Neal, ¿estaba satisfecho de ese pequeño efecto? Todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, los ruidos del exterior se hicieron sordos como un zumbido que le partía el cráneo en dos.

Ya no sentía nada, ni sus miembros, ni sus piernas sujetándola, y así cayó al suelo solo escuchando a lo lejos, la voz de Ruby gritando su nombre…Después nada más, la oscuridad total.


	21. Papá

**Papá**

Regina, en su vida, había conducido tan rápido. Cuando Ruby la llamó para decirle que Emma estaba en el hospital, ni se lo pensó para dejar plantados a sus alumnos e ir a su cabecera.

«Por favor, la habitación de la señorita Swan, ha ingresado hace una hora»

«Habitación 304»

«Gracias»

En el ascensor, un montón de escenarios se le pasaban por la cabeza, pero ninguno se parecía al que en pocos momentos tendría que enfrentarse. Cuando la puerta se abrió, saltó fuera del elevador como un matasuegras de su caja y vio a Ruby, con Henry en sus brazos, así como a un hombre apoyado en la pared de enfrente. Solamente le lanzó una furtiva mirada, pero le pareció haberlo visto ya en algún lado…Daba igual, centró su atención en Ruby y Henry.

«¡Henry!»

«¡Regina!» el pequeño corrió hacia sus brazos, y ella lo estrechó tiernamente antes de que Ruby llegara a su altura.

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Emma?»

«Está en una habitación, un médico está con ella, nos ha pedido que saliéramos»

«¿Qué ha ocurrido?» Ruby bajó la mirada antes de lanzar una rápida ojeada a Neal, y volver a poner su atención en Regina «¿Ruby?»

«Ese hombre es mi padre…» soltó Henry aún en sus brazos

«¿Qué?» Regina sintió un escalofrío: estaba al corriente de la mentira de Emma respecto a la paternidad de Henry, sabía que la joven le había mentido a su hijo haciéndole creer que su padre había muerto en un accidente de trabajo. Ella le había dicho que ya no tenía contacto con él y que él nunca los buscaría…Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

De repente, se acordó de la llamada de Emma de la noche pasada: ¿lo que tendría que decirle sería relacionado con esto? Seguramente…Pero lo más importante era que Emma estuviese bien.

«Henry, cariño, ¿te importaría ir a buscarme un café?» dijo ella dándole dinero

«Ok. Estoy contento de que estés aquí»

«Estaré siempre aquí» le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Entonces, Henry desapareció y Regina arrastró a Ruby un poco más lejos, al resguardo de los oídos indiscretos de Neal que miraba con suspicacia a la mujer.

«¿Qué ha pasado? El padre de Henry, ¿de verdad?»

«Sí, por lo que he sabido…Parecer ser que Neal es amigo de August»

«¿August?»

«Sí, y este le ha hablado de Emma y de Henry, sin saber quién era Neal para ellos dos» Entonces, Regina comprendió…Se dejó caer en una silla no muy lejos, y Ruby se le unió «Se plantó ayer por la mañana en el apartamento de Emma y reclama poder ver y conocer a su hijo…Emma se volvió loca y lo despachó. Fue a buscar a Henry a mi casa y ese tipo la siguió. Intentó hablar con Henry en el coche…»

«¿Por qué está aquí?»

«Esta mañana, cuando salíamos con Henry del apartamento, estaba ahí, volviendo a reclamar un derecho de visita. Emma se volvió histérica…y Henry apareció de repente y lo escuchó todo. Y después Emma se derrumbó. Llamé a urgencias y la han traído. Él no quiso irse, pero he hecho todo lo posible para que no hable con Henry»

«¿Cómo ha reaccionado él al saberlo?»

«Por raro que parezca con mucha calma…No ha dejado de mirarlo, pero no ha hecho un movimiento para acercarse a él»

Regina lanzó una ojeada a Neal antes de que Henry volviera con el café en la mano.

«Toma»

«Gracias. Henry…ven a sentarte»

«¿Noticias de mamá?»

«Aún no…Henry…A propósito de ese hombre»

«Mi padre»

«Sí. Yo…»

«Quiero ver a mamá» la interrumpió

Regina comprendió que el tema estaba cerrado. Además, le parecía que no era apropiado que fuera ella la que mencionara el asunto con él. Le acarició los cabellos y se sintió feliz de que no la rechazara. Algunos segundos más tarde, la puerta de la habitación de Emma se abrió y un médico salió de él. Todos se levantaron y fueron a su encuentro, incluido Neal.

«Doctor, ¿qué es lo que tiene?»

«Soy el doctor Whale. ¿Es usted de la familia?» dijo mirando a Regina

«No, pero…Soy una amiga muy cercana»

«Lo siento, solo puedo hablar del caso con un miembro de la familia»

«Yo soy su hijo» dijo Henry «¡Y ella, es la novia de mamá!»

En ese momento, Neal miró incrédulo a Regina, y frunció el ceño, pero no abrió la boca.

«Bien…La señorita Swan tuvo un desvanecimiento»

«¿Debido a qué?»

«Una actividad excesiva de su sistema nervioso. En resumen, su cerebro se ha sobrecargado. Seguramente una acumulación de muchas cosas, entre ellas la falta de sueño, la tensión elevada y un fuerte estrés. Ahora se encuentra bien, le hemos puesto unos calmantes»

«¿Cuándo podrá salir?»

«Hacia el final de la mañana. De momento, está reposando, y le aconsejo que haga lo mismo en su casa estos próximos días. Tome la receta, puede ir a buscar la medicación a la farmacia que se encuentra en la planta baja»

«Bien, gracias doctor» dijo ella cogiendo la receta.

El doctor los dejó y las miradas de Neal y Regina se cruzaron, bastante tiempo para que Regina pudiese ver algo que no le hubiera gustado ver: asco.

«Ven, Henry, vamos» dijo ella estrechándolo

«¡Hey!» la llamó Neal. Regina, entonces, se giró, con expresión de desdén en su rostro «Me gustaría hablar con Henry»

«¿Quién es usted?»

«Me llamo Neal Cassidy, soy el padre de Henry»

Ella frunció el ceño, se inclinó hacia él, y con una voz ronca, que hizo incluso estremecerse a Ruby, le murmuró

«No, usted no es nada. Por lo que yo sé, el padre de Henry está muerto…Y más le vale no acercarse a él»

Agarró a Henry de un brazo y juntos, con Ruby, salieron del hospital, no sin que Henry lanzara una furtiva mirada a Neal. Este último se quedó un momento solo en el pasillo antes de, a su vez, marcharse.

* * *

Ruby se despidió de Regina y se dirigió a la facultad, mientras esta llamaba a su despacho para decir que no iba a ir, después se llevó a Henry a su casa y le preparó tortitas con sirope, sus preferidas.

Apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, él se mantenía en silencio.

«Henry, toma»

«Gracias. ¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Por qué me mintió?»

La joven entonces suspiró: no era ella quien debía explicarle los actos de Emma, pero si fuera por ella, le diría la verdad.

«Henry…No puedo hablar por Emma, pero lo que tienes que saber es que te quiere; que te quiere más que a nada, más que a mí, más que a su vida. Te daría un reino sin dudar, si fuera necesario. Nunca ha querido hacerte daño y es por eso por lo que creo que te mintió»

«…»

«Sé que se lo echas en cara, y tienes razón…Pero concédele tiempo para que al menos te lo explique. No digo que haya hecho lo correcto o no, solo digo que sobre todo pensaba en ti, y que tienes que dejar que se explique antes de juzgarla. ¿Estás enfadado?»

«Decepcionado…Nunca me había mentido…Pero esto…»

«Comprendo, pero si tienes ganas de hablar, sabes que estoy aquí»

«¿Está mal si deseo conocerlo?»

«Henry…No conozco toda la historia y es normal que ahora quieras conocer más de él, pero…espera al menos a hablar con tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo. ¿Sabes?...Sospechaba que había algo raro»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Mamá me había dicho que mi padre había muero salvando a una familia…que era un héroe. Pero siempre que yo lo mencionaba, ella se las apañaba para cambiar de tema»

«…»

«En mi clase estaba Sally Ketis…Su padre era policía y él murió impidiendo que unos ladrones robasen un banco. Era un héroe. Y Sally hablaba todo el tiempo de su padre. Le pregunté si hablaba con su madre de él y me dijo que en su casa hablaban todo el tiempo…que era un modo de rendirle un homenaje para no olvidar lo que había hecho»

«Henry, hay muchas cosas que no se pueden explicar, pero espero que al escuchar a tu madre, comprendas mejor sus motivaciones»

«Sí…»

«Venga, termínate las tortitas»

«¿Podemos pasar por la floristería antes de ir a buscar a mamá?»

«Muy bien» dijo acariciando dulcemente los cabellos del muchacho.

* * *

Las horas avanzaron y cuando Regina recibió una llamada del doctor Whale informándole de que Emma ya estaba lista para salir del hospital, salió con alegría no disimulada a buscarla junto con Henry.

Antes de entrar en la habitación, el pequeño frenó, sujetando su ramo de flores fuertemente entre las manos

«¿Henry?»

«Yo…»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«No sé qué decirle. ¿Y si vuelve a ponerse enferma por mi culpa?»

«¿Por tu culpa?»

«Fue al verme cuando se cayó al suelo…»

«Henry, quítate eso de la cabeza, no es tu culpa…Tu madre estaba estresada y asustada. Nos toca a nosotros tranquilizarla y cuidarla, ¿ok?»

«Ok»

«Venga, entra con tu sonrisa más hermosa y dale esas bellas flores»

El pequeño obedeció y entró, seguido de Regina. En su cama, Emma había recuperado color y hurgaba, sin gran convicción, en la gelatina que acababa de traerle la enfermera.

«¿Mamá?»

«¡Henry!»

Ella se incorporó y el pequeño le ofreció, torpemente, el ramo de flores. Ella lo cogió y lo puso a un lado para centrar su atención en su hijo y subirlo en la cama. En ese momento fue cuando vio a Regina apoyada en el marco de la puerta, toda sonriente.

«Entra»

«El doctor nos ha llamado para que viniéramos a buscarte»

«¡Genial! ¡Ya no aguanto más!»

«Tienes que ser una paciente ideal…» dijo sarcásticamente Regina «Os dejo dos minutos, voy a firmar el alta»

Emma comprendió que era un modo indirecto de dejarla sola con su hijo para que pudieran tener una larga, pero necesaria conversación.

«¿Estás mejor?»

«Sí. Me han inyectado en las venas vitamina pura, estoy como para emprender la próxima maratón de Nueva York»

«Mamá…¿Podemos hablar?»

«Sí, yo…Henry, antes de que me acuses de haberte mentido, tengo que explicarte los hechos: era joven, pensaba que iba a vivir una romántica historia de amor donde todo es de color de rosa…Pero las cosas eran más duras de lo que pensaba: vivir, trabajar, tener una casa y todo lo que ello implicaba…Eso demandaba mucha responsabilidad…Responsabilidades que tu padre nunca asumió»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Me quedé embarazada. Nos queríamos, pero…Él no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en padre, le daba miedo…Se marchó»

«¿Se marchó?»

«Me dejó, embarazada. Huyó de sus responsabilidades sin dejarme nada: ni dinero, ni dirección para ponerme en contacto con él. Desapareció. Yo estaba aterrada al quedarme sola. Sin dinero, tenía que pensar en el bebé que esperaba: tenía que conseguir un techo, alimentarlo…Decidí mudarme y llegué a Nueva York donde hice todo lo que puede por ser una buena madre y preparar tu llegada»

«¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad?»

«Porque no quería herirte. Ya era bastante malo que no tuvieras padre, si además hubieras sabido que te había abandonado antes incluso de nacer…Henry, nunca he querido alejarte de él, él lo hizo por sí mismo»

Henry ahora comprendía mejor, pero sin embargo su deseo de conocerlo comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

«Mamá, ¿te enfadarías si quisiera verlo?»

El corazón de Emma se encogió y enarboló una sonrisa crispada y triste.

«Henry, ya te he mentido bastante…Así que te diré que sí, me molestaría. Pero eres grande. Y ahora que lo sabes, es tu turno para hacer tus elecciones. Solo quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por ti, y nada más que por ti»

«Lo sé…Mamá, si hablo con él, ¿no volverás a caer enferma, verdad?»

«No. Y no pienses que ha sido tu culpa. A decir verdad, la llegada de tu padre me ha estresado»

«¿Por qué? ¿Lo odias?»

«Sí. Por habernos abandonado hace nueve años y nunca dar noticias. Y porque ahora, vuelve como si nada y pide convertirse en ese padre que rehuyó ser hace mucho tiempo»

«¿Ya no lo amas?»

«No. Lo amé hace tiempo y tú eres el fruto de ese amor, pero ahora está todo acabado. Amo a Regina, ¿lo comprendes?»

«Sí» dijo con una sonrisa «Yo también la quiero. ¿Eso quiere decir que iremos a vivir a Storybrooke?»

Emma sonrió y pegó su frente a la de él.

«Oh, sí. Y seguiré ganándote en las batallas de bolas de nieve»

«¡Bah, ya lo veremos!»

Se echaron a reír, y en ese preciso momento entró Regina.

«Ya está, eres libre»

«¡Gracias a Dios! Venga, rápido, ¡vamos antes de que cambien de opinión!»

Emma saltó de la cama y se puso su ropa a gran velocidad, después salió del hospital en compañía de Regina y Henry.

* * *

El regreso se hizo en silencio. Y aunque las cosas habían sido puestas en claro entre Emma y Henry, la joven aún tenía miedo de que Neal se entrometiera entre ella y su hijo. Henry no había ocultado su interés por él…Lo que ella se temía.

«Emma, ¿quieres que me quede?» le preguntó Regina en el umbral de la puerta

«Sí, me gustaría. ¿Vas a volver a la facultad?»

«No, he avisado a los compañeros que me ausentaré por unos días»

«Muy amable»

«No pienso estar alejada de ti durante en esta situación»

«Gracias otra vez»

«Esta noche cocino yo, tú descansa. ¿Has podido hablar con Henry?»

«Sí»

«¿Y?»

«Ha ido bien, pero…quiere conocerlo»

«Era lo previsible. Pero no te preocupes, no se alejará de ti»

«¿Quién sabe? Lo podría llenar de regalos…»

«Es inteligente, sabe por lo que has pasado, sabe lo que tu ex ha hecho…»

«Sí, pero sigue siendo su padre…»

«Todo irá bien. Si Neal es inteligente, cosa que dudo, no volverá a tu hijo en tu contra, él no tiene los medios»

«Entonces, ¿lo has visto?»

«Sí y….sinceramente lo siento por ti»

«¿Por?»

«Por haber tenido tan mal gusto en materia de hombres»

Se echaron a reír en el momento en que Henry hizo su aparición.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Nada, libero tensiones, creo…Venga, ven, ¿qué te parece día de tele con plato _made_ Regina?»

«¡A favor!» dijo con entusiasmo el pequeño que se hundió en los brazos de las dos mujeres. Neal podía intentar quitarle a su hijo, pero nunca podría borrar esos nueve años durante los cuales ha sido ella la que se ha ocupado de él.

* * *

La noche transcurrió en la mejor de las atmosfera y Emma casi olvidó por completo a Neal.

Pero la realidad fue muy diferente a la mañana siguiente y tras haber dormido amorosamente entre los brazos de Regina, y tras haber compartido un delicioso desayuno con ella y Henry, Emma dejó claro que no iba a quedarse encerrada en su apartamento. Así que decidieron dar una vuelta por el parque que había cerca del inmueble.

Sentadas una al lado de la otra, mirando cómo Henry se columpiaba, no soltaron palabra. Dadas de la mano, miraban afectuosamente al pequeño hacer sus cabriolas hasta que Regina rompió el silencio.

«Es feliz, lo ves»

«Lo sé»

«No hay ninguna razón para que se marche» subrayó Regina

Y antes de que Emma pudiera responder, vio a lo lejos una silueta familiar.

«Oh, no…» suspiró atrayendo la mirada de Regina hacia la misma dirección.

Neal se acercaba, lanzando de paso una mirada a Henry que aún no lo había visto. Regina sintió la mano de Emma crisparse en la suya.

«Emma»

«…»

«Estoy contento de ver que estás mejor»

«No se puede decir que sea gracias a ti»

«Escucha, nunca he querido esto, lo sabes»

«¿De qué hablas? ¿Del hospital o de tu huida?»

«…»

«¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Me gustaría conocer a Henry. Supongo que ya estará al corriente…»

«Ni de broma» Emma echó un ojeada hacia los columpios y, felizmente, Henry parecía no haber visto la llegada de Neal.

«Emma, escucha»

«Debería marcharse» dijo Regina diplomáticamente

«¿Y usted por qué se entromete?»

«¡Hey! ¡Háblale bien!»

Neal sonrió

«Entonces, es verdad…Te has vuelto lesbiana…»

«Sí, Neal, me curé de los hombres gracias a ti» dijo ella irónicamente, pero él perdió su sonrisa, herido en su ego masculino, y puso una dura mirada.

«No podrás alejarme de él»

«Lo sé. Seguirás arruinándome la vida hasta conseguir lo que quieres»

«…»

«Además, Henry desea conocerte» soltó ella al final

«¿De verdad?»

«Calma tu alegría, es pura curiosidad. No está dispuesto a mudarse contigo, y yo no lo permitiría»

«…»

«¿Mamá?»

El pequeño estaba justo detrás de Neal, este se dio la vuelta y ofreció una sonrisa incomoda a Henry.

«Henry…Te presento…a Neal, tu padre»

«Hola, chico» Neal le tendió la mano que Henry estrechó suavemente «¿Quieres que caminemos un poco?»

Henry lanzó una mirada interrogadora a su madre que le señaló su aprobación. El pequeño siguió entonces a Neal a unos treinta metros más lejos, a un banco que ninguna de las dos mujeres perdió de vista.

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó Regina

«Tendré que estarlo. No pensaba que este día llegaría…Verlos a los dos charlando…es duro»

«Lo imagino…Emma, lo siento»

«¿Por qué?»

«Todo es por mi culpa. Yo le conté a August…Le dije que tenías un hijo»

«…»

«Compréndelo, tenía que llevar sola nuestra historia secreta…Estaba sola, mientras que tú tenías a Ruby. También quería a alguien con quien poder desahogarme. A quien poder contarle mis dudas, mis deseos, mis miedos…Nunca pensé que todo llegaría tan lejos. Si no le hubiera dicho nada a August sobre Henry, nunca lo habría mencionado y Neal nunca se habría enterado. Todo es por mi culpa, lo siento»

«Regina…Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco estuve muy perspicaz: nunca pensé, por un segundo, que para ti también era un duro fardo. Como has dicho, yo tenía a Ruby para apoyarme, aconsejarme, pero tú…Nunca me lo planteé. ¿Sabes? Siempre he dicho que nada llega por azar. Quizás todo tenía que ocurrir así. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás en un futuro esta mentira me habría carcomido y al final habría acabado por contarle a Henry la verdad, y se lo habría tomado mal. A lo mejor incluso me habría rechazado violentamente…»

«…»

«Lo que quiero decir es que…no te culpo. Tenía que hacerse…Estoy contenta de no tener que afrontarlo sola»

Se sonrieron, antes de volver a poner su atención en Henry y Neal que parecían metidos en una gran conversación.

* * *

«Entonces…eres mi padre…» dijo el muchacho

«Sí…Estoy contento de conocerte»

«No siempre ha sido así…»

«Tu madre ha debido contarte su versión de la historia, ¿puedo contarte la mía?» Henry asintió «Éramos jóvenes, muy jóvenes. Sinceramente pensábamos que saldríamos de cualquier situación solo por el hecho de estar juntos. Pero la vida es mucho más complicada que eso. Y cuando tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada, tuve miedo. No de convertirme en padre, sino de no poder satisfacer tus necesidades como hubiera querido. Pensaba convertirme en un padre admirable e intachable…Y ese embarazo tan rápido no estaba planeado, ni por mí ni por tu madre. No me sentía listo para convertirme en el buen padre que esperaba ser para ti»

«…»

«Escucha, sé que es inexcusable, pero…He cambiado. Hoy me gustaría compensar el tiempo perdido, hacer las cosas bien»

«¿Qué haces en la vida? Porque mi madre me dijo que eras bombero»

«Soy empresario»

«Oh…»

«Sí, es menos heroico que bombero, seguro…Pero ahora mi empresa va bien y vivo decentemente. Tengo un bonito apartamento en Nueva York, podrías venir a verlo si quieres»

«…»

«¿No?»

«Yo…creo que no»

«¿Sabes? No porque tu madre diga que no, debes hacer lo que ella diga. Si quieres pasar un tiempo conmigo para conocernos, podemos arreglarlo. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo»

«No lo sé, ya estamos hablando, también está bien así»

«Sí…Si nos entendemos bien, quizás haya un modo de hacer las cosas»

«¿Cómo qué?»

«Como alternar entre tu madre y mi casa. Adorarías Nueva York»

«Estoy bien aquí. Además, pronto nos vamos a vivir a Storybrooke con Regina» dijo alegre el pequeño

«Regina…Es la mujer que está con tu madre, ¿no?»

«Sí»

«¿Hace cuánto que salen?»

«Un poco. Pasamos Halloween y Navidad juntos, estuvo genial»

«¿Te gusta mucho, eh?»

«Sí, es buena conmigo, y ¡cocina super bien!»

«¿Y a tu madre también le gusta mucho?»

«Sí, algún día se casarán»

«¿Q…qué?» lanzó una mirada hacia las dos mujeres sentadas en frente, que estaban charlando «Henry…¿desde cuándo a tu madre le gustan las mujeres?»

«No lo sé, hace ya tiempo. Yo también lo encuentro raro, porque…bueno, porque ella me tuvo con usted…»

«Raro, eh…¿No te molesta dos mujeres juntas?»

«No, realmente no, están bien juntas…»

«¿Te parece que nos volvamos a ver en unos días?»

«No lo sé…Pronto serán las vacaciones…»

«Por eso, podremos conocernos. Venga, dime cuál es tu deporte preferido»

«No soy muy fan del deporte»

«¿Qué te gusta?»

«Me gusta leer y dibujar»

«Oh, bien…¡A mí me gusta el béisbol! ¡Algún día podemos hacer algunos pases!»

«Bueno…»

«Ves, hay muchas cosas para hacer juntos. Y ahora que estoy aquí, me gustaría de verdad aprovechar»

«…»

«Henry, no sé lo que ha podido decirte tu madre, pero créeme, no quiero hacerte daño, al contrario. Quiero que seas feliz»

«¡Pero soy feliz con mi madre y Regina!»

Neal hizo una mueca y posó su mano sobre el hombro helado del pequeño

«Ya veremos eso más adelante, ok, se hace tarde, seguro que ya es la hora de cenar, ¿quieres una pizza?»

«No, gracias, además ya tenemos prevista la cena»

El pequeño se levantó, Neal hizo lo mismo.

«Ok. ¿Henry?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Te gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver?»

«Sí, ¿por qué no?»

«Bien, es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar»

Acompañó a Henry hacia el banco donde estaban las dos mujeres. Regina lo tomó de la mano.

«Ven, Henry, nos adelantamos nosotros» dijo dejando a Emma y Neal a solas.

«Es un chico muy bueno»

«He puesto todo de mi parte»

«Emma…Ese chico necesita un padre»

«¿De verdad? ¿Y desde cuándo?»

«Desde que vive con dos mujeres»

Emma soltó una ligera risa irónica

«¿En serio? ¿Piensas que eso lo va a afeminar? Aterriza»

«No es sano para él»

«Él está muy bien»

«Le gustaría volver a verme»

«¡Qué bien!» dijo alejándose

«¡Emma!» ella se giró «No hemos acabado»

Emma no prestó atención a las pseudo amenazas de Neal y se marchó hacia su casa, dejando a Neal solo.

Si hubiera sabido, si hubiera podido creer que esa sencilla frase provocaría lo que iba a venir, habría prestado más atención. Las cosas iban a complicarse y más rápido de lo que pensaba.


	22. Amenaza

**Amenaza**

Regina había querido quedarse con Emma los dos días siguientes. Neal, cosa extraña, no había vuelto a dar señales de vida y eso asustaba más a Emma que el hecho de ser perseguida día y noche.

Regina había intentado tranquilizarla, pero Emma estaba de los nervios. Solo con los calmantes, prescritos por el médico, mantenía la calma, sobre todo delante de Henry.

«Mamá, ¿ya no vas a clase?»

«No, yo…prefiero descansar, y además Ruby me traerá los apuntes»

«Oh…¿Y yo?»

«Las vacaciones serán en tres días, he llamado al colegio para avisarlos»

«Haces esto a causa de mi padre, ¿no?»

«Henry…Sencillamente tengo miedo de que te arranque de mí»

«Pero no quiero ir con él, estoy bien contigo y con Regina»

«Lo sé, pero tu padre…En fin, ya veremos»

«La comida está lista» dijo Regina saliendo de la cocina y quitándose el delantal.

«No sé lo que haría sin ti» le dijo ella besándola en el cuello mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el delantal.

«Oh, sí, estarías muerta de hambre…y tu hijo obeso obligado a comer pizzas y platos preparados»

«¡Qué magnifica visión tienes de nosotros! ¡Encantadora!»

Y cuando estaban sentados a la mesa, tocaron a la puerta.

«Deja, yo voy» respondió Regina levantándose. Cuando abrió la puerta, una mujer rubia estaba en el umbral «¿Sí?»

«¿Estoy en la casa de la señorita Emma Swan?»

«Sí»

«Tenga, es para usted»

Ella le tendió un sobre marrón antes de marcharse.

«Espere, ¿qué es esto?»

La joven se dio la vuelta y con aire altanero respondió

«Es una citación de comparecencia»

Tras esas palabras, se marchó, dejando a Regina, estupefacta, en el umbral de la puerta.

«¿Quién era?» preguntó Emma aún sentada a la mesa. Regina cerró la puerta y, con la carta en la mano, caminó hacia la mesa y le tendió el sobre a Emma «Es…una citación de comparecencia»

Emma desorbitó los ojos e intercambió una mirada de sorpresa con Regina.

«¿Qué es una…citación a desaparecer?»

«Comparecencia, cariño, comparecencia. Henry, ve a tu cuarto un momento, tengo que hablar con Regina»

Henry sabía que su madre actuaba raro últimamente, así que ni se tomó la molestia en replicar, y obedeció.

«¿Esto qué quiere decir?»

«Ábrelo, y veremos»

«Diez contra uno que tiene relación con Neal»

«Abre»

Emma obedeció y abrió el sobre en donde había algunos documentos. Ella los recorrió rápidamente con la mirada antes de caer sobre las palabras claves que hicieron aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos.

«¿Emma? Emma, ¿qué ocurre?»

«Pide la custodia…»

«¡Qué!»

«Pide…pide la custodia de Henry. No un derecho de visitas, sino la custodia exclusiva de Henry…¿Cómo puede hacer esto?»

«Dame»

Regina recorrió, a su vez, el documento y desorbitó los ojos

«Pide la custodia exclusiva por las siguientes razones: puesta en peligro de la vida del niño. Entorno de riesgo»

«¿Eso qué quiere decir?»

«No lo sé, pero puedo averiguarlo. Te lo cojo prestado»

«¿A dónde vas?»

«A pedir a algunos colegas que me lo aclaren. No tardaré. Mientras, te sugiero que no respondas a su provocación, no antes de que hayamos contratado a un abogado»

«Un abogado…»

«Hey…» Regina se inclinó hacia ella y le acarició el rostro «Todo va a ir bien, no vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya, te lo prometo. No cederemos ante sus amenazas» Después ella la besó en la frente y salió del apartamento.

Emma se quedó un momento sola, antes de que Henry saliera de su habitación.

«¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Regina?»

El pequeño volvió a sentarse cerca de su madre, que se quedó un momento con la mirada en el vacío, hasta que sintió la pequeña mano de su hijo en su antebrazo.

«¿Mamá?»

«Henry, lo siento, yo…Estaba ida»

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?»

Hubiera querido mentirle, pero había aprendido últimamente que la verdad podía ser más eficaz.

«Escucha…Tu padre…Tu padre reclama tu custodia…la custodia exclusiva»

«Exclusiva, ¿eso que quiere decir?»

«Quiere decir que tu padre quiere que te vayas a vivir con él, todo el tiempo»

«Pero…¿y tú?»

«Yo…Yo quizás tendría derechos de visita, si tu padre y el juez así lo deciden»

«¡Pero yo no quiero eso!»

«Desgraciadamente no eres tú el que decide, son los adultos, los abogados, los jueces…»

«Pero, esto me concierne, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no tendría el derecho de decir lo que quiero?»

«Es complicado»

«Pero…y tú, ¿no querrás que me vaya?»

«¡No, por supuesto que no! Eres mi hijo, y lucharé hasta el final para tenerle a mi lado»

«Pero, ¿por qué hace esto?»

«No lo sé, Henry…No lo sé, pero créeme, voy a descubrirlo y cuando lo sepa, haré todo lo posible para que te quedes conmigo»

«¿Sabes? Yo solo quería hablar con él…solo eso. No deseo vivir con él. Solo quería conocerlo…»

El pequeño comenzó a sollozar y Emma lo tomó en sus brazos. Hubiera querido prometerle que todo iría bien, que todo se arreglaría rápidamente…pero, ella se lo había dicho, no quería mentirle más.

* * *

Regina no había conducido más rápido. Por supuesto, como era costumbre, respetó los semáforos y otras indicaciones de velocidad, pero nunca había conducido con tal rabia en el vientre, con tal deseo de pegarle un puñetazo a alguien.

Estacionó en su plaza de parking y entró en esa facultad que hacía unos días había abandonado. Le importaba poco saber lo que los alumnos pensarían al verla allí, cuando se suponía que estaba enferma, todo lo que le importaba ahora era tener respuestas. Y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlas.

Llegó al pasillo de los despachos de los diferentes profesores. Después de dejar atrás el suyo, giró la esquina y tocó a la puerta de otro. El hombre que se encontraba dentro le dio permiso para entrar. Era un hombre, de unos cincuenta años, sentado tras su escritorio, y su bastón apoyado en el respaldar de su asiento.

«¡Regina!»

«Buenos días, profesor Gold»

«¿A qué debo esta visita? ¿No estaba enferma?»

«Yo…Me cogí unos días de reposo. Estrés»

«Oh, sé bien de lo que habla, con el final de curso acercándose y los exámenes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?»

«Me gustaría que me aclarara un documento»

Ella le dio el papel y Gold no tuvo problema en reconocerlo.

«Bien, parece que es una citación. Usted es abogada, este documento no debería serle extraño»

«Oh, sí, eso lo sé, yo…Quería su opinión. Usted es abogado especializado en derecho de familia, y más precisamente en casos de divorcio y custodia. Me gustaría que me aclarara las razones citadas por el padre para pedir la custodia»

Gold leyó con más atención y frunció el ceño.

«Bien, parece que el padre piensa que el entono en el que crece el niño es desfavorable para su desarrollo. ¿La madre es violenta?»

«¿Violenta? No, en absoluto»

«¿El niño tiene dificultades? ¿Escolares? ¿De violencia? ¿Fuga?»

«No, es un alumno ejemplar y bien educado»

«¿Tiene la madre adicciones: drogas, sexo, alcohol?»

«No, ninguna»

«Entonces no veo ninguna razón para este ataque. Si su abogado es escrupuloso, será fácil echar abajo esta demanda»

«Oh…Gracias» dijo ella, más aliviada

Gold, antes de devolverle el documento, echó una ojeada, hacia adelante y hacia atrás en las diferentes páginas.

«Oh, ya veo…»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Su madre de familia es lesbiana?»

La sangre de Regina se heló en sus venas y se quedó unos segundos muda antes de recuperar su estabilidad.

«¿Qu…qué? ¿En qué es eso importante?»

«El abogado de su hombre es el no menos célebre Georges King»

«Sí, ¿y?»

«Es tristemente conocido en el mundillo por defender casos, digamos, sensibles en donde los temas son más delicados de lo normal: racismo, machismo o incluso homofobia»

«Oh…»

«Las razones sobre entorno de riesgo mencionadas aquí son su marca. Siempre procede de la misma forma: pone contra la espada y la pared a la persona incriminada haciéndola pasar por una mala influencia para el niño. Aquí, supongo que la homosexualidad de su cliente es prueba suficiente para pedir que le retiren la custodia»

«Pero, eso es absurdo, ¡estamos en el siglo XXI! Hoy en día nadie creería en eso. Las mentalidades han cambiado»

«Me gustaría creerla, pero en América las raíces pueden resurgir tan fácilmente como pueden enterrarse. Encontrará a un juez que lo escuche y juzgue este caso a su favor. De los últimos cinco casos que tenían que ver con homofobia y que él llevó, ganó tres»

«No puede ser verdad…»

«Regina…¿Es un caso suyo?»

«¿Qué? No, yo…estoy demasiado implicada»

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se quedó quieta y miró a Gold.

«Ya veo. Escuche, necesitará a un abogado que sepa cómo funciona King. Un abogado que no tenga miedo de ser tan implacable como él para desenterrar cadáveres que nadie quisiera ver resurgir»

«Yo no tengo ese tipo de conocimientos»

«Pero yo sí. Puedo representarla»

«¿Usted? Pero, ¿por qué haría eso?»

«Me acuerdo de un período bastante sombrío: llevaba una racha de fracasos, mi mujer me había dejado, había perdido a mi hijo…Estaba en lo más hondo. Y usted llegó, me dio la oportunidad de salir adelante al ofrecerme un puesto en esta facultad y desde ese momento todo cambió: volví a confiar en mí, me he vuelto a enamorar…Y por todo eso, nunca podré agradecérselo bastante. Así que, por favor, déjeme devolverle el favor llevando su caso»

«Gold…No sé qué decir»

«Diga solamente sí. Pero cuidado, este caso podría ser un arma de doble filo»

«¿Cómo?»

«Si vamos a los tribunales…King es un tiburón, no dudará en escarbar para desenterrar cadáveres y otros oscuros secretos. ¿Está preparada para que la verdad sea revelada?»

«¿Cómo lo sabe?»

«Por ver su cara. Es evidente que esa mujer cuenta para usted. A mí, me da igual, si usted es feliz, el resto me importa poco. Pero King no dudará, incluso puede hacer venir a la prensa para meter presión. Su puesto en el seno de esta facultad podría ponerse en entredicho. ¿De verdad lo desea? ¿De verdad vale la pena?»

Regina, entonces, se quedó callada, su mente iba a una velocidad endiablada, tantas ideas y tantos posibles escenarios corrían por su mente. Después clavó su mirada en la de Gold

«Vale la pena. Estoy dispuesta a todo por esto»

Entonces, él sonrió

«Bien, es lo que quería escuchar. Me quedo con esto. Necesitaré ver a su amiga mañana mismo para plantear nuestra estrategia de defensa»

«Bien. Gracias otra vez y que tenga un buen día»

«Igualmente, Regina. Y sobre todo, mantenga la esperanza, nada está perdido, al contrario»

Ella le sonrió educadamente, aunque tenía dudas sobre todo por ese lado de la esperanza. Después salió.

* * *

«Es una porquería esta película…»

«Eh, fuiste tú quien querías verla»

«Ya, pero…Es totalmente estúpida: personajes de cuento en nuestro mundo»

«Bueno, podrían ser felices en nuestro mundo: aseos, cuartos de baño, jabón y champú»

«¿Y cómo sabrían utilizar los aseos, eh?»

«No lo sé…En tu opinión, ¿los cepillos de dientes también son un misterio? En todo caso, tú no te escaparás, Venga, ¡a lavártelos!»

Henry suspiro, aunque no dejó de sonreír, y se levantó del sofá. Algunos segundos más tarde, Regina entró.

«¡Ah, menos mal! Pensaba a creer que habías huido»

«He encontrado un abogado»

«¿En serio?»

«Uno de mis colegas, muy competente. Y agárrate. Adivina lo que quiere decir "entorno de riesgo"»

«No, sorpréndeme»

«Sencillamente el hecho de que seas lesbiana»

«¿Qu…qué? ¿Estás de broma?»

Regina se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de Emma.

«Yo lo sospechaba. Deberías haber visto la mirada de asco que él me echo en el hospital»

«¿Cómo puede hacer esto? No, de hecho, no debería sorprenderme»

«Emma…Si decides defenderte, su abogado podría sacar cosas de tu pasado, del mío…»

«¿Como mis años jóvenes robando en pequeños comercios? ¿Qué puede pasar? No soy la última. Pero tú…Si esto se llega a saber, todos sabrán que eres lesbiana y que estás con una de tus alumnas»

«Las dos tenemos mucho que perder, pero te apoyaré sea cual sea tu elección»

«¿Mi elección? ¿Qué elección?»

«Emma…Un día me dijiste que si tenías que elegir entre Henry o yo, elegirías siempre a tu hijo. Creo que hoy es lo más necesario, por su bien»

«Espera, ¿estás dejándome?»

«…»

«Regina, no has comprendido nada. Hoy, ya no se trata solo de Henry…Se trata de vosotros dos, sois mi familia. Te quiero como lo quiero a él. Te necesito más que nunca, no me dejes caer con el pretexto del bienestar de Henry. Desde que tengo a alguien en mi vida está feliz y risueño»

«¿Estás segura?»

«No me avergüenzo de lo que soy. Neal simplemente está herido en su ego porque después de él me he inclinado hacia las mujeres. Él no es homófobo, simplemente es un cabrón y un machito»

«Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a luchar? ¿Aunque el caso tome proporciones que no imaginemos?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«El abogado que defiende a Neal es una gran piedra en el camino, ama los escándalos y los medios de comunicación. No dudará en llamarlos para meter presión y hacerte caer»

«Pero tú estarás a mi lado para sostenerme, porque tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo, lo sé»

«Mañana iremos a ver a nuestro abogado para poner en marcha la defensa»

«Por culpa de esto, probablemente no puedas optar al puesto de alcaldesa en Storybrooke»

«Ya veremos. De momento, lo que cuenta es que mantengas a Henry»

Emma le sonrió y extendió su dedo hacia el escote de la joven para sacar la cadena con el colgante del cisne.

«Lo llevas puesto…» dijo nostálgica pensando en ese período maravilloso que fueron las Navidades. En esa inocencia en la que ellos se sumergieron, en la que vivieron y en la que se amaron sin miedo a las miradas, al abrigo de las paredes de la casa de Regina.

«Nunca me lo quito» dijo Regina antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Los días que vendrían serían difíciles y la una tenía que contar con la otra, apoyarse, sostenerse, sin desfallecer, sin mentir. Sí, las cosas serían difíciles para todo el mundo.

* * *

Por supuesto, Emma estaba segura de algo: tras mandarle esa citación, Neal no se atrevería a asomar la nariz tan pronto. Y como se había hablado, al día siguiente, los tres fueron a encontrarse con el señor Gold en su oficina de la ciudad.

«Supongo que usted es Emma Swan y…tú eres Henry, ¿verdad?»

«Exacto. Señor Gold, le agradezco que nos conceda su tiempo»

«Como ya le dije a Regina, los dos saldremos ganando: usted se salva de su ex y yo vuelvo a ganar legitimidad en los tribunales»

«Parece seguro de nuestra victoria»

«Por lo que pudo decirme Regina, usted no parece ni peligrosa, ni violenta ni pone en peligro a su hijo. Ahora, lo que le pido es completa transparencia. Nada hay más desagradable que conocer algo de tu propio cliente por boca del abogado contrario durante la realización del juicio. Necesito saberlo todo de usted: desde su nacimiento hasta ahora. Y de usted también, Regina»

«¿De mí?»

«Sabe perfectamente que se verá implicada en el caso. King no dudará: es usted un caramelo para él: profesora de derecho que seduce a una alumna. Aunque la señorita Swan es mayor de edad y consentidora, no es menos verdad que puede ser un tachón en su expediente profesional»

«Lo sé, soy muy consciente de ello»

«Bien»

«¿Y yo qué hago?» preguntó inocentemente Henry

«Necesito, jovencito, que me digas lo que de verdad deseas»

«¿La verdad?»

«Sí»

«No tengo nada en contra de mi padre, parece simpático, pero…No deseo irme a vivir con él a Nueva York. No quiero separarme de mi madre»

«Entonces, ¿qué deseas?»

«¡Vivir con mamá y con Regina en Storybrooke!»

«¿Storybrooke? Extraño nombre…» dijo el divertido «Pero que así sea. Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Ahora, si te parece bien, Regina te llevara fuera, necesito hablar con tu mamá»

«Pero, ¿por qué? Yo también quiero escuchar»

«Henry…» intercedió Emma

«Henry, puedes oír cosas que no son para tu edad. Comprendo que necesites la verdad, pero cada cosa a su tiempo, y créeme, tendrás también el tiempo de decir lo que piensas»

«De acuerdo» dijo él antes de agarrar la mano que le ofrecía Regina. Antes de salir, ella intercambió una tímida sonrisa con Emma «Nos vemos en cuanto hayas acabado»

«Ningún problema»

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Emma se giró hacia Gold.

«Bien, ahora, cuénteme su historia»

Y ella habló, no dejó de hablar al menos durante una hora, le contó todo: cómo fue abandonada por sus padres y recogida en un orfanato. Cómo fue arrastrada de familia en familia, algunas poco recomendables; cómo conoció a Neal y cómo decidieron vivir sus vidas cometiendo pequeños robos; cómo se quedó embarazada y cómo él la había abandonado, sola y sin dinero; cómo había decidido retomar su vida y llegar a donde estaba ahora: una madre feliz, una mujer realizada, una compañera enamorada.

Gold escuchó atentamente, sin decaer, sin juzgar e incluso sin comentar. Anotó todo, preguntó alguna precisión sobre fechas…Y una vez hubo acabado, se concedieron un momento de respiro durante el cual Emma comprendió lo bien que le había sentado sacarlo todo.

«Bien…Dejando de lado algunos robos en pequeños comercios, no hay razón para tener miedo. E incluso en aquel momento, los robos los llevaron a cabo juntos. Ahora, le voy a hacer una serie de preguntas más o menos duras que el abogado podría hacerle para desestabilizarla. El quid está en mantener la calma»

«OK»

«Desde que Henry conoce su orientación sexual, ¿sus notas han bajado?»

«No»

«¿Se ha vuelto violento? ¿Insubordinado?»

«No, por supuesto que no» comenzaba Emma a molestarse ante esas insinuaciones.

«Señorita Swan, debe mantener la sangre fría. King no dudará en llevarla al límite para demostrar que es usted inestable»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque es un adicto y busca la victoria, le da igual a qué precio. Su ex seguramente no tiene los medios para concederse sus servicios, seguramente recurrió a él por el impacto mediático que representa este caso»

«¿Impacto mediático?»

«Una ex hetero reconvertida en lesbiana que cría a su hijo sola con su nueva compañera. El padre vuelve y se encuentra dejado de la lado de todo. Seamos claro, esta historia no es más que un caso de machismo mal llevado. Se encuentra desplazado y reemplazado por una mujer, desde un punto de vista masculino es inconcebible»

«No ha cambiado…»

«Señorita Swan, este caso igual puede ser rápido que lento y doloroso»

«Mi único deseo es que Henry no sufra. Ni siquiera sé si él realmente piensa en su hijo»

«Eso lo veremos. He hecho algunas investigaciones sobre su ex: trabaja por su cuenta en una empresa de importación/exportación en Nueva York que va bastante bien. Gana lo suficiente para poder criar a un niño. Así como poder ofrecerle a usted una pensión si la custodia resulta ser compartida»

«¡No quiero su dinero! Solo quiero a Henry»

«Lo sé, señorita Swan, y haremos de todo para conseguirlo. Llame a Regina ahora»

Emma le sonrió educadamente y salió del despacho para pedirle a Regina que entrara.

«¿Todo bien?»

«Sí, bastante. Ánimo» ella le acarició la mejilla antes de dejarla entrar. Emma se sentó al lado de su hijo «Entonces…»

«¿Y? ¿Cómo ha ido?»

«Ha sido…complicado. Tú sabes, a veces, el pasado es mejor dejarlo detrás de nosotros»

«¿Estás enfadada con papá?»

Emma suspiró y aferró a su hijo contra su pecho

«Eso es también es complicado…pero no, no lo llevo en mi corazón, y mucho menos desde que sé que quiere alejarte de mí»

«No lo conseguirá. Yo le diré que no quiero»

«Desgraciadamente…si fuera tan sencillo…»

Se quedaron allí una buena media hora antes de que Regina saliera con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Hey, ¿qué ha pasado?»

«Nada…Repasar el pasado a veces es doloroso…Pero necesario»

«Yo…lo siento»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Por hacerte pasar por todo esto. Por mi culpa, te verás obligada a hacer tu salida del armario, seguramente deberás renunciar a un puesto que es tuyo por derecho y tu reputación como profesora se irá a la mierda…Si no me hubieras conocido…»

«…si no te hubiera conocido, señorita Swan, mi vida sería terriblemente sombría y solitaria» ellas intercambiaron una sonrisa mientras la bella morena se giraba hacia Henry «Es tu turno» se dio cuenta de su expresión nerviosa y se arrodilló frente a él «Todo irá bien»

«¿Qué debo hacer?»

«Decir la verdad, es todo lo que se te pide, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo»

«Venga, entra»

Henry obedeció y entró en el despacho donde lo esperaba Gold.

«Siéntate, muchacho. Y dime, ¿qué tal la escuela?»

«¿La escuela? ¿Pensaba que tenía que hablar de mis padres?»

«Bien, antes de nada, necesito conocerte para después comprender tus expectativas. Eso comienza por la escuela, después tu vida en casa y finalmente tu relación con tus padres y Regina, ¿ok?»

«Ok. La escuela, bah…bien, a veces me aburro…»

«¿Cómo son tus notas?»

«Bien. Mamá todas las noches vigila que haga los deberes, no tengo escapatoria»

«¿Cuáles son tus hobbies?»

«Me gusta leer»

«¿Te gustan los libros?»

«Los adoro. Regina me regaló un libro que era muy importante para ella, ¡es un super regalo!»

«Ya veo. Pareces apreciar mucho a Regina, ¿me equivoco?»

«No, ella es genial. Es buena y dulce, hace sonreír a mamá»

«¿No encuentras que dos mujeres juntas sea raro?»

«Bueno, mi madre me ha explicado que a ella le gusta darse besos tanto con chicas como con chicos. Yo sí lo encuentro raro, pero son felices juntas, así que a mí me va bien»

«¿Y con respecto a tu padre?»

«Bueno, siempre le hice muchas preguntas a mi madre sobre el tema, pero ella cambiaba a menudo de asunto. Le pregunté por qué de mi papá ella se pasó a las chicas. Y me respondió que era la vida y que a veces no debemos buscar»

«¿Y te contraria que ella eligiera a una mujer?»

«Al principio pensaba que era injusto porque mis amigos tenían dos padres, un papá y una mamá, y porque yo durante mucho tiempo solo tuve a una mamá…y ahora una mamá a quien le gustan las chicas»

«Has sufrido por eso»

«Nunca he dicho nada»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque ellos no habrían comprendido. Los niños, entre ellos, son crueles, ¿sabe? Porque me gustan los libros y no juego al futbol con los demás, he sido dejado de lado mucho tiempo…»

«Pareces ser un pequeño muy inteligente para tu edad»

«Mamá siempre dice que ha dado a luz a un diccionario»

«¿Y qué piensas de una vida con Regina?»

«¡Me encantaría! Ella cocina muy bien y…»

«¿Y qué?»

«Hace a mamá feliz. Yo también consigo hacerla sonreír, pero no es lo mismo»

«¿En qué es diferente?»

«Mamá está feliz, como cuando se está con la familia y se siente bien. A veces, solo estamos en el sofá, viendo un DVD los tres comiendo palomitas, aunque Regina dice que es malo para los dientes, y estamos bien. Creo que eso es ser una familia, ¿no?»

«Pienso que es una hermosa visión, sí. Y tu padre, ¿qué piensas sobre esto?»

«Me hubiera gustado tener uno, como todo el mundo. Pero ser como todo el mundo no es interesante»

«¿Estás enfadado porque tu madre no te haya dicho la verdad sobre él?»

«Creo que…puedo comprender, aunque estoy un poco enfadado y desilusionado…Mentir no está bien, pero mamá me ha dicho que, a veces, se miente por hacer el bien, para no hacer sufrir»

«Si hubieras sabido la verdad desde el principio, ¿cómo habrías reaccionado?»

«Me habría enfadado mucho…con él. Nos abandonó, y le dábamos igual»

«¿Y hoy?»

«No sé por qué ha venido ahora. Pero…es mi padre, así que…no lo sé»

«¿Qué piensas de él?»

«Es amable, pero…Aunque me ha explicado por qué se marchó, yo se lo echo en cara. ¿Está mal?»

«Tienes el derecho de no estar contento con tus padres»

«Tengo la impresión de que, porque soy un niño, se piensan que no puedo comprender bien las cosas. Pero yo sé cosas, no soy estúpido. He entendido muy bien que mis padres nunca volverán a estar juntos, que mi madre es feliz hoy en día sin él. He entendido todo eso. Pero no comprendo por qué él me quiere ahora cuando no quiso nada de mí antes. Cuando yo cometía tonterías o estaba enfermo, lamentaba que mamá se preocupara por mí, que no fuera al trabajo y que le pagaran menos. Pero ella me decía que cuando se tenía un hijo era para toda la vida, en los buenos y en los peores momentos; que siempre estaría ahí cuando yo estuviera enfermo para cuidarme, que siempre estaría ahí para apoyarme en el cole. Decía que la vida era difícil y que no tenía que afrontarlo solo porque ella estaba ahí, que siempre lo había estado y que siempre lo estaría. Para mí, eso es ser un buen padre»

Gold estaba agradablemente sorprendido con la madurez y la inteligencia con la que Henry veía las cosas. También veía el reflejo de una educación, no perfecta, pero ajustada a su difícil situación. Henry nunca había sufrido la precariedad en la que Emma había crecido y vivido los primeros 20 años de su vida. Y gracias a lo que había vivido había podido criar a su hijo en buenas condiciones y hoy era una mujer realizada con un hijo bien educado y que gozaba de una buena salud.

«Bien, Henry, creo que ahora sé un poco más»

«¿Cree que me va a llevar con él a Nueva York»

«Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para que no pase. Pero, tendrás que ser fuerte y paciente, y ayudar a tu madre. Después de todo, eres tú el hombre de la casa»

Henry sonrió antes de abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a las dos mujeres.

«A ver doctor, ¿qué es lo que no encaja en mi hijo?» dijo divertida Emma

«¿Perdón?»

«Sí, no, perdón…Mal sentido del humor. Pero estoy tan tensa que…»

«Señorita Swan, no tiene por qué estar tensa. Tengo lo que necesitaba, voy a poder trabajar. Supongo que tendremos noticias de su abogado pronto. La mantendré al corriente. Mientras, quédese en familia. Y si el señor Cassidy se pone en contacto con usted, interrumpa toda comunicación. La mínima cosa que diga puede volverse en su contra»

«Él va a querer verlo…Sobre todo si el proceso es largo»

«Ha sido él el que ha desencadenado las hostilidades, tendrá que asumirlo»

Aunque poco tranquila, decidió volver a casa, en compañía de su hijo y de Regina. Esta última hizo lo posible para distraer a Emma y hacerle pensar en otra cosa, pero la perspectiva de perder a su hijo aterrorizaba tanto a Emma que no conseguía dormir.

«¿Emma?»

«Hm…»

«¿No duermes?»

«No»

«Ya hace dos noches»

«Y no hemos tenido noticias ni de Neal, ni de nuestro abogado…Esto apesta»

«No dormir no cambiará nada. Emma, debes descansar porque con la cara que tienes, Neal pensará que te drogas»

«Ah, ah, qué divertida. Tengo un mal presentimiento»

«Para» le soltó ella con un tono entre enfadado y autoritario, antes de aferrarla entre sus brazos «Te estás haciendo daño cuando lo que deberías hacer es mantenerte fuerte por tu hijo»

«Tú eres fuerte por los tres»

«Quizás también sea mi lucha, pero es sobre todo la tuya. Debes ser fuerte delante de Neal. Debe verte como en tus mejores días y no débil y por los suelos. Te prohíbo que te rindas o desfallecer»

«Te amo, ya lo sabes»

«Oh, ¡cállese señorita Swan!» dijo en un tono de falsa autoridad.

Los días que vendrían serían agitados, las dos lo sabían.


	23. Su señoría

**Su señoría**

Y como una mala premonición, el día siguiente vino cargado de malas sorpresas comenzando por una visita inesperada de Neal bien temprano en la mañana.

«¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Hola. Hace cuatro días que no tengo noticias de Henry»

«Oh, sí, eso seguro, nosotros, por el contrario, sí hemos tenido noticias» lanzó ella de forma huraña.

«Sí, eso…Escucha, no me has dejado elección…»

«Todos tenemos elección, y tú has decidido hacer la peor de todas. ¿Atacarme con la justicia? ¿De verdad Neal?»

«Escucha, es por el bien de Henry»

«Oh, sí, lo olvidaba: porque vivir con dos mujeres es contraproducente para Henry, eso lo pone en peligro. ¿Estás de cachondeo o qué? ¿Desde cuándo eres un homófobo cerrado?»

«¡No soy homófobo! Solo es que no me gusta que se rían de mí. ¿Cómo has podido pasar de mí a una mujer?»

«Entonces, se trata de eso, al final todo es cuestión de ego más que nada»

«Emma, escucha…Solo querría saludar a Henry»

«¿Crees que quiere verte? ¡Quieres alejarlo de su madre!»

«Emma, vuelves a no darme elección» le tendió un papel que se negó a cogerlo al principio, pero ante su insistencia, cedió. Alguno segundos más tarde, Regina apareció.

«Emma…¿quién es…? Oh, usted. ¿Qué es eso?» dijo ella al ver el papel en las manos de la bella rubia.

«Es…una demanda de derecho de visitas a la espera de que el tribunal falle sobre la custodia» dijo Emma tras leer el documento.

«¿Qué?» casi chilló Regina

«No me dejas elección Emma. Me gustaría verlo. Te has encerrado aquí. He tenido que hacer algo»

«¡Neal! ¡No has entendido nada!»

«Entiendo que me gustaría una lugar en la vida de mi hijo, ¿es un crimen?»

«Lo que es un crimen es que desaparezcas nueve años y que aparezcas como si nada enarbolando tu derecho parental, derecho que nunca has querido»

«Emma, no vamos a volver a lo mismo. Pasaré a recoger a Henry esta tarde»

«¿Cómo?»

«Lee el documento, me da el derecho de pasar una tarde…»

«¿Y si me niego?»

«Emma…»

«No te pienso dejar solo con él. ¿Y si te marchas, si no vuelves con mi hijo?»

«Emma, he cambiado, lo sabes. Nunca correría el riesgo de convertirme en un fugitivo con un niño de nueve años bajo el brazo. Puedo darle buenas cosas sin actuar fuera de la ley»

«No siempre has dicho eso…» dijo ella rememorando las bellas promesas del joven cuando recién habían desembarcado en Tallahasse «¿Y por qué has tomado esa decisión sin que yo tenga nada que decir?»

«Emma, si quieres, solo tienes que venir, si eso te tranquiliza. Pero vienes sola» dijo lanzando una mirada a Regina que, molesta, desapareció para dejarlos solos.

«¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Intentas conquistarme llevando a cabo algún plan, que está destinado al fracaso, dejando a Regina de lado? Ya puedes esperar sentado»

«Entonces, si no tienes nada que temer, ven. Pasaré a las 14:00» él se marchó sin darle la oportunidad a Emma de responder. Cerró la puerta y se unió a Regina en el salón. Una vez sentada al lado de su compañera, picoteó en la ensaladera de palomitas. Regina entonces la miró

«¿Qué?»

«¿Cómo que qué? Entonces, ¿has aceptado?» escupió Regina

«Regina, escucha…No es nada contra ti, pero no deseo que esté solo con ese idiota»

«¿Y dejas que me hable así? Lo sabes, si no fuera el padre biológico de Henry y si no fuera porque en el proceso jugaría en nuestra contra, le habría asestado un puñetazo»

«Me gusta cuando eres agresiva, te hace más sexy»

«Emma, no bromeo. No soy nada entusiasta ante la perspectiva de que pases tiempo con él…»

«¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¿Qué volveré a enamorarme de él? Espero que estés de broma»

«Uno no olvida su primer amor después de todo…» suspiró apenada.

«Regina, no tienes nada que temer. Él no tiene nada que aportarme, nada que yo quiera de él»

«¿Y si consigue la custodia de Henry? ¿Quién me dice que no te marcharas a Nueva York para estar cerca de tu hijo? ¿Quién me dice que no intentarás un acercamiento para engatusar a Neal?» dijo furiosa y al borde de las lágrimas

«Hey, hey, vamos a calmarnos. No se trata de eso y nunca se tratará de eso. Para empezar, no imagino que Neal pueda tener la custodia de Henry y después, nunca se me planteará el hecho de elegir entre él y tú, porque para mí no hay elección. Neal no es una opción desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi futuro es contigo, a quien yo he elegido, y lo sabes. Ese casi pedido de matrimonio, no eran palabras lanzadas al aire, aunque la situación es hoy más complicada. Y además…Sinceramente, ¿has visto sus pintas? Los años no han pasado en balde»

Regina, entonces, le sonrió, un poco más relajada, y Emma la besó tiernamente en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación del pequeño se abrió.

«¿Era Neal?» preguntó Henry

«Sí. Quiere recogerte esta tarde»

«…»

«Si no quieres, solo tienes que decírselo, pero yo también estaré ahí»

«Ok. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?»

«Ni idea. Ya veremos»

«¿Regina no viene?»

«No, él no quiere»

«A él no le gusta, eh…» dijo él con expresión malvada

«Hey, no he dicho eso. Y ten cuidado de decirle algo sobre el tema, va a creer que te vuelvo en su contra. Es solo que…la presencia de Regina le ha sorprendido y no consigue comprenderlo, es todo»

«Es un tonto, si la conociera mejor, la adoraría»

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una divertida mirada.

«Ah, pero yo no deseo que la conozca mejor, ¡me la quedo para mí sola!» dijo ella acariciando a Regina como si fuera un gran oso de peluche, provocando las risas de Henry.

* * *

«Las 14:10 y aún no ha llegado, comenzamos bien»

«Emma, cálmate»

«En ese maldito papel dice que tiene derecho a estar con él hasta las 17:00»

«Entonces cuando volváis, os estará esperando un sabroso plato» dijo Regina antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonara. Emma la abrió y antes de que Neal pudiera abrir la boca le espetó

«¡Llegas tarde!»

«Lo siento, el trafico aquí es peor que en Nueva York. ¿Estáis listos?»

«Sí. ¿Henry?»

El pequeño apareció y le sonrió tímidamente al padre

«Hola chico»

«Hola»

«Hasta luego, mi amor» lanzó ella hacia Regina, pero esta la enlazó por la cintura y la besó delante de un Neal más que asqueado. Satisfecha de su pequeño efecto, Regina se limpió con el pulgar las comisuras de su boca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara y victoriosa. Ante tal fogosidad y marcación de territorio, Emma se sintió agradablemente sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

«Bien…¿qué hacemos?» dijo ella una vez la puerta cerrada

«He visto una feria en el pueblo de al lado, ¿os apetece?»

«¿Por qué no? ¿Henry?»

«Sí» dijo él sin mucha más excitación

Al llegar al coche de Neal, Emma se dispuso a subir en la parte de atrás con su hijo

«¿Qué haces?»

«Bah, ¿cuentas con hacerme correr detrás?»

«¿De qué tienes miedo al no querer subir delante conmigo?» dijo él con una mezquina sonrisa. Ella reviró los ojos, resopló y acabó por sentarse a su lado.

Durante todo el trayecto, Neal intentó mantener una conversación tanto con uno como con la otra, pero las respuestas, cortas y evasivas, no eran atrayentes.

Y cuando la feria se divisó en el horizonte, el interés de Henry se despertó un poco, pero no tanto como hubiera creído Neal

«Hey, hombrecito, ¿qué atracción prefieres? ¿Las sensaciones fuertes, la destreza?»

«No lo sé, no soy muy de atracciones…»

Estacionó y tras caminar unos diez minutos, entraron en la feria y Neal, como un verdadero niño, intentó captar la atención de Henry en diversos puestos y su elección se centró en una básica pesca de patos donde los patos, esta vez, eran peces.

«Hey, ¡apuesto a que te gano!» dijo Neal

«Vale, ¿por qué no?»

Y a pesar de toda la buena voluntad de Neal, este último recibió una paliza.

«¡Vaya, eres bueno!»

«Me las apaño»

«Di, ¿crees que tu madre aceptaría que tomáramos un helado o algo azucarado?»

Él le lanzó una mirada a Emma, pero esta no se pronunció, respondiendo Henry por ella.

«No como mucho azúcar…»

«Oh…¿Un perrito entonces?»

«Vale, está bien»

Y la tarde pasó, encadenando diversas atracciones y tiempo de descanso. Poco tiempo para que Emma y Neal hablaran, pero la joven tampoco quería realmente. Lo mismo por parte de Henry que parecía bastante distante.

De regreso en el coche, Neal intentó un último acercamiento.

«Hey, ¿ha estado guay el día, eh?»

«Sí, gracias» dijo Henry

«Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo»

«…»

Después Neal posó su mirada en Emma

«Ha estado bien, eh, como en los buenos viejos tiempos»

«Por decir algo. Yo solo he venido por Henry»

«No digas que no te ha gustado. Estuvo divertido la noria, ¿no?»

«Cierto»

Neal posó entonces su mano en la rodilla de la joven, pero esta hizo un movimiento de retroceso.

«Hey, Henry, ¿qué te parecería si tuvieras a tus padres juntos de nuevo?»

«Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?» se enfadó Emma

«¿Qué? No mientas, te ha gustado este día: estábamos los tres, te ha gustado, has sonreído, te he visto. No me digas que te ha sido indiferente todo esto»

«¿Así que insistes, eh? Después de haberte dicho que lo dejaras estar. Hoy estoy con otra persona»

«Ya, eso…» dijo él divertido. Y felizmente para él, Henry estaba en el coche, impidiendo que Emma se mostrase violenta delante de su hijo. Emma giró el rostro, echando chispas interiormente, hasta que llegaron delante del edificio de la joven. Los tres bajaron del coche «Hey, Henry espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto»

«Sí» dijo Henry con una tímida sonrisa

«Henry, espérame en el portal»

Sintiendo la tensión entre su madre y su padre, no insistió y se marchó. Una vez sola con Neal, soltó todo su rencor y su odio hacia él.

«¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás loco o qué?»

«¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que a Henry le guste la idea de ver a sus padres de nuevo juntos? No me mientas Emma, te conozco, sé que te ha gustado esta tarde»

«Pero, ¿qué tienes dentro de tu cabeza de chorlito? ¿Qué no comprendes en la frase "déjalo estar, no estoy interesada"? Amo a Regina, y aunque te de asco, me importa un comino»

«Emma…¿sabes? Podría pararlo todo»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Del proceso de custodia. Podría abandonar el proceso si tú vuelves»

«Espera…¿Me lo estoy imaginando o me estás haciendo chantaje emocional?»

«Solo digo…Piénsalo. Una nueva oportunidad para ti, para nosotros» dijo él acercándose a ella

Como toda respuesta, ella le soltó una bofetada, tan fuerte que su palma se puso al rojo vivo.

«Eres un sinvergüenza…no, peor, ¡estás loco! No te falta cara dura: me abandonaste hace nueve años sin dar señales de vida, regresas y no solo quieres a mi hijo, sino además quieres que vuelva a ti como si nada hubiera pasado. No, pero, ¿en qué planetas vives?»

«No te habría dicho nada si no hubiera sentido algo por tu parte» dijo él masajeándose la mejilla dolorida

«Te montas películas tú solo, Neal, lo único que has podido sentir es mi indiferencia. Y si he podido parecer relajada, ha sido solo por el bien de Henry. Porque si fueras un padre, un papá, sabrías que la felicidad de mi hijo va antes que nada. Y sé que contigo, él no puede esperar nada, no puede aspirar a querer nada»

«¿Qué se siente pasar de un hombre a las mujeres? ¿Te descubriste lesbiana de la noche a la mañana?»

«Oh, mi querido, Neal, si te preocupas por tus hazañas, créeme, no tienen nada que ver con mi…reconversión»

«Emma…»

«¡No! Se acabó Neal. A partir de ahora, hablaremos por mediación de los abogados»

«¿De verdad quieres eso? Tú, que pretendes querer la felicidad de tu hijo, le obligas a elegir, le obligas a ser desgraciado cuando es visible que quiere ver a sus dos padres»

«No, Neal, no sabes en absoluto lo que él quiere»

Ella, entonces, se alejó

«No te acerques más, ya no eres nada para mí, y jamás te dejaré a mi hijo. Lucharé hasta el final»

* * *

Al entrar en el apartamento, Emma rabiaba. Henry corrió hacia los brazos de Regina.

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Mamá le ha dado una bofetada a Neal»

«¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?»

«¡Me ha llevado al límite!»

«¡Pero Emma!»

«¡Ah, no conoces la última! Neal me ha hecho una propuesta»

«¿Una propuesta? ¿Qué propuesta?»

«¡Abandona lo de la custodia exclusiva si me voy con Henry y con él a Nueva York!»

«¿Tú…estás de broma?» balbuceó la bella morena

«Y además, quiso besarme» dijo ella dejándose caer en el sofá, derrotada.

Regina se quedó sin voz un momento antes de sentarse junto a ella en el sofá. Felizmente no había asistido a ese altercado porque ella hubiera dejado KO a Neal.

«Comprendo que eso puede…sacar de quicio. Pero de ahí a levantarle la mano. ¿Sabes que podría utilizarlo en el tribunal?»

«¿Lo vas a defender encima? ¡Regina, ha intentado seducirme y llevarme con él!»

«Sí, lo comprendo, y su hubiera estado ahí, habría hecho posiblemente algo peor»

«¿Es eso lo que te dijo?» preguntó Henry antes de sentarse junto a su madre «¿Que sería menos malo si nos íbamos con él a Nueva York?»

Las dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Emma le acariciara la mejilla.

«Sí, Henry…Sabes que siempre he prestado atención a lo que tú quieres. Incluso hoy, necesito saber…necesito saber lo que de verdad quieres. ¿Te seduciría la perspectiva de ir a vivir a Nueva York conmigo y con tu padre?» Evidentemente temía la respuesta, porque sabía que había llegado a un punto en el que no podía cumplir el deseo de su hijo si este quería ver a sus padres juntos.

El pequeño reflexionó unos segundos y después miró a su madre.

«No. Yo quiero quedarme contigo y con Regina. ¿Mamá?»

«¿Sí?»

«Di…¿Está mal no querer a un padre?»

«Henry…»

«Porque cuando estoy contigo, estoy feliz, deseo quedarme. Pero cuando estoy con él, no siento eso…No lo detesto, pero…De hecho no siento nada: ni cólera, ni amor, ni nada…Solo quería conocerlo, saber cómo era, ver si teníamos puntos en común…Pero me doy cuenta de que…creo que no lo quiero como un hijo debe querer a un padre. ¿Está mal?»

«Oh, Henry…» Emma lo estrechó en sus brazos «Lo siento, cariño…Lo siento»

Regina habría querido tranquilizar a Henry, consolar a Emma y proteger a los dos seres que ahora formaban parte integral de su vida. Pero no, ahora, lo único que quería era encontrase con el cerdo de Neal y hacerle pagar cada lágrima derramada por Emma y Henry en ese momento.

Se sentó al lado de Henry y posó una dulce mano en la espalda del pequeño, dándole un suave masaje. Ante ese contacto, Henry se soltó de los brazos de la madre, y se giró hacia Regina para hundir su rostro en su pecho. Emma hundió una de sus manos en la cabellera de la bella morena y la acercó a ella, formando un verdadero caparazón alrededor de Henry cuyos sollozos ya comenzaban a relajarse.

Sí, a Henry le parecía que eso era una verdadera familia…Su familia.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, Gold les avisó de que una audiencia preliminar tendría lugar en el despacho del juez de familia de Boston.

Evidentemente, tanto Emma como Regina estaban estresadas ante la posibilidad de que el juez se posicionará a favor de Neal. La homofobia, estaba claro, no estaba bien vista en la justicia, era considerada como una pura y simple discriminación, pero como les había explicado Gold, Georges King tenía el arte y las maneras de presionar hasta el extremo a la parte contrincante para que cometiera un error que le costara el juicio.

Regina había hablado largo y tendido con Emma, suplicándole que se contuviera ante los probables ataques de Neal y King, pero Emma sabía que perdería el control si este último la volvía a tratar de "riesgo" para su hijo.

Henry había sido puesto al corriente e insistió para ir también, aunque él no tendría audiencia delante del juez, quería estar ahí para apoyar a su madre, así como a Regina que, unicamente como compañera, no tenía el derecho de sentarse junto a Emma frente a Neal y King.

Cuando se unieron a Gold delante del despacho del juez, este sintió la tensión que planeaba sobre la pareja.

«Emma, acuérdese de que nada está decidido»

«Lo sé…Yo…habría querido que Regina estuviera ahí»

«Lo sé, pero es imposible»

«Em'…Confío en ti» dijo Regina entrelazando sus dedos con los de su compañera, y en ese momento Neal y King aparecieron. Neal miró hacia las manos unidas de las mujeres, Emma se dio cuenta y sintió un maligno placer, estrechó un poco más fuerte su agarre sobre Regina, cosa que esta también sintió.

«Gold…¡Qué sorpresa cuando me enteré de que estaba de nuevo en la palestra! Espero que no haya perdido su toque» dijo el antipático hombre a un Gold más sereno que de costumbre.

«Oh, no se preocupe, estoy completamente decidido a ganar este caso»

King soltó una risa ronca, falsamente acentuada

«¿De verdad? Pensar eso ya es una prueba de incompetencia»

Emma se contuvo, tomando ejemplo de Gold. Este último le sonrió educadamente.

«Ya lo veremos»

* * *

Emma, tontamente, había pensado que se encontrarían en un verdadero tribunal, con jurado, juez…y al final, estaba, con su abogado, sentada en una mesa ovalada de pino macizo, en una gran y luminosa habitación con grandes ventanales desde donde se tenía una impresionante vista de Bunker Hill.

Y frente a ellos, King y Neal esperaban febrilmente la llegada del juez. Cuando este entró, Emma se sorprendió al ver llegar a una mujer con una toga negra y cuello blanco.

«Buenos días. Bien…Esto no es más que una audiencia preliminar con el objetivo de conocer a ambas partes. Solo comunicaré mi decisión más tarde. Estamos aquí ante un caso bien delicado. Para ser sincera, me he tomado un tiempo para intentar ponerme en el lugar de cada una de las partes, pero debo confesar que me ha sido muy difícil encontrar un arreglo que satisfaga a las dos, y sobre todo pensando en el niño»

«Señoría, pedimos que el niño sea entregado a su padre. Este disfruta de una buena situación en Nueva York, un apartamento que tiene una habitación y un cuarto de baño para el niño, así como una escuela privada en las cercanías en la que mi cliente está dispuesto a invertir»

«Tomo nota»

«Señoría, el niño nunca ha conocido a su padre y no desea en ningún caso irse a vivir con él y ser separado de su madre. No hay, en este caso, ninguna razón para que su custodia le sea retirada a mi clienta»

«Hablando de razones» soltó King «He aquí la prueba de la impulsividad y violencia de la que puede hacer gala la señorita Swan» señaló el ojo ennegrecido de Neal a la juez. Emma se crispó, apretando los puños bajo la mesa «Es más, su situación familiar no es de las más estables: no tiene un salario, estudia aún en la facultad de derecho de Boston, dejando a veces a su hijo solo después de la escuela»

La juez lanzó una ojeada al expediente

«¿La situación familiar?»

«Ella está saliendo con una mujer, señoría»

«Señor King, creo que no debe ser desconocedor de que el matrimonio igualitario ha sido reconocido en Massachussets en el 2004. Estado, por otra parte, en ser el pionero en los Estados Unidos»

«Señoría…»

«…en cuando a su maternidad, no hay nada que decir. La adopción todavía es una cuestión vaga y complicada que no entra en cuestión ahora. Hoy debemos basarnos en la situación presente»

King se removió en su silla, parecía nervioso, pero también impaciente por acabar, sin comprender por qué la juez parecía tomarse su tiempo en este caso que, para él, ya estaba resuelto.

«Señoría, mi cliente siempre ha trabajado duro para darle a su hijo lo mejor, desde su nacimiento hasta hoy. Tuvo que abandonar sus estudios para criar a su hijo, darle todo lo posible. Requiere un gran valor abandonar sus estudios por algo tan aleatorio como el futuro de un bebé, pero requiere aún más coraje para retomarlos hoy y darle ese futuro tan soñado»

«Su clienta…» cortó King «…utilizó a mi cliente para quedarse embarazada»

«¡QUÉEEE!» gritó Emma

«Señorita Swan, modérese, por favor. Señor Gold, si no calma a su clienta…»

«Sí, sí, lo siento» dijo Gold golpeando el brazo de Emma para que volviera a sentarse «¿Qué es esa historia King?»

«Es evidente que la señorita Swan siempre ha tenido inclinaciones hacia el género femenino. Es bien sabido que, biológicamente, no podía concebir un hijo. Utilizó a mi cliente para quedarse embarazada…»

«¿Es lo que tú crees? ¿De verdad?» lanzó Emma, olvidando la presencia de King a su lado

Pero Neal, avergonzado, bajó la cabeza y no respondió

«Este nuevo "hecho", por decirlo así, será añadido al expediente. Tomo nota y he tomado en cuenta sus opiniones, así como las diferentes demandas. El problema, señor Cassidy, es que usted reclama la custodia de un niño al que abandonó incluso antes de nacer. Vuelve nueve años más tarde y solicita su derecho de paternidad. Siempre he privilegiado los lazos biológicos. Es más sencillo, en un caso en que uno de los padres no es el progenitor biológico, elegir a favor de un progenitor de sangre. Aquí, la elección se llevará a cabo teniendo en cuenta otros criterios que estudiaré con atención. Me citaré con cada una de las partes por separado para escuchar sus argumentos. Después tomará la decisión»

«Bien»

«¿Es todo?» murmuró la joven a su abogado

«Señorita Swan, ¿tiene alguna reclamación?» dijo la juez

«Oh, euh, no, no, perfecto su eminencia…Euh, su santidad…juez» balbuceó

«Nosotros tenemos una» soltó King

«¿Cuál?»

«El derecho de visita. De momento, mi cliente no ha tenido la posibilidad deber a su hijo sino una sola vez desde el comienzo del proceso. Pedimos un derecho de visita de dos veces a la semana hasta el día del juicio»

«Ni hablar, pedazo de…»

«¡Señorita Swan!» la frenó Gold posando su mano en su antebrazo

«Señorita Swan, espero que no cometa desacato ante el tribunal»

«Pero…»

«Concedo un derecho de visita temporal, dos veces a la semana, pero los días serán acordados entre ambas partes, hasta el momento del proceso»

«Señoría…» dijo Neal «…¿sería posible verlo solo?»

«¡Ah no!» gritó Emma, totalmente desolada «¡Ni hablar! ¡Para que te lo lleves a Nueva York!»

«Señorita Swan, último aviso. Señor Cassidy, le recomiendo que no se de tantos aires. Su situación es algo complicada. Le concedo el derecho de visita a condición de que un mediador los vigile y esté presente en cada momento. Si esta condición no se cumple, deberá responder de sus actos. Señor King, espero que sepa ser imparcial»

«Bien, señoría»

«Bien, entonces, los dejo y ya me pondré en contacto con ustedes»

Se levantó, llevándose con ella los expedientes del caso de cada abogado. Durante unos segundos, se hizo el silencio antes de que King se levantara, seguido de Neal.

«Bien, vámonos, me pondré en contacto con usted para ver lo de las visitas»

«Maldito…» murmuró Emma, pero no tan bajo como para que King no escuchara. Este último se giró, con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

«Sírvase. ¿Piensa también decorarme mi rostro con un ojo a la funerala?»

«…»

«Sí, es lo que me parecía. Ya es hora de que Henry crezca en un hogar estable y seguro»

Emma se levantó de un salto y fue detenida por Gold que se interpuso entre ella y King.

«Bien, creo que nos lo hemos dicho todo. Señor King, Señor Cassidy…»

Estos últimos salieron y cuando les tocó el turno a Gold y a Emma, Regina fue a su encuentro, pero al ver la expresión desolada de su compañera, Regina comprendió que las cosas no habían ido como lo habrían deseado.

«¿Y?»

«¡Una mierda!» dijo, furiosa, Emma

«¿Cómo?»

«Ese loco ha hecho creer a la juez que lo utilice como donante de esperma para quedarme embarazada, porque piensa que en esa época ya era lesbiana y quería un hijo a todo costa. Y ahora, no solo corro el peligro de perder a mi hijo, sino que además puedo ser inculpada de abuso sobre una persona»

«Emma…»

«No, estoy harta…estoy cansada de luchar contra el viento»

«Señorita Swan, debe mantenerse firme»

Pero las palabras de Gold se quedaron en el aire…Emma estaba muy exhausta…Todo lo que deseaba era poder vivir el fin del curso con su hijo, su compañera, conseguir su título y mudarse a un pueblo perdido de Maine, lejos de todo.

«Emma, vamos, volvamos a casa, gracias Gold»

«La llamaré por arreglar lo de las visitas»

«¿Visitas?»

«La señorita Swan se lo explicará»

* * *

Pero en el coche que las llevaba de regreso al apartamento de Emma, el silenció se hizo presente. Emma miraba el paisaje desfilar bajo sus ojos: los edificios, las calles, los paseantes, la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, reflejo también de su abatida moral.

Regina no insistió, sabiendo que su compañera estaba cansada de luchar. Ella haría de todo para sostenerla, lucharía hasta el final por ella y por Henry, aunque sabía que, quizás, no fuera suficiente, y lo que la destrozaba sobremanera: su impotencia.


	24. Henry

**Henry**

Una vez llegados a casa de Emma, esta no pudo esconder su decepción cuando su hijo se plantó delante de ella, lleno de esperanza.

«¿Y? No ha ido bien…¿no?» dijo desilusionado

«Henry, cariño, ve a…»

«¡No! La interrumpió el pequeño delante de Regina «¡Quiero saber!»

«La veredicto no será dado hasta dentro de una semana, como muy pronto…Pero mientas, tu padre tiene derecho de visitas, dos veces a la semana»

«Ah…¿Tú estarás ahí?»

«No. Pero habrá alguien que vigilará para que no te pase nada. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, se lo pides»

«No es justo, ¿por qué tú o Regina no podéis venir? ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Es por qué dije que no me molestaría conocerlo?»

«Henry, escúchame: nada de todo esto es culpa tuya. Tú no tienes nada que ver. Si hay alguien a quien culpar es a mí: si te hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio…»

«¿Y ahora qué hacemos?»

«Esperar, no hay otra cosa que hacer»

Y al día siguiente, Neal se plantó en el apartamento de Emma acompañado por una mujer de los servicios sociales, sujetando en sus manos el papel de las visitas.

«Neal»

«Emma. Esta es Rachel Straton, la asistente social que me acompañará, a Henry y a mí»

Ella apretó los puños, se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla antes de girar su rostro al sentir a Henry a su lado, agarrando su camisa.

«¡Hey, muchacho! ¿Estás listo?»

«Sí…» dijo él sin gran entusiasmo

«¿Me dejas un minuto?» dijo Emma agarrando a su hijo y apartándolo de los oídos indiscretos de Neal «Escucha…Sé que esto no te apasiona, pero…si pones mala cara, tu padre podría creerse que te he puesto en su contra»

«Pero, ¡eso no es verdad!»

«Lo sé, Regina lo sabe, tú lo sabes, pero él no, y en este momento, él piensa lo que le conviene. Así que te lo ruego, aunque no tengas ganas…finge»

«¿Va a durar mucho tiempo?»

«Pasarás el día con él, te traerá a las 18:00»

«No, quiero decir…¿Estas visitas van a durar mucho tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tener que fingir?»

«No lo sé, espero que el menor tiempo posible. Venga, ¡esta noche Regina hará pizzas caseras!»

Henry sonrió y estrechó a su madre en sus brazos antes de marcharse con Neal y Rachel. Emma cerró la puerta y corrió hacia una de las ventanas, para ver a su hijo marcharse con Neal que había puesto su brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo, cosa que provocó una mueca a Emma.

«¿Se han marchado?» preguntó Regina saliendo del cuarto de baño

«Sí, se han…» Emma miró a Regina

«¿Qué?»

«No nada…Yo, nada…»

«¿Emma?»

«Hay dos cosas que adoro de ti: cuando llevas tus gafas…Y cuando tienes los cabellos mojados» sonrió Emma

Regina reviró los ojos antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y desaparecer en la habitación. Emma entonces perdió su sonrisa al echar una ojeada hacia fuera: se habían ido.

* * *

El día pasó con una lentitud aplastante para Emma. Comprobaba el reloj a cada minuto, después si tenía mensaje de Henry, pero nada…

Y cuando fueron las seis, corrió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a montar un escándalo al mínimo retraso de Neal. Y las múltiples suplicas e intentos de Regina para cambiarle las ideas no sirvieron de nada.

Dieron las seis, fue puntual. Emma abrió la puerta y encontró a Neal y a Henry riendo a mandíbula batiente, lo que, en otro momento, le hubiera agradado, pero ahora, esas carcajadas le atravesaban el corazón como si fueran pequeños puñales.

«Hey, entonces hasta dentro de tres días, ¿ok?»

«¡Sí, ok!»

«¡Adiós, chico!»

«¡Adiós Neal!»

El pequeño entró en el apartamento, Neal lanzó una mirada a Emma y en ese momento, la mirada que le envió fue el más eficaz de los venenos: una mirada de victoria, de orgullo…Pensaba que ya había ganado la partida y el corazón de su hijo, y eso le era insoportable a la joven.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado sin decir una palabra más y se giró para ver a su hijo dejar su mochila a los pies de la mesa y sentarse. Ella fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

«Entonces, ¿tu día?»

«Ha estado guay»

«¿Qué habéis hecho?»

«…»

«¿Qué? ¿No me lo quieres decir? Ok…»

«No, no es eso…»

«No, no pasa nada, no importa»

«No, eso solo que…»

«¿Qué?»

«Que no quiero que te enfades»

«Hey, mírame, no lo haré. Si has pasado un buen día, mejor que mejor. Prefiero eso antes que te aburras»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Entonces, cuenta…»

«¿Dónde está Regina?»

«Tuvo que marcharse, viene más tarde»

«Fuimos a ver una película, después estuvimos en la bolera…Estuvo muy guay»

«Está…está bien»

«Sí, es simpático…»

«¿Pero?»

«Pero no hacía sino hablar de ti. Preguntaba si hacia eso contigo, si hacíamos cosas juntos. Quería saber cómo es mi vida contigo. De hecho, creo que ha hecho todo esto solo para saber si había una oportunidad»

«Quizás tenga buena intención, pero…es torpe, no sabe aún cómo hacerlo»

Henry la miró con expresión seria, frunciendo el ceño

«¿Por qué eres tan amable de repente con él?»

«…»

«¿Mamá?»

«Porque si la juez decide que te vayas con él…Me gustaría estar en "buenos" términos con él para tener la posibilidad de verte a veces…» dijo entre lágrimas

«¿Por qué decidiría eso? Estoy bien contigo. No deseo vivir con Neal. Aunque pase un buen rato con él, eso no quiere decir que desee mudarme y marcharme con él»

«Henry…de momento no sabemos nada, pero…hay que estar precavidos. Y créeme, estoy tan molesta como tú de que pueda apartarte de mí, pero…si la ley lo impone, no tendré derecho a oponerme. Pero, antes de eso, debes saber que lucharé hasta el final, hasta mi último respiro, ¡deberá pasar por encima de mi cadáver para tenerte!»

Henry dejó escapar un suspiró como si se sintiese aliviado, después se hundió en los brazos de su madre

«Mamá…»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Está mal si no lo odio?»

«No, por supuesto que no» dijo ella, maldiciéndose por poner a su hijo entre dos fuegos. ¿Acaso pensaba Neal en la felicidad de su hijo? ¿Se sentía preocupado por la situación en la que estaba el pequeño?

«¿Quieres comer?»

«Ya…ya he comido…Le dije que habíamos previsto pizzas, pero insistió»

«No importa, venga, a la ducha y a dormir»

«¿No hay película esta noche?»

«No me encuentro bien cariño…Esta noche no»

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Dónde está Regina?»

La joven le sonrió

«No te preocupes. Va a volver…»

«Pero…»

«Henry, te lo ruego, ahora no…»

El pequeño se rindió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Emma se dejó caer en el sofá y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Escribió un mensaje esperando rápidamente una respuesta. Algunos segundos más tarde, su teléfono sonó

«Hola»

 _«Buenas noches. ¿Henry está ahí?»_

«Sí. Entonces, ¿cómo va todo?»

 _«Cansada. Pero bien. Dale un beso a Henry de mi parte»_

«Ha preguntado por ti, no he sido capaz de decírselo»

 _«No tiene que saberlo. No por el momento»_

«Lo sé…Creo que se piensa que hemos peleado…»

 _«Mañana por la mañana vuelvo, prometido»_

«No, no, no te preocupes, ¡quédate al lado de tu padre!»

 _«Emma, él está bien»_

«Lo sé, pero…Realmente no necesito esto, quiero decir…No deseo preocuparme…»

 _«Emma, ¿qué ocurre?»_ notó la bella morena los temblores en la voz de Emma.

Esta suspiró, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos y su vista empañándose.

«Él…se ha divertido…»

 _«Oh, Emma…»_

«Yo…¿Acaso soy una egoísta por querer que se aburra con él? ¿Que prefiera pasar tiempo conmigo?»

 _«Por supuesto que no, es totalmente normal»_

«Cuanto más tiempo pasan juntos, más tengo la impresión de que lo aprecia. ¿Y si la juez decide que se vaya con él? O peor aún, ¿y si se queda conmigo pero pide ver a su padre diariamente? Neal no saldrá jamás de mi vida…»

 _«Emma…»_

«Creo que me hago demasiadas preguntas…Me ha vuelto a decir que no quiere vivir con él, pero…solo tiene nueve años…uno no sabe lo que realmente quiere…Y si, al final, él…»

 _«Emma, para. Escúchame, Henry es tu hijo, te quiere y tú lo quieres. Lo has criado durante nueve años, lo has llevado en tu vientre, lo has deseado…Al contrario que Neal, que no hizo sino huir y volver en el momento oportuno. Henry no podrá borrar esos nueve años a tu lado y ni todas las salidas, los helados y regalos del mundo podrán competir. Neal intenta pasar por el papá guay porque quiere ser_ _querido. ¿Qué será de Henry cuando Neal haya obtenido la custodia? Tranquilízate, mañana vuelvo, hablaremos de todo»_

Emma, entonces, sonrió ante la combatividad de su compañera.

«Te amo»

 _«Yo también te amo. Descansa y no mandes a tu hijo a la cama antes de vuestra tradición de ver una peli, ¿de acuerdo?»_

Emma frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

«Pero, ¿cómo…?»

 _«Empiezo a conocerla, señorita Swan. Necesitas a tu hijo, él necesita ser consolado. Buenas noches y hasta mañana»_

«Cuida de tu padre»

 _«Te amo»_

Colgó justo a tiempo para ver a Henry asomando su nariz

«¿Era Regina? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Os habéis peleado? ¿Por mi culpa?»

«Henry, ven a sentarte» El pequeño obedeció «No he peleado con Regina. Se marchó porque…porque su padre está enfermo»

«Oh…¿Está bien?»

«Tiene problemas del corazón…Regina estará junto a él esta noche, volverá mañana»

«Ok…Pensaba que…»

«Hey, ¿te apetece una peli?»

«Pero, habías dicho que…»

«He cambiado de opinión. Es miércoles, ¿no? Y los miércoles, ¡toca película!»

El muchacho sonrió, ella le despeinó los cabellos antes de que él se levantara y eligiera una película para ver los dos.

* * *

Emma nunca había saltado tan rápido del sofá al escuchar sonar el timbre, casi provocando que su hijo cayera. Abrió la puerta con ímpetu y se echó al cuello de Regina que no tuvo tiempo ni de decir "buenos días", ya que le estaba cortando literalmente la respiración.

Solo al cabo de un largo minuto Emma consintió en soltarla.

«Te he echado de menos»

«Solo me he marchado un día Emma»

«Lo sé, ya es mucho» le sonrió ella

«¿Regina?» en el salón, la pequeña voz de Henry se escuchó´. Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una divertida mirada antes de que la bella morena entrara y fuera hasta Henry.

«Buenos días»

«Mamá me ha dicho lo de tu padre…»

«Está mejor»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad»

«¿Te vas a quedar entonces?»

«Prometido»

Henry se colocó de nuevo cómodamente en el sofá, más tranquilo, y centró su atención en la tele. Emma arrastró a Regina a la cocina para hablarle en privado.

«¿Has cocinado?» dijo asombrada Regina

«No…De hecho, no cené nada anoche, y Henry ya había comido con su padre…Y además, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? ¡Sé hacer de comer!» dijo un poco enfadada la bella rubia

«Bromeaba. Entonces, dime, ¿están tan mal las cosas?»

«No lo sé…» resopló ella «Parece divertirse, pero no se atreve a decirme gran cosa, seguramente para no apenarme»

«No crees que te elija a ti»

«Oh, lo sé, me ha repetido que quiere vivir conmigo, con nosotras. Pero…pienso en el después»

«¿El después?»

«Cuando toda esta historia se arregle, las cosas ya no serán como antes: Neal formará parte de su vida, decida lo que decida la juez. Custodia exclusiva, custodia compartida, derecho de visitas, da igual…Neal se encargará de estar presente en su vida, siempre estará compitiendo por el corazón de Henry. Y tengo miedo de que a fuerza…»

«No, no, no seas estúpida. Henry es un chico inteligente. Sí, todavía es un niño, pero no se dejará comprar tan fácilmente»

«Lo sé…Pero nunca se sabe»

«No seas fatalista»

«…»

«Emma…»

«¿Sabes lo que es también desmoralizador?»

«¿El qué?»

«El hecho de que no hemos hecho el amor desde hace una semana…» Regina reviró los ojos, comprendiendo el mensaje implícito de Emma al cambiar de tema «¡Es verdad! ¿Tú no lo echas de menos?»

«Oh, por supuesto que sí, tu cuerpo de ensueño, tus caricias…» dijo ella sonriendo

«Eso, ríete. Ya que esas tenemos, esta noche dormirás en el sofá» refunfuñó Emma

Pero evidentemente, no pensaba ni una palabra de lo que decía, ya no podía imaginar sus noches de sin la joven. Para ser sinceros, desde que toda esa historia con Neal había comenzado, Regina no había dejado el apartamento de Emma, trayéndose su cepillo de dientes, algunas prendas y su libro de cabecera.

Si había algo positivo en todo ese asunto, era la casi total cohabitación de la joven con Emma. Pero estresada, cansada y con insomnio, Emma casi no había disfrutado de las ventajas de tener a Regina bajo su techo las 24 horas del día.

«Te prometo hacerte los honores esta noche, ¿te parece?»

«Hey, si es una faena para ti, déjalo estar…» rezongó Emma mientras Regina la rodeaba por la cintura y posaba su mentón en su hombro.

«Te amo…» le murmuró ella, lo que provocó un ligero escalofrío y un rictus de placer a la bella rubia.

«Sabes cómo hablarme…»

«Hm, hm…» Henry se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, divertido más que sorprendido «Siento…molestaros, ¿podemos ir a comer fuera este mediodía?»

«¿Y eso?» dijo asombrada Emma

«Me apetece. Y además no quiero que cocines»

Regina reprimió una risa mientras Emma se soltaba de sus brazos y, falsamente ofendida, se colocó teatralmente entre los dos.

«¡Ah, ya veo! ¡Gracias, eh! ¡Me encanta este reconocimiento! Ah, y por cierto…¡Os detesto! ¡A los dos!»

Regina y Henry intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, pero todos acabaron por decidir ir a un Dinner's cerca de la casa de Emma.

* * *

Y a pesar de toda la buena voluntad del mundo, todas las atenciones y todas las caricias y palabras dulces posibles, Regina no logró calmar la angustia que poseía a Emma en cada visita de Neal.

Puntual, sin perder tiempo, se llevaba a Henry a recorrer la ciudad: museos, partidos diversos, parques de atracciones, algunos momentos en un velero…Cada vez que volvía Henry parecía más entusiasta aún. Evidentemente, Emma no dejaba transparentar nada y, para decir la verdad, no sabía qué prefería: que su hijo viera esas visitas cotidianas como un calvario o que, finalmente, las viera de manera positiva.

El juicio tardaba y las visitas, cuatro por el momento, no dejaban de agrandar el interés de Henry, para gran infelicidad de su madre.

Esta vez tampoco era la excepción: Emma vestía a Henry en silencio para su salida con su padre. El programa: partido de béisbol. Henry no era muy fan de los deportes, pero desde que su padre lo llevaba a ver los partidos, parecía que el deporte había tomado un pequeño lugar en la vida de su hijo.

«Bien, ¿entonces hasta las 18:00?»

«A las seis» Ella le dio un beso en la frente justo en el momento en que el timbre sonó. Emma abrió la puerta y Neal apareció, todo sonriente, para acoger a su hijo. Este último le dio un último beso a su madre, una señal con la mano a Regina antes de salir con su padre.

Y como siempre, una vez la puerta cerrada, Emma corrió hacia la ventana para verlos alejarse, abrazados, con la sonrisa en los labios. Y como siempre, es en los brazos de Regina donde encontró refugio y consuelo hasta que se hicieran las seis.

* * *

«Hey, chico, ¿palomitas?»

«No, gracias»

«Entonces…¿Vuelta al cole mañana?»

«Sí…»

«Y…¿todo bien?»

«Sí…»

«¿Tu asignatura favorita?»

«No lo sé…La Historia y el Francés»

«La mía era el deporte. Era un as»

«¿Has ido a la facultad como mi madre?»

«No…Realmente no. Dejé de estudiar después del instituto. Fue…cuando tu madre y yo estuvimos juntos. Queríamos recorrer el mundo. Pero al final nos asentamos. Encontré un trabajo de mecánico y ella de camarera, pero nos dimos cuenta de que la vida…bueno, era más complicado que eso. Después tu madre quiso retomar los estudios. Y al final, apareciste en nuestras vidas y eso lo cambió todo»

«Sí, te marchaste y mi madre tuvo que buscarse la vida completamente sola» dijo con calma

«Sí…Es un resumen como otro cualquiera» dijo él masajeándose la nuca incómodo. A continuación comenzó el partido y padre e hijo apoyaron al equipo de los Red Sox. Cuando el partido acabó, Neal le compró a Henry el equipamiento del perfecto hincha: camiseta de béisbol, gorra, bate y guante.

«Hey, pronto es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?»

«Dentro de tres meses, ¿por qué?»

«¿Qué te gustaría? De regalo, quiero decir»

«No lo sé»

«¿Qué te gusta?»

«Los libros, los paseos»

«Ok, entonces…¿podríamos hacer un pequeño viaje?»

«No creo que mamá esté de acuerdo»

«Pero a ti, ¿te gustaría?»

«No lo sé…»

«Hey, chico, ¿no crees que pasamos buenos ratos juntos?»

«…»

«¿Henry?»

«Neal…»

«¿Sí?»

«No sé si debo decirte esto…»

«¿Decirme qué?»

«Mamá no quería que te lo dijera porque tenía miedo de que pensaras que…que era ella la que me empujaba a decirlo»

«¿Decir qué?»

«Decirte que…no es lo que tú crees. Tú y yo»

«No comprendo»

«Eres divertido, eres amable, pero…es extraño…No te veo como mi padre»

«…»

«¿Estás enfadado?»

«¿Enfadado? No. Solo me gustaría comprender por qué me dices eso y por qué ahora»

«Porque no quiero que te hagas ideas de lo que yo quiero»

«¿Y qué es lo que quieres?»

«Quiero estar con mi madre…y Regina»

Neal esbozó un ligero rictus antes de suspirar

«¿Y si la juez dice otra cosa?»

«No lo sé…No tendré elección. Pero quería que tú supieras que amo a mi madre porque es mi madre, me ha criado, amado, cuidado, alimentado durante más de nueve años. Y a ti, te quiero porque eres simpático y bueno…Pero te considero más como un amigo que…como un padre, ¿sabes?»

«Entiendo…¿hay posibilidad de que algún día encuentre un sitio en tu corazón?»

«No como padre. Entiende, no siento lo que esperas de mí, lo que se pueda esperar de un hijo hacia su papá. Solo quiero que nos llevemos bien porque ahora, supongo, que nos vamos a ver a menudo»

«¿Te gustaría? ¿Verme a menudo?»

«No sé si es obligado…Son guay las salidas que hacemos, pero…no necesito un papá, estoy bien con mamá»

Neal se quedó con la boca abierta ante esa declaración. Las palabras le faltaban, prefirió sonreírle educadamente y acariciarle los cabellos amigablemente. Las cosas no eran sencillas, nunca lo habían sido. Henry acababa de decirle que no lo necesitaba, no necesitaba su amor ni sus dirigidas atenciones…Estaba herido, cierto, pero también desilusionado.

Nunca había tenido la intención de comprar el amor de su hijo, pero pensaba que el diálogo sería más fácil si lo ablandaba…Pero Henry era mucho más inteligente de lo que él pensaba.

«¿Estás enfadado?»

«En absoluto. Lo entiendo…Pero te confieso que…no me rendiré tan fácilmente, lo sabes»

«Lo sé»

«Pero quiero que, sobre todo, seas feliz. No deseo obligarte si no lo quieres, pero ¿podemos intentarlo?»

«Podemos, sí…»

«Vamos, ya es la hora»

* * *

«¿Emma? Henry estará al llegar» murmuró la bella morena al oído de Emma, dormida en sus brazos, en su cama. Totalmente cansada por esas dos semanas, Emma se había dejado dormir tranquilamente en los brazos de Regina.

«¿Me…me he quedado dormida?»

«Lo necesitabas»

«Mierda, ¿cómo he podido quedarme dormida contigo en mi cama…» gruñó

«No tiene nada que ver, estás cansada. Lo necesitas» dijo ella acariciándole el pelo «Pronto serán las seis»

Entonces, Emma se levantó, se estiró, ante la mirada enternecida de Regina, después se giró hacia la mujer cuya sonrisa iluminaba su campo de visión.

«Te amo» le dijo antes de salir de la cama e ir a arreglarse.

A las 17:45 se colocó delante de la ventana, a tiempo para ver a Neal salir de su coche, así como a Henry, vestido de la cabeza a los pies de rojo y blanco, colores de los Red Sox en el partido que acababan de ver. Ella frunció el ceño al ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo. Parecía intercambiar con su padre alguna broma que provocó la hilaridad en los dos.

«Emma, deja de mirarlos así, me recuerdas a mi abuela que no dejaba de espiar tras las cortinas a los caminantes y los pocos coches que se atrevían a detenerse no muy lejos»

«¿Estás comparándome con una anciana?» dijo ella soltando la cortina

«Sí, pero con una anciana muy encantadora»

«…»

Y antes de que pudiera replicar, el timbre sonó y, esta vez, fue Regina la que abrió, adelantándose a Emma. Cuando Neal vio a la joven morena, perdió su sonrisa mientras que Henry la estrechaba en sus brazos.

«Ok, bueno…Buen fin de jornada»

Regina no respondió sino con una educada sonrisa antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

«Entonces, ¿qué tal tu día?»

«Bien. Finalmente he comprendido las reglas del béisbol»

«¿Te gustaría apuntarte a la vuelta?» preguntó Emma

«¡Ah no, hay que correr!»

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír: sí, poco importaba lo que dijese o hiciese Neal, Henry no cambiaría y seguiría siendo ese pequeño muchacho adorable que ella había criado.

«Venga, mi campeón, a la ducha y a ponerte el pijama»

Cuando hubo salido de su vista, Emma perdió la sonrisa

«¿Qué?» le preguntó Regina

«Ya sabes…Tengo la impresión de que cada día lo pierdo un poco…»

«Emma, ya hemos hablado centenares de veces de eso, ¿me vas a obligar a repetirte una vez más todo lo que te he dicho?»

«…»

«Emma…»

«Sabes, todo lo que Neal le ofrece hoy…me recuerda todo lo que yo no he podido darle a Henry. Siempre he luchado por darle lo mejor: ropa, libros para la escuela. Pero nunca he tenido bastante para ofrecerle un día en el parque de atracciones o ir a ver un partido, si le hubiese interesado el deporte. Pero me digo que, quizás, le hubiese gustado el deporte si yo hubiese tenido los medios para hacer que se interesara. Quiero decir, pagarle un abono para el béisbol o para el futbol…Da igual»

«Emma, el dinero no lo compra todo. Henry ha tenido la oportunidad de tener otros privilegios»

«Pero…Tengo miedo de no estar a la altura de Neal. Escuchaste a Gold, tiene una gran empresa, se gana bien la vida…Quizás eso juegue a su favor»

«Deja de tener miedo, no hay razón alguna»

Emma, entonces, suspiró, y Regina la estrechó entre sus brazos

«Tengo miedo…Tengo tanto miedo de perderlo»

«Todo depende de la juez, no nos queda sino esperar»

«Sí…La juez…Pensar que la vida de cuatro personas, por lo menos, depende de una sola»

Regina le acarició suavemente el pelo, pero Emma se incorporó

«Di, entonces…¿Me darías un pequeño masaje en la ducha?»

«Eres de lo que no hay…» suspiró la bella morena, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

«Pero me amas así» sonrió ella

* * *

«¡Henry, se te va a hacer tarde!» gritó Emma ese lunes por la mañana, día de la vuelta a clase «¡Y si tú te retrasas, nosotras también!»

Regina había pasado todas las vacaciones con Henry y con Emma, y se había preparado para la vuelta en su compañía. Y hoy, los tres volvían juntos: Henry a la escuela, Emma a la facultad y Regina a su puesto de profesora.

Evidentemente, cada uno tenía sus pequeños miedos, pero Emma no tenía elección: si Neal o King se enteraran de que Henry seguía sin asistir al cole, podría volverse contra ella, y también ella tenía que recuperar el retraso acumulado.

«Bien, Henry, ¿has comprendido?»

«Sí, sí: voy directamente al autobús, me quedo en el cole, y vuelvo directamente esta tarde. No hago paradas, no hablo con nadie ni soy nadie. ¿Lo he dicho bien?»

«Perfecto. Venga vámonos. ¿Regina?»

«Os sigo»

Algunos minutos más tarde, Emma dejó a su hijo en la parada del autobús, y después se reunió con Regina para dirigirse juntas a la facultad.

Evidentemente, el dio pasó para las dos con una lentitud extrema y el más mínimo momento de calma era pretexto para poder verse en el despacho de la bella morena.

«Hey, ¿te acuerdas de cuándo te hice el amor en este despacho?» dijo pícaramente Emma mientras comía de su comida chica, pedida por Regina poco antes.

«¿Estás de broma? Si no recuerdo mal, fui yo quien tomó la delantera en esta mesa. Tú solo diste la réplica en el sillón»

«¿Te burlas o qué?»

«Puede…» dijo divertida Regina

«Si piensas que porque dentro de 20 minutos tengo que volver a clase, me voy a frenar…»

«Y si piensas que vas a pagar tu frustración en mí, ya puedes esperar»

«¿Mi frustración?»

«Quieres olvidar…Olvidar las horas sin tu hijo, olvidar que la decisión de la juez se acerca. Y quieres olvidar entre mis piernas»

Emma se quedó sin voz y terminó de comer en silencio

«Para tu conocimiento…» concluyó antes de dejar el despacho «…nunca me he consolado entre tus piernas…Prefiero tus besos» dijo con un guiño

El día terminó y llegó la liberación: Emma se reunió con Regina en el parking y con una impaciencia no disimulada Emma subió en el coche.

«Dime, ¿piensas estar tan estresada todos los días?»

«No, cuando se dicte sentencia, estaré mejor» ironizó Emma

Cuando llegaron a casa de la bella rubia, Regina se puso a preparar la cena mientras Emma acampaba delante de la ventana.

«¡Ah, no, en absoluto!» lanzó Regina al ver a su compañera así postrada. Le tomó la mano y la arrastró hacia la cocina «Ni hablar de que todas las tardes te las pases en el mirador. Me vas a ayudar a cocinar»

Emma sonrió ante esa tentativa de Regina de hacerle pensar en otra cosa

«Ok, ok»

Y los minutos, después las horas fueron pasando…hasta que Emma vio que era hora de que su hijo ya hubiese regresado. Solo que, diez minutos después de la hora en la que solía regresar, nada de Henry franqueando la puerta. No quería inquietarse más de lo normal, pero al ver que pasaban treinta minutos, no aguantó más y llamó a la escuela.

Regina tampoco quería alarmarse, pero el retraso de Henry era inhabitual.

Emma no estuvo sino unos segundos al teléfono antes de colgar.

«¿Y?»

«Dicen que estuvo en clase todo el día y que el vigilante lo vio cerca del autobús, pero no me asegura que lo haya cogido»

«¿No creerás que se ha fugado? Estamos hablando de Henry»

«No lo sé…Nada dejaba preverlo esta mañana…Regina…»

«Cálmate, vamos a encontrarlo»

El suelo parecía derrumbarse bajo los pies de la joven: su hijo había desapareció. Fugado o peor, ¿secuestrado? Daba igual, Henry ya no estaba ahí.


	25. Desaparición

**Desaparición**

Emma estaba loca, literalmente. Regina, aunque había intentado tranquilizarla diciéndole que seguramente había una explicación, ella misma no estaba segura de creerlo.

Ya hacía una hora que Henry debería haber vuelto a casa.

En ese momento preciso, Emma se maldijo por no haberle comprado un teléfono móvil para poder ponerse en contacto en cualquier momento.

«Emma…»

«No me digas que me calme, por favor. Henry nunca se ha retrasado en su vida. Si al menos el chofer del autobús estuviera seguro de haberlo visto subir…¿Y si al final Neal ha perdido los papeles?»

«No digas tonterías. Neal no es un genio, vale, pero está lejos de ser estúpido hasta el punto de llevarse a su hijo a pocos días del veredicto. Después de todos los procesos que ha abierto, no sería tan idiota para arriesgarse a perderlo todo»

«¿Y si han pasado la frontera? ¿Y si ahora se encuentran en México o Canadá?»

«No creo que haya arrastrado a Henry en tal viaje»

«Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Henry se ha fugado?»

«…»

Emma se dejó caer en una silla, asolada

«¿Por qué haría eso…? ¿Acaso…acaso crees que esté harto de todo esto? ¿De esta guerra entre su padre y yo?»

«Quizás. No se puede saber que pasa por la cabeza de un niño de diez años»

«Pero, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, si habíamos hablado…»

«Quizás haya tenido miedo de verse separado de ti, de tener que elegir un campo»

«…»

«Emma, no te inquietes, él es inteligente. Seguramente necesita coger aire, reflexionar un poco. No va a marcharse así como así»

«Tú misma lo has dicho: no se puede saber lo que pasa en su cabeza infantil…Y si Neal se entera…si piensa que Henry ha huido de mí. Eso le daría una buena excusa y prueba suficiente para poner fin a todo y llevárselo definitivamente»

«Emma, deja de torturarte. Es por ese comportamiento que Henry…»

«¿No me vas a decir que es por mi culpa que se ha marchado, espero?»

«No me levantes el tono, por favor» entonces Emma suspiró «¡Y tampoco suspires revirando los ojos!» Emma la miró, Regina estaba de pie y con tono autoritario, antes de echarse a reír «¿Te causo risa?»

«No, no es eso…Creo…creo que es el estrés y el cansancio, todo se mezcla un poco en mi cabeza, además tu cara de profesora estricta y autoritaria. No había vuelto a sentir ese tipo de mirada en mí desde mi profesora del instituto cuando me sorprendió con un chico tras los baños besándonos»

«Encantador»

Emma perdió su sonrisa

«Deberíamos llamar a la policía, ¿no crees?»

«Si solo ha sido para refrescarse la cabeza, volverá antes de la noche, no alarmemos a nadie, y mucho menos a Neal y a su abogado»

«¿Y si es un secuestro? ¡El mínimo minuto cuenta! ¿Crees que deberíamos buscar por la ciudad?»

«¿Boston? ¿Por qué barrio quieres comenzar?» dijo divertida

Emma miró una vez más su reloj: casi dos horas desde la desaparición de Henry. Si Neal se enterara, podría definitivamente obtener la custodia de su hijo alegando que el niño ha sido puesto en peligro y que es incapaz de ocuparse de él.

Emma nunca hubiera creído que su hijo pudiera escaparse, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía ponerse en lugar de su hijo: lo que había vivido esos últimos días: el descubrimiento de que su padre estaba bien vivo, su deseo de conocerlo pero sin querer dejar a su madre. Había sido testigo del tira y afloja entre sus padres, había visto el odio del uno hacia el otro, había descubierto que, quizás, era el fruto del amor, pero que su padre nunca lo había deseado. Y ahora, veía su vida tambalear porque sus padres peleaban por su custodia.

Ciertamente estaba perdido, asustado, furioso…Pero nunca había expresado lo que realmente sentía. A lo mejor esto era un grito de alarma, un medio de hacerse escuchar, ya que no podía expresarse delante del juez.

«¡Ya no puedo más, me da igual si esto me perjudica, voy a ver a la policía!»

«Em…»

Regina cogía su abrigo para seguir a una Emma ya en el umbral, pero al abrir esta la puerta, apareció de repente Henry, llaves en mano para abrir.

«¡HENRY!» gritó Emma, haciendo sobresaltar al pequeño. Antes de tener tiempo de decir esta boca es mía, su madre lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y la atrajo hacia ella con fuerza hacia el interior del apartamento «Pero, ¿dónde estabas, por Dios? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Sabes a dónde iba? ¡A la policía!»

«Mamá…»

«¡Tienes suerte de que no sea partidaria de las bofetadas, si no, ya tendrías el rostro al rojo vivo!»

«…»

«¡Entonces, tu explicación!»

«Bueno, euh…»

«¡Dos horas, Henry, DOS HORAS que ya deberías estar en casa! ¿Dónde estabas?»

El pequeño bajó la mirada, pero su madre no tenía intención de cerrar la discusión antes de conocer la verdad. Al ver el mutismo del pequeño, Regina se sentó a su lado y le agarró por los hombros.

«¿Henry?»

«De hecho…Fue a ver a la juez»

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mudas, estupefactas.

«¿Q…Qué? ¿La juez? ¿Qué juez?»

«La que se ocupa de nosotros»

«Pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido?»

«Hurgué en tus papeles esta mañana para saber la dirección»

«No me lo puedo creer» suspiró Emma, oscilando entre el cansancio, el estrés y la sorpresa «¡No sé si eres idiota, terriblemente inteligente o solo un inconsciente! ¿Te das cuenta en qué estado estaba? ¡Pensaba que te habían secuestrado!»

«Lo siento. Pensaba llegar antes, pero había obras en la carretera de vuelta, y el autobús tuvo que dar un rodeo»

«No me lo creo, de verdad…»

«Henry…» retomó Regina «¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Nos preocupamos, ¿sabes?»

«Lo sé, lo siento, pero si os lo hubiera dicho, nunca habríais aceptado que fuera, ¿no es verdad?» Como toda respuesta, ellas intercambiaron una mirada «Quería verla para hablar. No es justo que esto me concierna y que ni siquiera pidan mi opinión»

«Henry…¿Te imaginas si te hubiera pasado algo? ¿Qué habría dicho tu padre al enterarse?»

«De todas maneras, nada ha cambiado, no la he visto» dijo él apenado y triste.

«Hey, mírame» dijo Emma deslizando dos dedos bajo su mentón para que levantara su cara hacia ella «Es de verdad tierno que hayas hecho eso, pero no quita que has hecho algo peligroso, y sabes que serás castigado, ¿verdad?»

«Hm, hm» dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza

«Ok, a la ducha, a cenar y a dormir»

El pequeño arrastró su mochila y entró en su habitación. Emma cayó literalmente en los brazos de Regina, aliviada por su regreso.

«He creído morir…» resopló ella

«Lo sé…Creo que él también ha tenido miedo»

«Sí, miedo de que le dé las nalgadas del siglo»

«No, pienso que tiene miedo, tanto como tú, del veredicto de la juez»

«…»

«Emma, creo que deberíamos ayudarlo»

«¿Ayudarlo?»

«Han pasado muchas cosas en su vida últimamente: su madre entra a la facultad, comienza una relación no solo con un profesor, sino que además es una mujer, se entera de que su padre está vivo y quiere verlo y finalmente, ve a sus padres tirarse los trastos a la cabeza. Son muchas cosas para gestionar, incluso para un adulto, imagínate para un niño de nueve años»

«¿Me estás intentando decir que vaya a consulta? ¡No está loco!»

«¡No he dicho eso! Solo digo que definitivamente necesita hablar de todo con alguien»

«¡Pero nos tiene a nosotras!»

«Creo que alguien exterior a la familia sería mejor. Alguien que no conozca nada de nuestro bagaje pasado. Alguien que lo escuche sin prejuicios. Creo que sería saludable para él, lo ayudaría»

«…»

«Nosotras tenemos a August o incluso a Ruby, pero él no puede hablar con sus amigos. Nadie puede entenderlo. Pienso que también necesitar desfogarse»

«Entiendo…Pero, ¿lo entenderá él? Si le suelto que va a ver a alguien…»

«Es inteligente y si quieres, yo misma puedo hablar con él»

«…»

«Más tarde lo hablamos, de momento, ¡tengo una tortilla que preparar!» dijo besándola en la frente.

* * *

Y cosa extraña, Henry no puso objeción alguna a la idea de hablar con un desconocido de su situación, al contrario, incluso parecía entusiasmado. Regina, entonces, contactó con uno de sus amigos con el que había trabajado en el pasado y le informó que al día siguiente se pasaría con Henry. Emma también quiso apuntarse, aunque solo fuera para ver qué cara podía tener un psicólogo.

«Dr. Hopper»

«Señorita Mills. Y tú debes ser Henry, ¿verdad?» Él asintió antes de que la atención del doctor se posara en Emma «¿Emma Swan?»

«Encantada» dijo ella estrechándole una crispada mano «Entonces…¿cómo va esto?»

«Bien, voy a hablar un momento con Henry…Después, pueden venir a recogerlo»

«Ok…Henry, pórtate bien, nada de tonterías…»

«Ok»

Las dos mujeres se marcharon, Emma con algo más de reticencia que Regina.

«Bien, Henry, después de ti» el muchacho entró y después el Dr. Hopper cerró la puerta.

* * *

«¿De dónde lo conoces?» dijo Emma, curiosa, mientras tomaban un café en la cafetería en frente de la consulta del Dr. Hopper

«Si te lo digo, no me vas a creer» dijo divertida Regina

«¿Estás de coña?»

«Evidentemente. Recurrí a él durante uno de mis casos. Tenía que intervenir para juzgar el estado de un niño cuya madre había matado al padre ante sus ojos. Y después de eso, se convirtió en mi referencia para diversos casos. He mantenido una buena relación con él»

«¿Has pasado consulta con él?»

«…»

«¿Regina?»

«Después de la muerte de Daniel y de la pérdida de nuestro hijo. Yo estaba en un periodo bastante oscuro de mi vida, me ayudó a mantenerme a flote»

«Oh…»

«Fue él quien me convenció para que siguiera viviendo, que retomara mi trabajo…Y, en cierta medida, fue él quien me metió la idea de comprar una casa en Storybrooke»

«¿Sigues manteniendo el contacto con él?»

«De vez en cuando»

«…»

«Y si por eso tu entiendes "que le he hablado de nosotras dos", la respuesta es no»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque en mi cabeza Archie es una persona ligada a mi marido. Lo conocí tras su muerte. Le he hablado tanto de él que casi lo conoce tanto como yo. No lo he visto desde hace semanas…En realidad, he rebajado mis visitas desde que estamos juntas. También es por eso que no he podido confiarme a él y llamé a August. Si hubiera sabido todo lo que desencadenaría, yo…»

«…Stop. Te prohíbo que cargues sobre tus hombros el peso de la culpabilidad de lo que nos pasa. Si así fuera, te habría dejado» dijo ella en un tono que pretendía ser serio.

«Escucha, sé que tengo mi parte de culpa, pero también quiero proteger a mi familia»

«¿Tu familia?» dijo Emma toda sonriente

«Evidentemente» respondió Regina como si eso fuera normal y claro como el agua

Emma lanzó una ojeada a través de la vitrina de la cafetería para mirar la entrada de la consulta del doctor Hopper

«¿Crees que todo va bien?»

«Creo que Archie sabe lo que hace y que Henry es un muchachito inteligente»

«¿Y si King se entera de que hemos mandado a Henry a un psicólogo?»

«Da igual. Es por su bien. Y sé que lo necesita» Regina posó su mano en la de Emma y ejerció una ligera presión con su pulgar. Y cuando iba a retomar la palabra, el teléfono de Emma sonó. Soltó la mano de su compañera y vio el nombre de su interlocutor. Abrió los ojos como platos «¿Qué ocurre?»

Sin responderle, descolgó

«Emma Swan. Sí…Oh…¿Cuándo? ¿Ya? Muy…muy bien. Hasta luego» después colgó

«¿Emma?»

«Era Gold. La juez se ha pronunciado. Dice que vayamos a su despacho dentro de dos horas»

«Bien…»

«¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre?»

«¿Qué quieres que diga o haga que pueda cambiar las cosas? Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no se puede cambiar nada»

«Sí…Y pensar que en dos horas la suerte de mi familia estará sellada»

«Todo irá bien, estoy segura. Venga, vamos a buscar a Henry»

* * *

En el coche, nadie hablaba. Emma estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Regina, centrada en la carretera y Henry miraba desfilar el paisaje ante sus ojos.

«Hey, Henry…Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido?»

«Bien…»

«¿Bien? ¿Bien, tipo ha estado genial, o bien, pero no más?»

«Emma…» gruñó Regina

«¿Qué? ¿Hay secreto de confesión o algo por el estilo?»

«No me apetece hablar…» dijo el pequeño

«Ah…»

«No, es solo que…no le he dicho nada que vosotras no sepáis ya…»

«Oh, ok…» dijo, aliviada, Emma

«Entonces, ¿por qué estás estresada? ¿Por culpa del psicólogo?»

«No…Henry, el señor Gold me ha llamado»

«Oh, nuestro abogado, ¿verdad?»

«Sí. La juez ha tomado su decisión. Tenemos cita en dos horas»

«¿Puedo ir?»

«No, escucha…»

«¡No! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Esto también me concierne!»

Emma lanzó una mirada a Regina quien se encogió de hombros en signo de renuncia.

«Ok, ok…»

* * *

Las dos horas que siguieron fueron tan largas que Emma pensaba volverse loca dando vueltas por el apartamento. Regina aunque había intentado tranquilizarla, calmarla, tampoco ella estaba mucho mejor. Muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, sus vidas podrían cambiar por una única decisión: Emma podría perder a su hijo o tener que compartirlo con un hombre al que no quería en su vida, ¿podría la pareja que formaban las dos sobreponerse a eso?

Y sus cuestionamientos no pararon, ni ante el tribunal, ni subiendo las escaleras, ni cuando llegaron ante la puerta del despacho de la juez, encontrándose allí con Gold.

«Señoras, Henry»

«¿Tiene…tiene información?»

«Ninguna»

«¿Ya llegó?»

«Aún no»

«…»

«Señorita Swan, relájese»

«Fácil de decir…»

En ese momento, se oyeron pasos y cuando las chicas se giraron, vieron aparecer a Neal y King.

«Emma» saludó Neal de manera desenfadada «¡Hola chico!» dijo girándose hacia Henry

«Hola»

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que la juez les dio audiencia.

Entraron en la sala donde se habían reunido dos semanas antes, dejando tras ellos a Regina y Henry.

«¿Crees que todo irá bien?» preguntó el pequeño a la mujer, lleno de esperanza

«No puedo prometerte nada, pero lo espero sinceramente» dijo ella acariciándole tiernamente el cabello.

En el interior la tensión era palpable. Cada uno en su lado, evitando la mirada del otro. Solo los abogados se hacían frente, verdadero duelo en silencio, mirándose con orgullo, seguros de haber ganado la partida.

La juez entró, todos se levantaron.

«Siéntense» obedecieron. Emma, de forma febril, trituraba un lado de su camisa, que Regina se había molestado en planchar impecablemente.

«Bien…Ha sido un dilema digno de Corneille, pero he tomado mi decisión…»


	26. ¿Vuelta a la calma?

**¿Vuelta a la calma?**

Emma estaba tensa: quería que ese momento no llegara nunca así como quería que terminara. No se atrevía ni a mirar a la juez, ni a su abogado, su rostro miraba un defecto en la mesa, sobresaltándose ante las primeras palabras de la juez.

«Bien. He sopesado detenidamente los pros y los contras, reflexionado y vuelto a reflexionar sobre los diferentes puntos de vista. La situación es bastante incongruente, por no decir, excepcional: tenemos a un padre que reclama su derecho de paternidad por un hijo al que abandonó antes incluso de su nacimiento. Señor» dijo ella mirando a Neal «Participar en la concepción de un hijo quizás haga de usted un padre, pero en ningún caso un papá. Ha vivido su vida durante nueve años y de repente regresa a la vida de un hijo con quien no ha sabido crear lazos. Tengo en mi posesión un documento que he añadido al expediente. Se trata de una carta que Henry Swan me ha hecho llegar»

Emma, entonces, desorbitó los ojos, sin poder creérselo, mientras que King golpeó la mesa con su puño, gritando sobresaltado

«No teníamos conocimiento de esa carta. ¿Quién nos dice que ha sido escrita por el pequeño y no dictada por su madre?»

«La voy a leer y así comprenderán: _Querida señora, su señoría. Me llamo Henry. Encuentro injusto que esto me concierna y ni siquiera me hayan pedido mi opinión. Así que escribo esta carta para dársela de todas maneras. Adoro a mi mamá, me gusta vivir con ella. No siempre ha sido fácil, pero siempre hemos salido adelante. Hace no mucho tiempo, ella ha conocido a Regina y aunque ella también es una mujer, es muy buena y mamá la ama enormemente. Después está mi padre que ha vuelto. Al principio me enfadé con mi madre por haberme mentido, pero ahora lo comprendo. Porque él no es realmente mi padre, ¿sabe? No lo quiero como se debería querer a un papá, es bueno y todo eso, pero…No lo considero un papá, no como mi papá. No sé si está mal o no…Solo quería decirle que si usted debe tomar una decisión sobre mi felicidad, entonces me gustaría decirle lo que me haría feliz: quiero vivir con mi madre y Regina. Soy feliz con ellas. Mi padre, bueno…Si le veo, bien, si no, no importa. Pero no quiero ir con él. Bueno, creo que es todo. Espero que le llegue esta carta y que la lea. Henry Swan»_

El silencio reinó y todos se quedaron estáticos: Neal estaba blanco como una hoja de papel y Emma tenía los ojos llorosos. King fulminaba mientras que Gold disimulaba una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

«Creo que esta carta me ha ayudado mucho a ver claras las cosas. No les oculto que, al principio, había perdido de vista el fin primero de este tipo de casos: pensar, sobre todo, en la felicidad del niño. Y este pequeño con sus palabras me ha mostrado que la felicidad no está obligatoriamente donde se la espera. Abogado King, sepa que la homoparentalidad no es para nada un entorno de riesgo para un niño. Señor Cassidy, pretende aspirar a una paternidad que en nueve años nunca ha buscado. Ha intentado crear lazos, pero no ha funcionado porque es evidente que los lazos biológicos no son suficientes» después se giró hacia Emma «Señorita Swan, ha criado a este niño sola, lo ha educado con los medios que tenía a su alcance, y ha producido un resultado mucho más que satisfactorio. Es una buena madre, una madre que tiene sus fallas, sus cuestionamientos, pero que también sabe que la felicidad de su hijo prevalece sobre la suya. Su hijo es inteligente y afectuoso…Por todos estos puntos y muchos otros, he decidido que usted, señorita Emma Swan, tenga la custodia exclusiva de su hijo Henry. En cuanto a usted, señor Neal Cassidy, no reconoció a su hijo hace nueve años, y creo que es demasiado tarde ahora. Sin embargo, no puedo sino pensar en los próximos años en los que Henry pensará en este periodo y le gustará, aunque no lo sepa aún, tener contacto, aunque mínimo, con su padre. Es por eso que le invito a solucionar administrativa y oficialmente su estado con respecto a su hijo. Una vez hecho eso, le concederé un derecho de visita de dos veces al mes para comenzar»

«¿Dos veces al mes? Pero, ¡su Señoría!» King se levantó, sorprendiendo a la juez

«Abogado King, siéntese o le acuso de desacato»

«Podremos apelar» le dijo a Neal para consolarlo

«Oh, podrían, sí, pero no se lo aconsejo. Se arriesga a perder totalmente sus derechos de visita. Mientras, quedo a su disposición para información más detallada»

Tras eso, ella se levantó, estrechó la mano de los dos abogados, pero también la de Emma y Neal antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a los cuatro bajo un pesado silencio.

«¡No nos quedaremos así, Gold!»

«No me esperaba menos. Venga, querida, su hijo la espera» dijo Gold, conduciendo a Emma, una mano en su espalda. Neal se quedó mudo, aun sorprendido ante esa decisión.

Una vez la puerta abierta, Henry corrió hacia los brazos de su madre.

«¿Y? ¿Y?»

«Tú…te quedas conmigo…Definitivamente…» dijo ella aún bajo el impacto de la sorpresa

«¡Sí!» gritó estrechando a su madre aún más fuerte

Regina, se quedó en segunda posición, completamente emocionada hasta las lágrimas. No se atrevió a acercarse, dejando ese momento de reencuentro entre madre e hijo.

«Señorita Swan, felicidades. Y Henry, bien jugado pequeño» dijo Gold despeinándole amigablemente sus cabellos.

«Di, ¿es verdad?...Esa carta…¿Se la llevaste tú?»

«Sí, pero yo a ella no la vi, se la dejé a su secretaria diciéndole que era una cuestión de vida o muerte…No pensaba que ella se la fuera a dar»

«Eres tan inteligente, aún me cuesta creer que seas mi hijo» los dos se abrazaron antes de que Emma se girara hacia Regina «Bien, creo que vas a tener que soportarnos aún por más tiempo»

«Con gran placer» sonrió Regina

Henry se acercó y tomó las manos de las dos mujeres, en ese momento King y Neal salieron de la sala. El abogado les pasó por delante, sin una mirada, sin un comentario, mientras que Neal, visiblemente incómodo, se acercó a la pareja y a Henry.

«Bien…Creo que, entonces, todo acaba aquí…Bien jugado»

«No has comprendido que no se trataba de un juego. No he ganado nada, porque lo legítimo es que mi hijo se quede con su madre, con la que lo ha criado…»

«…»

«Hey, Neal, lo siento…Eres guay, pero…no nos conocemos, y aunque hubiera tenido tiempo, no me habría quedado contigo. ¿Estás enfadado?»

«Nunca chico. Las cosas tenían que ser así» dijo él arrodillándose para ponerse a su altura «Nunca te lo reprocharé. Me reprocho a mí mismo haber dejado pasar tantas cosas a tu lado…Pero tu madre ha hecho bien las cosas, así está bien» Se incorporó «Yo… siento haber hecho todo esto…No estaba bien conmigo mismo y King, creo, me llenó la cabeza: entre mi legalidad, tu pareja y finalmente el hecho de que entre tú y yo podría volver a funcionar, he sido un idiota, me doy cuenta de ello. Lo he estropeado todo»

«Está bien que lo reconozcas. Pero no creo que tus excusas te den un pase para ver a Henry más a menudo»

«Lo sé…Y también sé que lo que debía hacerse ha sido hecho. Ya no hay nada que yo pueda ofrecerle a este chico. Si él lo desea, un día, podrá venir a verme. Cuando sea más grande, cuando quiera consejos…»

«¿Qué estás…diciendo?»

«Digo que no soy tan idiota como tú piensas. También he comprendido y he leído entre líneas esa carta. No puedo aportarle nada y él ya no espera nada de mí. El hecho de venir a mi casa, incluso dos veces al mes, sería un suplico para él. Creo…que mi tiempo acaba aquí…» se giró de nuevo hacia el pequeño «He sido muy feliz por conocerte, ¿sabes? He echado a perder muchas cosas en mi vida y contigo en particular. Tu madre ha hecho un gran trabajo contigo»

«¿Tú…me lo reprochas?»

«En absoluto. Eres un chico muy inteligente y sabes lo que quieres, es lo más hermoso que podías hacer. Porque lo esencial es que tú estés bien. Y si quedarte con tu madre y Regina es lo que te hace más feliz, entonces…que así sea»

«¿Te vas a marchar?» preguntó Henry

«Voy a volver a mi casa. Pero, si lo deseas, estaré disponible, si un día, deseas verme. No tomes esto por un abandono, pero veo que aquí estás bien y lo último que deseo es ponerte triste u obligarte a nada. No soy tu enemigo, nunca lo seré. ¿Amigos?»

«Amigos» dijo Henry sonriendo.

Entonces, se incorporó y miró a Regina, pero antes de que pudiera decir la más mínima palabra, ella empezó a hablar

«No me importa su _mea culpa_. Ha puesto en peligro la vida de mi familia. Poco me importa que sus ideas hayan sido liadas por su abogado, usted es adulto, habría podido reflexionar antes de cometer algunos actos. Considérese afortunado de que estemos en un tribunal…» a continuación se acercó a él y le murmuró «No tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz» que hizo estremecerse al joven. Después tomó a Henry de la mano y se alejó, dejando a Emma y a Neal a solas.

«No se anda con chiquitas…» dijo divertido Neal

«Créeme, no deberías enfrentarte a ella. Entonces, ¿te vas definitivamente?»

«Nada es definitivo, pero sé que estoy demás aquí. Y como te he dicho: mi fin no es hacer infeliz a mi hijo. Si él es dichoso y se siente completo, entonces eso me vale»

«Pareces rendirte tan rápido….tú que me has hecho vivir un horror durante casi un mes»

«No me rindo, reconozco mi fracaso. La carta que ha escrito estaba cargada de sentido para mí, y además…Henry, en mi última visita, me hizo comprender claramente lo mismo»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Me lo insinuó muchas veces, pero yo no quería verlo. Imaginaba que las risas que compartíamos eran suficiente. Pero la verdad era que no estaba feliz conmigo, tú misma lo has escuchado: para él no soy realmente su padre. Solo la genética nos une. Es…mi culpa. Si no me hubiera ido, quizás nosotros nos hubiéramos separado, pero seguiría en contacto con él»

«¿Sabes?...Sé lo de tu ex…quiero decir, lo de su bebé y su infidelidad»

«Ya…No ha sido fácil…y quizás, en algún sentido, buscaba una compensación. Cuando volví a ver a August y me habló de ti y de tu hijo…»

«Lo sé. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?»

«Retomaré mi vida en Nueva York, guardando un sitio en mi mente y en mi corazón para Henry. Di…si le sucede algo, bueno o malo, un accidente, la salud, da igual…¿Podrías avisarme?»

Ella frunció el ceño

«Neal, no funciona así ser padre. No va por tiempos. No puedes marcharte y volver solo en los buenos o malos momentos. O estás ahí para él o no lo estás. No puedes jugar al yoyo con él, aunque solo sea por su bienestar personal. Ser padre, es al 100%, las 24 horas del día, mañana, tarde y noche, en los buenos como el malos momentos»

«…»

«Acepto que más adelante puedas ser un punto de anclaje para él, cuando sea grande y necesite respirar, tomar distancia de su madre. Cuando necesite una presencia masculina como referencia, pero no puedes pedirme que mantenga el contacto contigo»

«Comprendo. Entonces…os deseo buena suerte» y cuando había dado unos pasos lejos de Emma, se giró una última vez hacia ella «¡Oh, Emma!»

«¿Hm?»

«Con Regina, ¿es algo serio, eh?»

«Es muy serio»

«¿Cómo…?»

«¿Cómo me dio por amar a las mujeres? Tranquilízate, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Son las circunstancias las que lo han hecho. Y después apareció Regina. La amo, y Henry la adora. Tenemos muchos proyectos como casarnos, incluso tener más hijos. No te lo digo para ponerte celoso, solo para hacerte comprender que lo nuestro no es solo un capricho. Es algo serio, planeamos muchas cosas, y Henry forma parte de ello completamente. Te deseo que encuentres una persona por la que sientas lo que yo siento por ella»

«Gracias» dijo él sonriendo «Entonces, sed felices y dile a Henry…dile…no, nada»

A continuación, se marchó. Emma lo sabía, esta vez, era la última vez que vería a ese hombre. Aliviada, salió y se encontró a Regina, Henry y Gold enfrascados en una conversación. Sin demora, corrió hacia los brazos de la bella morena y la besó con ardor.

«¡Estoy tan aliviada…nunca me he estado tan estresada!»

«Puede estarlo, señorita Swan. Y felizmente Henry está aquí»

«Lo sé»

«¿Neal se ha ido para siempre?»

«Se ha marchado, pero no para siempre. Sigues siendo su hijo y si un día, sientes la necesidad de un referente masculino para desahogarte, él no te volverá la espalda. Pero nosotras también estaremos ahí, lo sabes»

«Lo sé» dijo él con una gran sonrisa «Ahora, ¡podéis casaros y podemos ir a vivir a Storybrooke!»

«Frena, jovencito, no tan rápido. Antes de eso, tu madre tiene que licenciarse y ser la primera de su promoción»

«Bien, bien, grandes ideales. Les deseo, entonces, a los tres ánimo para lo que viene»

«Gracias otra vez Gold»

«Ahora estamos en paz» dijo él estrechándole la mano antes de retirarse.

«Bien, ahora que finalmente puedo respirar, ¡os invito a un restaurante!»

«Emma, mañana hay clase» le reprendió la bella morena

«Ah, es la profe quien habla, pero la compañera, ¿qué dice ella?» preguntó sugestivamente Emma

«Ella dice: Emma, mañana hay clase»

«Pfff, no es divertido. Quería que lo celebráramos»

Regina se acercó a ella y le murmuró

«Oh, pero créeme, pretendo celebrarlo contigo esta noche…»

«¿Qué decís?» preguntó, serio, el pequeño, y ante las mejillas sonrojadas de su madre, él hizo una mueca «Buajjj, otra vez cosas sucias, estoy seguro»

«Pedazo de…» Emma lo agarró y empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que se rindió, y se dirigieron al coche para volver a casa y disfrutar de una velada familiar, típica, pero eficaz: DVD, bandeja con la comida, risas y carantoñas.

Sí, Emma finalmente lo esperaba: el regreso a la calma

* * *

Y al día siguiente la realidad la asaltó: su despertador la arrancó de su dulce sueño. Acurrucada en los brazos de Regina, le fue dificultoso despertarse, prefiriendo, sin duda, la suavidad y el calor del cuerpo de la bella morena.

«Tienes que levantarte» dijo Regina, el rostro hundido en la cabellera de su compañera

«Lo sé…No me encuentro bien, creo»

«Huh, huh, nada de eso conmigo, señorita Swan. Si quiere ser la primera, va a tener que deshacerse de esa holgazanería característica de los Swan»

«¡Hey! ¡Henry no es holgazán! Solo es…un poco relajado»

Regina, entonces, se levantó, y Emma, obligada por la situación, también. Se encontraron juntas en el cuarto de baño.

«Di…»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Cuándo oficializaremos nuestra convivencia?»

«¿Perdón?»

«¿Qué? Hace casi un mes que te has mudado aquí. Te has traído la mayoría de tus cosas del trabajo, lo necesario de aseo, tu maquillaje. Y todos sabemos lo que quiere decir cuando una chica coloca su maquillaje en un cuarto de baño»

«…»

«Ok, me esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo…»

«Emma…»

«No, no, no pasa…»

«Stop. Escúchame. Lo que acabas de decir…he pensado en ello, y ya desde hace un tiempo»

«¿Y?»

«Y, lo hemos hablado entre nosotras, y con Henry, pero nunca lo hemos oficializado así que lo hago ahora: Emma, ¿aceptarías, tú y Henry, venir a vivir a mi casa en Storybrooke? Cuando te hayas licenciado y yo haya acabado mi contrato»

Emma enarboló una gran sonrisa y saltó a los brazos de la joven

«Estoy soñando»

«¿Eso quiere decir que sí?»

«Eso quiere decir: ¡AB-SO-LU-TA-MEN-TE!»

«Bien, hay una buena escuela para Henry y tú, seguramente, encontrarás algo…En cuanto a mí, lucharé por el puesto de alcaldesa»

«¡Qué clase! Seré la mujer de la alcaldesa, es un puesto importante, ¿no?»

«Si tú lo dices» dijo divertida Regina «¿Qué?» dijo al ver la expresión seria que tomó la bella rubia

«Si tengo tal puesto…querrá decir que debería recibir a los invitados alrededor de un té helado y hacer comentarios super inteligentes sobre los pintores del siglo XVIII…»

«Tienes una opinión bastante encorsetada, ¿no?...Pero nada de eso hay en Storybrooke. Somos muy sencillos»

«De todas maneras, eres la perla de ese pueblo…¡Tengo suerte de ser la preferida de la profe, eh!»

«Señorita Swan…» dijo con un tono de reprimenda

«Ok, ok, lo entiendo» se metió en la ducha y poco después sacó la cabeza «Te dejo que despiertes a Henry y le anuncies la buena noticia»

Regina, entonces, sonrió y salió del cuarto de baño para dirigirse a la habitación del muchacho que aún dormía profundamente. Se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama y destapó la cabeza del niño.

«Henry, cariño…Es la hora»

El pequeño gruñó antes de entreabrir los ojos y fijarlos sobre la joven, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

«Buenos días…»

«Buenos días, corazón…Hora de despertarse»

«Creo…que no me encuentro bien» dijo pellizcándose los labios. Regina reviró los ojos: de verdad, la semejanza con su madre era más que evidente, tanto en lo mejor como en lo peor, y la holgazanería estaba en primer lugar.

«Ni hablar, arriba, tengo una noticia que darte»

«¿Oh? ¿Qué es?»

«Cuando te hayas duchado y vestido» dijo ella levantándose de la cama

El pequeño, entonces, salió apresuradamente de su edredón y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, ante la sonrisa satisfecha y apenas disimulada de Regina, que volvió a su habitación para también ella prepararse.

Ya estaban los tres en la cocina, y el pequeño saltaba de impaciencia

«Entonces, ¿y? ¿Qué noticia es esa?»

Emma dejó que Regina anunciara la buena noticia a Henry. Ella entonces se acercó y tomó la mano de la bella rubia.

«Cuando la escuela haya acabado, tu madre y tú vendréis a Storybrooke, ya está decidido»

«¿De verdad?» dijo emocionado

«De verdad. Y…»

«¿Y qué?»

Apretó la mano de Emma un poco más fuerte

«…Tu madre, antes de las vacaciones, me pidió matrimonio»

Henry se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras que Emma desorbitó los ojos y se giró hacia ella

«Regina, ¿qué…?»

«Le he estado dando vuelta de un tiempo a esta parte. La idea de perderte y perder esta burbuja que formamos los tres era impensable para mí. Le he dicho a tu madre que no teníamos prisa, que nos tomaríamos el tiempo para hablar de ello, pesar los pros y los contras…Pero creo, que muy en mi interior, ya conocía la respuesta» Se giró hacia Emma «No te prometo casarnos al final del verano, pero…sí. Sí, quiero casarme, quiero convertirme en tu mujer, quiero vivir contigo y con tu hijo, hacer que él también sea el mío, porque así lo considero desde hace tiempo. Seguramente es la declaración menos romántica, en una cocina, en medio de tortitas, pero…Estoy lista. Creo haberlo estado siempre. Hace un año no me imaginaba que un día pudiera rehacer mi vida: encontrar a alguien, plantearme vivir con ese alguien, fundar una familia…Ahora, me digo que ese tiempo esperando ha valido la pena, porque me ha traído hasta este momento»

«Regina…Swan Mills» balbuceó Emma

«¡Suena bien!» dijo contento Henry, moviéndose en su asiento, listo para saltar a los brazos de las dos.

Dejando de lado más palabras innecesarias, Regina besó tiernamente a la joven, Henry se tapó los ojos, o al menos lo dejó creer.

«Sabes que después de haber dicho eso, no puedes echarte atrás» dijo divertida Emma

«No tengo la menor intención. Pero hay una condición para un matrimonio a fines de año»

«¿Cuál?»

«Que seas la primera de tu promoción»

«¿Y si no lo soy?»

«Bueno, el matrimonio esperará al año que viene»

«Espera, ¿te estás apostando nuestro futuro a mi éxito escolar? ¿Te das cuenta de la presión psicológica en que me pones?»

«Te lo mereces. Vas a llegar a tarde…Yo llevo a Henry»

«¿No quieres que…?»

«No, Emma, vas a llegar tarde» dijo ella en tono autoritario haciendo sonreír al pequeño «Y tú, date prisa también, aunque te lleve en coche, no pienso saltarme el código de circulación»

Fue el turno de Emma de sonreír, y al pasar por delante de su hijo, este le susurró

«¿Estás segura de tu elección?»

«¡Lo he escuchado!» dijo Regina, divertida, arqueando una ceja. La madre y el hijo intercambiaron entonces una cómplice sonrisa.

«Oh, sí, más que nunca»

* * *

«Di…Si te casas con mamá, ¿tendré dos mamás?»

«Técnicamente, tu madre sigue siendo tu mamá, yo seré…tu madrastra»

«Pero las madrastras son siempre malvadas en los cuentos. Blanca Nieves, Cenicienta…Pero tú eres buena, así que…¿cómo hago?»

Regina esbozó una sonrisa, mientras se detenía frente al colegio

«Haz como lo sientas. Seré lo que quieras que sea. No tomaré ni el lugar de tu madre, ni el de una bruja, te lo prometo»

Henry sonrió

«Estoy contento»

«Yo también»

«¿Y algún día seré un hermano mayor o no? No soy tonto, eh, sé que hace falta un padre y una madre, pero…hay otros modos. Abby Stanford fue adoptada porque sus padres no podían tener hijos»

«Es una solución, en efecto. Pero tenemos que hablar con tu madre. Pero si tomamos una decisión, serás consultado antes. Nos has demostrado que sabes hacerte escuchar y comprender, sobre todo delante de un juez, así que tu opinión será muy valorada»

«Me gustaría mucho una hermana»

«Ya veremos» sonrió ella

Y cuando él bajó del coche, una multitud de preguntas la asaltaron: ¿estaba lista de verdad para volver a casarse? ¿A intentar formar una nueva familia? ¿A amar como se merece a esa mujer y a ese pequeño que siempre está demandando amor continuamente? Si acaso decaía y dudaba, ¿podría contar con ellos para sostenerla? ¿Lograría conciliar su futuro de alcaldesa, esposa y madre? Tantas cosas habían pasado ese año y aún no había acabado.

Después, como respuesta a todas sus dudas, su teléfono vibró: un mensaje de Emma

 _«Te amo»_

Sonrió y entonces supo que con esas sencillas palabras, lograría vencer todo.


	27. Título

**Título**

«¡Estoy ridícula, de verdad!»

«Que no, estás magnífica, el rojo te siente super bien» dijo Ruby

«Esta toga es una tradición anticuada»

«¿Desde cuándo eres una experta en moda? ¡Tú, que te paseas por ahí con una chaqueta de cuero roja y tus botas de senderismo!» dijo divertida Ruby «Venga, póntela y date prisa. Realmente no me apetece llegar tarde a la ceremonia. Por cierto…¿Estará Regina?»

«Evidentemente, es una profesora»

«No, quiero decir, ¿estará como profesora en el estrado o como novia en el público? Ya que presentó su dimisión al acabar el curso»

«No lo sé. Creo que no quiere mostrarse como compañera y no me causa ningún problema»

«Menos mal que ese abogado de mierda no tuvo la mala idea de desvelar en la facultad vuestra historia. Al final no era tan idiota…»

«Solo un poco…»

«Sí, pero Henry no va a sentarse solo»

«Y le doy las gracias a tu abuela por pegarse de esa manera. Venga, ayúdame a ponerme esta cosa horrible. Parece un saco de patatas de color. No comprendo que este tipo de cosas guste»

«Eso es porque eres la más vieja»

«¡Cierra el pico Rub's!»

«Echaba de menos esto. Pasabas todo tu tiempo libre con Regina últimamente»

«Lo sé, y lo siento, pero…¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Es Regina Mills»

«Y creo que para mí es suficiente con eso. Venga, confiesa, es una bomba en la cama, ¿eh?»

«Rubyyyyyyyyyyy…»

«¡Hey! Me lo habías prometido y no he obtenido nada»

«Te he hecho testigo de mi matrimonio»

«Sí, ok, un punto…Pero no me olvido del asunto»

«Eres de lo que no hay»

«Y tú una enamorada. ¿Hace cuánto que no la ves?»

«Poco más de una semana. Ha hecho bastantes idas y venidas entre Boston y Storybrooke para preparar las elecciones. Y ya que ya no es profe desde el final de las clases, dos semanas…No la veo ni en casa, ni en la facultad»

«¡Hey, no te deprimas, hoy debe ser el día más glorioso de nuestros años en la facultad!»

«Hey, chicas, ¡mirad que chico tan guapo!» Graham entró en la habitación, luciendo su toga y su birrete.

«Graham…Eres idiota» dijo Ruby con expresión desganada.

Él avanzó y tomó a las dos chicas por los hombros

«Venga, ¡el día de gloria ha llegado! ¡Al fin hemos terminado la carrera! ¡A nosotros la liberta!»

«Eres infantil, ¡crece un poco!» gruñó Ruby «En fin, será nuestro día de gloria si Emma decide vestirse»

«Ok, ok, ya voy» rezongó la joven batallando con su toga

* * *

Emma estaba de los nervios, sí, podía confirmarlo. Hacía buen tiempo, soplaba una ligera brisa muy agradable. Se había levantado y decorado un estrado, con un palco con los colores de la facultad. Centenares de sillas acogían a los familiares y amigos de los licenciados, esperando febrilmente y con cierta emoción que a su compañero, hermano, hermana, amigo se les entregara su título. Años de trabajo recompensados en un solo día.

Todos los licenciados de ese año estaban reunidos ahí, a los pies del estrado. El rector de la Universidad estaba ahí, dando su discurso. Emma divisó al decano de la facultad de Derecho, el señor Miller, después, lanzó una mirada hacia el público y vio enseguida a su hijo tres filas más adelante, sentado en el medio, con Granny a su lado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el pequeño le dio a su madre una enorme sonrisa y la saludó con la mano, gesto al que ella respondió.

Después su mirada vagó hacia la fila de profesores sentados detrás del estrado, en sus sillas. Ella frunció el ceño cuando notó la ausencia de Regina. Recorrió una vez más la fila, pero nada de Regina. Lanzó de nuevo una mirada hacia el público, sobre todo a su hijo, pero ninguna Regina a su lado. Quizás no hubiera encontrado sitio al lado de su hijo…Vagó su mirada entre la muchedumbre, pero no vio a la bella morena.

«Emma…» murmuró Ruby

«¿Huh?»

«Camina…»

Emma se sobresaltó y desvió su mirada de la muchedumbre para caminar hacia el estrado. Había logrado su apuesta: como primera de su promoción, le habían puesto una hermosa bufanda dorada alrededor de su cuello y ahora, tenía que dar su pequeño discurso. Subió al estrado, con un ligero pinchazo en el corazón. Regina, quizás, estaba presa en algún embotellamiento…Al no tener el teléfono con ella, si esta la hubiera llamado, tampoco podría saberlo.

Así que con una punzada de decepción y de aprehensión subió a dar su discurso.

Las semanas pasadas habían estado cargada de rumores sobre su relación con Regina, pero el estrés de los últimos resultados de los exámenes habían barrido esos rumores como arena lanzada al viento. A pesar de todo, algunas personas difundieron los rumores, y finalmente, todos habían pensado que Regina Mills había dimitido por miedo a ser descubierta. Sin hablar de aquellos que pensaron que Emma había sido elegida la primera gracias a su relación. Rumor que rápidamente ella acalló.

Y mientras comenzaba a dar su discurso, sus pensamientos solo estaban puestos en la ausencia de Regina.

Cuando hubo acabado, título en mano, corrió hacia su hijo que la esperaba impacientemente.

«¡Felicidadesssss!» dijo él arrojándose en sus brazos.

«Gracias cariño. ¿Regina no está contigo?»

«No. Pensaba que la veríamos aquí»

Sin esperar, se dirigió a los vestuarios, cogió su teléfono para constatar que no había llamada ni mensaje. Ella la llamó, pero nadie respondió.

«¿Mamá? ¿Todo bien?» preguntó Henry que acababa de entrar

«Sí, me cambio y nos vamos»

«¿Regina está bien?»

«Claro que sí, no te preocupes» dijo ella acariciándole los cabellos «Venga, vamos a casa»

De camino, se cruzó con Ruby y Graham, también ellos mostrando orgullosamente su título.

«Hey, ¿ya nos abandonas? Creía que íbamos al Rabbit Hole»

«No, lo siento, tengo que encontrar a Regina»

«Por cierto, no la he visto…¿No estaba aquí?»

«Ella…tuvo un compromiso. Pase lo que pase, nos vemos este verano para pasar nuestra semana juntos»

«Ok. Entonces te dejamos. Henry, ¡cuida a tu madre y a Regina, ok!»

«Ok, prometido»

A continuación Emma se fue con su hijo, pero vio a lo lejos al decano de Derecho, el padre de Regina.

«¡Señor Miller!»

«Señorita Swan»

Después de los insistentes rumores, Regina y Emma se habían decidido a hablar con el padre de la morena. Evidentemente, lo habían hablado largo y tendido entre ellas, pero habían concluido que si el matrimonio tenía que ser ese invierno, él tenía que sí o sí estar al corriente, aunque fuera para llevar a su hija hasta el altar.

Se acordaba con exactitud de cuando Regina se lo había comunicado a su padre.

 _Regina y Emma se habían puesto de acuerdo: ahora que su relación estaba afianzada y los diferentes obstáculos vencidos, sin hablar de su futuro a corto y largo plazo ya trazado, la bella morena había decidido oficializar su unión ante la única familia que les quedaba a las dos mujeres: el padre de Regina, ya que Emma no tenía ningún contacto con ninguna de sus antiguas familias._

 _La bella morena, entonces, había decidido invitar a su padre a cenar en su casa y presentarle a Emma y a Henry, porque, ya que había que hacerlo, mejor que supiera que estaba con una mujer que tenía un hijo, el shock sería más fuerte pero de una sola vez._

 _Había preparado una cena digna de un rey y su padre llegó puntual, asombrado de que su hija lo invitara, ya que no tenían por costumbre sino almorzar los domingos en un restaurante._

 _«Buenas noches, papá»_

 _«Buenas noches, cariño, contento de que me hayas invitado a tu casa, hacía…mucho tiempo»_

 _«Sí, mucho tiempo…»_

 _«Pareces nerviosa, ¿todo va bien?»_

 _«Perfectamente» dijo ella con una precipitación que demostraba todo lo contrario «Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber?»_

 _«No. Regina, ¿estás bien?»_

 _Evidentemente, ella podía ser la mayor de las manipuladoras y mentirosas en la facultad, pero frente a su padre, no podía disimular nada. Así que se sentó a su lado y decidió abordar el tema antes que Emma llegara._

 _«Papá…tengo una cosa que contarte»_

 _«¿Grave?»_

 _«No, no, al contrario…Es positivo, al menos para mí»_

 _«Desembucha»_

 _«Yo…he conocido a alguien» dijo ella mirándolo con cierta aprehensión. Ella sabía cuánto apreciaba su padre a Daniel y cuánto había sufrido él también por su muerte. Miró la más mínima reacción de su padre antes de que este retomara de nuevo la palabra._

 _«Bien…Me preguntaba cuándo me lo anunciarías»_

 _«¿Qu…qué?»_

 _«Regina, eres mi hija, también eres una hermosa mujer. Esperaba que superaras el duelo y encontraras a alguien, porque lo mereces»_

 _«Papá…»_

 _«¿Tenías miedo de contármelo? ¿Desde hace cuánto?»_

 _«Es reciente…octubre»_

 _«¿Así que ha sido durante el año escolar? ¿Un colega? ¿Lo conozco quizás?»_

 _«Oh, auh, no…No es un colega»_

 _«¿Cómo se llama?»_

 _«Yo…tengo otra cosa que decirte…Esa…esa persona…esa persona ya tiene un hijo, un pequeño que pronto cumplirá diez años»_

 _«Oh…¿tú eres feliz? ¿Te llevas bien con el niño?»_

 _«Sí, es perfecto. Yo…Lo amo. No había sentido esto por alguien desde…Daniel. Pero…también es muy diferente»_

 _«Supongo que sí, debes ver las cosas de diferente manera, de forma más pragmática. E integrarte en una familia ya construida. ¿Es viudo o divorciado?»_

 _«Papá…Ese "él" es…» pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase, ya que el timbre de la puerta sonó haciéndola sobresaltarse._

 _Por una vez Emma llegaba puntual, Regina hubiera querido que no lo fuera. Se levantó._

 _«Perdóname»_

 _«¡Oh, ya veo, lo has invitado!» dijo él alegre_

 _Regina le sonrió educadamente, sabiendo que no podía decir nada más, y fue a abrir. Emma estaba allí, una sonrisa crispada en los labios, Henry, callado, a su lado. Su madre, seguramente, le había comentado lo que se jugaban en esa velada._

 _«Emma»_

 _«Hola. Toma, te he traído esto» dijo ella ofreciéndole un ramo de flores, en una mano, y una botella de vino tinto en la otra «¿Todo bien? ¿Ya…está dentro?»_

 _«Sí, sí. Entrad»_

 _Regina tomó la chaqueta de Emma y la puso en el respaldo de una silla antes de dejar las flores y el vino en la cocina. A continuación, volvió para hacer las presentaciones. Cuando Emma y Henry se pusieron delante del señor Miller, este los miró de arriba abajo antes de dejar su mirada sobre el pequeño._

 _«Papá, te presento a Emma y a su hijo Henry. Emma, Henry, este es mi padre Henry Miller»_

 _«¿Henry? ¡Como yo!» dijo alegre el pequeño, lo que divirtió al hombre._

 _«Encantado Henry junior. Señorita» dijo él estrechando amigablemente la mano de la bella rubia «Entonces, así que es usted la persona de la que Regina está enamorada…» Regina entonces se tensó, Emma también, en cuanto a Henry, desorbitó sus grandes ojos azules verdosos. Solo Henry Miller parecía sereno, el rostro impasible «¿Y?»_

 _«Oh, euh…Sí, señor, soy yo la afortunada» intentó ella bromear_

 _«Papá, es lo que quería decirte antes…de que llegara»_

 _«Ya veo…Es bastante…sorprendente. No me esperaba…esto»_

 _Las dos mujeres se miraron antes de que Regina tomara de nuevo la palabra._

 _«Papá, créeme, no es un capricho ni algo temporal»_

 _«Ya veo…¿Y cómo os habéis conocido?»_

 _Regina se quedó callada, fue, entonces, Emma la que tomó la palabra esta vez._

 _«Yo…soy alumna en su facultad, señor»_

 _«¿Alumna?»_

 _«Regina era…es mi profesora»_

 _Henry senior arqueó una ceja, sorprendido, antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón, como si pronto fuera a asistir a un espectáculo._

 _«Ya veo…Así que, desde octubre, mantiene una relación con mi hija»_

 _«Sí señor»_

 _«Y…En cuanto a su hijo, ¿dónde está el padre?»_

 _«Lejos. Él lo sabe todo, pero…no tiene nada que decir»_

 _Se giró entonces hacia el pequeño_

 _«Henry, ¿qué piensas tú de todo esto?»_

 _Henry miró a su madre que asintió con la cabeza, como dándole su acuerdo._

 _«Bien, lo encuentro guay. Adoro a Regina, y además vamos a vivir jun…» fue detenido en su carrera por el codo de Emma que le golpeó en las costillas._

 _«¿Vivir juntos? ¿De verdad?» interrogó el hombre mayor «¿Qué más tengo que saber? ¿Quizás una boda?» dijo divertido. Pero al ver la expresión incomoda de las dos mujeres, él perdió su sonrisa «¿De verdad? ¿Regina?»_

 _«Escucha, no es una decisión tomada a la ligera, ¿sabes? Lo hemos hablado con calma. Hemos…Yo voy a dimitir, papá»_

 _Emma se sentía cada vez peor, imaginando que ese anuncio no iba a jugar en su favor._

 _«¿Dimitir? Pero…Pensaba que ese puesto…»_

 _«Ese puesto lo he mantenido sobre todo por ti. Me proporcionaba un dinero sustancial, pero…deseo otra cosa, y creo haberlo encontrado»_

 _«¿El qué?»_

 _«Estoy postulando para el puesto de alcaldesa de Storybrooke»_

 _«¿En serio? Bueno…» suspiró él «Si pensabas rematarme esta noche, ni planeándolo te hubiera salido mejor»_

 _«Papá…»_

 _«Emma, venga a sentarse. Cariño, ¿podrías traer los entrantes?»_

 _Regina comprendió y dejó a la joven y a su padre juntos, y se llevó con ella a Henry a la cocina._

 _«Bien, he escuchado los argumentos de mi hija, así como sus esperanzas para el futuro, ¿cuáles son los suyos?»_

 _«¿En lo que respecta a su hija o a mi futuro profesional?»_

 _«Los dos»_

 _«Ah…Espero licenciarme para poder conseguir un puesto no lejos de Storybrooke, ¿por qué no como adjunto dentro de la comisaria? En cuanto a su hija, le puedo asegurar que lo sentimientos son 100% de verdad. La amo, sin ninguna duda»_

 _«¿Es usted…?»_

 _«¿Lesbiana de cuna? De hecho, la presencia de Henry prueba que antes que con mujeres, tuve mis experiencias con hombres. Pero, rápidamente retomé el camino. He conocido a mujeres antes de Regina, pero nada comparable a lo que siento desde que la conozco»_

 _«No le escondo que esto me sorprende. No pensaba por un momento que ella pudiera…sentirse atraída por las mujeres. Amaba a Daniel y espero que, como ella me afirma, no sea un modo radical de olvidarlo. No me malinterprete señorita Swan, amo a mi hija, y respeto sus elecciones. Fui incapaz de apoyarla cuando era una niña y adolescente frente a mi mujer que era autoritaria y severa con ella. Siempre he pensado, al menos lo imaginaba, que lo hacía por su bien. Pero ella sufrió y fui incapaz de estar ahí para ella. Cuando mi mujer murió, ella cambió radicalmente de comportamiento, como una mariposa que sale finalmente de su capullo para desplegar sus alas. Se metamorfoseó, conoció a Daniel con quien se casó, planeaba formar una familia antes de que el destino golpeara»_

 _Emma escuchó atentamente el relato de la vida de Regina, que sonaba tan diferente a sus oídos cuando su padre lo contaba._

 _«Después de su muerte, se encerró, hundiéndose en el trabajo, pero al estar a mi lado, pensaba que, otra vez, era feliz…al menos, superaba el bache. Había escuchado ciertos rumores sobre ella que yo sabía que eran falsos. Siempre se ha quedado sola y yo pensaba que era lo que ella quería. Pero para ser franco, desde hace algún tiempo, la notaba diferente, más radiante, ahora sé por qué»_

 _«Escuche, sé que es difícil concebirlo para usted, pero, si supiera cómo temía contárselo. Su opinión cuenta mucho para ella. Tenía miedo de su reacción»_

 _«Con razón. Dado que su última relación fue con un hombre, con el que se casó, y del que se quedó embarazada…¿Lo sabía usted?»_

 _«Sí, nunca me ha escondido nada de su pasado, su infancia y Daniel y su bebé. Así como yo nunca le he escondido nada de mi vida: mi infancia arrastrada de familia de acogida en familia de acogida, mi idilio con el padre de Henry y todo lo demás. Escuche, hemos hablado mucho, pesado los pros y los contras…Hemos hablado con Henry, nunca le hemos escondido nada de nuestras intenciones. Él ama a Regina y ella lo ama como si fuera su propio hijo»_

 _«Puedo creerlo. Regina siempre ha querido tener hijos…»_

 _«¡Oh, pero esa es nuestra intención! En fin, quiero decir…cuando estemos instaladas, cada una con un trabajo y cuando nos casemos»_

 _«Todo esto va realmente rápido. En todo caso, para mí: esta noche me he enterado de que mi hija está con una mujer, que tiene a su vez un hijo, con la que plantea vivir y casarse. Puede comprender que es bastante…complejo»_

 _«Comprendo…»_

 _«Voy a necesitar un tiempo para…asimilarlo»_

 _En ese momento, Regina volvió, una bandeja en la mano, ayudada por Henry. El pequeño se sentó al lado del hombre mientras las dos mujeres se pusieron algo más apartadas_

 _«¿Y?» preguntó febrilmente Regina_

 _«No está todo ganado. No parece cerrado a la idea, pero tiene que asimilarlo»_

 _«Tenía tanto miedo de su reacción»_

 _«No te preocupes, lo llevo bien. Y además, Henry acabará por convencerlo con su carita de ángel»_

 _Regina sonrió y Emma le tomó discretamente la mano antes de acabar de poner la mesa._

 _«Entonces Henry, ¿qué tal en el cole?»_

 _«Bien, acabé hace poco. Tengo ganas de marcharnos a Storybrooke, a la bella casa de Regina. ¡Tiene un gran biblioteca!»_

 _«¿Te gustan los libros?»_

 _«Me encantan. Regina me deja leerlos de vez en cuando»_

 _«La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?»_

 _«Sí. Ella es muy buena y ha vuelto a hacer sonreír a mi madre. Y además, van a casarse y tendré una hermanita, en fin…Eso no se sabe, pero lo espero»_

 _Henry senior sonrió_

 _«¿Pronto tendrás diez años, no?»_

 _«Sí, este verano. Lo celebraremos en nuestra casa…¿Usted estará? Porque si usted es el papá de Regina y ella se convierte en mi segunda mamá, entonces usted será algo así como mi abuelo»_

 _«¿Tu…abuelo?» balbuceó él como si esa verdad le acabara de golpear._

 _«Sí» sonrió el muchacho_

 _Henry sonrió aún más y despeinó los cabellos del niño_

 _«Sí, pequeño, lo sería»_

* * *

«¡Señor Miller!»

«¿Señorita Swan? Felicidades por…»

«Sí, gracias, gracias…¿No sabrá usted dónde está Regina?»

«¿No se lo ha dicho?»

«No»

«Se ha ido Emma»

La sangre de la joven se heló en ese momento

«¿Ido? Pero…»

«Los de la mudanza pasaron antes de ayer. Pensaba que ella se lo había dicho»

«No…no nos hemos visto mucho los últimos días, ella tenía trabajo y…yo con el final de curso, así que…no me ha dicho nada…» suspiró ella

«Supongo que está ahora en Storybrooke»

«¿Por qué no ha venido hoy? Yo…era la primera, sabía que era importante para mí, para nosotras»

«No tengo la menor idea. Debería ir a verla»

Emma se giró hacia Ruby

«Ningún problema, rubia, ¡vete!» dijo ella posando sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

«Mamá, ¿Regina está bien?»

«No lo sé, te llamo» lo besó en la frente antes de correr hacia el coche y dirigirse de un tirón hacia Storybrooke cuyas calles, comercios y habitantes comenzaban a serles familiares. Entró en Mifflin Street con el corazón en un puño.

Cuando se detuvo ante la hermosa mansión blanca, que en pocos días sería la de ellas, se detuvo en seco unos segundos antes de salir del coche y caminar hacia el umbral. Se tomó un tiempo antes de tocar. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

«¿Emma?»

«Hola…» dijo ella, desilusionada

«Pero, ¿qué…?» ella comprendió cuando Emma sacó de su bolso la bufanda dorada de primera de la promoción. En ese momento, comprendió su error «Oh, Emma…»

«No, no pasa nada, es solo que…quería mucho que estuvieras allí, pero no estabas…»

«Emma, no lo he olvidado…Yo…Solo me sentí sobrepasada por los acontecimientos»

«¿Cómo?»

«Quería que todo estuviera a punto para cuando llegaras…»

«…» Ella sacó de su bolsillo un papel «¿Qué es eso?»

«Lee»

Emma obedeció y cuando acabó de leer, dejó caer el papel al suelo.

«¿Ya está?»

«Ya está. Soy oficialmente candidata. Infelizmente, por eso me he perdido tu ceremonia, porque tenía una reunión»

«¡Entonces todo perdonado!» dijo con entusiasmo Emma antes de cogerla en sus brazos y besarla «Hey…¿Has visto? Soy la primera de la promoción…» dijo ella con un guiño al que Regina respondió

Las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 **Bueno. Casi hemos llegado al final. El próximo será el último. Gracias por acompañar esta historia.**


	28. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

«¡Henry, date prisa, vas a llegar tarde en tu primer día!»

«¡Ya voy, ya voy!» dijo bajando por la escaleras, arrastrando tras él su mochila, uniéndose a Regina en la cocina, que estaba preparándole su desayuno.

«Por favor, deja de correr por todos lados, vas a despertar a tu hermana»

«Perdón» dijo girándose hacia el capacho colocado en la encimera a su lado. Liberó la pequeña cabecita rubia de su mantita de franela y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Al ver esa escena, Regina no pudo sino sonreír. Le ofreció a su hijo un plato de tortitas antes de coger a su hija, que se removía en su capacho, en sus brazos.

«¡Una dulce visión desde por la mañana!» dijo la bella rubia, adosada al marco de la puerta de la cocina, brazos cruzados, disfrutando de ese espectáculo que ya ocurría desde hacía tres meses. Se acercó a su mujer y la besó tiernamente antes de imitar a su hijo y besar a su hija en la frente.

«Te has levantado bastante pronto» constató Regina

«Sí, la baja por maternidad está bien, pero se pierde el hilo de los días. ¡Peeeero, sabía que hoy era el primer día en el insti de mi hombre preferido!» dijo ella guiñándole el ojo a Henry.

«¡Mamá! ¡Para con eso!»

«Oh, estamos susceptibles, eh…Si no quieres que te avergüence por tu primer día, sé bueno, ¿ok?» él hizo una mueca entes de centrar su atención en el bebé «Nos ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza esta pequeña mocosa. Igualito a Henry con su misma edad»

Regina se la pasó antes de servirle a su mujer un chocolate a la canela

«Toma»

«¿La llevamos para el primer día de su hermano?»

«¡Síiii!» gritó alegre Henry

«Entonces voy a bañarla…» dijo Emma antes de desaparecer

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Hm?»

«Aunque es imposible, tengo la impresión de que tiene tus ojos»

Regina sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Henry

«Eso es muy amable»

Habían batallado tanto para tenerla. Habían vencido tantos obstáculos y pruebas para embarcarse en el camino de la inseminación…Emma lo había intentado dos veces y habían decidido que si a la tercera no lo conseguían, harían un descanso en los intentos. Pero finalmente, un mes más tarde, el test había dado positivo, entonces se habían enfrascado en la preparación de una habitación, organizar el tiempo y no olvidarse de Henry.

Y nueve meses más tarde, su hija había nacido, a un mes de los 13 años de Henry.

«Date prisa, vamos a terminar por retrasarnos de verdad»

* * *

«¿No quieres de verdad que vayamos?»

«Na, va ir todo bien, gracias»

«Henry, ¿nos lo dirías si tuvieras vergüenza?» dijo Emma, ansiosa

«Nunca tendría vergüenza: tengo las dos mamás más guapas de Storybrooke»

Besó a su hermana, a su lado, después se inclinó hacia delante para besar a cada una de sus madres en la mejilla antes de salir del coche. Antes de entrar en el instituto, se giró una última vez y les hizo una señal con la mano al que ellas respondieron con fervor y estrés: su hijo entraba ese día en el instituto. No habían visto el tiempo pasar.

Se quedaron hasta que el pequeño desapareció entre la muchedumbre de colegiales.

«¿Crees que le irá bien? Es aún tan pequeño…Tengo la impresión de que fue ayer cuando daba sus primeros pasos»

«Yo no me preocuparía, Henry es un chico inteligente y sensato»

«¿Crees que el tiempo pasará tan rápido con Isabel?»

«¡Por Dios espero que no! Quiero aprovechar cada minuto con ella» dijo Regina mirando hacia atrás a la bebé cuyos ojos marrones la miraban con amor «Emma, no podemos retrasarnos, tengo que pasar por el despacho»

«Sí, espera, solo un minuto más…» dijo mirando la entrada del instituto

«No va a salir gritando _"mamá, quiero volver a casa"_ , ¿sabes?»

«¡Ya, aguafiestas! No estabas mucho mejor ayer cuando comprobabas convulsivamente su mochila para ver si no había olvidado nada. Además por este día excepcional, podrías haberte cogido el día libre en el alcaldía»

«La entrada de curso de nuestro hijo no es un día de fiesta…»

«Pero como alcaldesa, ¿podrías hacer que lo fuera, no?» dijo divertida Emma «Como el día en que nació Isabel, por cierto»

«Ya es tiempo de que tú también vuelvas al trabajo» dijo Regina revirando los ojos

«¡Hey! ¿Quién quiso que cogiera la baja por maternidad durante más tiempo, pretextando que la oficina del sheriff podría estar sin mí?»

«Solo quería que estuvieras ahí para Isabel» dijo ofendida Regina, cogida en falta.

«Hey…» Emma deslizó sus dedos bajo el mentón de su mujer «Señora Regina Swan-Mills, no le demostré que también sabía ocuparme de usted antes de ayer por la noche?»

«¡Idiota!» dijo ella apartando su rostro, las mejillas sonrojadas pensando en lo ocurrido dos noches antes.

* * *

Regina dejó delicadamente a su hija en su cuna contemplándola como si fuera la cosa más bella y más preciosa del mundo.

«No lo hemos hecho mal, ¿eh?…» suspiró Emma al ver, aún con placer, a su mujer con la mirada cargada de amor posada en su hija «¿Sabes?...Casi va a hacer siente años»

«¿Siete años?»

«Desde tu accidente»

Regina se incorporó y la miró con el ceño fruncido

«¿Por qué me hablas de eso?»

«Porque con los progresos de la medicina, quién sabe, podrías tú también tener hijos» Regina se puso seria «Hey, no es una obligación. Solo digo que…podría ser una posibilidad»

«Yo…No lo sé…No sé si podría ser capaz de llevar a un hijo de nuevo»

«Pero, ¿por qué? Estarías tan hermosa con un vientre redondeado»

«…»

«¿Qué? Hey, no pensaba que te pondría tan incómoda, ¿ok?»

«No, es solo que…No me siento capaz de llevar a un niño sin sentir miedo de…»

«¿De volver a perderlo?»

«…»

«No cuesta nada intentarlo»

«¿Ya quieres tener otro bebé cuando Isabel aún ni camina?» dijo divertida la bella morena

«No, solo pienso que un bebé tuyo también sería magnífico: tendría tus ojos marrones, tu cabello y tu voz ronca que me hace desfallecer»

Ellas intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de admirar a su pequeña niña dormir apaciblemente.

«Di…¿cuánto tenemos antes de tu reunión?»

Regina miró su reloj

«Poco menos de 30 minutos, ¿por qué?»

«¿Te apetece que los pasemos en nuestra habitación…?» murmuró pícaramente

«Emma…¿De verdad?» preguntó Regina, medio sorprendida ante ese pedido.

«De verdad. Veeenngaaaaaaa…» estrechó aún más a su mujer y la condujo despacio hacia su habitación. Regina, al principio, protestó, pero acabó por dejarse conducir.

Regina Mills…Emma se acordaba de su boda. Ese día bendito cuando avanzaron las dos vestidas de blanco hasta el altar. Regina de brazos de su padre, orgulloso. Se acordaba de esa mujer, como un ángel, caminando hacia ella, tomándole la mano y hundiendo sus ojos en los suyos, enamoradas como nunca.

Ese momento en que intercambiaron sus votos, sus alianzas, sus besos. Ese día pleno de promesas de amor y de un radiante futuro.

Se acordaba de su hijo, todo orgulloso con su esmoquin que enseñaba todo feliz. El momento en que él, con una gran sonrisa, caminó con un cojín en forma de cisne donde reposaban las alianzas.

El momento en que puso la alianza en el dedo de Regina, ahora su mujer. Y ese instante en que salieron de la Iglesia de Storybrooke bajo una avalancha de pétalos de flores.

Sí, esa mujer que había cambiado su vida.

Regina, por su parte, tampoco le iba a la zaga: sobre ella, esa bella rubia que ahora era su mujer en lo bueno y en lo malo. Ella se hundía en sus ojos y se acordaba de ese día de gracia en que dio a luz a su hija.

Esos meses de esperar luchando contra la suerte, venciendo los obstáculos, las esperanzas hechas pedazos en un test, después la liberación, una mañana, cuando Emma saltó a la cama, enarbolando orgullosamente el test de embarazo marcando positivo.

Ellas, entonces, habían comprado muebles y pinturas, ositos de peluche y juguetes…Y cuando supieron que era una niña lo que Emma esperaba, fueron las mamás más felices de la tierra y Henry el hermano más dichoso.

Regina había vivido el embarazo de Emma como si fuera ella la embarazada, apoyándola, sufriendo con ella, alegrándose ante cada patadita del bebé, volviéndose casi loca cuando la bella rubia rompió aguas.

El parto fue rápido, más rápido que con Henry, según Emma, y cuando el primer llanto de Isabel se oyó, Regina lloró de alegría como nunca antes había llorado. Apoyando a su mujer durante el parto, sufrió con ella hasta ser testigo del nacimiento de su hija.

Hoy, tres meses más tarde, formaban los cuatro una familia atípica, pero perfecta, y Regina no pedía nada más: vivir con la persona que amaba sobre todas las cosas, educar y ver crecer a sus hijos y vivir su vida soñada.

¿Quién hubiera creído que de simple profesora sus clases particulares se transformarían en verdadera lección de vida?

«Te amo Regina Swan-Mills, y si me hiciera caso a mí misma, te pediría matrimonio todos los días»

«¿Solo para revivir la noche de bodas?» dijo en tono de broma Regina

«No solo, pero confieso que…no sería desagradable»

Se acurrucaron, la una en los brazos de la otra, soñando con esos días mejores que vendrían: las primeras palabras de su hija, la graduación de su hijo, sus primeros amoríos bajo las miradas admiradas, pero también temerosas de sus madres, quizás la celebración de una boda, tener el privilegio de ser abuelas…

«Hey, ¿sabes que si me dejaras tomar las riendas, nunca irías a esa maldita reunión?»

«La ventaja de ser la jefa es que puedo escaquearme»

«Ohhh, ¿Regina Swan Mills infringiría las reglas?»

Regina arqueó una ceja

«¡Calla Señora Swan Mills!»

Ellas se sonrieron, pasaron la mañana juntas, olvidándose del tiempo, de las cosas, quedando solo las dos en su burbuja, esa burbuja familiar que había visto la luz del día cuatro años antes.

Hoy, en ese día, más que nunca, eran felices y ese era el final ideal de su historia.

 **FIN**


End file.
